California Dreams
by jteamus3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are happily married, living in California after attending law school and medical school. Their shared dreams are coming true, and life couldn't be better… until Gabriella's new colleague takes an unusual interest in her.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS**

_Summary: Troy and Gabriella are happily married, living in California after attending law school and medical school. Their shared dreams are coming true, and life couldn't be better… until Gabriella's new colleague takes a disturbing interest in her._

**Chapter 1: First Day**

The late-August California sun was beginning to peek through the closed bedroom curtains as 26-year-old Gabriella Bolton willed her sleepy eyes to open. The smell of coffee and bacon tempted her, but the familiar ache between her thighs reminded her that her husband had kept her awake much later than she had planned the night before. Gabriella smiled at the memory of their lovemaking, and marveled that after eight years of dating and two years of marriage, the mere thought of Troy still made her stomach flutter and her heart beat a little faster. It was the same effect he'd had on her since they met at the ski lodge on that fateful New Year's Eve ten years ago. Troy had taken her back to that Colorado lodge for New Year's during their first year of graduate school, telling her that they both needed a vacation after a particularly stressful semester. She smiled again at the memory.

* * *

_Gabriella pulled her sweater tighter around her small body as she stood on the deck of the ski lodge, listening to the sounds of the kids' party in the next ballroom. She wondered about the DJ who had forced her onstage to sing with Troy. Did he still work there? Was he still shoving reluctant teens onto the karaoke stage? Did he have any idea how he had changed her life, her destiny? She really should find him and thank him, she thought as a familiar pair of strong arms snaked around her waist from behind, and a deep honey voice murmured in her ear, "Hey, beautiful." She hummed a response, and turned in his arms so she could look up into the blue eyes of her boyfriend. "Hi," she whispered, and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. After a few moments he broke the kiss and pulled her tight into his chest, peppering kisses in her hair as he breathed her intoxicating scent. _

_Finally they separated and Troy's nerves returned as he mentally ran through his plan once more, hoping desperately that he wouldn't screw it up. He wanted it to be perfect, as perfect as the woman that he planned to spend the rest of his life with. "It's almost midnight… I brought you some champagne," he told her, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt._

"_Thanks," she replied, brushing his fingers as she took the glass from him. She didn't seem to notice the quiver in his voice as she turned again to gaze at the beautiful snow-covered mountains, getting lost once again in her thoughts as she sipped the bubbly liquid._

"_The fresh snow is just amazing—so pure and soft," she mused. "I always enjoyed the winters when Mom and I lived in states where it was cold enough to snow. I've missed it since we moved to California… and Albuquerque too, for that matter." She paused and took another sip of champagne. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, Troy. It's the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."_

_Troy cleared his throat behind her, and replied, "Actually, there's one more gift that I still have to give you."_

_Confused, Gabriella turned around and was surprised at the intensity with which Troy was staring at her. Her took her champagne glass from her hand and set it on the table behind him, and then gathered her small hands in his larger ones. _

"_Gabriella," he began slowly, and her heart leapt into her throat at the emotion in his voice. "The day I met you, my life changed forever. The things that mattered to me, the plans, the goals, the dreams, stopped being about me and became about us. You have opened my mind and heart to so many new possibilities, you've challenged me to be a better person, and you've given me more love and happiness than I could possibly deserve. I've asked myself so many times how I ever ended up with a girl like you, so smart and beautiful and amazing and just… perfect. My heart belongs to you, and it always will."_

_Tears flowed down Gabriella's smooth cheeks as Troy spoke, and then she choked back a sob as Troy lowered himself to one knee and fumbled in the pocket of his sport coat before pulling out a small velvet box. He flipped it open, revealing a simple but beautiful round-cut diamond ring, and took her trembling hands. His glistening eyes locked with hers, and as the countdown to midnight began in the background, he spoke again. "Gabriella Montez, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and trying to make you as happy as you've made me. Will you marry me?"_

_Gabriella couldn't control her sobs as she pulled Troy to his feet and launched herself into his arms. He crushed her to his chest, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair, before pulling back to see her tear-filled eyes. "So is that a yes?" he asked. "Oh Troy, yes, yes, yes!" she answered gleefully. He released her long enough to slide the ring on her finger and tenderly wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, and then pulled her back to his chest and lowered his lips to engage her in a searing, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, he looked into the beautiful brown eyes of his fiancée. "I love you," he whispered, and waited for her soft reply, "I love you too," before taking her hand and interlacing their fingers, and leading her back to their suite for their own private celebration._

* * *

"Wow, look at that smile… you must be thinking about your wonderful husband," Troy teased as he leaned against the entry to their bedroom, and chuckled as his wife's cheeks blushed into an adorable shade of pink. She threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged, before shaking a mock-scolding finger at her. "Now Mrs. Bolton, is that any way to treat a man who just made you…" Troy disappeared from the doorway for a moment, and then returned with a tray. "…breakfast in bed?"

Gabriella gasped, and then clapped her hands like a little girl as he sat the tray next to her and then pulled up a chair beside the bed and straddled it to watch her. "What have I done to deserve such a treat?" she asked, surveying the impressive spread he had prepared.

"Well, besides being your usual gorgeous self," he said with a flirtatious wink, "today's a big day for you—first day of class, Professor Bolton."

"Associate Professor," she corrected, grinning as he swiped a piece of bacon from her plate.

After earning her undergraduate degree, Gabriella had continued on to graduate school, and after two years practicing law at a firm in San Francisco, she had been offered a teaching position at UC Hastings College of Law. Troy had completed his undergraduate degree at UC Berkeley, and then stunned his parents by announcing that he was enrolling in the UC San Francisco School of Medicine.

"It's not fair," Troy whined. "Four years of college, four years of medical school, and I've never had a professor that's anywhere near as hot as you are. I always get the crusty profs who've been there for a gazillion years, or haven't yet mastered the English language, or are socially inept and still live with their moms…"

"It's probably better that way, Troy," Gabriella teased. "Otherwise, you might've had too much trouble concentrating on your lessons. You tend to get a bit distracted around beautiful women."

"Only you, baby," he answered, reaching for her left hand and placing sweet kisses on the top of her hand, her palm, each of her fingertips, and finally the wedding ring on her fourth finger. "Only you."

Gabriella grinned at Troy's adorable gesture, and then turned the conversation back to him. "Hey, enough about me… It's a big day for you too, _Doctor _Bolton," she reminded him.

He nodded seriously, and took a sip of orange juice from the tray. "First day of residency… hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Troy, you've worked really hard to get to this point—graduating from medical school, starting your residency… I'm _so_ proud of you. You're going to be a terrific doctor," Gabriella assured him, and then picked up her fork at pointed it at him. "Of course, your first job might be stitching up your own hand if you don't quit stealing my breakfast!"

Troy laughed, and then swooped down to kiss his wife. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning, babe… and thank you for making me breakfast," Gabriella replied, before settling back against her pillows to enjoy her meal.

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella hurried toward the law building at Hastings, frustrated with herself that she was running late. Nerves had overtaken her as she got dressed, and she'd lost count of how many outfits she'd gone through, trying to strike a balance between stylish and professional. Troy had it easy, she mused—He just threw on regular street clothes, stuffed a pair of scrubs in his bag, and was ready to go. Gabriella's thoughts were still racing as she climbed the steps in front of the building as quickly her high heels would allow. She was about to pull open the door when it was flung open from the inside, catching her off guard. She stumbled backwards, missed a step, and landed hard on her right side. Her books, briefcase, and classroom materials scattered in every direction around her.

"Damn it!" She heard from above her as she gingerly ran her fingertips over the angry scrapes on her knee and thigh. She winced and looked up in the direction of the deep voice, meeting the gaze of a man in his mid-thirties, clad in a suit and carrying his own briefcase. His demeanor softened somewhat as he took in the attractive young woman, and offered his hand to help her up. Oddly, he didn't bend down to help her pick up her belongings, but instead stood and watched her, enjoying the sight way too much for Gabriella's liking. Finally she straightened and smoothed the front of her skirt, relieved that it was long enough to cover her torn stockings.

"Gabriella Montez?" The man asked, squinting at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Gabriella asked warily.

"Dr. David Strickland. I teach Corporate and Advanced Business Law. You attended Stanford, did you not?"

"Yes, both for undergraduate and graduate school," Gabriella replied.

"I was a law professor at Stanford, and although I never had you in my classes, your academic reputation was well-known on campus. And what brings you to Hastings?" Dr. Strickland asked.

"I'm a newly-appointed Associate Professor. I'll be teaching Intro to Health Law and Law & Bioscience," Gabriella explained.

"Aah, so then we are colleagues. I've been on a research sabbatical for the last two years, so it appears that the timing of my return could not have been better, Miss Montez." Dr. Strickland looked very pleased with himself, and took a step toward her.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Bolton now… I was married the summer after I finished grad school," Gabriella told him, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as his eyes continued to wander up and down her slim body. "My husband Troy is a first-year resident at UCSF Medical Center."

Dr. Strickland seemed undeterred to learn that she was married, much to her chagrin. "Well, the School of Law is certainly fortunate to have such a lovely young woman on the faculty. And since we are colleagues, I insist that you call me David. And may I call you Gabriella?"

"Um, yes, okay," Gabriella stuttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must get to my class."

"Yes, we can't have the new professor arriving late on her first day," Dr. Strickland smirked. "Would you like me to accompany you to the lecture hall?"

"No thank you, I've taken up enough of your time with my clumsiness," Gabriella quickly replied. "I'll see you around, I'm sure."

"Count on it, Gabriella," Dr. Strickland leered before turning to walk down the steps away from the building.

Gabriella shuddered a bit as she entered the building, but pushed aside the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach and refocused her thoughts on her lesson plans. Her excitement returned as she approached the lecture hall and saw that her students were already wandering in. She smiled to herself, remembering the nervous excitement she had felt as a pre-law student several years ago. After opening her briefcase, spreading her materials on the desk, and glancing at the clock, she cleared her throat and began, "Good morning, I am Professor Gabriella Bolton. Welcome to Intro to Health Law…"


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
Chapter 2—Change of Plans**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

After his first day of residency at UCSF Medical Center, Troy sat on a stool by the island in the kitchen, reading through his orientation materials for the sports medicine and orthopedics program. His mother liked to say that everything happens for a reason, and in this case, it certainly seemed to be true. Troy thought back to his freshman year of college, when his career path took a sudden detour.

_It was March madness to the extreme. Berkeley was battling it out against USC for the league championship and a spot in the national tournament. It had been a particularly rough game; though Troy was not a starting player, he had been subbed in after halftime for the lead point guard who had taken a hard fall at the end of the second quarter. With three minutes left in the fourth quarter, Troy was playing a great game and had helped narrow their opponent's lead to five points. His teammate passed him the basketball yet again, and Troy drove in toward the basket, attempting a pump fake to throw off his defender. It was a move that Troy had performed countless times on the court, but this time, he was blocked by the thick, hard body of his opponent. His body went in one direction, and his knee went in the other. The pain was immediate and excruciating, and Troy cried out as he hit the hardwood floor. The Berkeley fans gasped in horror, and Troy could swear he heard Gabriella's reaction above them all. The team doctor and trainers converged around him, and after several minutes they pulled him up and supported him as he hobbled off the court. The crowd cheered, and the game continued as Troy was taken to the locker room for further examination. _

"_Troy, it looks like you may have torn your ACL. We're going to pack your knee in ice and then take you to the hospital for x-rays," the team physician told him. Troy nodded, forcing himself not to think of the potential seriousness of his injury, and turned to one of the trainers nearby. _

"_John," he said, "I need you to find my girlfriend. She's at the game by herself, and she's probably really upset right now. I don't want to leave her here alone—I need her to be with me." _

_John handed Troy his cell phone, and Troy punched in Gabriella's number. When John left the locker room to place the call, Troy shifted his focus to the monitor in the locker room to watch the remaining few seconds of the game as USC clinched the win and the league championship. Troy couldn't help but feel guilty for letting his team down, and laid back on the table, trying to divert his attention away from the intense pain in his knee. _

_After a few minutes, John returned with Gabriella, who rushed to his side with tears of panic threatening to spill down her cheeks. Despite the pain he was in, Troy's overwhelming protectiveness kicked in, and he plastered a fake smile on his face. _

"_Hey, baby," he cooed, "I sure know how to make an exit, huh?" _

* * *

The team physician was right—Troy had torn his ACL, and had to have surgery and months of rehabilitation. Gabriella had been wonderful, taking care of him during recovery, driving him to physical therapy sessions, and helping him with his strength-building exercises at home. By late summer he was ready to start training with the basketball team again, and had been able to play and maintain his scholarship for the next three years. During his recovery, his interest in sports medicine had been piqued, and he had officially applied to the pre-med program soon after.

Troy was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the front door open and then close, and a few moments later Gabriella walked into the kitchen, dropping her briefcase on the table.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted as he swiveled on the stool to face her. "How was your first day?"

"It went well, I think," Gabriella answered, and approached Troy to drop a quick kiss on his lips. "How was your day?"

Troy didn't immediately answer, but reached out to grab Gabriella's trim waist and pulled her to stand between his legs.

"My day was great," he told her as he leaned forward and kissed her again. "Have I mentioned that I have a fantasy that involves a certain hot, sexy law professor?"

"Oh, is that so?" Gabriella purred as Troy recaptured her lips, and his hands edged across her behind and down her thighs to the hem of her skirt. His fingertips brushed her legs as they moved upward again, bringing her skirt up with them. Gabriella winced slightly as Troy touched the broken skin from her earlier fall, and he noticed her reaction at the same time that he felt the wound.

"What the…" he started, and then bent to examine her leg more closely. Seeing it, he suddenly grasped her waist and lifted her up onto the island. He lifted her skirt once again, and took in her torn stockings, dried blood, and the abrasions that lay underneath.

"Gabriella, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Troy," she replied, annoyed that she'd forgotten to clean herself up before coming home. "I fell this morning on the way to class. It's not a big deal."

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Troy answered as he reached under the island to retrieve his first aid kit. "Fortunately, you have your own personal physician at your beck and call."

He winked at her, and then sat back on the stool and lifted her leg onto his lap. He set about the task of removing her shredded stockings, and she winced again as the dried blood pulled away from her torn skin along with the stockings.

"I'm sorry, baby," Troy murmured as he cleaned the wound with an alcohol swab. He then applied some antibiotic ointment and bandages. When he was finished, he met her eyes and reached up to cup her cheek.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked softly. She nodded, touched by the way he took care of her. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

"So, Dr. Bolton," she drawled teasingly, "However am I going to pay you for your services?"

Troy grinned wickedly, wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, and pulled her into a searing kiss. He stood as his other hand drifted down to cup her behind and pull her closer, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, aligning their lower bodies into delicious contact. She could feel his growing erection through his jeans, and her core pulsed with anticipation. He lifted her easily from the island and, without disconnecting their lips, carried her into their bedroom. As he laid her gently on the bed and settled beside her, he broke the kiss for a moment to look down at her, his blue eyes darkened with desire. Gabriella cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips back to hers, parting her lips to welcome his tongue as their kiss intensified and their hands roamed.

Finally, Troy broke away and slowly unbuttoned his wife's blouse as he kissed, licked, and sucked his way down her torso. Gabriella moaned as one of his hands cupped her lace-covered breast and the other reached around her back, pulling her closer to him. She pulled at his t-shirt, and he disconnected his lips from her neck long enough to allow her to remove it. While she was raised from the bed he slid her open blouse down her arms and off, and then reached behind her to expertly unhook her bra. As he hovered over her, his lips explored her perfect breasts, sucking and nipping gently at her hardened nipples. She reached down to undo his belt buckle and release the button on his jeans, and he broke contact for a moment to slide his pants down his legs and off, leaving him in just his navy blue boxers.

After he had paid proper homage to her breasts, Troy began to drift downward, smiling as Gabriella's breathing grew more rapid. He flicked his tongue in and out of her navel, and when she bucked her hips at the sensation, he used the opportunity to unzip and pull down her skirt. As his hand skimmed back up her bare legs, he brushed his fingers across her damp panty-covered mound, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" he asked softly as he continued to stroke and stimulate her through the silk.

"Mmmm," was all she was able to reply, and he shifted his body onto hers, replacing his fingers with his boxer-covered erection. He continued to grind himself erotically against her tingling core as his lips ghosted feather-light kisses across her face and her fingers tangled in his hair. Soon their underwear was wet with their mutual arousal.

"Troy, please…" Gabriella gasped, "… I need…"

"What is it, baby? Tell me what you want," Troy murmured, his warm breath in her ear as he licked the shell of her ear and gently bit and tugged at her earlobe.

"I want… you. I need to feel you… inside me. Please…" Gabriella's mind was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. "Please…Troy… make love to me."

Troy slid down to remove his boxers and her panties, and then kissed her tenderly as he eased her legs farther apart and settled between them.

"I love you," he whispered, and then locked eyes with her as he entered her slowly. He traced his fingertips up her arms, pushing them above her head and lacing their fingers together. As he pulled out and pushed back in and swirled his hips to further stimulate her, Gabriella brought her knees up so her feet were on the bed next to his hips. He began to speed up his thrusts, and he moaned when she raised her hips to meet each thrust.

"You feel so good," Gabriella murmured softly. "You're just… incredible."

He kissed her sweetly before releasing her hands to grab a pillow from beside her head. She lifted her hips to allow him to slide it under her. The elevation deepened his penetration, and Gabriella gasped as he pushed harder into her, hitting her G-spot with each thrust. She slid her hands down to grip his behind, pulling him in deeper.

"Uhh… Gabriella…" Troy moaned, and then lowered his mouth onto hers, kissing her fiercely as he felt his climax approaching. Suddenly her walls tightened around him, and she cried out as she tipped over the edge. He held her as her body shook, continuing to thrust into her carefully as she rode out her orgasm. He loved watching her come undone in his arms, knowing that only he ever saw her like this, only he could drive her to the point of blissful release. The feel and sight of his wife's release triggered his own, and he came hard inside her before lowering himself to rest on her, careful to prop his weight on his elbows on either side of her head as his penis softened inside her.

"I love you, Troy," she told him, stroking his face.

"I love you too," he answered.

At that moment, in the lovers' cocoon of happiness and contentment, it seemed that life was just about perfect. Neither knew how soon that feeling would be put to the test.


	3. Chapter 3: Damsel in Distress

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 3—Damsel in Distress**

A week into his residency, Troy was settling into his new work routine. As a first-year resident, he rotated between the hospital and the sports medicine clinic, which was part of the UCSF Medical Complex. The hospital rotation, which was required of all residents, regardless of specialty, was supervised by the chief resident, Dr. Kara Gould. Since he was interested in orthopedics, Troy tried, whenever possible, to work with Dr. James Overman, the attending physician in Ortho. Dr. Overman also worked in the sports medicine clinic along with Dr. Mike Trimble. Though they were older, they were both former athletes, so Troy naturally formed a bond with them. All in all, Troy thought it was an excellent environment in which to learn and practice medicine.

As Troy entered the doctors' locker room to change into his scrubs, he spotted Mark Davis, his friend and fellow resident. Mark and Troy had been teammates on the Berkeley basketball team, had gone through medical school together, and Mark had even been a groomsman in Troy and Gabriella's wedding. Mark's physical appearance fit the California surfer dude stereotype—bronze skin, blond hair, and blue-green eyes that resembled the color of the ocean. Although he was no slouch on a surfboard, he was smart and talented, and had the makings to become a great doctor.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Troy greeted as he dropped his gym bag in front of his locker.

"Awesome," Mark returned, and then looked a little closer at Troy. "Someone got some action last night! Don't you two ever give it a rest?"

"What happens between me and my wife is none of your business," Troy smirked. "You should know by now that I don't kiss and tell."

"Dude, if I woke up every morning next to a woman as hot as Gabriella, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops. When's she going to come to her senses and dump your ass?" Mark teased.

"Never gonna happen," Troy answered with a grin, holding up his left hand to point out his wedding ring. "She's it for me, man. I've been in love with Gabriella since I was 17, and I fully intend to make sure she sticks around for the next… oh, 60, 70 years."

They both laughed. Mark liked to wind him up about his relationship with Gabriella, but Troy didn't really mind—they were all friends. Although Mark embraced his reputation as a "player," he really was a good guy, and Troy knew he longed to find a woman to settle down and make a life with, the kind of life he had with Gabriella.

As they left the locker room, a nurse fell into step with them.

"Hi Troy, hi Mark," she said saucily, and Troy rolled his eyes at the obvious flirtation.

"Morning, Kelly," Mark greeted, "how's my favorite nurse today?" Troy rolled his eyes again. He'd heard Mark use that line many times before.

"Busy," she replied. "There was a big pile-up on the I-80 last night."

"I heard about that on the radio this morning," Troy interjected. "Four cars and a semi, right?"

"Yep, that's the one," Kelly answered.

"Whoa, any fatalities?" Mark asked.

"Amazingly, no," Kelly replied. "Although a couple are in pretty bad shape."

At that moment, Troy's and Mark's pagers went off, signaling that Dr. Gould was ready to meet with the residents to give them their assignments for the day.

"Gotta go," Mark told Kelly. "Meet you in the cafeteria for lunch?"

"I'll be there," Kelly replied with a wink.

* * *

At the conclusion of her Health Law lecture, Gabriella dismissed her class and began to gather her books and papers, stuffing them into her briefcase.

"Professor Bolton?" She looked up to see one of her students standing tentatively in front of her.

"Yes… It's Stephen, right?" Gabriella was still trying to learn her students' names.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, and Gabriella smiled to herself. She definitely didn't feel old enough to be a "ma'am."

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well," he started, "I have a few questions about your lecture. I don't quite understand the governance of bioethics and the legal mechanisms…"

"Professor Bolton," a voice from the back of the lecture hall interrupted Stephen's question. Unfortunately, Gabriella knew who that voice belonged to, and a glance upward confirmed her suspicion.

"Dr. Strickland," she answered, hoping he didn't catch the edge in her voice.

"I've come to escort you to lunch," Dr. Strickland said authoritatively as he walked down the steps toward them. "We have an excellent faculty dining area, and I have yet to see you there. So I'm taking it upon myself to make sure that you are adequately nourishing yourself."

Gabriella sensed that he would not accept any answer other than yes, and that answer was not one that she wished to give. She glanced at Stephen, who was standing nervously between them.

"I'm sorry, but I have a student who needs my assistance," Gabriella replied.

"I could come back later…" Stephen looked every bit as uncomfortable as Gabriella felt.

"No!" She hissed between her teeth, looking at him imploringly.

"There you go, problem solved," Dr. Strickland smirked as he approached. "Now let's go eat, and then afterwards we will take a stroll around campus. It's quite lovely this time of year."

"Dr. Strickland," she began, trying to keep her voice level. "Stephen has some questions about my lecture, and I think it would be best to meet with him while those questions are still fresh in his mind. Now, I appreciate your offer, but my students are my first priority. I'm sure you can understand that."

Dr. Strickland glared evilly at Stephen, and then reluctantly amended his offer.

"Very well then, I will pick up some lunch for both of us, and then we can eat together in your office after you're finished tutoring."

"Again, I appreciate the offer, but I don't know how long this meeting is going to last," she paused, shooting Stephen a warning look, "and I certainly wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Besides, I brought my lunch today, and I need the time to prepare for my next class. Now if you will excuse me." She turned briskly, motioning for Stephen to follow her, not giving her colleague another opportunity to argue.

David Strickland lingered for a few minutes in the lecture hall after they left, working to control his anger. Gabriella was playing hard to get, he finally decided. _No problem, _he thought with a smirk, _I love a challenge._

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gabriella was in her office, grading papers, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered wearily.

"Hey, beautiful," Troy greeted warmly. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she replied flatly. "How are you?"

Troy frowned, the news he had called to tell her temporarily forgotten as he noticed that the normally cheerful lilt of her voice was missing.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine, Troy," she said.

"Nope, not buying it. Gabriella, we've been together way too long for that to work on me. Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or am I going to have to ride over there on my white horse to rescue my damsel in distress?"

Gabriella giggled, and Troy's heart warmed.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I'm just tired. I've been reading case summaries all afternoon, and I'm pretty sure my brain has turned to mush."

"Hmmm…" Troy said with mock seriousness. "Mushy brains… I don't remember reading about that in my medical textbooks. Maybe I should switch my concentration to neurology so I can use you as a case study."

She giggled again. It was amazing how he somehow always knew how to cheer her up. "You're such a goofball. Now, was there a reason for this call, other than to pry me out of my law professor funk?"

"Ah, well, that reason is good enough for me, but I did actually call to tell you what I did today," Troy said.

"All right, don't keep me in suspense," she teased. "What did you do today?"

"I assisted in my first Ortho surgery!" Troy beamed. "It was so awesome! Dr. Overman did a reconstruction on this guy's femur… He was in an accident last night, and it was pretty mangled, but we put it all back together!"

"That's great, babe," she enthused. "I'm so proud of you! We should celebrate."

"My thoughts exactly," he replied. "How about I pick you up in an hour, and we'll have a night on the town?"

"Sounds perfect," she said. "But Troy…"

"Yeah?"

"Bring the car… I don't want to ride around San Francisco on your white horse."

Troy laughed. "As you wish, my love. Anyway, my armor is in the shop. See you in an hour. Love you."

"Love you too, my knight."


	4. Chapter 4: The Mood

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 4—The Mood**

Friday morning dawned without a cloud in the sky. Troy woke a few minutes before the alarm was set to go off, and he happily used the time to watch his wife sleep in his arms. She was facing him, curled into his right side, using the indentation below his shoulder as a pillow. Her silk chemise had slipped off her shoulder, baring her luscious olive skin to his adoring eyes. Her black hair draped across his arm, and he raised his left hand from her waist to run it through the silky strands. _She looks like a goddess, _he thought, _so beautiful. _He continued to admire her until the alarm clock sounded, and her eyelids fluttered. Troy reached over to silence the alarm, and then watched in amusement as her sleepy brown eyes opened and closed a few times before finally settling on the man beside her. A drowsy smile spread across her face.

"Morning," she moaned softly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"6:00… You can sleep for another half hour if you want. I have to be at the hospital at 7."

"Mmm…" Gabriella replied, and he chuckled as her eyes fluttered shut again and she snuggled into him.

"Sorry, baby, I have to get up," he told her, and gently pulled her away from his side, replacing his body with the pillow that had been under his head. She moaned in protest, but then breathed in his scent on the pillow, pulled it close, and went back to sleep. He stood by the side of the bed for a few moments, making sure she was resettled, and then grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower.

When he was showered, shaved, dressed and ready to go, Troy sat down on the bed and stroked the backs of his fingers across Gabriella's cheek. When her eyes opened this time, she was more coherent.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yep… and it's time for you to get up," he answered.

"Are you going to be able to make it to the party tonight?" she questioned. Her faculty mentor, Dr. Randall Lentz, was turning 60, and the Dean of the College of Law, Dr. Linda Heller, was hosting a party for him. He had argued against the idea, but finally relented when she suggested The Mood, his favorite jazz club, as the venue.

"Yeah, I have a long shift today, so I don't get off until 7:00, but I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay. I'll save a dance for you," Gabriella teased.

"One dance?" Troy scoffed. "Sweetheart, I plan to fill up your entire dance card!"

They both laughed before Troy leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"Have a good day," he told her when he pulled away and straightened. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, marveling to herself that she never got tired of hearing or saying those words.

* * *

After her afternoon class, Gabriella went home to change into a navy blue cocktail dress with tiny white dots. It had small capped sleeves and a deep v-neckline with a bodice that hugged her curves perfectly and a skirt that flared out from her hips, falling a couple inches above her knees. She stepped into a pair of heels and brushed out her curls so they hung loosely over her shoulders. Finally, she spritzed on a touch of perfume and smiled to herself, imagining Troy's reaction when he saw her new dress. _It's going to be a great night, _she thought as she grabbed her clutch and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, she walked into The Mood to find the party already in full swing. She scanned the club, and smiled when she spotted Dr. Lentz seated at a table near the bar with Dr. Heller and a couple other professors. She worked her way over to him, greeting her colleagues as she passed them.

"Dr. Lentz," she greeted when she reached his table. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Gabriella," he answered warmly. "I'm so glad you came! Please, join us." He gestured to an empty chair. "Now where's that husband of yours? I can't wait to meet him."

"He'll be here in a little while… had to work late," she explained, taking the offered seat, and then greeted her boss and colleagues around the table.

"Hello, Dr. Heller, Dr. Schmitt, Dr. Conway."

"Gabriella, I'm glad you could make it," Dr. Heller replied. The other two professors nodded their greetings, and then returned their focus to their drinks.

"How are you finding your new job?" Dr. Heller asked. "I haven't yet had the opportunity to observe any of your classes, but Randall tells me you're doing well."

Gabriella sent an appreciative smile towards Dr. Lentz, and then returned her gaze to the Dean. "I enjoy it very much," she said.

"Good. Glad to hear it," Dr. Heller replied dismissively, and then returned to her conversation with the other professors. Gabriella looked over to her mentor, who gave her a reassuring wink. Gabriella hadn't had many interactions with the Dean, but Dr. Lentz had told her that Dr. Heller was very straightforward and to-the-point, and not one to engage in idle chit-chat.

"Well, it looks like I've found the VIP table," came an annoyingly familiar voice from behind Gabriella. "Dr. Lentz, congratulations on reaching this milestone in your life. This is a great place to celebrate."

"Why thank you, David," Dr. Lentz replied. "My wife and I loved to come here to dance. We discovered it not long after we moved to San Francisco." Gabriella saw a flash of sadness pass across the older man's face. His wife had died five years ago. Dr. Lentz cleared his throat, and continued on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go 'make the rounds' and say hello to the rest of my guests." He rose from the table and made his way into the crowd.

"Good evening, Dr. Heller," Dr. Strickland greeted the Dean.

"Hello, David," she greeted him more warmly than she had Gabriella. "How's your father?"

"He's doing very well, enjoying his retirement," Dr. Strickland answered.

"Good," Dr. Heller nodded.

"Dr. Conway, Dr. Schmitt, good evening," Dr. Strickland continued around the table. The two men nodded absently as they had with Gabriella.

"And Gabriella, you look breathtaking this evening," Dr. Strickland looked her up and down approvingly, making her skin crawl. "You have obviously come dressed for dancing, so may I be the first to accompany you to the dance floor?"

"Thank you," Gabriella measured her words carefully, not wanting to seem rude in front of her boss, "but I was just about to get a drink while I'm waiting for my husband to arrive. He should be here any time now."

Dr. Strickland's eyes narrowed for moment, but he recovered quickly.

"Why don't you order your drink, we'll dance one song, and then when you come back, it'll be ready?" Dr. Strickland suggested, still staring at her.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd really prefer to wait here for Troy," Gabriella countered. "I…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Dr. Heller interrupted, obviously annoyed with the banter. Her sharp tone caused the other two professors to look up from the table. "It's just one dance, and David is a capable dance partner. I'll order your drink while you're gone. What do you want?"

Gabriella fought back the protest that formed in her mind, realizing that there was no way to refuse the offer without further upsetting the Dean. She stalled for a few moments, pretending to consider her drink order, as she desperately scanned the room for Troy. Finally, she sighed.

"Just a club soda with lemon, please," she said resignedly.

Dr. Strickland smiled triumphantly and pulled out her chair. As she walked toward the dance floor, he placed a possessive hand on her back, and Gabriella fought the urge to slap it away. When they reached the dance floor, she glanced over to see that Dr. Heller was still watching, and reluctantly extended her hand to the man who was now in front of her. He grinned lasciviously and took her hand, wrapping his other arm tightly around her waist and pulling her much closer than she wanted to be. He was tall, taller than Troy, and although he didn't have a toned physique like Troy's, his grip was strong, and Gabriella suddenly felt very small and vulnerable. The song that the jazz combo was playing, _Stormy Weather_, mirrored her thoughts.

"You smell wonderful," he said lowly in her ear. "And this dress is quite flattering on you."

"Dr. Strickland," she began.

"David," he interrupted.

"Fine, David. Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here," Gabriella continued, trying to keep her voice steady. "I am dancing with you because Dr. Heller insisted. I am very much in love with my husband, and as soon as he arrives, he will be my dance partner for the remainder of the evening. He wouldn't mind me dancing with you, _platonically, _but I'm afraid he may take issue with how tightly you are holding me." She attempted to pull away from his grasp, but he only gripped her tighter. She glanced again at Dr. Heller's table, hoping she was witnessing this exchange, but was disappointed to see that the three professors were once again engrossed in their conversation.

"Gabriella," his voice clearly laced with anger. "_He _is not here. I am. Perhaps that should tell you something about his level of commitment to you. _I _would never leave you alone."

At that, Gabriella's composure snapped. "How dare you compare yourself to him! Troy is an incredible man who loves me and would _never _hurt me. We are finished here, now please let me go, and find yourself another dance partner."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Gabriella," he seethed. "You see, …"

"I believe my wife asked you to let her go," came a deep voice from behind her that Gabriella would know anywhere. It was firm, and was accompanied by an equally firm hand on David Strickland's shoulder. Troy had entered the club a few moments earlier, and had registered the distress on Gabriella's face the moment he spotted her.

The professor loosened his hold on her slightly, but wasn't quite ready to give up.

"How about you let us finish the song," he hissed.

"No, you're finished _now_," Troy's voice rose, leaving no room for further discussion.

Dr. Strickland seemed to weigh his options for a moment, and then dropped his hands and skulked off the dance floor and headed for the club's exit. Troy watched until he was sure the other man was truly gone, and then turned his attention to Gabriella. His eyes softened, and he reached out to cup her cheek gently.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked. "What was that all about?"

Instead of answering, Gabriella stepped forward into his arms, blinking back the tears that suddenly burned her eyes. He held her tightly, sensing her need for the comfort of his arms. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but was glad that he had arrived when he did. After a few minutes of silence, he needed to make sure she was all right.

"Gabriella?"

"I'm okay, Troy," she replied softly, her head still buried in his chest. "Just hold me."

"Always," he whispered into her hair. Realizing that they were still on the dance floor, he began to sway gently with her. Her body relaxed with the movement, and she recognized the Ella Fitzgerald song that fit the moment beautifully: _Someone to Watch Over Me. _Troy was definitely that "someone" for her, she mused, and as long as he was with her, everything would be okay. By the end of the song, Gabriella's ire had faded, replaced by the warm, familiar feelings that Troy's tender touch invoked in her. Sensing the change, Troy pulled back and lifted her chin, kissing her lips gently.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. He would ask her about the incident later, he decided, but right now, he wanted to enjoy the moment with her.

"Yes… and thank you," she replied, tracing her fingers over the stubble on his jaw.

"Anytime," he answered with a wink before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "By the way, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thank you," she said, and then took a step back to take in his appearance. He was dressed in khakis and a black button-down shirt, his neatly trimmed bangs skimming just above his eyebrows, and his soft blue eyes sparkling.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She lowered her voice. "How about I introduce you to the birthday boy, and then we can call it a night?"

"Sounds perfect," Troy agreed. "We can continue this at home—I prefer dancing with you in private anyway. And just so you know, that dress is making me think some _very _impure thoughts. Damn, I want to touch you so badly right now." His look was intense as his eyes betrayed his desire.

Feeling better, and unable to resist teasing him, Gabriella stretched her mouth up to his ear and flicked her tongue across the shell of it before whispering, "Patience, my love. Good things come to those who wait. And I promise, it'll be worth the wait."

Her body tingled with anticipation as he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. _I was right, _she thought, _it is going to be a great night._


	5. Chapter 5: Sunrise, Sunset

**CALFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 5—Sunrise, Sunset**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

Troy awoke Saturday morning with his wife's naked body curled into his, her back pressed against his front. As his mind replayed their activities from the night before, a smile spread across his face, his arms tightened around her, and not surprisingly, his penis began to stiffen.

"Mmm, someone's happy this morning," Gabriella moaned sleepily as she felt her husband's arousal against her backside.

"Just thinking about last night," Troy admitted as he pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. "And maybe hoping for another chance to have my way with you."

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, we were up so late last night, and I'm tired and so… OH!" Her argument was cut off as Troy slid his hand down her stomach to her core and traced his fingers through her folds. Just like that, her excuses were forgotten, and she spread her legs and moved her hips to create friction against Troy's probing fingers.

"Do you like that, baby?" he murmured in her ear. "I love touching you like this. I want to make you feel good."

His tongue flicked into her ear as his fingers plunged into her opening, causing a moan to escape her lips. She could feel the cold metal of his wedding band against her heated folds as he touched her intimately, and it drove her wild with desire. Her body jerked when Troy's thumb pressed her clit, and he tightened his other arm around her to hold her in place as he pleasured her.

"Let it go, sweetheart," he told her, but she shook her head in protest.

"No, Troy, not like this," she said. "I want all of you. I want to come with you inside me."

Troy did not need to be told twice. Still spooning her, he lifted her leg slightly and pushed into her core from behind. She gasped at the sensation of him filling her, and turned her head to kiss him desperately. He returned her passionate kiss, plunging his tongue between her lips to mimic the thrusting of his erection into her. He reached around again and fingered her clit, while his other hand cupped and teased her breasts. Gabriella felt the first waves of her orgasm approaching, and she broke off the kiss just in time to gasp her lover's name in ecstasy.

Troy held and stroked her as her body shook with pleasure, and kept his thrusts slow and deep to prolong her orgasm. When he felt her muscles relaxing, he stilled his movements inside her, wanting to hold off his own release as long as possible. Gabriella's hand reached back to stroke his cheek.

"Please don't stop," she said softly, knowing that he was fighting against his urges to make the experience better for her. "I love you, Troy. I want you feel as good as I do right now." She squeezed her vaginal muscles around his shaft, causing him to moan. "Can you feel how tight I'm holding you? It's because I want you right there, where you belong. Only you."

Her words undid him, and he kissed her fiercely before rolling her onto her stomach, still inside her as he laid flat on top of her, his chest pressed to her back, her legs spread and her behind slightly elevated. His thrusts resumed at a much faster pace as he sucked the delicate skin on her neck, and his hands roamed all over her body.

"Oh Troy, harder!" she moaned at the intimacy and depth of the position.

"You like it hard?" his voice was husky, his breath hot in her ear.

"Yes… yes…" she panted.

He pressed her hands to the bed above her head and thrust into her almost desperately, breathing her name over and over again as he moved inside her. Suddenly her inner walls squeezed him tightly, and he burst inside her with a shout, even as her release left her speechless. He held her and caressed her arms, shoulders, and back as they both rode out the blissful waves, and when their bodies finally relaxed, he slowly pulled out of her. She turned to face him, and he gathered her in his arms, raining soft kisses over her face.

"Mmm, what a good way to wake up," Gabriella purred.

"I think I'm dying," Troy replied, smiling widely. "But honestly, I can't think of a better way to go!"

* * *

Troy walked into the hospital cafeteria, tray in hand, and scanned the room looking for his friend. Finally, he spotted Mark Davis at a table near the windows, and was not surprised to see a nurse sitting with him. As Troy made his way over to Mark's table, he smiled when he realized that the nurse was Kelly. Troy liked Kelly—she was different than most of the women that Mark kept company with—and he suspected that there was something going on between them, although Mark constantly denied it. Troy's mind swirled as he thought of ways to tease the pair, but as he sat his tray down and pulled out a chair, it was clear that Mark was not in the mood to be teased.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Troy asked, and Kelly gave him a small smile.

"Nothing," Mark muttered. Kelly looked at him, trying to prompt Mark to tell Troy what was bothering him.

"Mark was just telling me about a patient he treated in the Acute Care Clinic this morning," she supplied. She waited again, and Mark still said nothing, so she continued.

"A domestic battery victim," she said. "A young woman, in her late 20's. Got beat up pretty badly."

"That's lousy, man," Troy frowned.

"You know the worst part?" Mark finally spoke. "She wouldn't even give her name. She's so afraid of—we assume—her husband that she won't even tell us who she is. So she's just 'Jane Doe.'"

"How did she pay for treatment without giving her name? Isn't it on her insurance card?" Troy asked, confused.

"The clinic gets a lot of lower-income families that often don't have insurance. Patients can put down a deposit to receive treatment, and then get billed for the remainder of the expenses. That's what she did. The billing address she gave us is a post office box. No other contact information whatsoever." Mark took a deep breath. "So she got patched up, and then she's going back home so this guy can do it all over again."

"What a terrible life," Kelly mused.

"Then why doesn't she leave?" Mark asked angrily.

"Mark," Kelly answered, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "You know it's not that simple. She must be absolutely terrified of him. I'm sure he's threatened her, and if she's getting beaten up this badly, then it must have been going on for a while. She probably doesn't see any other option but to stay and take it."

"That's bullshit!" Mark roared, banging his fist on the table.

Troy shook his head. "I just can't imagine what kind of man would do that to a woman."

"A coward," Mark muttered. "And she's a coward for staying."

"Mark!" Kelly protested. "You guys are so cut and dry… take it or leave it, all or nothing. It doesn't work that way with women. For a lot of women, their self-esteem is tied to their relationships. They want the ones they love to be happy, and in the process they put others first and themselves last. I'd bet that Jane Doe wants nothing more than for her husband to be happy, and if he hits her, then she thinks she deserves it because she hasn't done enough for him. And if he's threatened to harm somebody else—her family, her kids—then she'll sacrifice herself to protect them."

Troy nodded contemplatively, and then his attention snapped back to Kelly. "Wait, how do you know so much about this? Have you been… I mean, were you ever…?"

Mark's eyes shot up from the table, but Kelly raised her hand to stop both of them.

"When I was in nursing school I worked for a few months at a battered women's shelter. It was heartbreaking." Both men visibly relaxed, and Kelly continued. "All we can do for Jane Doe is treat her injuries, talk to her, give her options, and hope that she finds the courage to break the cycle before it's too late."

"It doesn't seem like enough, but I guess it's better than nothing," Troy mused.

"Thanks, Kelly," Mark said sincerely. "I owe you one."

"Oh, don't worry," Kelly winked. "I fully intend to collect."

* * *

That evening after dinner, Troy suggested a walk on the beach, and Gabriella agreed. They walked in silence for awhile, their hands joined and fingers laced, enjoying the sound of the ocean and the warmth of one another's presence. Finally, Troy spoke.

"So what was up with that jerk at the club last night?"

Gabriella shrugged, not particularly wanting to talk about it. "I don't know. Must've just had too much to drink."

"Do you know him?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "He works at Hastings."

"Has he ever bothered you before?" Troy continued to probe.

Gabriella hesitated. "He's just very… persistent."

Troy's eyes narrowed, and he stopped and turned to face her. She cast her eyes downward.

"What has he done?" Troy asked, his voice rising as his concern grew. "Has he ever touched you? Threatened you? Hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that," she answered quietly.

"Gabriella," he said softly, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. "What are you not telling me? Because I know you, and I know when you're upset, and last night you were upset. Sweetheart, please talk to me."

"Look, I didn't want to dance with him, Dr. Heller kind of pushed us into it. He had been drinking, I could smell it on his breath. And when we were out there, I don't know, he was just too close, and…" she trailed off, dropping her eyes.

"And?" he prompted, lifting her chin again.

She sighed. "Troy, you and I have been together for a long time, and you've always been a perfect gentleman. You've never hurt me, or tried to force me to do something I didn't want to do. So last night, I don't know… when he wouldn't let me go, I didn't know what to do. I just hated feeling so small and vulnerable and… alone."

Troy reached out and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there with you the whole time—otherwise this wouldn't have happened. But don't ever doubt how strong and brave you are. I heard what you said to that creep on the dance floor. I just stepped in to make sure that he heard you too. And I'm going to make sure he doesn't bother you anymore."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, I'll go beat him to a pulp," Troy said, only half-jokingly.

"Troy!" she pulled back, surprised by his answer. Troy chuckled and pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm kidding, although if he puts his hands on you again, I won't hesitate to use force to protect you. But I really meant that you and I should go and talk to an administrator about it."

"Okay, Troy," she agreed. "That's probably a good idea. But I think I should do it by myself." He started to protest, but she stopped him. "I'm new there, and I feel like I need to prove myself. So as much as I'd love to have you there with me, I really think I should handle this on my own."

He pulled back and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I don't like it, but if that's what you think is best, I'll let you handle it. But I don't ever want you to feel alone. It's my job to look after you and make you happy, and it's a job that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. And if this guy bothers you again, or you're scared, or upset, or uncomfortable for _any_ reason, I want to know about it, okay?"

She nodded, tears pricking her eyes at his heartfelt words. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly, waiting for her to respond. She did, and for several minutes their conversation lulled as they kissed slowly, gently, lovingly, enjoying the feel and taste of one another's lips and the connection between them. Finally they pulled away and rested their foreheads together. He took her hands in his and ran his thumb over the rings on her left hand.

"I love it when you kiss me like that," Gabriella said softly.

"I love kissing you like that," Troy responded.

"Well, that works out nicely," she said with a giggle. The mood shifted, and they resumed walking hand in hand.

"How's Mark doing?" Gabriella asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"He's good… I'm pretty sure he's got his eye on a nurse at the hospital," Troy answered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "He _always _has his eye on a nurse at the hospital." They laughed, but then Troy's expression grew serious.

"He treated a domestic violence patient this morning, and it really got under his skin," he told her. "She was roughed up pretty badly, apparently by her husband, but she wouldn't give any information about what happened or even who she was."

Gabriella frowned. "I can't even imagine…"

Troy turned to face her again, grasping her hands almost desperately.

"Gabriella, you know I would never, ever…"

"Troy," she tried to interrupt.

"No, let me say this," he said. "I love you with all my heart, and I would never, _could_ never, hurt you like that. You know that, right?"

This time she cupped his face with her hands, and met his gaze.

"Troy Bolton, I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you are not capable of harming me. I trust you completely, with everything that I am… I trust you with my heart, my body, my hopes and dreams, my _life._"

The moment her speech ended, his lips descended onto hers, and this time their kiss was deep and worshipful. When they finally broke apart, they turned toward home, walking hand in hand once again as the sun disappeared into the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 6—Surprises **

As Gabriella wrapped up her Monday afternoon Bioscience seminar, her peripheral vision caught a male figure standing outside the door to the lecture hall. Her stomach dropped. She didn't want to confirm his identity by looking directly at him, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was. _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away, _she thought, although she knew that was extremely unlikely.

"Okay, that's it for today," she said. "Don't forget that your first PTO actions summaries are due Friday. If you have any questions, please stay after class, or feel free to stop by my office at your convenience. See you Wednesday."

The pre-law students gathered their belongings and made their way out of the lecture hall. Gabriella quickly closed her laptop, disconnected the projector cables, and gathered up the papers on the table, wanting to escape the isolation of the lecture hall while there were still students milling around outside.

"Why, Professor Bolton, what's the rush? Do you have a hot date tonight?" came a male voice from the doorway, but it wasn't the voice she was expecting.

"Troy?" she exclaimed. He walked into the classroom as her last students left, grinning at her obvious shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see," he smiled, lowering his voice as he approached, "I have a thing for beautiful, sexy law professors, and so I thought I'd come over and see if I could find one."

She smiled mischievously. "Hmmm…" she pretended to think. "There is Dr. Richards over in Environmental Law… she's in her 50's, but I've heard she was quite the looker in her younger days. Ooh, or Dr. Snelling… she's a really good cook…"

"Nope," Troy interrupted, sliding his hands around her waist. "I've already found the one I want." He leaned down for a quick kiss. "I heard the last bit of your lecture from the hall, and I was quite impressed. Pretty interesting stuff."

"It is," she responded excitedly. "The fields of genetics and biotechnology are growing really fast. There will be a huge market for bioscience lawyers in the next few years." She paused. "Why are you smiling?"

He chuckled at her abrupt change of topic and hopped up to sit on her desk, pulling her to stand between his legs. "I was noticing how pretty your eyes are... They light up when you're talking about something you're passionate about."

She blushed a cute shade of pink. "You didn't hear a word I said," she accused.

"On the contrary," he argued. "I, Mrs. Bolton, am a very good multi-tasker. I can listen to you telling me about bioscience law, admire your eyes, as well as your many other gorgeous features, and also think about what we're going to have for dinner tonight, all at the same time. It's a gift, really."

"Is it?" she giggled. "Who knew my husband possessed such hidden talents?"

"Ah, clearly you've underestimated me," he returned, and they both laughed. He released one of his hands from her waist to play with the stray curls that had fallen from her loose bun.

"How was your day?" he asked. "That jerk didn't bother you today, did he?"

"Nope," she answered with a smile. "No sign of him all day, which means it was a good day."

"Did you get in to talk to the Dean?" he continued.

"No," her smile faltered a bit. "She had a death in the family and will be in New York all week. But I talked to her secretary and asked to arrange an appointment when she comes back."

"Hmm, that's too bad," he mused.

"Hey, you never answered my question," she suddenly recalled. "Not seriously, anyway. What are you doing here?"

Troy chuckled again. "Well, _besides _looking for a sexy law professor to call my own, I wanted to make sure you were okay, that no creeps were lurking around."

She giggled. "That's sweet, Troy. And yes, my day has been creep-free, although I did notice someone lurking outside just now while I was finishing my lecture."

"Guilty as charged," he replied with a grin. "Do you have more work to do, or are you done for the day?"

"I need to stop by my office and pick up some papers to grade, but then I'm ready to go," she told him.

"Awesome," he grinned again. "I'll cook dinner while you grade papers, and then after dinner we can snuggle up and watch a movie. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," she grinned in return. Plans set, he picked up her briefcase and followed, his hand on the small of her back, as she led the way to her office.

* * *

The week passed uneventfully with no sign of David Strickland. He was still there—she overheard a couple of students discussing his lecture on Wednesday—but he didn't make any effort to see or talk to Gabriella, for which she was thankful.

On Friday after class, she decided to return the favor and stop by to see Troy at the hospital. She called Mark to find out where Troy was assigned for the day, and, following Mark's clandestine text messages, she arrived at the second floor nurses' station to find Troy going over a patient's chart and Mark leaning over to talk to the nurse on duty.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, laughing at the confusion on Troy's face as he looked up at the sound of her voice. He was every bit as shocked as she'd been with his surprise visit.

"Gabriella! What are you doing here?" he asked, dropping the chart on the counter to engulf her in a warm hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Well," she quipped, copying his tactics from Monday, "I'm lonely, and I need a strong, handsome doctor to keep me warm at night."

Mark spun from the nursing station, extending his arm to Gabriella with a flourish and pulling her away from Troy's side as she tried to control her giggles.

"Did someone call for a strong and handsome doctor?" Mark teased. "There's only one of those around here, and that's me. Sorry, Dr. Bolton, I told you she'd get tired of you sooner or later."

"Nope," Troy returned, feigning anger. "You're definitely not her type. She's obviously a sports medicine kind of girl and doesn't want to hang out with some ridiculous surgical resident."

Gabriella turned to Mark. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Davis, you didn't disclose your specialty, and that's totally a deal-breaker for me. I'm looking for a sports medicine resident with light brown hair, amazing blue eyes, and a fit physique, a basketball player who can also sing, dance, and act. Preferably someone with the same last name as mine, so I don't have to change my personal stationery."

The silly game ended when the three friends could no longer contain their laughter. Troy circled his arm around Gabriella's waist and turned her back toward the nurses' station.

"Kelly, I'd like you to meet my gorgeous wife, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Kelly, one of the best nurses at UCSF. Isn't that right, Mark?" Mark's face reddened as the women shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella," Kelly said. "I've heard so much about you. How on earth do you keep up with these two?"

"Years of practice," Gabriella replied with a giggle. "And it's nice to meet you too."

Kelly, with her pink scrubs and long blonde hair, reminded Gabriella a lot of Sharpay Evans—except that she wasn't pouting, scheming, or stomping her foot. Kelly seemed genuinely nice.

Gabriella turned back to Troy. "Mark said you guys are done at 5:00, so I thought maybe we could grab some dinner."

"But Troy," Mark whined, raising his voice to imitate a spoiled child, "You said we could play basketball after work."

"Oh, I think we could delay our game to have dinner with a beautiful woman." Troy winked at Gabriella, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "In fact, maybe Kelly could join us and make it a double date!"

Mark looked frantically at Troy, wondering where he could hide Troy's body after he killed him.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Mark hissed between his teeth.

"What a great idea," Gabriella joined in, clapping gleefully. "Wouldn't that be fun, Mark?"

Mark's eyes shot daggers at Gabriella before turning apologetically to Kelly. To his great relief, she nodded.

"I'm game," Kelly said. "But I don't get off until six, so why don't you guys go down to the gym and play a few games of one-on-one, and Gabriella and I can get better acquainted."

Mark looked very nervous about that idea as Troy slapped him on the back.

"I'm sure Gabriella has plenty of stories to share about our friend Mark," Troy said, and Mark wondered if Troy's body would fit in the hospital gym's equipment locker.

"Sounds great," Gabriella agreed, and Kelly motioned her around to sit in an empty seat behind the nurses' station. Troy leaned over the counter to give Gabriella a quick kiss as Kelly smiled and Mark rolled his eyes.

"We'll meet you back up here in an hour," Troy said, and Gabriella nodded.

"Oh, and Mark?" Gabriella called, and he turned back to her. "I want my husband back alive and in one piece."

"Not if I can help it," Mark muttered as he and Troy walked toward the locker room.

"Come on," Troy teased. "Someday you can tell your kids how Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabriella got their parents together because daddy was too chicken to ask mommy out."

_Forget the equipment locker, _Mark decided darkly. _I'm dumping him in San Francisco Bay._

* * *

The foursome had a great time together at dinner that night. Gabriella and Kelly became fast friends, and after Mark finally got over the notion that Troy had ruined his chances with Kelly, he relaxed and enjoyed their time together. Troy's arm rested, as usual, on the chair behind Gabriella's back, and at some point in the evening, she noticed that Mark's arm had snaked around Kelly's as well. Gabriella and Kelly exchanged knowing glances before bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Troy awoke to a sound that he couldn't immediately place. Rolling over to see that Gabriella was not beside him, he rose and trudged to the bathroom, clad only in boxers. He knocked gently on the door, and before he could ask if she was all right, he heard a retching sound that answered his question. He pushed open the door to see Gabriella hunched over the toilet, her hair clinging to her sweaty face, her cami falling off her shoulder. She glanced up for a moment to reveal teary, bloodshot eyes before leaning back down to heave into the toilet again. Troy crouched beside her as she retched, holding back her hair and rubbing her back.

When she finished, Troy rose to flush the toilet and retrieve a cup of water from the sink. Settling back onto the floor behind her, he pulled her away from the toilet and into his arms. She was trembling as if she was cold, but her skin burned with fever as she buried her face into his bare chest, her breath ragged. Again he started to ask if she was all right but was cut off as she dove for the toilet once again. Her stomach had long since been emptied, but she heaved bile and the small amount of water she'd drunk.

When she collapsed back into Troy's arms, he picked her up and carried her back to their bed. He pulled the covers over her, and then returned to the bathroom to run cool water over a washcloth and grab a basin from under the sink. Back in the bedroom, he sat down beside her and stroked her flushed face with the washcloth. She opened her eyes to look at him miserably.

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmured, his heart aching. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour or two?" she answered, her voice gravelly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

She tried to clear her throat. "It started out as just a stomachache. I thought it was indigestion from dinner, but then I started getting dizzy and nauseous, and when I went to get a drink of water, I ended up on the bathroom floor. I'm sorry, Troy."

"Baby, what are you sorry for? It's all right." His hand cupped her cheek. "_I'm_ sorry that I didn't wake up sooner to help you. I'm going to go get some cold water for you, okay? I'll be right back."

He went out to the kitchen and poured her another glass of water and dropped a few ice cubes into it. When he returned to the bedroom, she was sitting up, heaving into the basin he'd given her. He settled behind her again, bracing his chest against her back, as her small frame shook. Troy rubbed her hair and arms until she was finished, and then took the basin from her, and handed her the water. She shook her head, refusing it.

"Gabriella, I know you don't want it," he told her, "But you have to drink it. Otherwise you'll get dehydrated."

She forced down a few sips before handing the glass back to Troy and falling against his chest in exhaustion. He tucked her back under the covers, and then rinsed out the basin and placed it beside her. Finally, he eased back into bed and tightened his arms around her trembling body.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7: Weekend Woes

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 7—Weekend Woes **

Troy lost count of how many times Gabriella repeated the pattern that night—vomit, drink, clean up, sleep—but he was very sure that neither of them had gotten more than 30 consecutive minutes of sleep the rest of the night. At some point he'd given up trying to sleep and pulled out his medical textbooks to reinforce what his tired brain was suggesting was the problem. He knew she wasn't pregnant—she was receiving birth control injections until they were ready to start their family—and she had no respiratory symptoms that would suggest the flu. His best guess was food poisoning, a severe reaction to the scallops that Gabriella had eaten for dinner the night before. Nonetheless, he was worried about her condition, and his heart ached to see her suffering.

By mid-morning her bouts of sickness were farther apart, and Gabriella was able to get a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep in between. Troy held her as she slept, and only allowed himself to drift off after he was sure she was resting comfortably. Finally, shortly after 3:00, he opened his eyes to find her watching him.

"Hey," he greeted softly, lifting his hand to smooth her matted hair away from her face.

"Hi," she returned. Her throat was stripped raw, and the tiny sound that came from her mouth was low and gravelly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been run over by a speeding freight train," she answered, eliciting a small chuckle from him. Every muscle in her body was screaming from exhaustion and overexertion, particularly her abdominal and chest muscles from the repeated retching. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Food poisoning," he replied. "I called the restaurant where we ate last night, and they've gotten several reports of patrons who are ill. They've thrown out the rest of their seafood stock as a precaution."

"Ugh," she moaned. "I'm never eating scallops again."

"On the plus side, though, you haven't thrown up in…" Troy checked his watch, "nearly three hours, so we're making progress. Let's see if we can get some more fluid in you, and if that stays down, I can give you some medicine to help with the pain and nausea. Would you like to try some weak tea or diluted juice instead of water?"

"Juice," she croaked.

"Coming right up," he told her, and leaned to kiss her forehead before rising from the bed. She was still slightly feverish, but her chills seemed to have diminished.

Troy went to the kitchen and mixed apple juice with water before returning to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped her sit up, propping a couple of pillows behind her.

"Here you go," he told her. "Drink it nice and slow."

"Thanks," she replied.

She drank a third of the glass before exhaustion overtook her again, and as soon as he took the glass from her hand, her head dropped back onto the pillow behind her and her eyes fluttered shut. He let her sleep that way for 15 minutes, watching to see if her stomach would reverse again. When he realized it was staying down, he lowered her back down and pulled the covers up around her.

Progress.

* * *

By the time Troy crawled into bed on Saturday night and snuggled into Gabriella's sleeping form, she had finally stopped vomiting and was able to drink liquids. She still had a low-grade fever and was very weak, but he was relieved to see that she was on the road to recovery.

On Sunday afternoon, Troy had to work a short shift at the hospital. He was hesitant to leave Gabriella alone while she was still sick, but she insisted that he go, since she would be sleeping anyway. He returned home to find her asleep on the couch, bundled in sweats and one of his Berkeley hoodies and curled up in an afghan. Her briefcase was open on the floor, and there were papers all over the coffee table. He knelt beside the couch and brushed his fingers over her face, pleased to note that her fever was finally gone. When her eyes opened, she looked more coherent than she'd been for the past two days.

"You're home," she said with a small smile, her voice still hoarse.

"Yeah," he answered. "And you're out of bed. Feeling better?"

"A little bit," she rasped, frustration evident in her face. "I'm just so tired. I tried to grade these actions summaries, but I don't have any energy. I kept falling asleep."

Troy chuckled a bit, rising to pull her into a seated position before he sat on the couch beside her. He wrapped his arm snugly around her, and she rested her head against his firm chest.

"Now, Mrs. Bolton, you need to listen to your doctor," he told her, stroking a hand through her hair. "You've had a really rough couple of days, and you haven't eaten anything to speak of. It's normal to sleep a lot—it's your body's way of healing itself—and you shouldn't push yourself. All the things you had planned to do over the weekend will still be there when you're well."

"I suppose," she hedged. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization, and she looked up at him. "Oh, Troy, you and Mark were supposed to go surfing this weekend! And you couldn't because of me! I ruined your plans! Oh my gosh, you missed out on surfing because you had to stay here and take care of me—Troy, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, hey," he cut her off. "I already told you, there's no need to be sorry. You didn't choose to be sick, and I would be a terrible husband if I went off surfing and left you alone. I didn't _have _to take care of you, I _wanted _to take care of you."

"But Troy," she argued, "you _love _surfing with Mark!"

"No," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I _enjoy _surfing with Mark. I _love _you. You are my first priority, Gabriella. I made a promise to you that I would always take care of you, and that's always going to come first, no matter what other things I have to sacrifice in the process. The ocean will still be there the next time Mark and I have a day off."

"I know, I just feel terrible that you had to spend your day off holding back my hair, forcing liquids down my throat, and cleaning up after me," she told him honestly.

"I don't want you to feel bad," he told her, dropping another kiss on her cheek. "Look at it this way: You gave me an opportunity to practice my medical skills, which helps me to learn, which in turn makes me a better doctor. It's a win-win situation. Besides, I only became a doctor so I could take care of you." He grinned charmingly.

"Just for me, huh?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Then why are you specializing in sports medicine?"

"Ah," he replied, not missing a beat. "That's to keep me busy when you aren't in need of my services."

"Is that so?" She asked, warmed by his cheeky smile. "What am I going to do with you, Troy Bolton?"

"I have a few ideas," he whispered huskily in her ear," but it'll have to wait until you've fully recovered." To emphasize his point, he placed a lingering kiss behind her ear. "By the way," he continued his teasing, "you look really hot in my sweatshirt."

Her face flushed at his suggestive tone. "Troy…" she moaned softly.

He smiled at the frustration that now laced her voice for a _different _reason than before. Not wanting to push her too far, he eased her head back onto his chest and dropped a chaste kiss in her hair.

"What sounds good to eat?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject. "We'll keep it small and bland for now. I know you're still not very hungry, but you need to start eating to build your strength back up."

"Okay," she agreed, and then paused to think. "Could I just have some plain rice and crackers?"

"Sure," he answered, pushing up off the couch. "And after that, I'll draw up a bath for you. You should also probably cancel your classes for tomorrow before it gets too late."

"Wait, what?" she asked, and he stopped on his way to the kitchen. "I can't cancel my classes. It's only been a few weeks… They'll be mad if I start canceling classes already!"

"Sweetie," he said, returning to the couch. "You just said you didn't have enough energy to grade papers. How are you going to make it through a whole day? Besides, your voice is not going to last through two or three hours of lectures."

"What about my meeting with the Dean?" she argued.

"You can reschedule it. Gabriella," he continued, gently but firmly. "I know you're still trying to prove yourself as a new professor, but you need to take care of yourself. I want you to stay home and rest. Please, will you do that for me?"

She sighed, knowing that he was right. "Okay, I'll make a few calls while you make dinner."

"Good girl," he smiled, leaning to kiss her before standing up again and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

By Monday evening, Gabriella felt almost as good as new, and was glad that she had listened to Troy and stayed home. She had gotten some rest, grading assignments between naps, and was just starting dinner when Troy got home. She turned to greet him as he entered the kitchen, but her words died in her throat when she saw his face. Troy Bolton, who she rarely saw without a charming, lopsided grin on his face, looked utterly broken. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes were red, his hair was askew where he'd obviously been running his hands through it, and his jaw was taut. Fear gripped her, dreading to hear what had happened to send Troy into this state that was so unlike him.

"Troy? What happened? What's wrong?" she questioned. He didn't answer, but took a few steps forward and engulfed her in his arms. He held her tightly for several minutes, his breath ragged as he buried his nose in her hair. Finally, she couldn't take the terrible scenarios that were scrolling through her head any longer, and she pulled back to cup his face in her hands.

"Troy, please… You're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on," she pleaded, blinking her eyes to fight off the tears that were threatening.

"I… we… we lost our first patient today," he forced out.

Her heart broke. "Oh babe, I'm so sorry," she told him, and pulled him into another hug. When she pulled back again, she guided him to sit on one of the stools at the island. She pulled her stool close to his and sat down, taking his big hands in her smaller ones.

"Can you talk about it?" she encouraged. "Tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath and lowered his head. "I worked in Emergency today with Dr. Tucker—he's another first-year resident. The EMTs brought in an 18-year-old kid who'd crashed his motorcycle… no helmet…" Troy paused and squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. "He was such a mess… so much trauma… Tucker and I worked on him with the attending physicians." He looked up at Gabriella. "Baby, his face was almost unrecognizable, his skull was split open… I honestly didn't know how he was still alive. Dr. Richards told Tucker to do a tracheal intubation, but there was some kind of blockage in his throat, so he had to do a nasal intubation…" Troy's eyes squeezed shut again, and Gabriella stroked her thumbs across his hands, waiting for him to continue. "It's a dangerous procedure for patients with facial and skull fractures… because the tube can go into the cranial vault…" Gabriella winced at the thought of the grotesque scene. "And it did, and the patient started seizing, and we couldn't bring him back. His mom was there, in the waiting room, and she was just screaming… I've never felt so helpless."

Gabriella released one of his hands to reach up and stroke his cheek, and his eyes opened to meet hers, his pain evident.

"I'm so sorry, Troy," she told him softly. "That must've been awful… I can't even imagine. I'm sure you and the other doctors did everything you could."

"That's the thing, though," he answered, his voice tinged with anger. "What if they'd asked me to intubate the patient? What if I'd been the one who ended his life? Or what if Tucker had done the trach right? Maybe we could've saved him."

"That's a lot of 'what ifs' and 'maybes'…" she pointed out. "You said yourself that he was in really bad shape. His chances of survival were pretty slim with that kind of trauma."

"But maybe that slim chance was all he needed… and it got taken away," Troy argued. "Everybody makes mistakes, but today it hit me… I could make a mistake, and someone could die. I don't know if I could live with myself. They tried to prepare us for this in med school, but man, there's so much to remember. This is _hard, _and it's serious, and people are putting their lives in my hands. That's a lot of pressure, and right now, I'm just not sure I can handle it."

"Oh, Troy," she whispered, aching to take away his pain and doubt. She eased off her stool and pushed Troy's legs apart so she could stand between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to give him some of the strength that he so often gave her. Soon his arms lifted to embrace her, and they just held each other. Finally, Gabriella pulled back and cupped Troy's face in her hands again, forcing him to look at her.

"Troy," she began, "You are a doctor because you earned it. I was there with you through pre-med and medical school, and I know how hard you worked to get to where you are. It _is _hard, and it _is _serious, but you can handle it because you've been studying and preparing for this for eight years, and you're ready. Troy Bolton, you are strong, and smart, and kind, and compassionate, and you have what it takes to be a great doctor. I'm _so_ proud of you. You can do this! I believe in you, and you have to believe in yourself. And no matter what happens, I will always, _always_ love you."

Touched beyond comprehension by her words, he rose to his feet and swept her up in a crushing embrace, lifting her off the ground, and raining kisses on every part of her that he could reach.

"Thank you," he murmured into her hair. "Oh baby, I love you so much. You're just… perfect. Everything you said… wow, just… thank you."

He pulled back, looking into her eyes, and dipped his head to kiss her, the swirl of emotions lifting away as his thoughts narrowed to focus on the sweet taste and soft movements of her lips against his. When they finally broke apart and he lowered her back to the ground, he kept one arm firmly around her waist while the other stroked her cheek.

"Thank you," he told her again. His eyes were still tinged with sadness, but her heart soared to see the sign that told her he would be all right. It was small and simple, but in her eyes, it was beautiful. A smile. On the face of the man she loved more than life itself.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella returned to school and opened her office door to find a large bouquet of flowers on her desk. Her first thought was of Troy—he loved surprising her—but something felt a little off. She located the card amidst the blooms and read the typed message: "Hope you're feeling better, darling." Troy had various terms of endearment for her, but she couldn't recall the last time he'd called her 'darling.' She frowned slightly as she studied the flowers more carefully, and suddenly she realized what was off. There were gardenias in the arrangement. Troy knew that she was allergic to gardenias, and he'd always been very careful to ask florists not to include them in bouquets for her. The flowers were not from Troy. Her stomach twisted. _They were from David Strickland. _

Angrily, she picked up the vase and marched to the rear of the building. Stepping outside, she flung the flowers, vase and all, into the dumpster, enjoying the sound of the glass shattering. Then she returned to her office, picked up the card, and dropped it into the shredder. Satisfied that the situation was effectively remedied, she opened her office window to rid the room of the floral scent, picked up her briefcase, locked the door, and went to class.


	8. Chapter 8: Mentor, Temptress

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 8—Mentor/Temptress**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

Gabriella sat in her office, looking over notes for her next class, when there was knock on her door. She looked up and smiled warmly when she saw Dr. Lentz, her faculty mentor. All new teachers were assigned to an experienced professor who guided them through their first year, providing evaluations, advice, and moral support. Dr. Randall Lentz had been a law professor for over thirty years, and besides being extremely knowledgeable in the field of law, he was a kind, fatherly man that Gabriella had come to admire and respect in the short time that she'd worked with him.

"Hi, Dr. Lentz," she greeted.

"Hello, Gabriella! How are your classes going?"

"Things are going very well, thank you," she replied honestly. "There's a lot of work and preparation involved, but I'm enjoying the challenge. I know that I'm younger and less experienced than most of the professors here, so I'm doing my best to carry my weight."

Dr. Lentz reassured. "You're doing well—your students are very complimentary of your methods, and the lectures that I've observed were very well-prepared. Your outstanding academic record is a large part of the reason that you were hired at Hastings. I am confident that you will continue to prove yourself here."

"Thank you," she returned modestly. "That means a lot coming from you."

"In fact," Dr. Lentz continued, "I have spoken to the Dean about adding another course to your schedule next semester. You are going to take over the Scientific Methods course that I currently teach. Its subject matter is considerably different than the courses that you currently instruct, but with your strong background in math and science, I'm sure you will be able to handle it."

"But Dr. Lentz," she protested, "Why are you giving it up? You're a far better teacher than I am!"

Dr. Lentz sighed. "Well, to be perfectly frank, I am experiencing some issues with my health, and my doctor feels that it's best if I start thinking about retirement." He held up his hand to halt Gabriella's protest. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere just yet," he assured. "But at the very least, I need to lighten my workload, and that's where you come in."

"Does this mean you won't be my mentor anymore?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

Dr. Lentz laughed. "Of course not. Faculty mentoring is not particularly stressful when working with a young prodigy such as yourself." Gabriella blushed as he continued. "However, if I find myself unable to fulfill my duties, Dr. Strickland has volunteered to take over your mentorship. He is very enthusiastic about the prospect of working with you."

Gabriella's heart sank. "I really would prefer not to work with him," she said softly.

Dr. Lentz regarded her curiously. "Is there a problem with Dr. Strickland, Gabriella? He's a very capable teacher, and he speaks quite highly of you. I assumed that it was because of your mutual connection to Stanford."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before answering. "I didn't take any of his courses at Stanford. I met him on the first day of classes here."

"So what's the problem?" Dr. Lentz pressed.

"Dr. Lentz, I don't know how to… I'm not sure…" Gabriella's voice was so quiet that he had to lean forward to make out what she was saying. "Dr. Strickland makes me feel very uncomfortable… It's like…" She paused, wishing desperately that the floor would open up and swallow her. "He seems overly… interested in me… He knows that I'm married, and… I mean, I haven't done anything to suggest that… you know, that I would… but it doesn't seem to deter him from… approaching me."

Dr. Lentz frowned and leaned forward. "Gabriella, why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"I don't know, I… thought it was taken care of after Troy… at the jazz club… I didn't see him at all last week, and I guess I was hoping he'd gotten the message to stop pursuing me…" Gabriella was so frustrated that she wasn't forming complete sentences. "But then I was sick, and there were flowers in my office, and I… this week… It's not that he's _done _anything, he just talks to me… observes me sometimes when I'm teaching… I don't know, I just get a bad feeling around him."

"So your husband is aware of this?" Dr. Lentz asked.

She hesitated. "Troy knows that I'm uncomfortable around Dr. Strickland, and at your party… I was dancing with Dr. Strickland, and I asked him to let me go and he wouldn't, so Troy stepped in and confronted him, and Dr. Strickland left. I haven't mentioned to Troy anything about this week… He has a lot on his mind with his residency—It's been a rough week for him. He's always been very protective of me, and I don't want to distract him or add to his stress. I've also tried to set up a meeting with the Dean to discuss the situation, but we keep running into scheduling conflicts."

Dr. Lentz frowned again. "I do think that you should make Dr. Heller aware of the situation at the party, but I suggest that you use discretion when talking about being uncomfortable around David Strickland. You should be aware that Dr. Heller is friendly with David's father. Ken Strickland served on the UC Board of Directors for a number of years. He retired last year, but he still maintains ties with many of the board members."

He paused and studied her.

"I'm on your side, Gabriella, and if you say he's making you uncomfortable, then I believe you. But from the Dean's point of view... Has he done anything that is actionable in the eyes of the law? Do you have physical evidence that he has behaved inappropriately towards you? Has he made specific overtures towards you, or general implications that could be open to interpretation? She will ask you these questions, and you must be able to back up your claims. Otherwise, David will argue that he was only trying to be nice, and that you misinterpreted his gestures." Dr. Lentz chuckled. "He is a lawyer, after all."

"Okay, I get it," Gabriella sighed. "I shouldn't have even mentioned it. I mean, Dr. Strickland hasn't done anything actionable or overtly threatening… So I just need to deal with it and hope he'll leave me alone."

Dr. Lentz seemed unconvinced, as if she was trying to reassure herself as much as him. "Would you like for me to have a word with David about his conduct towards you?"

"No, please," she asserted. "It's not necessary. I can handle it. I'll talk to Dr. Strickland. I've probably just misinterpreted his kindness for something more." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true, but she rambled on. "Just please, Dr. Lentz, don't give up my mentorship. We work well together, and I promise not to cause you any additional stress."

"It's all right. As I said before, I never intended to give up your mentorship," he reassured her, and then studied her again. "I want you to tell me if this problem continues, and I will speak to David, and, if necessary, the Dean, on your behalf. We don't want this to become a bad situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good… Now I've got work to do, and I believe you have a class to teach," Dr. Lentz said.

"Yes… Thank you, Dr. Lentz. I appreciate your help," she told him sincerely, before gathering her class materials and making her way to the lecture hall.

* * *

After class, Gabriella packed up her briefcase, locked her office door, and headed toward the exit. As if to prove her point about Dr. Strickland, she had looked up in the middle of her lecture to see him hovering by the door of the lecture hall, his face twisted in a smirk. After a brief falter, she had managed to continue on with her lecture, and eventually she glanced in his direction to see that he was gone.

She rounded the corner, fumbling in her purse for her car keys, and suddenly he was there beside her. _Keep walking, _she told herself as anger and dread began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She hated confrontations.

"Interesting lecture today, Gabriella," Dr. Strickland said as he fell in step beside her.

"Thank you, Dr. Strickland," she replied.

"Gabriella," he scolded, "how many times do I have to tell you to call me David? Dr. Strickland is far too formal, given the nature of our relationship."

"I prefer to keep things strictly professional, Dr. Strickland. We are colleagues, nothing more."

"Perhaps you were not aware that I will be taking over your mentorship. We'll be spending quite a lot of time together…" he trailed his finger suggestively down her arm.

Gabriella jerked her arm away and turned to face him, angry at the boldness of his actions.

"Dr. Strickland, as I have already told you, I am happily married, and I am not interested in anything other than a professional relationship with you. I spoke with Dr. Lentz this afternoon, and he fully intends to continue in his role as my faculty mentor, so you and I will _not _be working together. I've tried to be polite, but you're making me uncomfortable, so I must ask you to please leave me alone." Gabriella turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks as she heard his frigid voice.

"Why, you ungrateful bitch," he said lowly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I am simply being nice to you, trying to make you feel welcome, and this is the thanks I get? How dare you speak to me that way? You have no idea who…"

His rant was interrupted at that moment by the shrill ring of Gabriella's cell phone. Thankful for the interruption, she glanced at the caller ID and read "Mom."

"Excuse me, it's my husband," she lied as she flipped open her phone and turned to walk briskly toward the exit. "Hi, Troy, how are you doing, sweetie?"

"We will continue this later," Dr. Strickland muttered behind her.

On the other end of the line, Maria Montez was confused. "Gabriella, it's Mom."

"Dinner tonight?" Gabriella continued to bluff as she reached the door and glanced back to make sure she wasn't being followed. "Sounds great… I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"Gabriella!" Maria interrupted loudly. "What are you talking about?"

Finally Gabriella was out of the building, and she glanced back once more before dropping her voice.

"Hi Mom, sorry about that… I was having trouble getting away from one of my colleagues. He's a talker, that's for sure." She hoped Maria didn't hear the agitation in her voice.

"It's okay," Maria answered. "You sure had me confused for a minute, though."

Gabriella shook off her anger from the confrontation as the warm sound of her mother's voice enveloped her like a cozy blanket.

"It's so good to hear from you! How's everything? I haven't heard from you in awhile. What's new?" Gabriella rambled.

"Well," Maria paused for effect. "I'd rather tell you in person… I'm calling to tell you that I'm coming for a visit!"

* * *

Later that night, Gabriella was giddy with excitement as she prepared dinner, her run-in with Dr. Strickland pushed to the back of her mind. Her mom was coming for a visit! Gabriella had always been very close to her mother, and both had taken it very hard when Maria's company had transferred her to Chicago during Gabriella's third year at Stanford. It was the first time that Gabriella hadn't moved with her mom, and the first few weeks of separation were pure torture. Of course, Troy had been amazing, filling her days with phone calls, texts, and e-mails telling her how much he loved her, and making many trips from Berkeley to Stanford whenever her voice on the phone had betrayed her sadness. She couldn't have made it through without him, and she loved him all the more for understanding how much her mother meant to her. Maria had since transferred again, to Austin, Texas, so she was able to visit more frequently, for which Gabriella was very grateful.

Gabriella smiled when she heard Troy come through the front door, and continued cutting salad vegetables until she felt a very familiar set of arms snake around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful," Troy murmured as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Gabriella turned in his arms and laced her fingers behind his neck, stretching up to kiss him.

"Hi, handsome," she returned, running her hands down his firm biceps. He was still dressed in his scrubs, and she enjoyed the feeling of his defined muscles under her fingers. Suddenly, she remembered the news she had to share.

"Guess what?" she questioned, biting her bottom lip to contain her excitement.

"What?" Troy asked, knowing it was good news by the way her brown eyes sparkled.

"Mom's coming to San Francisco for a visit!" Gabriella exclaimed, bouncing excitedly within the circle of his arms.

"That's great!" Troy returned, smiling broadly at his wife's excitement. "When?"

"Next weekend," she replied. "She's attending a conference in Los Angeles next week, and then renting a car and driving up to spend the weekend here. Isn't that great?"

"Lord, help me," Troy teased. "I'm going to be outnumbered by Montez women!"

Gabriella poked him in the chest. "I could always leave and let you entertain her yourself!"

"No way," Troy grinned. "You aren't going anywhere. You're stuck with me for life!"

She giggled before continuing, "Oh, and I almost forgot, Dr. Lentz told me today that I'll be taking on another class next semester. It's a statistics- and research-based class, so I'm going to have to do a lot prep work, but it means they're pleased enough with my teaching to expand my schedule."

"Really? That's so cool!" Troy exclaimed, and picked her up to twirl her around, enjoying the musical sound of her giggles. When he finally set her back down, he tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Gabriella," he murmured, and then cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Thanks, Troy," she replied. "I was pretty nervous when Dr. Lentz told me about it, but I've been reading through some of the notes he gave me, and I think it's going to be a really interesting challenge to tackle—Math, science, and law, all rolled into one."

"My little genius," Troy teased, and Gabriella laughed. "Dinner smells great," he continued, glancing at the pots on the stove.

"Thanks," she answered. "It'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to go change, and then I'll help you finish up," Troy said.

"No, don't change," Gabriella said, running her hands sensually along his muscular chest. "You look really hot in your scrubs, and if you leave them on for now, I'll take them off of you later."

"You, Mrs. Bolton, have got yourself a deal!" Troy said eagerly, pulling her against his body and claiming her lips with his.

* * *

After dinner, Gabriella cleared the table and Troy loaded the dishwasher. As he pressed the 'Start' button, he was grabbed from behind, and he looked down to see his wife's hands pulling at the drawstring of his scrub pants.

"Anxious, are we?" Troy asked, and turned to face her blazing eyes and already-flushed cheeks. His eyes drifted down, widening as he took in the _very _short peach satin babydoll that hugged her flawless curves and dipped deeply, revealing her golden breasts. In general, Gabriella was a fairly shy, reserved person, but from time to time Troy found himself married to an insatiable temptress who knew what she wanted and how to get it. In this state, she said and did things that would normally flood her face with crimson blush, and he was more than happy to follow her lead. Troy knew he was in for a rough ride, and he was already hard just thinking about it.

"Troy, I've been wanting to be with you all day. I can't stop thinking about it." She ran her hands up his chest, lifting his shirt off, and then returned her hands to caress his bare skin. "I'm so hot for you right now."

Before she could say another word, Troy grabbed her, pulling her body against his and claiming her lips in a kiss that left no doubt that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. His hand slipped beneath the hem of her babydoll, and he cupped her lace-covered behind and pushed her hips forward into his throbbing erection.

His lips grazed her ear as he leaned in. "Can you feel what you do to me, how much I want you?"

Grinding her hips into his, she stretched up to whisper, "I love it when you get really hard for me."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said lowly.

She moaned. "Oh, Troy… I need to come so bad. Please… I want you to touch me." His mouth descended onto hers, and he kissed her fiercely as he gripped her waist and lifted her onto the kitchen island. His fingers hooked the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs, but then he raised his hands to cup her face as he kissed her. She grew frustrated with his delay in carrying out her wishes, and when she broke the kiss to express her displeasure, he seized the opportunity to plunge his fingers into her core, eliciting a surprised gasp.

"How does it feel when I put my fingers in you, baby?" he asked huskily in her ear.

"Oh… oh, Troy," she moaned, glad that his other arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her firmly in place. His fingers curled inside her as his thumb pressed her clitoris, and she writhed and clawed at his back, desperate for release. With her eyes squeezed shut tightly, she didn't see Troy shift, but suddenly his thumb was replaced by his mouth, sucking on the pulsing bundle of nerves. Her eyes flew open to see his head between her legs, his eyes watching her face… and then the tension inside her burst as she cried out. The powerful waves continued for several minutes as she panted and he continued to stroke her. Finally she regained her senses, and pulled his head up to kiss him passionately, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She broke the kiss and pulled him into an embrace, her lips at his ear.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That was amazing. It feels so good when you touch me like that. How about I return the favor?"

She reached between them to pull again at his drawstring—_Why did he have to tie it so tight!_—and only then did she notice that his fingers were still inside her, stroking her intimately. Her hands shook as she worked to loosen his drawstring, so distracted as he pleasured her that she was actually surprised when the knot sprung free and his scrub pants dropped to his ankles. She quickly lowered his boxers as well, and wrapped her hand around his shaft. He allowed her to pump him for a couple of minutes, his eyes closed tightly as he struggled against his urges, before he pulled back and moved to sit on one of the kitchen stools next to the island. Leaning back a bit, he pulled her down to straddle his lap, groaning as she positioned herself and sank down onto his erection, taking him all the way inside her. She gripped his shoulders and hooked her feet on the rungs of the stool behind him for leverage before lifting herself up and sinking back onto him again and again. His hips rose to meet her on each downward push as his hands dipped into the V of her babydoll, freeing her breasts to the warmth of his hands as he cupped and kneaded them, loving the way they bounced with each thrust.

"I love you," he murmured. "I love it when you open your legs for me. I love being in you, feeling how tight you are."

Gabriella looked down between them as she purred, "I love you too, Troy. You're so big and strong, I love how you fill me. I love watching you disappear into me."

Troy almost exploded at her words, and closed his eyes to avoid looking at what she described, knowing it would be his undoing. When he regained a thread of control, he gripped her hips, holding her flush against his groin so that he was fully engulfed in her warmth. Then he began thrusting hard, not pulling out, but instead pushing his penis farther inside her. She whimpered softly as he hit her G-spot again and again, and he watched her half-lidded eyes close each time he plunged into her.

"Gabriella," he said softly, causing her eyes to raise and meet his. At that moment, her eyes widened, and he felt the powerful tremors of her orgasm as she cried out again in ecstasy. The ripples that clutched his shaft sent him over the edge, and he gasped her name as he emptied himself into her. His arms circled tightly around her, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, wanting every inch of their bodies to be connected. It took several minutes for them to calm their ragged breathing as she ran her fingers through his hair and he caressed her silky skin. Finally, he loosened his grip enough that he could look at her.

"I love you," he said. "That was incredible."

"Mmm," she agreed. "I can't even describe how much I love you."

"Show me," he murmured.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Show me, Gabriella. I'm not finished with you yet. I want you again," he told her huskily, his hands cupping her face tenderly. "And this time we're going to take it nice and slow."

Without another word, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to their bed, where they made love again, slowly and gently, well into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Mom Time

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 9—Mom Time**

In the week leading up to Maria Montez's visit, Gabriella's demeanor went from anxious to frazzled to frantic to downright hysterical. In addition to the stack of case summaries she had to grade and the extra work she was doing to prepare for the new class she would start teaching in January, she insisted on thoroughly cleaning every square inch of the house. Troy tried to help as much as possible, but sometimes found that it was better to steer clear of Hurricane Gabriella.

When Troy came home from work on Thursday, Gabriella was in the midst of another cleaning frenzy, dusting shelves that he was sure she had dusted at least five times in as many days.

"Hi, sweetheart," he greeted, grasping her hips to turn her around for a kiss.

"Hi," she returned tensely, giving him a brief peck on the lips before moving on to the next set of shelves.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked solicitously.

"Um… clean the guest bathroom," she answered.

"I can if you'd like me to, but I'm pretty sure no one's used it since I cleaned it last night," he told her calmly.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," she huffed.

"Okay, time for a break," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to sit on the sofa with him.

"Troy, I don't have time for this," she said gruffly, moving to stand up before realizing that Troy's arm was still firmly around her waist, holding her to his side.

"Nope, sorry, you _are _going to take a break, because I can't keep watching you run yourself into the ground." Her movement stilled, and he lifted her chin to look at him. "Gabriella, your mom has visited here before. The house is fine, and even if it wasn't, it wouldn't matter to her. She's here to see _you,_ not critique your cleaning skills. On top of that, you're trying to tackle a mountain of paperwork from school, and running on three or four hours of sleep every night. Baby, you've got to slow down. I'm worried about you. "

Her eyes softened, but she wasn't quite ready to give in yet. "I just want everything to be perfect for Mom's visit," she confessed.

He reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Gabriella… It _will _be perfect, because you get to spend time with your mom, and that's what really matters, not whether the books are lined up on the shelf or there's a dirty dish or two in the sink."

"I know, Troy," she said softly. "I… I just want her to be proud of me."

"Oh, sweetheart," he answered, gathering her in his arms. "She _is_ proud of you. Why on earth would you think she isn't? You're smart and talented and beautiful, you have a great job, a nice home, and a husband who adores you. Sounds like there's plenty to be proud of, if you ask me."

She giggled slightly, and then pulled her head up out of his chest to meet his eyes. "Thanks, Troy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He leaned in to kiss her, and finally felt her tense muscles beginning to relax.

"Well, that's not something you'll have to worry about anytime soon. Now, Mrs. Bolton," he continued, "have you already cleaned the kitchen for today?" She nodded. "All right, in that case, I'm going to go pick up some take-out for dinner, and you are hereby ordered to stay on this couch and take a nap."

"But Troy, I…" she started, but he lifted a finger like a scolding parent.

"Doctor's orders," he asserted. He stood and laid her down, pulling the afghan over her. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, and by the time he gathered his keys, wallet, and phone and headed for the door, she was already asleep.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Gabriella dismissed her class and was gathering her things when she heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. She looked up and was shocked to see her mother, her hand clamped over her mouth to contain her excitement. Forgetting her professional decorum, Gabriella squealed and rushed into her mother's arms.

"Mom! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until late this evening!"

Maria Montez chuckled. "I could leave and come back if you'd like." Gabriella shook her head vigorously. "The conference ended early, and Troy suggested that I come here and surprise you. I think it's fair to say that you're surprised!" They both laughed, and then Maria held her daughter at arm's length to study her. "Look at my daughter the professor," Maria said proudly as Gabriella blushed.

"It's so good to see you," Gabriella gushed. "How was the conference? How are things in Austin? What about…"

Maria chuckled again. "Slow down, m'ija! We have plenty of time to catch up. Are you finished here?"

"Yes, I just need to grab a few things from my office, and then I'm ready," she replied as they left the lecture hall.

When they reached her office, Gabriella gathered up the things she needed to take home for the weekend while her mom admired the view of the campus from her office window.

"I think I left the power cable for my laptop in the lecture hall. I'm going to run down and get it," Gabriella said.

"All right, I'll wait here," Maria smiled as Gabriella dropped an impulsive kiss on her cheek on her way out the door. Maria sat down in Gabriella's big leather office chair, eyes wandering over the neat stacks of books and papers on her daughter's desk. She looked up when she heard a light rap on the open door.

"Hello," Maria greeted. "Are you looking for my daughter? She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, all right, thank you. Wait… Did you say that Professor Bolton is your daughter? What an honor it is to meet you! I can certainly see who your daughter inherited her beauty from!"

Maria blushed slightly and offered her hand. "I'm Maria Montez."

"David Strickland," he replied. "I'm one of your daughter's colleagues, and I must say that you should be very proud of her work here. She has made quite an impression in the short time she's been here."

"That sounds just like my daughter," she answered proudly. "She excels at everything she undertakes."

"Indeed," he answered. "So, Ms. Montez, do you live in the area, or are you here for a visit?"

"A visit. I have been in Los Angeles this week on business, so I seized the opportunity to come see my daughter and son-in-law."

"I see," he returned. "Where do you live?"

"Austin, Texas," she answered. "My job requires me to transfer locations every few years, so I don't get to see Gabriella as much as I'd like."

"Ah," he responded excitedly. "I have family in Austin. Where exactly do you live?"

"The West End District, near Duncan Park," she answered. "My house is a bit too big for just me, but it's nice to have to the extra space when Troy and Gabriella come to visit."

"Mom?" Gabriella suddenly appeared behind Strickland in the doorway, looking suspiciously between her mother and colleague. "Dr. Strickland. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was having a lovely chat with your mother about her home in Austin," he replied smugly before turning back to Maria. "So Gabriella is your only child, then?"

"Mom, it's time for us to go," Gabriella interjected.

"Yes," Maria answered, ignoring her daughter's terse tone. "Gabriella is my only child. Her father died when she was a young. She and I have always been very close… It was just the two of us for a number of years, and…"

"¡Mamá, párela!" Gabriella interrupted, hoping to mask her attempt to silence her mother. "Usted revelas demasiado. Favor de estar callada."

"Nonsense, Gabriella," David Strickland smirked. "Why are you concerned about your mother revealing too much? We're just having a friendly conversation."

"Oh, you speak Spanish too!" Maria smiled as he nodded.

Frustrated, Gabriella turned to face her mother. "Mom, we need to go. We're going to meet Troy for dinner in half an hour. Dr. Strickland, if you will please excuse us, we really must be going."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Strickland," Maria told him, rising from the leather chair.

"Oh no," he charmed. "The pleasure was all mine. Have a wonderful weekend, and Gabriella, I will see you on Monday." With that, he turned and walked away.

Gabriella shook her head as she gathered her belongings and followed her mother into the hallway, locking the door behind her. Would that man _ever _leave her alone? As she pulled out her phone to call Troy and make _real _dinner plans, she noticed that her hands were shaking, and that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was back.

* * *

Troy had to work on Saturday, so Gabriella and Maria set out to explore the area. They browsed through souvenir shops at Fisherman's Wharf, and then took a ferry to Sausalito, where they ate lunch and meandered through the art galleries and shops. After enjoying the waterfront views of the bay, they boarded the ferry back to San Francisco, spotting the distant silhouette of the Golden Gate Bridge through the smog.

After meeting Troy for dinner, the threesome headed back to the Boltons' home and settled in the living room with steaming cups of coffee. They chatted for a couple of hours, and Maria and Troy noticed that Gabriella was being unusually quiet. Both asked her if there was a problem, but she simply said she was tired. Finally, after Gabriella's repeated yawning, Maria set down her coffee cup.

"M'ija, I think it's time for you to go to bed," she instructed.

"But Mom," Gabriella protested, "you're leaving tomorrow, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"My flight isn't until the evening—We have most of the day to spend together, but not if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"Baby, I think your mom is right," Troy interjected, tightening the arm that was draped over her shoulders. "You've been really worn out lately. You need to get some sleep."

Knowing she couldn't argue against both of them, Gabriella gave in and stood. "Alright," she sighed. "What about you two?"

"I'll be there in a little while," Troy answered, and Maria nodded that she too would soon be turning in.

"Goodnight, mom," Gabriella said, kissing her on the cheek before moving back to Troy.

"Goodnight, Troy," she added, pecking him on the lips and then squealing as he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her soundly. Maria chuckled.

"In case you're already asleep by the time I come to bed," Troy said by way of explanation when he broke off the kiss. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

As Gabriella trudged off to their bedroom, Troy picked up the empty coffee mugs and carried them into the kitchen, rinsing them in the sink. Then he returned to the living room, checking on the way to make sure Gabriella had closed the bedroom door, and sat back down.

"Maria," he started quietly, pausing to form the words that had been swirling in his mind. "Have you noticed anything… different… about Gabriella this weekend? You know, like tonight when she kept spacing out?"

"Yes, Troy, now that you mention it, I have. I wondered if it was just because I haven't seen her for a few months, but she has seemed a bit off this weekend. When we were out today, there were times when she would laugh and talk and joke, as she normally does. But then other times, she would… drift off, like there's something on her mind, something that's troubling her."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I've noticed in the past couple weeks. I'm really worried about her," Troy admitted. "She tells me that nothing's wrong, but… I don't know, it's like she's… closed off, retreating inside herself. I don't know what to do or how to help her. I've never seen her like this."

"I have," Maria answered softly, causing Troy's head to snap up from where it had been resting in his hands.

"What? When?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

Maria sighed. "Troy, you know that Gabi and I moved around a lot before we came to Albuquerque. It was necessary for my job, but it was hard on her to change schools so often. Has she ever told you the school that she attended right before she transferred to East High?"

"Kind of," Troy said hesitantly, not really understand what Maria was getting at. "I mean, she told me that they teased her and called her 'freaky math girl,' but that was it."

Maria shook her head, not surprised that her daughter had omitted most of the story.

"Not exactly, Troy," she told him. "She was bullied at that school. They said and did some awful things to her."

Troy was flabbergasted. "What? How? Why would they…? Gabriella is the sweetest, kindest, most selfless person I've ever known. Why would they do that to her?"

"She was new, and different, and didn't fit in with everybody else, so she was a target," Maria explained. "Apparently it went on for months."

"_Months?_ Why didn't you do something? Go to the principal, or the school board?" Troy asked, his anger rising as he struggled to reconcile this new information with the woman he'd loved for so long.

Maria looked at him sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. "She never told me. I knew that something was wrong, but every time I asked her, she had an excuse." She paused as a tear slid down her cheek. "When it all finally came out, she told me that she'd kept it to herself because she didn't want to worry me. She was afraid we'd have to move and I'd lose my job. Can you believe that? It breaks my heart to think of all that she endured to try to protect me."

"Dear God…" Troy whispered, tears pricking at his eyes as well. The thought of his Gabriella suffering at the hands of others, and keeping it to herself to protect her mother, tore him up inside. How could anyone be so cruel and hurtful to a shy, quiet girl who always put others before herself? He thought back to her early days at East High, remembering how she sometimes wrapped her arms self-consciously around her body, how easily she'd believed the things that the basketball team had pushed him into saying about her before the big game, how she froze when she thought people were staring at her.

Despite everything that was clicking into place in his mind, Troy was still confused.

"I don't understand, though, Maria," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Surely you're not suggesting that she's being bullied now. She's a grown woman!"

"No," Maria shook her head. "But something is going on, something she's trying to deal with on her own."

"But she doesn't have to deal with it on her own!" Troy argued. "I want to help her, but I don't know what's happening to her, and she's trying to convince me that nothing's wrong when I know it's not true."

"Troy, you have loved and cared for my daughter for ten years. I know that if you could you'd save her from every fear, doubt, or trial that comes her way, and I love you for that. But I think this is something that she feels she has to reconcile on her own, and she's keeping it in to protect you," Maria said thoughtfully. "She knows how much you love her, and how protective you are of her. You've proven that time and time again. And I know she doesn't like to cause you stress or worry. She told me she felt terrible that you had to cancel your plans to take care of her when she was sick a couple of weekends ago."

Troy ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "But I _want _to help her. It's so hard just sitting by and watching her struggle. I love her far too much to do that. I promised her the night I proposed, and again on our wedding day, that I would take care of her, and I keep my promises."

"I know you do, Troy," Maria replied. "And I think she's trying to take care of you by dealing with whatever this is on her own. Just like she endured the bullying to take care of me. She talked to me today about the pressure she feels to prove herself as a professor. Maybe that's what is causing her so much turmoil. She has always had an incredibly strong work ethic, even to her detriment."

"But she _is _proving herself as a professor," Troy insisted. "They are so pleased with her work that they're adding another class to her schedule next semester." He paused and thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, she's been off since she found out about the new class. She's excited about it, but it's creating a lot more work for her." He paused again. "That must be it. As far as I know, nothing else has happened since then that would affect her like this."

"That makes sense," Maria agreed. "Gabi has trouble seeing how successful she is. She always finds flaws in her work, and pushes herself to be better. It's gotten her to where she is now, but it can cause her to neglect herself and her well-being. That's one reason that you are a good match for her, Troy… You take care of her, sometimes better than she cares for herself."

"I just wish I could do more," Troy sighed.

"Keep trying. Just don't give up on her, Troy. She'll come around," Maria told him.

"I'll _never_ give up on her. She's the love of my life, my best friend, my wife, my lover, my soul mate, my whole world. And Maria, I promise to do everything I can to make her all right again." Troy blinked against the stinging wetness in his eyes.

"I know you will, Troy. My daughter is lucky to have you in her life." With that, Maria stood, patted his slumped shoulder, and made her way to the guest bedroom, leaving him alone as his head sunk into his hands once more.


	10. Chapter 10: Emergency

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 10—Emergency **

After Maria Montez's visit, Gabriella continued to withdraw, and Troy's worry deepened. Sometimes she was fine, and things seemed perfectly normal between them. Other times, she would slip into a state of melancholy, which she blamed on missing her mother. Indeed, she was suddenly very intent on calling her mother every day, sometimes multiple times a day. Maria had lived out of state for more than five years, so it seemed strange that Gabriella was suddenly so clingy and concerned about her mom. Troy knew there was something else going on, but if he pressed her too much about it, she got upset and stopped talking altogether.

On Thursday, Troy was assigned to work with Dr. Overman in orthopedics. After assisting with a knee replacement surgery, he went with Dr. Overman on his rounds. They followed up with patients who'd had surgery earlier in the week, charting progress and modifying physical therapy orders as needed. Troy enjoyed orthopedics. It wasn't the adrenaline-filled, life-and-death roller coaster of the ER, but he liked the satisfaction of improving patients' quality of life, whether by helping a young football player get back on the field, or enabling a grandfather to play with his grandkids without joint pain.

Troy was going over post-operative instructions with a patient when his pager went off. He frowned when he saw that the page was from Kelly. She was working in the Cardiac Care Unit—Why would she be paging him? He finished his patient consultation and walked to the nurses' station to answer Kelly's page. The phone rang twice, and then she picked up.

"Cardiac Care, this is Kelly," she greeted.

"Hey, Kelly, it's Troy. What's up?"

"Hi, Troy," she answered. "I was just wondering if you'd talked to Gabriella this afternoon."

"No, why?" he asked.

"Well, I just talked to Mark… He's down in the ER, and he said the EMTs were out on a call to UC Hastings. That's where Gabriella works, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Troy replied. There were over a thousand students enrolled at Hastings, and nearly 200 teachers and staff. _Probably just some kid who drank too much and did something stupid, _he thought.

"Okay, well, I thought maybe she had heard what happened. I'll let you know if I find out anything," she told him.

"Yeah, thanks," Troy answered. He hung up, and then dialed Gabriella's cell number. No answer. He glanced at the clock. _She has a class, that's why she's not answering, _he told himself. He left a message asking her to call when she finished her lecture, and then busied himself updating patients' charts. About twenty minutes later, the phone rang at the nurses' station, and the nurse who answered handed it to him.

"This is Dr. Bolton," he greeted.

"Troy, it's Kelly," she answered hesitantly. "Um… Just wanted to let you know… the Cardiac Care Unit just got a standby call from the ER…"

"And?" Troy tried to control the impatience in his voice.

"Well," she continued, "They said there was a cardiac patient in the ER… a professor who collapsed…"

Troy felt all the air leave his lungs.

"I don't have any information about the patient," Kelly continued. "But I thought you should know… Troy, I'm sure it's not her. I'll let you know as soon as I hear…"

Kelly's voice in Troy's ear faded as his attention jerked to his vibrating pager. It was a message from Mark, four words that made Troy's blood run cold.

_Come to ER stat._

He dropped the phone, cutting off Kelly's nervous rambling, and ran for the elevator.

* * *

To Troy, it felt like it took a lifetime to get to the ER. The Ortho unit was in a separate wing of the hospital, and several floors above the ER. Still, in his state of panic, he made it there in under five minutes. As Troy barreled into the ER, eyes wide with fear, Mark was waiting for him.

"Where is she? What's going on? Is she hurt? What happened?" Troy pleaded. He felt like his heart was about to explode in a million pieces.

"Dude, calm down," Mark told him. "Gabriella isn't hurt."

"Then why…?" Troy started to ask, but Mark cut him off.

"Troy, listen to me," Mark said sternly. "A professor collapsed—heart attack, followed by ventricular fibrillation. Gabriella was with him when it happened. She called it in and gave him CPR for almost 15 minutes until the ambulance arrived. She came in to the ER with him."

Troy rubbed his hand through his hair as his eyes scanned the hallway, looking for her.

"Man, when she came out of that ambulance, she was hysterical." Troy's eyes snapped back to Mark's, his relief short-lived. Mark's face mirrored his concern.

"Where is she?" Troy asked again as he started walking quickly, not waiting for Mark's answer as he began searching the labyrinth of the ER.

"Interview room, talking to the campus police," Mark answered, jogging to catch up with his friend. "Kelly's with her. She got here a couple minutes ago..."

Troy broke out into a run, dodging doctors and medical equipment along the way. When he burst into the interview room, the sight of her nearly broke his heart in two. Gabriella was huddled in a plastic chair talking to two campus police officers while Kelly rubbed her back soothingly. Tears flowed unchecked, and her arms were clutched around her shaking body. When her tear-filled eyes lifted and met Troy's, she let out a small whimper. Troy rushed across the room, kneeling on the floor in front of her, and she dove into his arms. The policemen closed their notebooks and left the room, and Kelly and Mark watched in helpless silence as Gabriella's sobs wracked her small body. She clutched Troy like a lifeline as he gathered her in his lap and held her, tightening his strong arms around her to make her feel safe.

Finally she quieted, and Troy tilted her chin to look at her. "Gabriella, sweetheart," he started. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She drew a long, shaking breath. "It's Dr. Lentz. He's my mentor," she added for Mark and Kelly's benefit, and they nodded. "We were going over an evaluation, and he started having chest pains. I tried to convince him to go to the hospital, I really did, but he said to wait a few minutes and it would pass. Then he collapsed, and a couple minutes after that his heart stopped. I had to do CPR until the ambulance came." Her eyes welled up with tears again. "Oh Troy, I was so scared. I should've called for help as soon as his chest pains started. What if he dies? It'll be all my fault! What if…?" She broke down again, and he dropped kisses in her hair, holding her face snugly against his chest.

"Shhh," Troy soothed. "It'll be okay. Don't cry, please, baby." He glanced up at Mark, nodding toward the door.

"I'm going to go see what I can find out," Mark said.

"I'll go with you," Kelly added. She shut the door on her way out, leaving the couple alone.

"He's such a good man," Gabriella cried. "Why did this have to happen to him? He's done so much for me. He needed me, and I didn't do enough to help him."

Troy eased Gabriella away from his chest, cupping her face in his hands. Even with her red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, he thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he told her earnestly. "I know how much he means to you, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you have to stop blaming yourself. You did everything you could. Once a patient goes into ventricular fibrillation, they'll die within five minutes if there's no medical intervention. Gabriella, you most likely saved his life. Mark said you did CPR for almost 15 minutes?" He paused, and she nodded. "Giving CPR is exhausting, especially unassisted… And giving it to someone you know, someone you care about… I can't even imagine. Baby, I'm so, _so_ proud of you."

"But it won't matter if he doesn't make it," she argued softly.

"Hey, don't talk like that," he murmured, wiping lingering tears from her cheeks. "It does matter. Either way, you gave him a fighting chance. His chances of survival are far greater since he made it to the hospital. It's out of your hands now—you just have to have faith."

"It's so hard, Troy," she answered, dropping her eyes as tears threatened once again. "It's too much. Everything that's been happening to me…"

Troy frowned. "What else is going on?" She didn't respond. "Gabriella, what else? Sweetheart, please talk to me. You've been keeping this inside way too long. Please tell me so I can help you. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together."

She lifted her eyes and drew a shaky breath, but before she could speak, Kelly knocked on the door.

"Gabriella, a few of your colleagues are in the waiting room," Kelly said. "Do you want me to bring them back here to sit with you?"

"No!" Gabriella retorted, startling Troy and Kelly with the sudden strength of her voice. "I'm sorry," she explained. "I'm just not ready to see them yet."

"Okay…" Kelly answered as Mark appeared behind her.

"How is he?" Gabriella asked anxiously, scrambling to her feet.

"Well, the paramedics were able to restore a normal heart rhythm, and he's having an EKG and blood enzyme test right now. When they isolate the blocked coronary artery, they'll take him in for emergency surgery," Mark explained. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Gabriella, he's in very critical condition, but he's alive."

She nodded soberly, and felt Troy's hand gently rubbing her back. She leaned back into his chest, needing to be close to him, to feel his strength. He understood, and pulled her closer, nestling his stubbly chin against the side of her head as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Now," Mark continued. "Does he have any family that we need to contact?"

"He has a daughter," Gabriella answered. "She lives in… Virginia, I think. Dr. Heller would know—She's the Dean, and they've worked together for years."

"Mark, there are some professors in the waiting room," Kelly supplied. "I'm pretty sure one of them is the Dean, but if not, they can tell you how to get in contact with her."

"Okay, thanks," Mark replied, giving Kelly a nod before returning his gaze to Gabriella. "I promise I'll let you know as soon as we find out anything, okay?"

She nodded again, and Mark spun and left the room. Troy turned Gabriella in his arms, tucking her head under his chin as she nuzzled back into his chest. The silence was interrupted by the sound of Troy's pager, and Troy muttered under his breath as he checked the message.

"Kelly, are you free to stay here for a little while?" Troy asked.

Kelly glanced at her watch. "Yeah," she answered. "Barbara said she'd call me if they needed me, but we're coming up on a shift change, so I should be able to stay as long as you need me."

"Good," Troy nodded. "I need to go back up to the Ortho unit and check in with Dr. Overman. Do you mind staying here with Gabriella until I get back?"

"Not at all," Kelly replied with a smile.

Gabriella lifted her head to look between Troy and Kelly. "It's okay, Kelly… If you need to go back to work…"

Troy reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Sweetheart, you've had a lot to deal with today, and I don't want you to be alone, okay? I'll get my work done a lot faster if I know you're in good hands, and I'll be back as soon as I can. All right?"

"Okay," she agreed. He gave her one last squeeze and a lingering kiss on her forehead, and then reluctantly turned and left the room.

"You've got yourself one amazing man there, Gabriella," Kelly observed with a smile as she settled next to her.

"I know," Gabriella returned, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Troy was still detained in Ortho, much to his frustration, and Kelly had persuaded Gabriella to leave the ER long enough to grab a snack in the hospital cafeteria. Mark had told them that Dr. Lentz was in surgery, and promised to keep them updated. The women chatted easily, as if they were old friends, and Gabriella realized that it felt good to get her mind off her worries, even for just a little while. Kelly had been telling Gabriella funny patient stories, enjoying the sound of Gabriella's musical giggles, but her mind began to wander and she abruptly sobered.

"Gabriella," she started cautiously. "Did Troy tell you about a domestic battery patient that Mark saw in the clinic a few weeks ago?"

"Jane Doe?" Gabriella asked, curious at the abrupt subject change.

Kelly nodded. "Well, she came back earlier this week. Mark called me—I did an internship at a battered women's shelter—and asked me to come talk to her. So I did, and… oh, Gabriella, she was such a mess. I feel awful for her."

Gabriella reached across the table to pat Kelly's arm. "Did she tell you anything?"

Kelly shook her head, frustration evident in her face. "Not much. She said it was her husband, and that it was her fault. I can only imagine the things he's said to her to make her actually believe that she _deserves _to be treated that way."

"You still don't know who she is?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Kelly replied. "Mark stalled as long as he could while I talked to her. He stitched up the lacerations on her face and back, and splinted her sprained wrist. But when he was done, she just thanked us and got up and left." Kelly stopped and looked across at Gabriella. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this—you have enough on your mind. But it's been bothering me so much, it just feels really good to talk about it. I wish I could've done more, maybe gotten her to stay or at least give us her name."

Gabriella smiled wistfully. "I know what you mean. But Kelly, you can't help her until she is willing to help herself. You did all you could, and you gave her a way out, so at some point, if she decides she's had enough, she'll know what to do and where to get help."

Kelly nodded reluctantly.

"Now," Gabriella continued with a devious smile, changing the subject again. "Tell me what's going on between you and Mark!"

Kelly's face split into a grin. "Well, actually…" She was cut off by the sound of her beeper. "Oh, saved by the bell," she joked before reading the number. "It's Mark. Come on, let's go."

* * *

When the women returned to the ER, they found Mark and Troy talking to one of the attending physicians. Troy was finally done for the day and had changed into his street clothes, though he still had his hospital ID clipped to his shirt pocket. He reached out for Gabriella and tucked her into his side, his arm holding her there securely. He searched her face and was relieved to see no sign of recent tears, though her eyes still betrayed her earlier distress.

"Dr. Richards," Troy addressed his colleague. "This is my wife, Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Richards," Gabriella said as she extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," he replied, shaking her hand. "I understand that you are the one who administered CPR to Dr. Lentz. He was very fortunate to be in the presence of someone with the necessary training to save his life."

Gabriella shrugged, uncomfortable with the accolades. "I worked several summers as a lifeguard when I was in high school and college," she explained. "But I've never had to perform CPR before. It was so much harder than I expected." She studied all three doctors' faces, trying to read in them what she wanted to know. "How is Dr. Lentz?" she asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"His cardiologist successfully cleared the blockage that apparently caused his heart attack," Dr. Richards told her. "We won't know the extent of the damage until we run more tests. He's still in critical condition at this point. "

Gabriella nodded solemnly. "Were you able to reach his daughter?"

This time Mark answered. "Yes—She'll be here in the morning."

"Can I see him?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Richards nodded. "He hasn't regained consciousness, but you can spend a few minutes with him."

"Thank you, Dr. Richards," she told him. He nodded again, and walked away.

"Come on, sweetheart," Troy said softly. "I'll go with you."

Gabriella nodded, and Kelly reached out to grasp her hand in a show of support.

"Thank you," Gabriella murmured, leaning over to hug Kelly. Then she turned to Mark, offering her thanks and a hug to him as well.

"We'll be thinking about you," Mark told her. "Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do," Troy answered for her. His arm slid protectively around her shoulders, and together they set off toward the ICU.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 11—The Truth**

The "few minutes" of visiting that Dr. Richards had granted Troy and Gabriella stretched on into the evening. Dr. Lentz awoke briefly following his surgery, and in a haze of painkillers and post-surgical confusion, he mistook Gabriella for his daughter Sharon, who had not yet arrived. He held her hands and talked about his wife, Sharon's mother, and told her to be a good girl and behave until he came home. In reality, Sharon was in her thirties, and her mother had died five years previously. Troy watched Gabriella struggle to hold herself together as she reassured him that she would be a good girl and make him proud. In his mind's eye, Troy could see Gabriella as a little girl, making the same promises to her own dying father, and his heart ached for her. He had not experienced the death of a close family member, and couldn't fathom the loss that she had suffered at such a young age.

When Dr. Lentz went back to sleep, a contented smile on his face, Gabriella released his hands and stood slowly. She looked to Troy, and no explanation was necessary between them. He held out his arms and she walked into them, taking instant comfort in his embrace as she nuzzled her head into his chest. He waited for her to fall apart again, but this time it didn't happen. Apart from a few tears that slid silently down her cheek, she remained stoic.

"Baby, I love you so much," he murmured in her hair.

She drew back a bit to look at him. "I love you too, Troy. Thank you for taking care of me, and for being such an amazing man. I couldn't have made it through this without you."

"Gabriella," he said her name softly, almost reverently, and cupped her face with his hand. "I was so worried, when I got called to the ER and thought you were hurt… I don't know what I would've done if… I'm just so glad you're okay." He pulled her back tightly against his chest, overcome with the intense emotions of the day.

When they finally pulled apart, Gabriella told him that she wanted to stay with Dr. Lentz until his daughter arrived. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone all night. Troy tried to talk her out of it—she was physically and mentally exhausted—but understood her need to stay, and staked his claim on a chair at the foot of the hospital bed, as unwilling to leave her as she was with Dr. Lentz.

* * *

Troy blinked blearily as his sleep-starved brain tried to recall where he was and why he had fallen asleep there. The blip of a heart monitor brought him to his senses, and he rubbed his eyes as he scanned the hospital room. His gaze fell on the sea of black curls spread out on the bed next to Randall Lentz's left arm, her body bent in half in the chair beside the bed, and he smiled softly. _She finally gave up and went to sleep, _he thought. Standing and stretching, he took a few steps toward the door of the room and grabbed the patient's chart off the wall. Reading over the notes that had been added during the night, Troy was pleased to see that Dr. Lentz's condition appeared to be stabilizing.

Gabriella stayed with Dr. Lentz until Sharon finally arrived, frustrated beyond belief with the airline delays, and by then Troy had showered in the locker room and changed back into his scrubs for another day of work. During his lunch break, he went looking for Gabriella to make sure she'd eaten, and Sharon told him that she'd gone down to the hospital chapel. After making his way downstairs, Troy entered the hospital chapel quietly, not wanting to frighten or disturb Gabriella in the somber stillness. He had been in this room a few times himself… It was one of the few places in the hospital that was not constantly buzzing with activity. She sat in the front row, her head in her hands. He wondered if she was crying, but realized that no sound was escaping her small body. He felt an invisible pull toward her, wanting, needing to be close to her, to touch and hold her. Finally, he cleared his throat quietly, and her head raised and turned to identify the source of the sound.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he responded. He closed the distance between them, sitting next to her in the front row and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side. His other hand reached for hers, and their fingers laced together instinctively.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" he asked.

"So many things are swirling around in there," she answered honestly. "I came down here to try to sort them all out."

"Tell me, let me help you," he urged softly.

She sighed. "I can't stop thinking about the meeting I had with Dr. Lentz a few weeks ago, when he told me about taking over his class because he was having health problems…"

"Coronary artery disease," Troy supplied.

"Yes, although he didn't tell me that at the time," she continued. "But he mentioned my mentorship, and I… I kind of flipped out. I begged him not to give up being my mentor, and I promised not to cause him any stress."

She paused, and Troy waited patiently for her to go on.

"And then I talked to him about a few… complications that I was concerned about… and he said he was going to deal with them… so I _did _end up causing him stress, and I can't help but wonder…" she trailed off, but Troy could see where this line of thinking was taking her.

"Sweetheart, you did _not _cause him to have a heart attack," Troy insisted. "The plaque buildup in his coronary arteries has been forming for _years._ Come on, babe, you're a whiz at science… You know about the body systems, and you know that you couldn't have caused this."

"My head knows," she argued. "My heart's not so sure. I just can't help but feel a little bit responsible."

He studied her face. "Tell me something," he started cautiously. "Why were you so upset about him possibly giving up your mentorship? I know you really like working with him, but why were you opposed to having a different mentor?"

Something flashed across her face that he couldn't quite read, but somehow he felt like he was on the cusp of figuring out what had been bothering her. He could see, even more clearly than he had in the past few weeks, the struggle that was playing out in her mind, and he was desperate to bring it out in the open.

"Gabriella," he said softly, waiting until her eyes lifted to his. "Please, _please, _tell me what's happening. I can't stand to see you like this. Whatever you've been struggling with… you don't have to handle it on your own. I love you and I want to help you. Please don't shut me out."

Her internal battle continued as her eyes dropped and her slender fingers touched and fidgeted with his wedding ring as his hand rested in her lap. Troy realized that he was holding his breath, and he exhaled slowly, waiting, hoping. Finally, her eyes lifted back to his.

"Dr. Lentz told me that if he couldn't continue my mentorship, it would be given… I mean, I would be reassigned… to Dr. Strickland," she told him.

"Um… okay…" Troy was not making the connection. "Who is that?"

Gabriella braced herself. "Troy, that's the man… that night at the jazz club…" She trailed off helplessly.

And then it clicked in Troy's brain. "Wait, the guy who wouldn't let go of you on the dance floor? The guy who was following you around and making you uncomfortable?" His voice rose. "No way! Absolutely not!"

"I know, that's what I told Dr. Lentz, and I told him everything that's been happening," Gabriella said. "He said he would talk to the Dean, and…"

"Wait a minute, time out," Troy interrupted, his voice cold as ice. "_Everything that's been happening? _Gabriella, is that creep still bothering you?" Her eyes dropped once again, all but confirming his fears. "Gabriella," he said, his voice growing louder.

When she raised her eyes again, he was surprised to see tears in them. Her voice was tiny, like a frightened child. "I'm sorry, Troy, I should have told you sooner… He left me alone for awhile, but the past few weeks, it's been… getting worse…"

He interrupted again, and his voice cut through her like a dagger. "What did he do to you? Has he put his hands on you? Gabriella, answer me!" The anger in his voice scared her—it was so unlike him—and she unconsciously cringed away from him. Her movement sent a jolt through him—he didn't ever want her to be afraid of him. So he stood, pacing back and forth in front of her as he rubbed his hand through his hair. A million questions swirled in his mind, but one forced its way to the forefront. He stopped in front of her. "Why?" he nearly whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep this from me?"

Tears flowed silently down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I… I didn't want to worry you," her voice so small he had to take a step toward her to hear it. "I thought I could handle it on my own. Troy, that night you came home after you lost that patient, and you were so… stressed and upset… and I didn't want to add to your problems… I'm so sorry, Troy… please…" Her voice trailed off, and her head sunk back into her hands. She looked utterly broken.

Troy struggled with the emotions that were battling inside him. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Maria Montez, and more pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Some of his anger dissolved as he understood that she was trying to protect him, even though she needed protection much more than he did. He knelt in front of her and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand.

"Sweetheart, what can I do to make you understand? You don't have to do this alone. You don't ever have to handle things on your own, because we are a team. Your problems are _our _problems. I want to help you, but you have to let me help you. We're in this together, and I need you to trust me enough to share what's happening to you." He lifted her left hand, rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring and wedding band. "When I put these rings on your finger, I promised that I would always love you and take care of you. Gabriella, that promise is more important to me than any other I've made in my whole life. Please don't ever, ever doubt that."

"I don't, Troy," she whispered. "I love you, and I trust you with my life. It was stupid, trying to keep it from you. I'm so sorry… I just didn't know what to do."

"Here's what we're going to do," he answered decisively. "We're going to document everything that he's done to you. Then, on Monday morning, you and I are going to meet with the Dean. This has gone far enough, and it ends _now._"

Troy stood back up and used the hand he was holding to pull her up into his arms. He was still angry beyond belief at David Strickland, but he couldn't be mad at his wife.

"Gabriella, please tell me that he hasn't hurt you," Troy pleaded. "Please tell me that you're all right."

She nuzzled herself further into his chest and sighed contentedly. "I am now."

After her conversation with Troy, Gabriella felt better than she had in weeks, but that didn't change the fact that David Strickland still thought he was going to be her mentor. She had cancelled her classes on Friday to stay with Dr. Lentz until his daughter arrived, so she had avoided the inevitable confrontation that she so dreaded. Hopefully, when she and Troy met with the Dean on Monday, the whole situation would be taken care of once and for all.

* * *

Troy had to work on Saturday, but the couple made plans to have dinner with Mark and Kelly that evening. Gabriella spent extra time getting ready, excited for the opportunity to wear the new clothes she'd bought the previous weekend while shopping with her mother. She wore a red sleeveless cotton voile top with a V-neckline that dipped to her breasts and cinched beneath them, paired with black skinny jeans and heels. She fluffed her curls and added jewelry and makeup to complete the look, which she knew was a success the moment she walked into the club, spotted Mark and Troy at a nearby table, and saw Troy's jaw drop.

"Hey, gorgeous," Troy greeted, standing to greet her with a kiss. "You look incredible!"

"Thanks," she replied, pulling back to admire his appearance. He was dressed in jeans and a black polo shirt that accentuated his muscled chest and arms. "You're looking mighty fine yourself." She stood on her toes to kiss him again.

"Hi, Mark," Gabriella greeted him with a warm smile as she settled next to Troy at the table. "Where's Kelly?"

"She has to work until seven," he replied. "She'll meet us here in a little while." He grinned mischievously at her. "Gives me plenty of time to scope out some other prospects before she gets here."

Gabriella glared at him in mock-indignation as Troy laughed. "You are terrible, Mark Davis," she told him.

"Speaking of prospects," he pretended to search around the restaurant, "I need a girl who's smart, funny, and of course, totally hot." His eyes landed on Gabriella. "Well hello, little lady. Are you available?"

"Not even close," Gabriella told him, and the threesome laughed as Troy draped a possessive arm around her shoulders.

The three friends had polished off their appetizers and were awaiting their entrees when Gabriella excused herself to go to the ladies' room.

"If your food comes while you're gone, we can't promise it'll still be here when you get back," Mark warned with a grin.

Gabriella laughed as she walked away from the table, and felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket as she stepped into the narrow hallway where the restrooms were located. She frowned slightly, not recognizing the number on the screen. She usually didn't answer calls from unknown numbers, but she thought perhaps it was Sharon calling from the hospital with news about Dr. Lentz.

"Hello?" She answered tentatively.

"Hello, Gabriella. It's David."

Her skin crawled at the sound of his voice. "How did you get this number?" She asked hoarsely.

"Well, my dear, as your new mentor, it's necessary that I be able to contact you at any time, should any problems arise," he answered confidently.

"Dr. Strickland," her voice rose. "You are NOT going to be my mentor! Dr. Heller might have given you the assignment for the time being, but I assure you that after I meet with her on Monday, I WILL be reassigned."

"Gabriella," his voice rose in anger. "I don't appreciate you challenging my authority. I've had just about enough of your rude behavior toward me. I am your supervisor, and you will do as I say, or you will be very, very sorry."

"I will NOT! For the last time, leave me alone!" she practically shouted, trying to control herself inside the restaurant even as she seethed with anger. She hung up on him, and took a long breath, trying to calm herself before returning to the table. Her phone buzzed again, but this time it was a text message from the same number. _This guy is unbelievable,_ she thought angrily, and started to delete the message, until she noticed that there was an attachment. Hesitantly she opened the text.

_Bad things happen when people don't do as they're told._

Gabriella's hands shook, the too-familiar feeling of dread sweeping over her as she pressed the button to open the attachment. When the file opened, Gabriella gasped, her mind not wanting to believe what her eyes were seeing. She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. On the screen was a photo of a place that Gabriella had visited only a handful of times, but she knew exactly where it was. Austin, Texas. It was her mother's house. He was going to harm her mother. She screamed, and then her throat closed and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 12—Fear**

_Gabriella's hands shook, the too-familiar feeling of dread sweeping over her as she pressed the button to open the attachment. When the file opened, Gabriella gasped, her mind not wanting to believe what her eyes were seeing. She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. On the screen was a photo of a place that Gabriella had visited only a few times in the past couple of years, but she knew exactly where it was. Austin, Texas. It was her mother's house. He was going to harm her mother. She screamed, and then her throat closed and everything went black._

* * *

Troy and Mark rounded the corner into the narrow hallway at a run, just in time to see Gabriella slump to the floor, her cell phone dropping beside her. Troy was at her side in an instant as fear washed over him.

"Gabriella! What's wrong? Baby, talk to me!" he implored. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.

"I c-can't… can't breathe," Gabriella gasped, her body curling into an upright fetal position as she began to tremble violently.

Sick with worry, Troy's hands flew frantically over her body, searching for wounds. Her skin was cold and clammy, but he found no injury. His mind raced into overdrive as he tried to determine what the problem was.

"Sweetheart, please, can you tell me what happened?" he questioned again, but she didn't answer. Her whole body shook, and she dropped her head between her knees.

On her other side, Mark was holding her wrist, checking her pulse. He looked at Troy with mounting concern. "188," he told him. Both men knew that was way too high.

"Gabriella, look at me," Troy instructed, lifting her chin. His heart broke when he saw the panic in her eyes. He had never seen her so scared. "Are you having chest pains?"

She nodded slightly. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right through her chest. "Pl-please… don't l-let me… d-die," she begged desperately.

Troy looked at Mark. "Call an ambulance," he ordered, and Mark nodded in agreement, stepping away to make the call.

Gabriella's lips were turning blue, and Troy knew that if he didn't get her breathing under control, she was going to lose consciousness. He couldn't let that happen. He cupped her face in his hands, meeting her tear-filled eyes.

"Gabriella Bolton, listen to me! You are _not _going to die. You keep fighting for me, okay?" He forced his voice to be calm and steady. "I know you're scared right now, but please, you have to trust me. I'm going to help you. We need to calm down your breathing. Take some nice slow breaths, like this." He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Now, look at me, okay? Keep your eyes on me. I'm here with you, and we're going to do this together. Are you ready?"

Gabriella nodded again, and Troy breathed with her, encouraging her softly as he held her. He could feel her fear in every taut muscle, but she looked to him with trust in her eyes. Her breathing began to even out as he coached her, never breaking eye contact as silent tears spilled down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and began rocking her gently in his arms.

A few minutes later, he felt a hand on his back and turned to see Mark, followed closely by two paramedics that they knew from the hospital. Not bothering with the stretcher, Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her out to the waiting ambulance. He climbed into the back and tried to lay her down, but she let out a whimper and clutched him tightly, her panic rising again. Murmuring comfort in her ear, he straddled the stretcher and sat, bracing her body against his. He reached over for the oxygen mask, turning up the pressure to force air into her lungs, and pulled her away from his chest long enough to slip it over her nose and mouth. He distantly heard Mark talking to the paramedic, giving information about Gabriella and describing her symptoms, but his focus was still centered on his wife. Her breath was still rapid, and her body continued to shake badly, but the worst seemed to be over.

When they arrived at the hospital, Troy again lifted Gabriella and carried her into the ER with Mark at his side, bringing their colleagues up to speed on her condition.

"Twenty-six year old female, complaining of chest pains, hyperventilating, radial pulse initially 188 BPM, now at 160…"

"Troy, what's going on?" Dr. Gould, the chief resident, asked as they entered the triage area.

"It's my wife," Troy answered, his voice trembling. "She collapsed. She's stabilizing, but we need to run an EKG and…"

"It's okay, we'll take care of it," she interrupted.

Troy went to lay Gabriella down on the bed in the ER exam room, and this time she didn't resist. Her body was almost limp with exhaustion, but her frightened eyes continued to stare into his, as if he was her lifeline. As his colleagues worked around him, he held her hand and stroked her hair, relieved that he could trust them with her medical care, allowing him to stay by her side to provide comfort and assurance.

Two hours later, Troy sat by Gabriella's bed in the ER, waiting for Dr. Gould to bring in the results of the tests they'd run. He held her hand as he watched her sleep, her muscles occasionally jerking from their earlier exertion. After determining that her condition was not life-threatening, Troy had authorized Dr. Gould to give her a mild sedative to relax her body and ease her fear during the tests to pinpoint what had happened to her.

"Troy?" Dr. Gould said softly. He looked up, surprised by the kindness in her voice. As chief resident, she had a reputation of being tough as nails, barking orders and keeping her residents in line. But the voice that addressed him that night was calm, compassionate… _nice._

"All of Gabriella's test results came back normal," she told him, handing him the chart so he could see for himself. "Her heart function is normal, her CBC revealed nothing unusual, her lungs are clear, no lingering effects other than elevated blood pressure, which is normal after what happened. Based on the symptoms you and Mark described, I believe that she had a severe panic attack."

Troy nodded slowly as he listened, his medical knowledge and the test results in his hands leading him to agree with Dr. Gould's conclusions.

"But why? Nothing like this has ever happened to her before," Troy told her.

"I don't know, Troy. You know there are a lot of potential causes. Hopefully you'll get some answers when she wakes up. In the meantime, we can keep her overnight for observation if you want, but I really don't think that's necessary. The test results are pretty conclusive, and you'll be there to respond if her condition worsens. Most of all, she just needs rest. If it happens again, we'll need to do more extensive testing—an MRI, and perhaps a psychological evaluation. Do you have any questions?"

Troy shook his head. "No… just, thanks. Thanks for taking care of her. I don't what I would've done if…" He trailed off, not allowing his mind to finish the thought.

"It's obvious how much you care about her," Dr. Gould told him. "She's lucky to have you."

"No," Troy disagreed seriously, "I'm the one that's lucky. We've been together since high school, and I still look at her sometimes and wonder how I managed to get a girl like her." He looked back down at his wife and traced his fingers along the contours of her face.

Dr. Gould smiled and turned to leave, and then addressed Troy once again. "Oh, and one more thing, Bolton," she paused and then smirked at him, stepping back into the role of chief resident. "If you tell any of the other residents that I was nice to you, you won't see the inside of an operating room again until you're 30. Got it?"

Troy smiled for the first time since arriving at the hospital that night. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

When Gabriella awoke several hours later in her own bed, it took a moment for her to realize where she was and how she got there. She sat up with a jolt, scanning the room for the man who could always make her feel safe.

"Troy?" she called softly, then became fearful that he wasn't there. "Troy!"

She heard movement, and then the bedroom door opened. It took only a moment more before he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was in his arms.

"Troy, my mom…" she started, feeling her throat closing again.

"Sweetheart, your mom is fine. I just talked to her a little while ago," Troy reassured her. "Now relax and breathe slowly for me, okay? Everything's going to be all right, but I need you to stay calm."

She nodded silently, taking deep breaths as Troy had coached her earlier.

"I saw the text message from Strickland," he told her soberly. "Mark picked up your phone at the restaurant after the paramedics came. He forgot that it was in his pocket until a call came in a couple hours ago, and he came over to return it. Thank goodness he was here when I found the message." Troy paused, sparing her the details of his anger and desire to act on it immediately. Mark was angry as well, but provided a much-needed voice of reason to calm his friend down.

"I'm sorry, Troy," she murmured.

"Hey, you have no reason to be sorry," Troy soothed. "We're going to talk about this in the morning, because you need to sleep. But first I want you to call your mom, because I know you'll rest easier after you've heard for yourself that she's safe. She's not even in Austin right now—she's in New York. That should put your mind at ease."

"Thank you," she told him. "And thanks for… for being there when I needed you most."

He cupped the back of her head and brought her forward to meet his lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"I'm always here for you," he said when they parted. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He handed her the phone and sat with her as she talked to her mother.

* * *

Troy awoke the next morning to find his wife's body buried in his. Her head was tucked under his chin, her face nuzzled into his bare chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, and her legs tangled with his. He tightened his arms around her in a sort of morning greeting, and then pulled away to watch her awaken. He loved the moment every morning when her eyes fluttered open and met his gaze. At that moment, it was like their souls reconnected, and he fell in love with her all over again. She seemed to be sleeping soundly, so he tried to ease himself away from her and sit up, but the movement stirred her to consciousness. She frowned slightly at the loss of his warmth before peeling an eye open to look at him.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay," she returned his smile, and then studied his face. "You look tired. What time did you go to sleep?"

"Well, Mark left around 2:00, so I came to bed shortly after that," he answered.

"And if I know you, you laid awake for awhile thinking about what happened," she said softly.

He didn't deny it. "Gabriella, I'm worried about you, your health and safety, and this whole situation. This Strickland guy has gone way too far, and we've got to put a stop to it." He reached down to stroke her cheek. "Last night at the restaurant… baby, I was so afraid of losing you."

"I know, Troy," she replied. "I've never felt so helpless and scared in my life. I felt like I was going to die. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there to help me through it. You are truly my knight in shining armor." Her hand circled the back of his neck, and she pulled him down to kiss her.

After a few moments he pulled back. "Okay, here's my plan for today. We're going to document everything that Strickland has done, and figure out what legal steps we can take to stop this. Fortunately, I know a really good lawyer." He winked at her.

"Oh, is that so?" she teased. "Will this lawyer provide free legal services on a Sunday?"

"Absolutely," Troy answered confidently. "And she's really hot, too."

"Hmmm," Gabriella pretended to consider that. "Does being hot make her a better lawyer?"

"No, but it's definitely one of the reasons that I fell in love with her," he replied with a grin.

"Well, lawyers and clients falling in love is a big no-no," she said sternly. "We might have to reassign you to a different attorney."

"No way," Troy murmured, his voice husky. "You're the only one I want." He eased back down to lay next to her and ran his fingertips down her arm so lightly that she shivered. Then he shook himself out of his lusty haze. "Okay, back to my plan for the day," he continued distractedly. "We're going to go visit Dr. Lentz at the hospital, and then we're going to have a picnic on the beach. It's been a rough week, and we're overdue for some romantic time together."

"Mmm, sounds good, except we might need to push back your timetable a bit," she said softly, her voice low with desire. "Have I mentioned how much I love waking up in our bed with you next to me?" To emphasize her point, she traced her index finger over his lips, and he puckered them to kiss her fingertip. He took hold of her small wrist and placed kisses on each of her other fingers before returning to her first finger. He kissed it again, and then parted his lips and brought it into his mouth, gently sucking on it. She leaned into him, tilting her chin up, and he smiled before lowering his mouth firmly onto hers.

* * *

That evening, the couple sat on a blanket on the beach, enjoying the last of the chocolate-covered strawberries as they watched the sunset. It was unusually cool for early October in California, so other than the occasional passing jogger or dog-walker, they had that stretch of beach largely to themselves. Troy reclined back on his elbows, while Gabriella sat with her knees bent and arms wrapped around her legs.

"I can't believe how much better Dr. Lentz looked today," Gabriella mused softly.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "He's going to be okay, but he'll have to take it easy for awhile. His cardiologist will do some more tests to figure out how much damage there is to his heart muscle, and decide whether to put in a pacemaker."

She nodded silently, her eyes still on the horizon. Sensing her mood shift, Troy sat up and scooted forward, spreading his legs and pulling her between his bent knees so she could lean back on his chest. He massaged her shoulders, and leaned forward to place gentle kisses in her hair.

"Tell me what's on your mind, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear.

She sighed. "Just… thinking about going to work tomorrow."

"And?" he prompted. After all that had happened over the past few days, he wanted to make sure she expressed what she was feeling instead of keeping it inside.

"I'm scared, Troy," she confessed. "Before, Strickland just annoyed me, or made me angry. But now… now I'm afraid of what he might do. I'm scared that the Dean's not going to listen to us. I'm scared of having another panic attack. And I'm mad at myself for being so scared." He detected a slight tremor in her voice.

He pulled her away from his chest and turned her so she was facing him, lifting her legs to circle his hips. He took her hands and looked into her eyes, taking a moment to form his thoughts into words.

"Baby, it's okay to be afraid," he reassured her. "But I'm going to be there with you, and I will take care of you. I promise. The Dean _will _listen to us, I'll make sure of that. And if that creep comes anywhere near you, he's going to have to deal with me. We can do this, okay?"

She looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded. He released one of her hands to reach up and cup her face. Pulling her closer, he kissed her forehead, her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose, each cheek, her chin, and finally, her lips. When he pulled back, he saw that his efforts had been successful—her lips curved into a gentle smile.

"That's my girl," he whispered. "I was hoping to see that beautiful smile."

"I love you, Troy," she told him.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he returned, matching her smile. "Come on, let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13: Pride

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 13—Pride**

On Monday morning, Gabriella's reception on campus was just short of a hero's welcome. Apparently word had spread that she had saved Dr. Lentz's life, and suddenly it seemed everyone knew the new associate professor's name. Students and professors she didn't know made a special effort to greet her as she passed them in the parking lot, on the sidewalks, and in the corridors. Several students from the campus newspaper approached her to set up an interview for the feature article they planned to run. Through it all, Troy was by her side, grinning impishly. He knew that Gabriella was terribly uncomfortable with the unexpected attention, but she deserved it, and he was bursting with pride.

When she walked into the lecture hall for her Intro to Health Law class, the students broke into wild applause. Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red as she pulled out her laptop and notes for the lecture. Troy found a seat in the back of the lecture hall, smiling at the excited chatter of the students around him. As Gabriella called the class to order, she caught Troy's eye, and he winked at her. He chuckled to himself as her cheeks filled with color again, marveling that after nearly ten years together, he still could have that effect on her. _That's my girl, _he thought proudly.

"Good morning," she greeted, her voice raised to quiet the few students who were still talking. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce a special guest." She gestured to Troy in the back. "This is my husband, Dr. Troy Bolton. He is a resident at UCSF Medical Center, and he's keeping me company today." He raised his hand in an acknowledging wave, and she grinned cheekily. "Those of you who are sitting near him, please keep an eye on him. If he dozes off during my lecture, you may use any means necessary to wake him." The students laughed and a couple of the boys near Troy nudged him playfully. He winked at her again, and she tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile as she started her lecture on health care systems and policy.

Truthfully, Troy had been expecting not to be all that interested in a pre-law lecture, but he found himself mesmerized as he listened and watched his wife teach. _Wow, she is really good!, _he thought. Then he wondered if his opinion was biased, so he looked around and found the other students listening just as intently as he was. A discussion time followed the lecture, and several students directed their questions at Troy, interested in his medical perspective as opposed to their legal perspective. Gabriella watched him to see if he needed to be rescued—he hadn't been planning on speaking, after all—but he spoke confidently and knowledgably about his profession, and it was Gabriella's turn to beam with pride.

* * *

Gabriella fidgeted nervously in her seat as the Dean read through the incident descriptions that she had written with regard to Dr. Strickland's behavior. Troy's large hand reached over and stilled her wringing hands in her lap, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Finally, Dr. Heller's eyes lifted from the pages, and she cleared her throat.

"First of all," she began. "I want to make it very clear that we do not condone this kind of behavior here, and I will speak to David immediately." She paused uncomfortably. "But to be fair, I must ask, Gabriella, have you said or done anything to encourage his interest?"

Gabriella felt Troy stiffen beside her, and she squeezed his thigh to calm him. "Absolutely not. I told him that I was married the first time I met him. Unfortunately, that has not dissuaded him. He made some disparaging comments at the jazz club, implying that he was a better match for me than my husband, which could not be farther from the truth. I got angry, rightfully so, and yelled at him, and things have gone downhill from there." Troy's hand came to rest over hers on his leg in an unspoken show of support.

"All right, I will speak to David," Dr. Heller repeated. "I will make clear to him that he is to have no contact with you, either in person or by any means of communication. If he violates that restriction, I want to know about it immediately."

Gabriella nodded. "Dr. Heller, you should be aware that we intend to file an Affidavit and Petition for Restraining Order this afternoon. My mother is filing a similar order in Texas. Dr. Strickland will be served with the paperwork sometime tomorrow."

The Dean nodded. "I would prefer to keep this matter out of the courts, but I suppose I can't stop you if you feel that it's necessary."

"We do," Troy responded. "Gabriella suffered a severe panic attack as a result of Strickland's threats. This is a serious matter, and I'm concerned for my wife's safety on this campus. I need to know that she feels safe and comfortable here, and that the campus police are fully aware of the situation and prepared to intervene if that becomes necessary."

Dr. Heller tore a sheet from the memo pad on her desk and scrawled a note on it. Then she pushed it across the desk. "Here is the phone number for the head of campus security. Contact him to set up a meeting to discuss your concerns."

Gabriella leaned forward to pick it up. "Thank you," she said.

"Now, about the mentoring situation," Dr. Heller continued. "I will, of course, make sure Dr. Strickland understands that he is not your mentor. I spoke with Dr. Lentz last evening—he _insisted _that I come visit him so we could discuss the matter."

Gabriella and Troy exchanged smiles. That sounded like Dr. Lentz, taking care of her even after just having had heart surgery.

"So I went to the hospital to meet with him," the Dean went on, "and it turns out that Randall has hand-picked a new mentor for you. Dr. Nora Jacobson is in the Administrative and Public Law department, specializing in Employment Law and Civil Justice. Randall felt that her background would be beneficial to you in your current situation. You may wish to consult with her before going to the courthouse today. I've taken the liberty of setting up an appointment for you to meet with her this afternoon."

Gabriella let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding. _Could it really be as easy as that?_ she wondered, hoping with all her might that it would be.

* * *

Gabriella walked, her hand held securely by Troy's, toward the parking lot after work, pleased with the results of the day. They had met with the campus police sergeant, as well as Gabriella's new mentor, whom she liked very much. Troy had sat in on her afternoon Law & Biosciences class, and was extremely complimentary about her teaching methods, although she was sure he was just biased. Best of all, she had seen no sign of Dr. Strickland, which was a great relief. She felt as if she was getting control of her life back, and she liked that feeling very, very much.

When the couple got home late that afternoon, after a stop at the courthouse to file the restraining order request, Gabriella flopped down on the couch, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Today went so much better than I was expecting," she told Troy.

"I know," he replied, settling next to her and circling his arm around her shoulders. "I was expecting to have to put up much more of a fight."

"Yeah, me too," she answered. "But I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Thank you for going with me, Troy. I felt so much better having you there, and I enjoyed spending the day with you." She smiled warmly at him, leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

"And I enjoyed spending the day with you. Too bad you're not a celebrity," he added, and she looked at him weirdly, surprised at the randomness of his statement. "Well, then I could get paid lots of money to follow you around and be your bodyguard," he explained. "And what a nice body it is to guard!" He raised his eyebrows wickedly, raking his eyes down her body and back up, and she laughed. _It's so good to hear her laugh again, _he thought with a smile.

"Seriously though, Gabriella, I was so proud of you today," he continued. "Seeing you teach, hearing the students talk about how much they like your classes, meeting your colleagues, witnessing the hero worship you've prompted on campus… It all reminded me what a truly remarkable woman I married." He dipped his chin to kiss her, appreciating her all the more as she responded and deepened the kiss. After several minutes, they separated.

"Mmm," she sighed, snuggling further into his side before looking up at him again. "I was quite proud of you today too, Dr. Bolton," she told him. "Having the privilege of introducing such a fine, handsome, wonderful man, and knowing that you're mine—it made me feel really great. And the outer package, as incredible as it is," she gestured appreciatively at his body, "is nothing compared to what's on the inside—a kind, sweet, sensitive man who takes care of me and makes me feel like a precious jewel."

"Aww, thanks, baby," he cooed. "That's because you _are _a precious jewel—the most precious of them all, in my humble opinion." He swooped down to capture her lips again, and then pulled back with a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, and just so you know, I think a couple of your students have the hots for you."

"Troy Bolton!" she exclaimed. "You're making that up!"

"Nope," he shook his head with a smile. "They told me. It was before you introduced me. They thought I was a new student."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "What did you say to them? You didn't get mad or threaten them or anything, did you?"

"I told them that I had the hots for you too," he answered triumphantly, unable to contain his laughter. She joined in, the musical sound of her laughter warming his heart.

"Well, just so _you _know," she told him when her laughter subsided, "one of my students told me that you're 'dreamy,' and that if we ever split up, I should give you her number."

"Hmm," Troy pretended to consider that. "Is she cute?"

"Hey!" she cried with mock-indignation, slapping his chest.

He laughed hard, rubbing his tingling muscles where she'd hit him. "Ow, I'm kidding, babe!" Then he sobered, and lifted her chin with his finger. "You're it for me, Gabriella. I could never love anyone else the way I love you. You're the love of my life. I hope you know that."

"I do, Troy. I know how lucky I am that you chose me to share your life with, and I don't ever intend to give up what we have. I don't know what my life would be like without you, and I don't want to find out. I love you."

Touched by one another's words, they both leaned in, meeting in the middle for a steamy kiss. Finally, and _very _reluctantly, Troy pulled away. He softened her disappointment by leaving soft kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"As much as I would _really _love to continue this with you right now, I have to get ready for work," he told her softly.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, confusion darkening her glowing features.

"Well, when I said I had today off, what I actually meant was that I traded shifts with another resident," Troy explained. "It just so happens that he had the night shift tonight."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "You have to work all night after spending the day babysitting me?"

"Sweetheart, it wasn't babysitting… I already told you how much I enjoyed it," he soothed. "It's not a big deal. Sleep is overrated." He winked patronizingly.

"Oh, Troy, I'm so…" her exclamation was cut off by his finger gently pressing her lips.

"Please don't say you're sorry," he told her. "I'm _not _sorry, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Things tend to quiet down somewhat during the night, so I can catch a nap in the doctors' break room." He pulled back to study her face. "Will you be okay here by yourself? Do I need to call in a substitute bodyguard?"

She giggled. "No, I don't think that'll be necessary. I can use the time to grade case summaries." Her face dropped a bit. "But I'll miss you."

He smiled and kissed her once again. Even though she said she didn't need anybody with her, he didn't want her to be afraid alone in the house that night, considering all that had happened. A plan was already formulating in his mind.

* * *

After dinner, Troy left for work, and Gabriella got to work grading papers. Around 9:00, the doorbell rang, and she got up to look through the peephole. Smiling, she opened the door to find Kelly on her doorstep, overnight bag in hand.

"Kelly!" she exclaimed, pulling the other woman in for a hug. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, the power is out at my apartment, so I thought maybe I could crash here for the night," Kelly explained.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How did you know where we live? You've never been here before."

Kelly smiled sheepishly. "Um, Troy might have mentioned that you were home alone and needed company."

"I knew it! Busted!" Gabriella replied triumphantly, smiling widely. "I had a feeling this was a set-up. What am I going to do with that man?"

"Hang on tight," Kelly answered, returning her smile. "He's crazy about you."

"I know," Gabriella answered softly. Then she remembered the guest on her doorstep. "Well, set-up or not, we're going to have some serious girl bonding time! Come on in!"

And bond they did. The women stayed up far too late into the night, laughing, talking, and telling stories, solidifying their friendship, unknowingly preparing themselves for what laid ahead.


	14. Chapter 14: More Headaches

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 14—More Headaches**

By the end of the week, Gabriella was finally feeling more relaxed about the situation with David Strickland. She had not seen him on campus, and had received no more calls or texts from him. Her mother had returned to New York to assist on a corporate buyout, so Gabriella felt comfortable with her mother's safety, although she still insisted on calling her every day. It seemed that the combination of the temporary restraining order and the reprimand from the Dean had been enough to finally get the point across to Dr. Strickland.

Gabriella classes had spent the remainder of the week reviewing for midterms, which would take place the following week. Then there would be a four-day Fall Break weekend, which Gabriella was looking forward to immensely.

On Friday after work, she decided to go visit Dr. Lentz. He had been discharged from the hospital the day before, and was now at a cardiac rehabilitation facility nearby. As she walked into his room, a nurse was helping him back into bed following his therapy session.

"Hello, Dr. Lentz," Gabriella greeted warmly when he was finally situated in bed.

"Gabriella! What a lovely surprise," he returned. "How are things going?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting stronger every day," he said proudly. "Look at me—one week post-surgery, and I'm already cruising around this place. In a couple weeks, I'll be able to go home!"

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Dr. Lentz's face fell a bit. "I could've gone home sooner, but Sharon had to go back home, so I have to stay here until I build up the strength to take care of myself."

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"It's all right—I'm lucky she was able to stay as long as she did. It was so good to spend time with her, even if it was within the confines of the hospital. My doctor thinks I may even be able to return to school next semester—with a limited schedule, of course."

"Dr. Lentz, that's fantastic," she replied brightly. "Your students will be so glad to see you again—they've been missing you!"

He was silent for a moment as he studied her. "How are things going for you?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, my classes are…" she started, but he interrupted.

"No, not your classes. You know what I'm asking about," he said.

Gabriella paused, wondering how much she should share. "Well, Troy and I met with the Dean on Monday, and she promised to take care of the problem. I haven't seen or heard from Dr. Strickland all week, so it must have worked."

Dr. Lentz frowned slightly. "I hope you're right. Did she follow up with you after her meeting with him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, but I have no reason to believe that she didn't do what she said she would. Do you?"

Dr. Lentz didn't immediately answer. "I hope not," he answered vaguely. She wanted to press him about what he meant, but was afraid she didn't want to hear the answer.

"We also filed a temporary restraining order, and there will be a hearing in a couple of weeks," she continued. "That should put an end to all this once and for all."

Dr. Lentz nodded. "How do you like your new mentor?" he questioned, and she was grateful for the subject change.

"Oh, Dr. Jacobson is wonderful!" Gabriella gushed, and then checked herself. "Not as wonderful as you, of course, but I like her very much. She has been very supportive and helpful. I thank you for the personal recommendation."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do. I thought she would be a good match for you," he said, nodding with satisfaction. "Now that we've got that settled, tell me about your classes."

Gabriella got comfortable in the chair beside his bed, and they talked for nearly two hours before she glanced at her watch and realized that she needed to go home and get dinner started before Troy got home. She kissed Dr. Lentz's cheek and left with a wave, uplifted by the visit and his promising prognosis.

* * *

At the hospital nearby, Troy was finishing a 12-hour shift in orthopedics. He had assisted Dr. Overman with several surgeries, and when his shift ended at 7:00, he shuffled into the doctors' locker room, barely finding the energy to take off his scrubs and change back into his street clothes. The thought of seeing Gabriella put a spring in his step as he checked his watch—she'd probably finished making dinner by now, and was waiting for his arrival. His thoughts were on her as he walked toward the staff parking garage, growing excited because he didn't have to work the next day. They would be able to spend the whole day together. He had been working long hours at the hospital, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. But, he tried to tell himself, it would be worth it in the end.

As he approached his car, Troy caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Chalking it up to exhaustion, he continued on to his car. As he slid the key into the lock, he heard heavy footsteps behind him, but his fatigue-clouded brain did not register danger quickly enough. Before he could turn, he was hit in the back of the head, and everything faded to black as he slid to the cold floor of the parking garage.

* * *

When Troy awoke, it took only a few moments to snap into defense mode, and he scanned the area around him quickly. Touching the back of his aching head gingerly, he found that his hair was matted with blood, and there was more blood on the garage floor beneath him. Looking around, he found that his keys, phone, and wallet were still in his possession, and his car appeared to be untouched. He scanned the area again, and then shakily pushed himself to his feet, unlocking the car and tumbling inside. Digging around in his gym bag, he pulled out a spare t-shirt and pressed it into the wound on his head. Then he started the car, backed out of the spot, and sped out of the garage.

Ten minutes later, Mark answered his door to find his best friend, disoriented and covered with blood.

"Holy shit, man, what happened?" he questioned, pulling Troy into his apartment and shutting the door.

"Got mugged in the hospital garage," Troy answered, sinking down on Mark's couch. "Probably gonna need some stitches."

"Dude, why didn't you go back into the hospital?" Mark asked incredulously.

"It would've taken too long… didn't want to worry Gabriella," Troy replied, closing his eyes against the pain and dizziness.

"Oh man, she's probably wondering why you're not home yet," Mark realized. "I'd better call her."

"No!" Troy stopped him. "Clean me up first, and then I'll call her. I don't want to worry her."

"Troy, you have to tell her," Mark argued. "She needs to know what's going on."

"I'll tell her," Troy insisted. "I just need to get cleaned up first, so it doesn't look so bad. And I don't want to tell her over the phone—she'll need to see me to believe that I'm really okay."

"Fine," Mark acquiesced. He offered his hand to Troy and pulled him up off the couch. Troy followed Mark to the bathroom, carefully pulling off his blood-stained shirt as he went. Mark gestured for Troy to kneel in front of the bathtub, and Mark turned on the sprayer, adjusting the water temperature. Troy flinched when the warm water poured over the wound, but tried to relax as Mark washed away the dried blood. When he finished, he offered his hand to Troy again, and this time led him into the kitchen, where Troy sat on a stool as Mark retrieved his medical bag.

"How long were you out?" Mark questioned.

"I'd say a minute, maybe a minute and a half," Troy answered. "I remember looking at my watch as I was walking toward my car."

"Any other symptoms? Nausea, vomiting, drowsiness, weakness, amnesia?" Mark asked.

"Headache, mild dizziness, that's it," Troy answered.

"Call her," Mark instructed as he swiped an antiseptic pad across Troy's head, causing him to harshly suck air in through his teeth. As Mark pulled out the supplies he'd need to stitch up the wound, he listened to Troy's side of the conversation, imagining Gabriella's reactions.

"Hi, baby," Troy started, his voice thick with charm. "I'm sorry, I got held up at the hospital." _Literally, _Mark thought. "Sweetie, I need you to come over to Mark's place, okay? Yes, right now. I know dinner's ready, but it's important. No, everything's fine, don't worry. Yes, I'm there now. Gabriella, it's okay, just come on over and I'll explain when you get here. No, no, baby, I'm fine. Okay, I love you. Drive safely, I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

When Troy ended the call, Mark set to work, sewing a neat line of stitches in Troy's head. When he was finished, he pulled out a small flashlight and checked Troy's eyes and ears for signs of brain trauma. Satisfied that the injury wasn't too serious, he retreated to his bedroom and emerged a few moments later, tossing Troy a shirt.

"Here, put this on," Mark told him. "You've got eight stitches, and probably a concussion. Any idea what you got hit with?"

"No," Troy answered. "I didn't even see who did it, although it must've been a man—I've never met a girl who could hit that hard."

"What'd he take?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, as far as I can tell," Troy responded. "Wallet, phone, keys, car—nothing was touched. I should probably contact hospital security to see if they can pull surveillance footage from the parking garage."

"You should also call the police," Mark added. "It doesn't add up… Why would someone knock you out, and then _not_ rob you?"

"I don't know, but…" Troy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mark went to answer it, and moments later, a frightened-looking Gabriella rushed into the kitchen. Her expression flooded with relief when she saw Troy, but then confusion set in.

"Troy, what's going on?" she questioned, looking back and forth between Troy and Mark.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go sit in the living room and talk," Troy said soothingly. He rose slowly and reached for her hand.

"I'll go make those calls," Mark told them, excusing himself to the bedroom to give them some privacy.

The couple made their way to the living room, and Troy eased himself onto the couch, patting the cushion next to him in invitation. When she sat beside him, he leaned in, intending to give her a quick kiss, but she deepened it as if to prove to herself that he was really all right. Her hand slid to the back of his neck, and when her fingers touched his wet hair, she pulled back.

"Troy, what's…" She leaned back to see what her fingers were feeling, and he saw her eyes widen as she spotted the wound. "Oh my gosh, Troy, what happened? Are you okay?"

He took her hands in his and leveled his gaze at her. "Sweetheart, I'm fine. Please stay calm, okay?" He waited for her to nod reluctantly before he continued. "After work, I got mugged in the hospital parking garage. Someone hit me on the back of the head and knocked me out. I didn't see them, and I came over so Mark could stitch me up. He thinks I might have a mild concussion, but I am fine, I promise."

Her hand released his to cover her mouth, which had fallen open in shock. "You got knocked out? You have stitches? And a concussion? Oh, Troy, are you sure you're okay?" She raised up onto her knees, cupping his face in her hands, searching for the truth in his blue eyes.

"Gabriella," he started, wrapping his hands around her wrists. "I am okay. My head hurts, but Mark checked me out, and I'm going to be fine."

Mark returned from the bedroom, phone in hand. "Troy, I talked to the security office at the hospital. They pulled the footage from the garage cameras and saw the attack. It was definitely a man, but that's about all they can tell. He was wearing black clothes, a ski mask, and a hat. Can't tell what he hit you with, but it looks like you were right—he didn't take anything, just stood over you for a few seconds, and then ran. They want you to go in and file a police report in the morning."

Gabriella's head snapped from Mark to Troy. "Wait, you said you got mugged," she said, almost accusingly. "Mugging is assault with the intention of robbery. If he didn't try to rob you, what was the motive of the attack?"

Troy glanced nervously at Mark. "I don't know, baby. He was probably just high or something…"

His voice trailed off as Gabriella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open again. "Oh, no," she whispered. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Troy reached for her again, pulling her into his side. "Gabriella, don't start thinking like that…"

Her dark eyes flashed. "How can I _not _think it? First my mom, now you…" Her voice trailed off as the anger in her eyes was replaced by fear.

As the full weight of the realization hit her, her eyes filled with tears, and she crumpled against her husband's side. As much as Troy wanted to comfort her and tell her she was wrong, she was in fact vocalizing what he'd already suspected. David Strickland was not allowed to see or contact Gabriella—so he was sending her a message through Troy. The thought made him ill.

Troy did the only thing he could at the moment—gathered his distraught wife in his arms and held her. The only comfort for him was that Strickland had attacked him, and not her. But even as he kissed her hair and told her everything would be all right, he wondered whether he was telling the truth. He really wasn't sure anymore.


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 15—Confrontation**

The day after Troy's attack in the parking garage, Gabriella took care of him solicitously and made him rest, fearful that his head was injured more seriously than he let on. He insisted that he was fine, but she doted on him, reminding him that if the situation was reversed, he would certainly be doing the same thing with her. He couldn't argue that point, so he reluctantly allowed her to fuss over him, and they spent a lazy day curled together on the couch, watching movies. The fear and suspicion that were becoming fixtures in their lives were off-limits for the day.

On Sunday, Troy had to work again, and Gabriella used a good part of the day to work on her midterm exams for the coming week. By late afternoon, the silence of the house and the darkness of her thoughts were getting to her, so she decided to take a break and go visit Dr. Lentz again.

At the rehabilitation center, she parked and made her way to the front desk to sign in. The nurse glanced at the sign-in sheet, and then smiled at Gabriella.

"You're here to see Randall Lentz?" she asked, and Gabriella nodded. "He's in a therapy session right now, but you're welcome to go wait in his room. Looks like today's a good day for visitors… Dr. Lentz's nephew just came in a little while ago."

She gave a small nod to the nurse, accepted the visitor's pass from her outstretched hand, and then turned toward Dr. Lentz's room, frowning slightly. _His nephew? _she wondered. As far as she knew, he didn't have any siblings. Her stomach tightened a bit as she approached the room, and she slowed to peek through the small window. There, in the empty room, was David Strickland. His back was to the door, and he was staring out the window, but it was unmistakably him.

Gabriella knew she should turn around and leave, and alert the nurse at the desk that the man in Dr. Lentz's room was _not _his nephew. But inexplicably, anger flooded her body and propelled her into the room, her dark eyes blazing.

"What are _you _doing here?" she demanded.

David Strickland turned from the window, his surprise obvious for a moment before his usual cold façade returned. "I could ask the same of you," he replied evenly. "You should leave, you know. Your restraining order does not protect you in public locations when _you _approach _me, _and I was clearly here first." He seemed to be challenging her, daring her to stay.

"I know the terms of the order," she snapped. "I asked you what you're doing here." The strength in her voice was fueled by her anger.

"Same as you," his voice was maddeningly calm. "Visiting a colleague and friend."

"Dr. Lentz is _not _your friend," she spat. "He's _my _friend and you know it. Is that why you're here? Is he next on the list of people I care about for you to threaten and hurt? First my mother, then Troy, and now Dr. Lentz?"

"Ah yes, pity about poor Troy," he mocked. "You should really tell him to be more careful. Next time he may not be so lucky."

The color drained from her face. She couldn't believe that he was so casually and callously admitting to the attack. How else would he have known about it? And what did he mean, _next time? _As if reading her mind, he shook his head.

"No, no, that was not a confession, my dear," he sneered. "The police came by yesterday to question me about my whereabouts. It seems your husband is under the impression that I had something to do with it. What a shame that he can't fight his own battles, like a man, instead of hiding behind the authorities like a frightened child."

"Stop it!" Gabriella shrieked, surprised by the power in her voice. "Don't you _ever _talk about him that way! Troy is more of a man than you will _ever _be! What kind of _man _attacks someone from behind? A coward, that's what!"

"Oh, so you think I'm a coward, do you?" His voice rose, and he took a step toward her. "Well, let me tell you something, Gabriella. I am a man who knows what he wants, and will stop at nothing—_nothing—_to get it. Now, I am warning you again to leave. You are provoking me, and you know that I am not in violation of the restraining order under these circumstances."

"Don't tell me what to do! I am well aware of what the order says," she yelled. "Why are you so determined to get me out of here? So you can lurk around in here alone, waiting for Dr. Lentz? Absolutely not! He's been through enough already, and I won't allow you to harm him!"

"Gabriella," he patronized, as if he was speaking to a small child. "I told you, I'm just here to visit my colleague. That is all."

Gabriella scoffed, but stood her ground as her anger was being consumed by that dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. He took another step toward her. Her mind was telling her to get out, to run away, but her feet were stuck in place as if the linoleum floor had been replaced by thick, wet cement.

"Very well then, my dear," he continued as he closed the distance between them, "I love a challenge. Your reluctance to leave this room suggests that you want to be here with me. I know you want me, Gabriella. So what you have to decide is, how long are you going to be coy and pretend that you don't have feelings for me? Or better yet, how many of your loved ones are going to suffer because of your stubbornness? It's your choice. You can make it easy, or you can make it hard." He smirked lasciviously. "Personally, I like it hard—the harder, the better. But I must warn you, the longer you wait, the harder it will be on everyone, including your precious _Troy_." David Strickland spat Troy's name as if it was the vilest of filth. He was now standing directly in front of her, his hot breath on her cheek, his voice low and menacing.

She felt completely frozen, stunned by his twisted words. _How could he _possibly_ think she had feelings for him?_ "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

He chuckled evilly. "Ah, all in good time, darling. This is not the time or the place. Besides, the anticipation only heightens the experience, and trust me," his head lowered so his lips were inches from her ear. "It'll be an experience you will _never _forget. The only thing you _will _forget is that pussy husband of yours."

Emotions flooded Gabriella's system, breaking through the icy fear that had temporarily paralyzed her. Before she could stop herself or consider the consequences, her hand connected sharply with David Strickland's cheek. A moment of incredulity passed between them, and her hands flew to her mouth, shocked by what she had just done. His eyes narrowed into murderous slits, and he grabbed her wrists, using them to twist her so that her back was against the wall, his body pressed against hers. Her mind was screaming, but she could not force any sound out of her mouth. He held her in that position for a full minute, as if considering his next move, and then leaned down to her ear once more.

"Soon, Gabriella," he whispered. "Soon we'll be together. You will be mine." He released her as quickly as he had grabbed her, spun on his heel, and walked out of the room. Gabriella listened as his footsteps echoed down the corridor, and then slumped down the wall to the floor.

* * *

Troy was beyond livid, pacing back and forth in Dr. Lentz's room like a caged animal. Dr. Lentz had returned to his room from his therapy session to find Gabriella huddled on the floor weeping, and had promptly ordered the nurse to contact Troy at the nearby hospital. Now, after both men had heard Gabriella's tearful account of what had happened, Troy was fighting with all his strength to control his anger. Dr. Lentz patted Gabriella's hand comfortingly as she sat next to him, bracing herself for the tirade that she was sure Troy would unleash at any moment.

Finally, he stopped at the foot of the bed and leveled his gaze at his wife. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" he asked her, struggling to keep from shouting. "Do you understand what he could have done to you? What on _earth _were you thinking, Gabriella?"

She flinched at his harsh words. "I'm sorry, Troy, I know it was stupid of me. I just… just thought he was going to hurt Dr. Lentz, and I… I… wasn't thinking, and… I… I'm sorry." Her voice trailed off and her eyes dropped to the floor.

Troy's eyes flicked to Dr. Lentz. "Is it true? That this is not considered a violation of the restraining order?"

Dr. Lentz nodded regretfully. "The court order lists your home and places of employment, and he is not allowed to approach her in any public place. But as he pointed out, she approached him. That, in the eyes of the court, makes it non-actionable."

"What about him grabbing her?" Troy pressed, eyeing the red marks that would most likely turn to bruises on her wrists.

"I hit him first. He'll say he was only defending himself," Gabriella answered softly, raising her eyes to meet his again. "The things he said about you, Troy… He practically admitted that he attacked you! I was so angry, I didn't even think about it. I just lashed out to defend you."

"Gabriella, I am a grown man—I don't need_ you_ to defend me!" Troy regretted the hurtful words as soon as they left his mouth, and his heart sank as he saw the full weight of his words crash down upon her. Her mouth dropped opened and her eyes swam before she abruptly stood and brushed past him, running from the room. He glanced quickly at Dr. Lentz, registering the older man's shocked expression, before he turned to go after her.

"Troy, wait!" Dr. Lentz ordered loudly.

Troy hesitated, torn. Finally he turned back to the professor, bracing himself for the tongue-lashing he knew he deserved.

"I know you're angry," Dr. Lentz began, "and afraid for Gabriella's safety. I'm worried about her as well. But you must not take your anger out on her." He paused for a moment to look at Troy sternly. "She is fiercely loyal to those she cares about, even to her own detriment. We are lucky to have her in our lives."

Troy nodded, his head dropping shamefully.

"That's what worries me," Dr. Lentz continued. "She is so concerned for our safety—yours, mine, her mother's—that she is not paying attention to her own. I believe that is why David is behaving the way he is. He's diverting her attention away from where it should be, causing her to worry about others, rather than protecting herself."

"I know," Troy interjected. "That's what frustrates me. I can't be with her all the time to make sure she's okay, and I'm torn between wanting to tell her how afraid I am for her, and not wanting to scare her and cause her to have another panic attack."

Dr. Lentz nodded. "I understand, but she is stronger than you give her credit for. After today, I think she knows what she's up against, and she's going to need your support more than ever."

Troy nodded once again, and then turned toward the door. He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you," he said softly before stepping out into the hallway.

"You're welcome," Dr. Lentz replied as the door clicked shut.

* * *

It took him only a few minutes to find her in an empty room that appeared to be used for group activities. She was standing by the window looking out, her arms wrapped self-consciously around her waist.

"Hey," he greeted softly. She didn't respond. He approached and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to guide her to a nearby sofa, but she jerked away from his grasp. Troy persisted, turning her and wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly to his body as she pushed against him, struggling to break away, as tears poured down her face. Finally, her energy was drained, and she stopped fighting, collapsing against his chest as broken sobs wracked her body.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he said softly. "That was an awful thing to say. I didn't mean it the way it came out, and I never should have said it. I'm sorry I hurt you."

He rubbed her back and kissed her hair, trying to calm his swirling emotions. He guided her to the couch and sat with her. As her trembling body began to still, he cleared his throat.

"I _do_ need you, Gabriella. I need you in my life, and that's why I'm so afraid for you," he continued. "Of what he could do to you. I couldn't bear it if…" his voice cracked, "if anything happened to you."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Then you should understand how I feel! Troy, he knocked you out and split your head open. He could have killed you, and it's because of me! My mom can't stay in her own house, because of me! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Baby, it's not your fault. Anyway, I don't care what he does to me, I'm worried about _you_," he told her.

Her eyes flashed, but her voice was barely above a whisper. "How can you say that, Troy? If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. I couldn't live with myself… I couldn't live without you." She broke down again, burying her face in his scrubs.

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmured helplessly, at a loss for words as he realized that Dr. Lentz's observations had been right on the mark. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment—he touched her, letting her know that he was there. He rubbed her legs and arms, massaged her shoulders, stroked her back, and kneaded her hands as he whispered his love for her over and over again until her tears were spent. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm proud of you, Gabriella," he told her gently.

She pulled away and looked at him, surprised by the abrupt change. "What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm proud of you," he repeated. "You fought back. You defended yourself, and you defended me. You could have run, _should_ have run, but you fought. And I'm proud of you for that—proud to have someone who loves me enough to fight for me."

"I would do anything for you, Troy," she told him earnestly.

He smiled. "You're a strong and courageous woman, Gabriella Bolton."

"No I'm not—I was terrified," she argued.

"'Courage isn't the absence of fear, it is acting in spite of it.'" Troy furrowed his brow. "Who said that?"

Gabriella smiled. "Mark Twain. Ms. Darbus had that quote on her bulletin board."

He chuckled. "It's a wonder that I noticed anything in that classroom, considering the beautiful girl in the back row that captivated me from the moment I laid eyes on her."

Her smile widened momentarily at his charming words. "I'm sorry, Troy, about everything," she told him softly.

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart," he replied. "And I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We're going to make it through this, as long as we stick together. No matter what happens, I'm here for you, okay?" He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too," she whispered, content for that moment to free her mind from the events of the day and just enjoy the feel of his body against hers.

* * *

That night, while Gabriella showered, Troy pulled her phone out of her purse and looked up the number that corresponded with the texted threat from the previous week. He pressed the "Send" button, and listened as the line rang.

"Hello?"

"Strickland?"

"Yeah."

"This is Troy Bolton."

There was a chuckle on the other end. "How's your head, Bolton?"

"Shut up and listen to me," Troy ordered. "I'm telling you this once and only once. Stay the hell away from my wife, do you understand me? If you touch her again, there will be no Dean, no orders, no legal technicalities… I'll take you out myself. Do I make myself clear, Strickland?"

He chuckled again. "Whatever you say, Bolton." There was a click, and the call ended.

Clutching the phone angrily, Troy scrolled through the menu until he found the call history, and deleted the record of his call. Dropping the phone back into Gabriella's purse, he paused. He wasn't a violent or hot-tempered person by any stretch of the imagination, but when it came to protecting Gabriella, all bets were off. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned off the living room lights and went to join his wife in the shower. _Somehow we'll get through this, _he told himself. There was simply no other option.


	16. Chapter 16: Getaway

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 16—Getaway **

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

After three days of administering and grading midterm exams, and calculating and entering grades, Gabriella was exhausted. As hard as she'd tried to finish her work, she still had a briefcase full of blue books and test papers to grade over the four-day Fall Break weekend. The evening sky was darkening rapidly when she parked her car next to Troy's in the driveway, and she tried to cheer herself with the knowledge that at least she could grade her exams in the comfort of her own living room.

Troy had been working impossibly long hours for the past few days as well, and they had barely seen each other. Gabriella missed the connection they usually shared, and judging by the sweet and loving notes he'd been leaving for her in his absence, Troy missed her as well. She wanted to do something special with him during her time off, but he had been oddly vague about his work schedule for the remainder of the week.

When she walked through the front door, Gabriella gasped as she saw the dining room table elegantly set for dinner and lit by candlelight. The aromas wafting from the kitchen washed over her, and she closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply. When her eyes reopened, they landed on Troy, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a large bouquet of flowers in his hands and a mirthful grin on his face.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted, and, anticipating her reaction, he took a step forward to drop the flowers on the table just as she flung herself into his arms.

"Wow, I should work extra shifts more often if this is the reception I get," he teased. Gabriella loosened her hold on him to shake her head vigorously.

"Don't even joke about that, Troy," she told him. "I've missed you _so _much the past few days, and I'm tired and stressed and…" She paused to sweep her gaze across the room. "This is just awesome. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby," he murmured as his lips descended onto the tender flesh on the side of her neck and his arms tightened around her. A low moan worked its way up her throat as she vaguely tried to remember the last time they'd been together like this. When Troy's lips found the spot just behind her ear and began sucking gently, Gabriella's eyes squeezed shut, and she tried to remember what she had been trying to remember, before realizing she didn't care about anything except the feel of his solid body pressing against hers.

When Troy pulled back a few moments later, he cupped her chin in his big hand, rubbing his thumb lovingly across her cheek. "I have a surprise for you," he told her, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, dinner smells great," she praised.

"Thanks, but that's not the surprise," he replied. "You know how I've been picking up extra shifts at the hospital for… oh, a couple weeks now?" He paused and she nodded. "Well, I've managed to trade enough shifts to get three days off this weekend!" He laughed as her eyes widened in shock.

"You did? Oh Troy, that's wonderful…" she began, but he stopped her.

"Wait, there's more," he continued, grinning uncontrollably. "I've rented a cabin in Western Sonoma County, and the two of us, Mrs. Bolton, are going to spend 36 uninterrupted hours alone together, getting reacquainted, so to speak." His eyebrows rose meaningfully, betraying his desire. "We can get away from all this craziness and just be together. We can hike in the woods, have a picnic on the deck, watch the sunset, go to a wine tasting, make love in front of a roaring fire…"

He paused, noticing that Gabriella's eyes had a dreamlike, faraway look as she pictured what he was describing. Without warning she squealed, her eyes snapping back into focus as she squirmed excitedly in his arms.

"Oh Troy, that's amazing… _You're _amazing… I love you so much!" she exclaimed before connecting her lips solidly with his. Her kiss told him that she was _very _on board with the plan, and he slid his hand around to the back of her neck to pull her towards him and deepen the kiss. After several minutes of rediscovery, they reluctantly separated to catch their breath.

Suddenly, Gabriella remembered her briefcase full of exams to grade, and her face fell a bit. "Ugh, I have so much stuff to grade. When am I going to get that done?"

Troy smiled. "Well, I have to work until 3:00 tomorrow, so I figured you could use the day to grade tests and pack, and then when I get home, we'll drive up to Sonoma. What do you think?"

Her face lit up once again. "With the anticipation of a romantic weekend with my incredibly sexy husband, I'll surely be able to get everything done tomorrow. And then…" she bit her lower lip as she slid her hands up Troy's firm chest, "I'm all yours."

* * *

Troy pulled up to the cabin just before dusk on Thursday evening, and reached across to his sleeping passenger, rubbing her arm to rouse her.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up. We're here," he announced, and then chuckled as she blinked drowsily, trying to clear the disoriented haze from her mind. As she suddenly remembered their destination, her eyes flew open and she jumped out of the car. In front of her was the most quaint and charming cabin she'd ever seen. It was built entirely of redwood with stunning French doors and bay windows. The forest surrounded them, and the only sounds they heard were the birds calling to one another as they roosted for the night.

"Oh Troy, this place is incredible," she exclaimed as he joined her, their overnight bags slung over his shoulder. Smiling, he took her hand and led her up onto the porch, where he slid the key into the lock and pushed open the door. She gasped as she stepped into the living room, taking in the interior of the house. There was a cathedral ceiling, a wood stove, fireplace, kitchen and dining nook. Stairs led from the living room up to the loft, where they found a luxurious bedroom area, the large bed tucked cozily under the sloped roof. Troy dropped their bags next to the bed and followed his gleeful wife back downstairs to the back of the house, where she flung open the French doors and stepped onto the enormous hillside deck.

"Wow," Troy breathed as he took in the view of the forested valley below, and then swept his eyes around the spacious deck to find an outdoor dining area, hammock, loungers, and a hot tub. The smell of the surrounding forest was rich and magnificent. He'd seen photos of the cabin online when he'd rented it, but he was blown away with the beauty of it in person.

Gabriella had walked to the far railing of the deck, and was leaning on it, looking out over the valley. Troy came up behind her, trailing his hands down her arms and grasping her hands as he pressed his body against her back. She shivered at the contact, and he released her hands to brush her hair to one side, baring the back of her neck and shoulders to his exploring lips. His arms circled her waist as he kissed her glowing skin, and she felt him smile against her neck when a soft moan bubbled from her throat.

"What was that, baby?" he teased softly, intoxicated by the taste of her skin and the smell of her hair. He could stay there like that forever, he thought, until his stomach growled in protest.

She laughed before turning in his arms to face him. "Either my man is hungry, or there are bears nearby," she teased, leaning up to kiss his stubbly chin.

He grinned sheepishly. "Hopefully there are no bears. I'd rather eat dinner than _be_ dinner."

"Me too," she agreed with a giggle. "Why don't you get the rest of our stuff from the car, and I'll see what I can scrounge up."

"Perfect," he answered. "And I already know what I want for dessert." He swooped down to capture her lips with his, his tongue tracing the fullness of her lips as he kissed her. Finally he broke away, releasing her from his arms and reaching for her hand as they walked back into the cabin.

* * *

On Friday, after a lazy morning in bed, Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a long hike along a mountain trail adjacent to the cabin. They packed a picnic lunch and stopped to eat at an overlook, where acres of vineyards spread out in the valley below them. They held hands and talked as they walked, pausing occasionally to snap photos or take in the view, and feeling blissfully connected, carefree, and in love.

When they returned to the cabin, they soothed their aching muscles in the hot tub, watching the sunset as they touched and kissed one another like horny teenagers. Finally they moved back inside and changed out of their wet bathing suits, and as promised, Troy built a fire in the fireplace and spread blankets and pillows on the floor in front of it. Gabriella emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a plate of fruit, cheese, and crackers.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" Troy teased as she settled on the floor next to him.

"Maybe," she answered saucily.

He moved closer to her, sliding his fingers up her denim-covered leg as his lips hovered near her ear. "The wine is a nice touch," he told her, "but completely unnecessary. You see, I already have a plan. I plan to take these jeans off of you, along with the rest of your clothes. Then I'm going to touch you and kiss every inch of your gorgeous body." His hand slipped between her thighs, and she gasped at the sensation, already turned on by his erotic words. He flicked his tongue into her ear before he continued, his voice low.

"After that," he went on, watching as her cheeks flushed with desire. "I'm going to lay you down here on the floor and make love to you." She was breathing hard as he continued to touch her intimately through the fabric of her jeans. His jeans were growing uncomfortably tight in the process. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby," he whispered in her ear. He pulled back suddenly as he felt a shiver jolt through her body. Instantly he switched roles from seducer to protector.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted. He reached for a spare blanket behind him and wrapped it around her shoulders carefully.

"Here, scoot closer to the fire," he instructed, and when she did, he settled behind her, with her nestled between his spread legs as they faced the fire. "Would you rather go up to the bedroom? It'll be warmer."

Gabriella shook her head. She turned her body and circled her legs around behind his hips, closing the distance between their bodies as they sat face to face. "I'd rather have _you _keep me warm. I think we should stick with your plan." She cupped his face in her hands and settled her lips onto his. He responded, and their kisses rapidly intensified.

Gabriella felt Troy's warm, rough hand slip under her sweater to caress her smooth back, and her skin exploded with tingles. She reached for the hem of the sweater and lifted it over her head, smiling at Troy's surprised expression as her hands slid under his shirt and rid him of it. Then she scooted forward so their bare torsos pressed together, feeling the tingles ignite on her front as they had on her back. Troy picked up the blanket she had thrown off moments before and wrapped it carefully around both of them, making sure her bare back was covered. Only then did he reach behind her to unhook her bra, freeing her breasts to the warmth of his hands. He continued to kiss her deeply as his hands kneaded and fondled her breasts and her hands explored the defined muscles on his arms, chest, and back. When she pulled back, her eyes were blazing.

"Dr. Bolton, I believe you mentioned something about removing these jeans," she told him, glancing down between them at the obvious bulge in his. Pants removal was nearly impossible in the position they were in, so they had to separate, each removing their own clothing. Troy gulped at the sight of the naked beauty before him.

"Lay down," he instructed softly, slipping a pillow under her head as she did so. Then he crawled up the length of her body, and as he hovered over her, he managed to feign innocence. "Now, what was the next step of the plan? It seems to have slipped my mind."

Gabriella frowned impatiently, but her voice answered softly. "Troy, don't make me wait… please, I need you. Make love to me."

Troy reached behind him to pull the blanket over them and settled between Gabriella's slender legs. He skimmed his fingers across her core to make sure she was wet enough so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She moaned again, and he swallowed the sound as his lips closed over hers. After a few moments, he raised his torso and raked his eyes down her body to watch as he entered her. It always turned him on immensely, seeing his penis disappear inside his wife's body. The sight, accompanied by the feel of her walls gripping his shaft, left him in awe that she, the woman he loved, loved and trusted him enough to open herself so fully to him.

Troy lowered his body all the way onto hers, pinning her to the floor, and swirled his hips, letting her feel him as he filled her. Her breath hitched as he slid in deeper, their hips touching as he rested completely inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Perfect," she murmured, sliding her fingers through his hair as she pulled his lips down to hers. He kissed her gently and began to move within her. Soon they were gasping for breath as their passion built and Troy's thrusts grew harder and faster. The blanket was thrown off, the heat of their lovemaking more than enough to keep them warm. Gabriella's hands slid down to grip his backside tightly, pulling him closer each time he thrust into her.

Troy pace suddenly slowed and he sat up on his knees, pulling her hips up onto his lap to keep from breaking their intimate connection. He gripped her backside tightly to hold her in place and resumed his thrusts. Almost instantly, Gabriella began writhing as intense pleasure built inside her, a benefit of the change in angle and the clear view of her husband's thick penis penetrating her again and again.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked softly, and her dark eyes shifted to lock with his.

"Oh, Troy… oh, Troy…," she panted. "P-please… do me… harder…" She was writhing so much that Troy had to wrap his arms around her thighs to keep her from slipping off his lap. Beads of sweat formed on his face as he leaned forward to thrust as hard as he could. He could feel Gabriella building up to an explosive orgasm, and he wanted more than anything to give it to her.

Troy felt her walls spasm at the same time that he saw her eyes widen in shock and her entire body stiffen. Her mouth contorted as if she was going to scream, but only a strangled gasp escaped. Her body remained stiff as wave after powerful wave cascaded over her, and she whimpered at the intensity of the feelings that had completely taken over her body. Troy watched her, felt her, and fought with every ounce of his strength to keep from exploding as her orgasm wracked her body. Finally, when her body relaxed and her back reconnected with the blanketed floor, the aftershocks still rippling through her, he could take it no longer. Lowering himself back down so he lay on top of her, he thrust frantically, his control lost to instinct as his body screamed for release.

Gabriella felt his urgency and whispered, "Troy, let it go."

His body heeded her command and he burst inside her, his whole body shaking from the exertion. His weight relaxed onto her body as they came down from their intense high, still joined intimately.

Still panting from his orgasm, Troy kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You could never hurt me, Troy," she answered, tracing his features with her fingertips. "That was incredible. Thank you."

"I love you," he told her, dropping feather-light kisses all over her face. After a few minutes, he braced his arms next to her head so he could shift his weight off of her and pull his semi-softened penis out of her, but her fingers dug into the muscles of his back, holding him in place.

"No!" she cried suddenly. "Don't leave me!"

Troy relaxed back down onto her, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Early in their intimate relationship, they had had a number of talks about what they liked and didn't like when it came to sex. Since they had both been virgins when they met, they learned together, and agreed that open communication was key. Gabriella had told Troy that she liked for him to stay inside her for a few minutes after their climaxes because it prolonged the feeling of connectedness for her. So he always allowed himself to soften inside her body before breaking the intimate connection. Sometimes he gave gentle and shallow thrusts so she could feel him, and sometimes he just used the time to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her.

But this was different. Gabriella had never reacted this way before.

"Sweetheart," he said gently. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

They were both surprised when moisture flooded her eyes.

"I just… just feel so safe when you're on top of me, with your arms wrapped around me," she confessed. "With everything that's happened… I need to be connected to you, I need to feel safe. I need to feel _you_."

"Gabriella," he said, resisting the urge to sit up and gather her in his arms. "I love the feel of you underneath me, the way you look and sound and feel when you come—it's unbelievably sexy." She shifted, and Troy felt a familiar twitch in his penis. His arousal had never fully diminished, and he was getting hard again, still resting inside Gabriella's walls. _Not the time, _he scolded himself. _She's upset. _But his attraction to her was unstoppable, so he continued his speech, hoping she didn't notice what was happening down below. "But we don't have to be like this for you to feel safe. Baby, we _are _connected, even when we're not physically together. You are the love of my life, my wife and lover, my best friend, and someday," he paused to kiss her tenderly, "someday you'll be the mother of my children. Gabriella, I'm not going anywhere. I _want _to be with you, and I'll keep you safe. I love you with all my heart and body and soul. I love being in love with you—It's the most amazing feeling in the world."

Tears released from the corners of her eyes, running down past her ears to pool on the floor below her head. "Troy Bolton, just when I thought I couldn't possibly love you any more than I already do, you go and say things like that. I don't ever want to live without you. You _are _my life. I love you so much." She emphasized her point by lifting her hips, letting him know that she felt his renewed arousal inside her body. "Look at me," she sniffed. "We just had the most incredible sex, and I'm lying here crying like a schoolgirl."

He smiled and reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "The most beautiful schoolgirl I've ever seen," he flattered. Unable to resist, he thrust his hips gently, testing her response. He didn't want to push her—he needed to make sure she was all right first. She squeezed her vaginal muscles around him as if to give him the okay to proceed. "Besides, if you're a schoolgirl, what I'm thinking about doing to you right now is _totally _inappropriate."

She giggled. The sound was magical to his ears, and he lowered his lips to kiss her lustfully as he began thrusting once more. Gabriella felt his penis growing and hardening as he moved inside her, and the sensation was both strange and extremely erotic. Their passion, never fully extinguished from the last time, came roaring back. Soon they were back in the heated throes of lovemaking. Troy sat up on his knees again, but this time, he spread them as far apart as possible. Then he lifted Gabriella's legs up over his shoulders, pulled out nearly all the way, and then pushed in hard. She gasped.

"Do that again," she whispered.

He did as she asked, making her moan.

"It's so deep," she said hoarsely.

"I'm not going to last long, sweetie," he warned her.

"Do whatever you need to do," she allowed. "I'm ready for you."

He wrapped his arms around her legs and pounded into her as hard and fast as the position would allow. As he felt his climax approaching, he dropped his hand to pinch her clitoris. She cried out in ecstasy, tumbling over the edge as he burst, spilling into her once again. As they rode out the waves of their orgasms, Troy released her trembling legs and settled his body back on top of her.

"Wow," he gasped.

"Yeah," she smiled, and reached up to wipe the beads of sweat off his face. He captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I love you, Gabriella Bolton," he whispered.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," she returned.

He braced his hands to get up and paused to study her face. "Everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "More than okay. Everything's perfect."

He sat up, and then pulled her up to sit beside him, bringing the blanket up to wrap around their naked bodies. He poured glasses of wine for her and himself, and they sat in front of the fire late into the night, talking, laughing, connecting.


	17. Chapter 17: Resolve

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 17—Resolve **

As Troy drove south toward San Francisco on Sunday afternoon, he stole glances at the woman next to him as she slept, her head leaning awkwardly against the car window. Their weekend getaway had been so amazing, so magical, that she had been teary-eyed when it was time to leave. He understood her reluctance—he felt so deeply connected and in love with her that the thought of parting to return to work the next day was like a cold dagger in his heart. Over the course of the weekend, he'd found it impossible to keep his hands off of her, whether it be holding her hand, slipping his arms around her waist, tracing her beautiful features with his fingers, running his hands through her hair, or making love with her. It was the same feeling, he remembered, that he'd experienced after their honeymoon in Hawaii, and he never wanted it to end. As he thought about his lover and their time together, his right hand slipped from the steering wheel almost instinctively and reached for her left hand to lace his fingers through hers.

Next to him, Gabriella was feigning sleep, struggling with her thoughts. She hadn't set out to deceive him—she had honestly tried to sleep, but found her thoughts too overwhelming to push aside. She cherished the time that she and Troy had spent together that weekend, and reveled in his attentiveness, tenderness, and intimacy toward her. She had felt completely loved, desired, and safe. But now, as the highway carried them back to the city, the feeling of security that she had clung to was slipping through her fingers, and she was powerless to stop it. She'd been having nightmares since her last encounter with David Strickland, or, more specifically, since she'd pieced together his lascivious words and fully realized what he wanted to do to her. As terrible scenarios ran through her mind, she fought back the bile that was rising in her throat, and her nerves were so on edge that when Troy touched her hand, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry," Troy said, taken aback by her reaction. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she told him. "You just startled me, that's all." She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat.

He glanced sideways at her before reaching for her hand again. "I had an amazing time with you this weekend," he said, his voice husky.

"Me too," she replied. "Thank you for surprising me, Troy. It was perfect." She paused, sighing deeply. "I don't want to go back."

"I know what you mean," he responded, missing the edge in her voice. "I like my job, but I'm not looking forward to spending all those hours apart from you."

"No," she said so softly he barely heard her. "I don't want to go back at all. To San Francisco. Ever."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Troy's voice filled with concern. He spotted an exit ramp and swerved onto it, pulling into a restaurant parking lot just off the interstate so he could focus fully on her. He released their seatbelts and pulled her into his side, stroking his fingers through her curls. His other hand cupped her chin, raising her stormy eyes to meet his.

"Sweetheart, tell me what you're thinking about," he asked softly.

"It's nothing, just forget it," she demurred. She was tired of feeling the way she felt, tired of losing sleep and jumping at every little sound, tired of talking about it, tired of not feeling in control of her life.

"Gabriella," he said, frustrated. "We both know it's not nothing, and we both know that keeping it to yourself won't help either one of us." His voice softened again. "Now please, talk to me. Let me help you."

"Aren't you tired of hearing how afraid I am?" she countered, her voice trembling. "Aren't you tired of seeing me cry, and worrying about me, and taking care of me?" She squeezed her eyes shut as tears spilled down her cheeks.

He cupped her face with both of his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Am I tired of that creep interfering with our lives? Hell yeah. Am I tired of taking care of you, wiping away your tears, and trying to make you feel better? Never." His blue eyes softened. "_Never, _Gabriella. I don't _want _you to hurt or cry or be afraid, but I will _always _be here to take care of you no matter what. Please tell me that you understand that." He searched her eyes, needing her affirmation.

Finally she nodded before leaning forward to nestle her face into his chest. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "After the wonderful weekend we had, I shouldn't be messing it up by worrying about this stuff."

He sighed. "You didn't mess up our weekend, and you shouldn't apologize for the way you feel. You have every right to be afraid and upset, but you have to keep me in the loop, sweetheart. I can't help you if I don't know what's on your mind."

She looked up at him forlornly. "The hearing is this week," she reminded him softly. He squeezed his eyes shut. He'd forgotten. Well, he hadn't _forgotten—_he knew it was coming up and had taken the morning off to go with her—but it had slipped his mind that it was in three days. That explained why she was on edge, he realized. In order to obtain a full restraining order, one that would be in effect for three years, she would have to present her case and face David Strickland in court. If the judge didn't rule in her favor, the temporary restraining order would be voided, and they'd be back to square one. It _should _be an easy court proceeding, but they'd learned that when Strickland was involved, few things were ever easy.

Troy turned to face her so he could fully engulf her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetie, I forgot that was coming up so soon," he murmured into her hair. "Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?"

"I told you, I didn't want to ruin our weekend together," she answered sadly. "And I didn't want to leave because when we were there, I didn't have to think or worry about it. I could just relax and be with you, and it was so perfect. But now, it's back and I have to deal with it again, and it's _hard._" The last word was choked as she cried against his chest.

Troy tightened his arms around her, wishing he could cocoon her into his body and protect her. "I know it's hard, baby, and I wish with all my heart that I could take away your fear and pain. But we _are _going to make it through this, okay? After Wednesday, it'll all be over, and we'll finally be free of that creep for good."

She nuzzled into his chest, taking comfort in his words. "I hope you're right," she whispered.

He kissed her hair. _I hope so too,_ his mind replied.

* * *

The days leading up to the hearing took their toll on the couple. Gabriella wasn't sleeping much, and when she did, she had nightmares. Troy felt utterly helpless, unable to pull his wife from her prison of fear for any significant length of time. On Tuesday evening, while Gabriella was in the shower, the phone rang. When Troy answered, he was greeted by a voice that instantly bathed him in the warmth and comfort of his childhood.

"Hello, son," Lucille Bolton greeted.

"Mom! It's so good to hear from you!" he replied happily. "How is everybody? How's Dad? Is everything going okay?"

"Everything's fine," she answered with a laugh at his rapid-fire questions. "How are you doing? How's Gabriella?"

His mood darkened a bit. "Um… We're hanging in there. The hearing for the harassment restraining order is tomorrow, and Gabriella's pretty freaked out about it. She's put together her case—she couldn't possibly be more prepared—but the idea of laying it all out, talking about how he's made her feel, with him there in the courtroom, is terrifying her."

"Oh, I can't even imagine how frightening that would be," Lucille replied. "I wish we could be there for moral support. You'll be there, right?"

"Of course," he answered glumly.

"Troy, how are _you _handling all of this?" she asked knowingly.

He sighed, taking a few steps toward the bedroom to make sure the shower was still running. "It's hard, Mom," he responded, his voice soft. "I just… I don't know how to help her. She cries, and she's scared, and I don't know what to say to fix it. I hate that guy for what he's doing to her, to _us_. She's crumbling, and I… I don't know if I'm… enough… for her."

"Honey, you and I both know how much that woman adores you," Lucille argued. She paused thoughtfully. "I remember once, a couple years ago, when she was in law school and you were in medical school, and she was getting ready to graduate and your wedding was coming up… Both of you were stressed beyond belief, and I called Gabriella to ask her something about the wedding plans, and she just burst into tears."

Troy frowned. "Why have I never heard this story before? You made Gabriella cry?"

"No, son," she corrected. "I didn't _make _her cry, I just happened to give her an outlet to release the pressure she was under. She and I talked for a couple hours, and she told me that all the hard work would be worth it because she would be getting her law degree. But then she said something that I'll never forget. She said, 'For most of my life, I've thought that graduating from Stanford was my dream. But it's not. It hasn't been for a while now. That's my goal, and I'm proud to be achieving my goal. But my dream… my dream is marrying your son, and spending the rest of my life with him.'"

"She said that?" Troy whispered.

"Yep," Lucille answered. "She said that with everything she was dealing with, all the pressure and plans and deadlines, what got her through, Troy, was you."

"I felt so bad that semester that I couldn't be there for her more," he confessed. "Medical school was kicking my butt, and we'd go days without seeing each other. I was like the world's worst fiancé, not helping enough with the wedding preparations, not supporting her as much as I should. I wondered so many times why she stuck with me."

"And that takes us back to, because she loves you, Troy," Lucille supplied triumphantly. "You _are _enough for her. You are _more_ than enough for her. You are her dream come true—she told me so. And she's going to get through this, because she has you to lean on. You can't fix everything—she doesn't expect you to—but you can support her and give her strength. This is not the first hard thing you've faced together, but you're going to get through it, _together._"

Troy blinked rapidly, fighting the burning in his eyes. "Thanks, Mom… That was just what I needed to hear." He paused to listen, and realized that the shower had turned off. "I'd better go… Tell Dad hi for me, okay?"

"Will do," she answered. "Give us a call tomorrow and let us know how the hearing went, all right? And tell Gabriella that we're thinking about her and we love her."

"I will," he promised. "Thanks again. I love you."

"Be strong, son," she added. "And take good care of my daughter-in-law. I love you, Troy."

Troy pressed the "End" button on the phone and swiped hurriedly at his eyes as Gabriella emerged from the bedroom, her hair still damp from the shower.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"My mom," he answered, sitting on the arm of the couch and pulling her to stand between his legs. "She said to tell you that they hope everything goes well tomorrow, and they're thinking of you, and they love you."

"Aww, that's so sweet," she returned before noting the pink tint in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, circling his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

She cocked her head to study him. "And you say _I'm _a terrible liar," she accused.

"Okay, I _will _be fine after all this is over," he amended. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Like you," she answered honestly. "I'll be much better when this is all behind us."

He reached up to brush the damp strands away from her face, noting the dark discoloration under her eyes. "Why don't you go to bed and try to get some sleep?" he suggested gently.

"I will, but first I want to read over my notes for the hearing a few more times," she replied.

"Sweetheart, you've read through those notes at least a hundred times," he argued. "You're prepared. What you really need is sleep."

"What about you?" she asked softly. "I don't want to go to bed alone."

He smiled and slid his hand up to cradle the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her tenderly. "Are you propositioning me, Mrs. Bolton?" he asked, kissing her cheek gently to let her know that he was teasing. "Just give me a few minutes to turn off the lights and check the doors, and then I'll be there."

* * *

A couple hours later, Troy was jolted awake by a loud cry next to him. Instantly on alert, he sat up, flipped on the light beside the bed, and quickly scanned the room. Finding nothing out of place, he turned to Gabriella. She was sitting straight up with her knees pulled up to her body, her eyes open wide but unseeing, and her body shaking so hard that the bed vibrated. She ripped at the neckline of her pajama top, frantically trying to pull it away from her closing throat, her nails leaving angry scratches on her delicate skin. Troy recognized her desperate attempts to draw air into her lungs and the look of sheer panic on her face, and he quickly moved in front of her, lowering her legs to the bed and straddling them to hold her in place. He pulled her clawing hands away from her throat and gripped her upper arms, bringing his face close to hers.

"Gabriella!" he said firmly, and saw a flash of recognition cross her face.

"Troy…" she gasped. "Help… help me…"

"I'm right here, sweetheart, and I'm going to help you, but you have to help me too, okay?" Her eyes met his in silent agreement, and he saw the terror they held. "Okay, I need you to take deep breaths for me. Can you do that?"

She shook her head, her hands grabbing for her throat again, but he tightened his grasp to stop her. "I c-can't…" She was hyperventilating, but her breaths were far too shallow to provide enough air to her burning lungs. What frightened Troy far more, however, was the look of resignation in her eyes. He refused to let her give up.

"Gabriella, look at me," he ordered sternly. "Don't you dare quit on me now! You fight, do you hear me?" She looked at him forlornly before giving a small nod.

"Good girl," he praised, softening his voice. "Now, we're going to breathe together, just like last time, okay? Nice long, slow breaths, with me. You can do it, baby." Her breathing slowly regulated, and Troy shifted off of her legs and released her arms, pulling her trembling body into his bare chest. He stroked her sweat-soaked hair as he continued to breathe with her.

It seemed like an eternity, but Troy guessed that it took about 15 minutes before her breathing finally returned to normal and her quivering body stilled. Gently, he eased her away from his chest and skimmed his fingertips carefully over the scratches on her neck. A few would need tending, but that could wait. His hand moved up to caress her cheek, and their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

With a small shake of her head, she looked at him, at the man she loved more than anything, and she broke. The tears came in painful, shuddering sobs that wracked her whole body. He pulled her tightly to his chest and laid them both down on the bed. Then, remembering what she'd told him at the cabin about needing to feel safe, he gently straddled her legs and lowered his body on top of hers. His arms wrapped securely around her body, his chest rested on hers, their legs tangled, and his lips covered her face with feather-light kisses. Whenever his delicate kisses approached her ears, he whispered to her, "I'm here, baby… You're safe… I love you… I'll never leave you… We're going to get through this… It's going to be okay…" Another eternity passed as he kissed the tears from her face, and finally he felt her begin to relax, her sobs slowing.

When the tears abated, Troy eased himself off of her, pulling her in tightly to his side. His hands trailed through her hair as she sniffled and swiped at her wet cheeks. After a short while, he looked down and saw that she was asleep. Troy remembered what his mom had said about crying being an outlet to release the pressure she was under. He hoped that this episode had relieved enough pressure to allow her to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

Sure enough, when Troy awoke the next morning, he realized that there had been no further interruptions during the night. Gabriella was still asleep in his arms, and he laid there watching her. She looked peaceful, and he hoped that after the hearing, he would see that look on her face much more often. Checking the time on his bedside clock, he carefully eased out of bed, tucked her back under the covers, and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

After he'd showered and shaved, he checked on her, noting with satisfaction that she was unmoved from her previous position. Then he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As he flipped the switch on the coffeemaker, he was surprised when a pair of thin arms snaked around his waist from behind. He turned to face her and gave her a warm hug before pulling back to study her face. She didn't look so good. Her eyes still had the dark rings underneath them, only now there was swelling and redness to accompany the rings. But there was something else there—could it be… determination? His heart leapt with joy, but he corralled his emotions, fearful that he was somehow misinterpreting what he saw.

"Hey," he greeted softly, stroking his hand over her cheek.

"Hey," she responded, and then tilted her chin up in invitation. He responded gladly, leaning down to kiss her. He let her guide the kiss, not wanting to push her, but she leaned into the kiss, parting her lips to deepen it. Her arms circled up around his neck, and her fingers curled into his damp hair. He pulled her tightly to his chest and let go of his worries for the moment, allowing himself to focus only on the feeling of his wife's body pressing against his, and the way her soft lips caressed his. Finally, reluctantly, she broke off the kiss and stared up at him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I was going to open with that," he joked, and his heart soared as the beginnings of a smile touched her face.

"I'm so sorry about last night, Troy," she continued.

"Don't be," he insisted. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Other than the swarm of butterflies that are taking flight in my stomach, I feel a little better," she told him honestly.

"Good," he nodded with a smile. "I was hoping that would be the case."

"I've decided something," she said, and he noted the resolve in her voice. _I was right, _he told himself happily.

"What's that, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm not going to give David Strickland the satisfaction of seeing me upset today. I used up all my tears last night, and he's not worth any more. I'm going to be strong, and I'm going to get through this. _We _are going to get through this."

"That's my girl," Troy replied proudly.

"Troy," she continued, "you've just been amazing through all this. Not just last night, but every step of the way. Thank you. I'm sorry for being such an emotional wreck." He started to interrupt, but her finger on his lips stopped him. "You're my rock, and I love you, Troy. I love you _so _much! I wouldn't have made it without you." She tilted her chin up again, and he swooped down to capture her lips, no longer cautious, but overwhelmed with love and pride. They _were _going to make it. They _were _going to be okay. This time, Troy believed it with all his heart.


	18. Chapter 18: Relief

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 18—Relief **

Troy's and Gabriella's joined hands swung between them as they walked up the steps to the courthouse together, the familiarity of the stately building easing her nerves slightly. After graduating from Stanford, Gabriella had worked for a San Francisco law firm, and had defended a number of cases inside this building. Troy squeezed her hand reassuringly before letting go to open the door for her and follow her through the metal detectors inside. The hearing was scheduled for 10:00, but Gabriella had insisted on arriving early so she could go over her notes—_again_—with Dr. Jacobson. Troy was extremely grateful that Gabriella's new mentor had volunteered to advise her during the hearing. Gabriella was a good lawyer, more than capable of presenting the case on her own, but Troy was glad that she had someone by her side to help if Strickland tried to pull anything.

As they stepped off the elevator on the second floor where the hearing would be held, Troy snaked a protective arm around Gabriella's shoulders. Touching her was second nature to him, but today in particular, it was a gesture of support for her, as well as a clear message to Strickland that Gabriella was _his _woman. They made their way down the wide corridor, and as they neared the lobby area of their assigned courtroom, Gabriella spotted Dr. Jacobson talking to an older man. Gabriella shrieked and rushed forward when she realized who it was.

"Dr. Lentz! What are you doing here?" she asked happily, throwing her arms around her former mentor as Troy beamed behind her.

"Well, you saved my life—the least I could do is come support you today," he answered with a wink. He raised a finger to halt her protest, knowing that she was uncomfortable with the mention of her heroism. "And Nora thought it would be beneficial for me to be here as a witness."

"Thank you for coming," Troy told him, shaking the older man's hand. Then he offered his hand to Dr. Jacobson as well.

"Nice to see you again, Troy," she told him warmly. "I'm sure it will be of great comfort to Gabriella that you are here to support her."

"That's the plan," he replied as his hand came to rest on the small of his wife's back. She smiled up at him gratefully before turning back to Dr. Lentz.

"I'm so glad you're here," she told him enthusiastically, but then her brow furrowed. "Wait, how did you get here?"

Dr. Lentz grinned proudly. "I got my driving privileges reinstated! There are some limitations for now—no interstates, and I can only be away from the rehab center for four hours at a time—but if everything goes as planned, I'll be released to go home for good next week!"

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, circling her arms around him once again.

"That's awesome," Troy told him with a smile. "You must be making great progress with your therapy sessions if they're already talking about releasing you from treatment."

"I'm a stubborn old man, Troy," Dr. Lentz replied good-naturedly. "Tell me I can't do something, and I'm going to do everything I can to prove you wrong."

"I wish more patients had that attitude," Troy admitted. "Their recoveries would go so much more smoothly."

They shared a laugh, and then Gabriella and Dr. Jacobson moved to a bench a few feet away to go over the case once more. Troy made small talk with Dr. Lentz, but stayed on his feet and at the ready, his gaze flitting between Gabriella and the corridor that Strickland would be approaching from. As the hearing's start time neared, the women rejoined the men, and Gabriella glanced around nervously.

"Where is he?" she asked softly. Troy took a step toward her and reconnected his hand with her back, rubbing up and down soothingly.

"I don't know, but it's almost 10:00… We should probably go on in," Dr. Jacobson said.

Gabriella leaned into Troy, seeking reassurance, and he tightened his arm around her.

"You're going to do great, sweetheart," he told her quietly, bringing his head closer to her so that no one else could hear. "I'm going to be sitting right behind you, and everything is going to be fine. You can do this, I know you can. Be strong for me, okay?" She nodded, offering him a nervous smile. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too, Troy," she answered. Her arms slipped around his waist for a brief hug, and then she turned resolutely toward the courtroom doors as his hand again took its place on the small of her back.

When they entered the courtroom, Troy's eyes immediately scanned the room, looking for the enemy. He wasn't there. Gabriella and Dr. Jacobson took their places at one of the tables in front, and Troy and Dr. Lentz sat directly behind them in the gallery. Troy could sense his wife's apprehension as her eyes continually darted around the room, glancing back at him before falling on the big doors in the back of the courtroom.

At precisely 10:00, the judge entered the courtroom and the bailiff swore in the participants. The judge frowned as she noticed that one of the tables was unoccupied.

"It appears that we are missing the respondent in this case," she observed, glancing down at the documents in front of her. "Is the petitioner, Gabriella Bolton, present?"

Gabriella stood. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Do you have documentation showing that the respondent in this case, David Strickland, was duly served with Notice of Hearing and Temporary Restraining Order?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Gabriella replied. "The respondent was served on October 11th. I have a Proof of Personal Service Form signed by the court officer who delivered the aforementioned documents to him." She handed the papers to the bailiff, who delivered them to the judge.

After looking over the papers, the judge nodded. "Since the petitioner has produced adequate documentation showing that the respondent has been duly served, we will continue this evidentiary hearing without him. I see that you are a licensed attorney, Mrs. Bolton, and will be representing yourself in this case. Is that correct?" Gabriella answered affirmatively, and the judge nodded again. "Very well then, you may proceed."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Gabriella answered. She began to relay the series of events from the beginning, only occasionally glancing at her well-worn notes. As she went along, she handed the bailiff sworn witness statements, phone records, and other pieces of evidence. Troy proudly noted the confidence in her voice and stature. He continued to glance back toward the rear of the courtroom, still expecting Strickland to walk in at any moment.

Finally, his focus settled on his wife as she continued to present her case. She was wearing a smart gray suit with subtle pink accents on the jacket and skirt, and a conservative pink blouse underneath. Troy knew that her intention was to look modest and professional, but in his eyes, she looked ridiculously sexy. His slid his index finger up to the collar of his dress shirt, pulling on it in an effort to create a bit more breathing room. Then he pulled at the knot in his tie, loosening it slightly as well. Dr. Lentz smiled at him knowingly before returning his attention to the front of the room.

By the time Gabriella concluded her case, David Strickland still had not appeared. The judge went over the terms of the restraining order, and asked if there were any modifications.

"Yes, Your Honor," Gabriella replied. "I ask the court to amend the original request to include my husband, Dr. Troy Bolton, based on the events I have described."

"So amended," the judge answered. Troy glanced quickly at Dr. Lentz, who smiled at him once more. Troy hadn't known that Gabriella was going to make that request. He was touched, but hardly surprised, that she considered his safety as much a priority as her own.

"Are there any objections?" the judge asked. Hearing none, she continued. "The Superior Court of California, San Francisco County, hereby grants a Restraining Order for Civil Harassment on behalf of Dr. Troy Bolton and Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, against Dr. David Strickland, effective immediately, for a term of three years. The court clerk will draft a copy of the order for the petitioners before they leave the courthouse, and the respondent will be served a copy by an officer of the law. At that time, any guns or firearms owned by the respondent will be surrendered to the serving officer. Court is adjourned."

As the gavel dropped, Gabriella turned back to Troy, her bottom lip caught excitedly between her teeth. He rushed through the wood panel divider that separated them and swept her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground and barely resisting the urge to twirl her around.

"It's over, baby, it's over," he murmured into her hair. "You were great up there—I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you," she replied happily. "Oh, Troy, I can hardly believe it! He can't bother us anymore!"

He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before lowering her back to the ground, releasing her to exchange hugs with Dr. Jacobson and Dr. Lentz.

"Well done, Gabriella," Dr. Jacobson praised. "Your presentation was thorough, organized, and well-presented."

"Thank you so much," she answered. The two women began chatting animatedly about the hearing, and Troy seized the opportunity to question Dr. Lentz.

"What do you make of Strickland not showing up today?" Troy asked him quietly.

"I don't know," Dr. Lentz answered, his voice serious. "The only thing I can figure is, he can come up with some excuse for missing the hearing and file an appeal within 90 days. If he'd come today and lost the case, he'd have no legal recourse. I think he's buying more time, but for what, I have no idea. It's a risky move, though. In the eyes of the law, failure to appear basically equates an uncontested agreement to the terms of the restraining order."

Troy nodded thoughtfully, but his reply was cut off when Gabriella returned to his side, looping her arm around his waist as his arm circled her shoulders. Later, he knew, when her excitement faded, she'd start wondering about Strickland's failure to appear. But for the time being, he was more than happy to celebrate with her and enjoy the beautiful smile on her face. As they moved toward the rear of the courtroom, Troy couldn't resist whispering in her ear, "Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are when you practice law?"

She giggled. "Yes," she answered with a sly grin, "every single time you've come to watch me in court for the past two years."

"Hmm," he pretended to consider that. "I guess I need to work on my pick-up lines."

"You pick up a lot of lawyers, do you, babe?" she replied with a giggle.

"Not usually, but I have to admit, there is one who caught my eye," he answered wickedly. "She's smart, and gorgeous, and she makes the most erotic sounds when I slide my fingers into her…"

"Troy!" she hissed, her face flaming with embarrassment. He laughed, and before long, the indignation fell from her face and a loving smile replaced it. Troy realized then how much he'd missed this kind of playful, carefree banter with her. Finally, things were returning to normal.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Gabriella stopped by the rehabilitation center to see Dr. Lentz and fill him in on the latest developments.

"Any word from Strickland?" Dr. Lentz questioned.

"No, and it's strange," Gabriella admitted. "Dr. Jacobson talked to the Dean this morning, and apparently Dr. Strickland hasn't shown up for his classes for the past three days. She hasn't been able to reach him at home, and no one's seen or heard from him. It's like he's dropped off the face of the earth."

Dr. Lentz frowned. "That's quite odd," he admitted. "Why would he just disappear like that? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," Gabriella replied with a shrug. "It was strange enough that he didn't show up for court on Wednesday, but not showing up for any of his classes? I don't get it. Dr. Jacobson said that Dr. Heller was placing him on administrative leave."

"She should be doing more than that," he muttered to himself before continuing. "If his unexplained absences continue, he'll be fired," he told her. "I can't believe he would jeopardize his career like that."

"Maybe he's decided to leave California and make a fresh start somewhere else," Gabriella suggested hopefully. "He doesn't have any ties here, does he?"

"None that I know of," Dr. Lentz responded. "His father moved to San Diego after he retired; I've never heard mention of him having any other family around here."

"Well, I for one would be perfectly content to never lay eyes on him again," Gabriella confessed.

"Agreed. I hope he truly is gone for good," Dr. Lentz added before changing the subject. "How is your research coming for your new class?"

Gabriella sighed. "Honestly, with everything else that's been going on, I'm really far behind. Troy has to work this weekend, so I'm going to try to get caught up as much as I can."

"After I am cleared to return home, I'd be glad to meet with you and go over the research you've done so far," Dr. Lentz offered. "I may be able to narrow down your case studies and save you some work."

"Would you really? Oh, that would be so great!" Gabriella gushed.

"It would be my pleasure," he responded with a smile.

Gabriella glanced at her watch. "Oh, I need to get going! Troy and I are meeting some friends for dinner tonight."

"Have a good evening, then," Dr. Lentz told her with a wink.

"I plan to," she replied with a grin.

* * *

Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella were snuggled together in a booth, seated across from Mark and Kelly, who were a little more cautiously snuggled together. They had been dating for a little over a month, and their chemistry was apparent. Mark had always been somewhat of a "player," ever since his days as Troy's teammate at Berkeley, but it was easy for Troy and Gabriella to see that their friend had genuine feelings for the woman beside him. The two couples had already finished their meals, but were nursing their drinks as they laughed, teased, and told stories about their college days.

"Troy used to get ribbed a lot by the other players on the team for being so lovey-dovey, especially with a Stanford girl," Mark told Kelly with a grin.

"The _other_ players?" Troy scoffed. "I seem to remember _you_ having a lot to do with the teasing, especially after you'd worked your way through the entire cheerleading squad and wanted me to go out with you… What did you call it?... Oh yeah, 'on the prowl.'"

"Dude!" Mark hissed, quirking his head toward Kelly in a not-at-all-subtle attempt to steer his friend away from discussing his college conquests. Kelly just rolled her eyes, and Gabriella giggled as Troy pretended not to get the hint.

"Oh, and then there was that time he asked Gabriella to pretend to be his girlfriend, to make another girl jealous," Troy continued gleefully, enjoying seeing Mark squirm.

"I remember that," Gabriella chimed in. "He took me to this restaurant where the girl worked, and at first Mark tried to be all subtle, but it wasn't working…"

"Yeah, thanks, Gabi," Mark interrupted. "We don't need to hear the rest of this story."

"Personally, I would _love _to hear the rest of this story," Kelly said, winking at Gabriella. Mark dropped his head into his hands, muttering under his breath.

"Well, the girl was pretty much ignoring him, so Mark decided that we'd really get her attention if we pretended to make out," Gabriella continued, smiling broadly. "I thought it was a stupid idea—of course I wasn't going to make out with him, but I told him he could kiss me on the cheek_. _From where the poor girl was standing, it would look like he was really kissing me."

Kelly was laughing so hard her eyes were watering, trying to imagine Mark going to such ridiculous lengths to get a girl's attention.

Gabriella's eyes were watering as well, and she took a moment to try to compose herself before going on. "So he leaned in to kiss my cheek, and suddenly, Troy came out of nowhere and tackled him onto the floor. We all got kicked out of the restaurant!"

"And that girl never talked to me again," Mark said ruefully, laughing at the memory.

"No wonder!" Kelly replied, wiping her eyes.

"You're lucky _I _talked to you again after that," Troy added. "I thought you were trying to make a move on my girl!"

"You actually followed them to the restaurant?" Kelly asked Troy incredulously. "You didn't trust them?"

"No, I didn't trust _him,_" Troy clarified with a grin as Mark glared at him evilly. "I didn't like the idea from the start, and I knew that Mark would do just about anything to get a girl to like him. I didn't want Gabriella to get sucked into one of his ridiculous schemes."

"Mark's come a long way since then," Gabriella offered diplomatically, trying to contain her giggles.

"So I see," Kelly said, leaning to kiss his cheek. He grinned charmingly at her, and then feigned a yawn as Troy rolled his eyes.

"My goodness, look at the time," Mark announced. "We'd better get going… I have to work in the morning."

"I do too," Troy added.

The couples made their way out to the parking lot, where they parted with handshakes and hugs. As soon as Troy and Gabriella were in their car, his hand settled onto her bare thigh.

"This skirt has been driving me crazy all evening," he confessed, his voice husky.

"Oh?" she asked innocently, but when she looked up at him, her eyes were blazing. "If you like the skirt, then you'll _love _what's underneath," she teased.

The car lurched as Troy threw it into gear and barreled down the street towards home.

* * *

Across town, David Strickland was listening again to the recording from earlier that afternoon.

"_Well, I for one would be perfectly content to never lay eyes on him again."_

"_Agreed. I hope he truly is gone for good."_

His eyes narrowed. So everyone thought he'd left town, just as he'd hoped they would. Perfect. The small listening device he'd planted in Dr. Lentz's room at the rehabilitation center had provided him with a great deal of useful information. He smirked as he remembered how Gabriella had nearly caught him as he slipped the device under the window ledge, and how her angry words had stoked the fire of his desire for her. Now, time was running out. Dr. Lentz would be discharged within the week.

It was time to put his plan into action.


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare, Part 1

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 19—Nightmare, Part 1**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

It was just after 11:30 on Saturday morning, and the front-desk receptionist at the rehabilitation center was bored. She had already filed and painted her nails and read through her celebrity gossip magazine, so she was occupying herself by doodling on the visitor sign-in sheet. She'd only worked there for a couple of weeks, but she knew it wasn't usually this slow on Saturday mornings. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her drawing of a caterpillar, a shadow fell across the desk, and she looked up.

"Good morning," she told the man, shoving the heavily-doodled sign-in sheet toward him.

"Good morning, Chloe," he returned, noting her nametag and offering her a charming smile. "You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes, I've only been working here for two weeks," she replied, smiling back. She glanced down at the sign-in. "You're here to visit Dr. Lentz?"

"Yes, I'm his nephew," the man replied, still with that charming smile.

She checked the schedule. "I'm sorry, he's in a therapy session right now…" she trailed off, not sure what to suggest.

"I'll just wait in his room for his return, if that's all right," the man replied.

She smiled with relief. "Certainly, sir. No problem. He's due back at 12:15, so you won't have to wait too long."

"Excellent. I appreciate your help, Chloe. Have a lovely day," he told her before turning in the direction of Dr. Lentz's room.

"Nice man," she said to herself. She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

In Randall Lentz's empty room, David Strickland slipped on a pair of thin gloves and pulled open the drawer beside the bed. He quickly located Dr. Lentz's cell phone and typed in a text message. As he waited for the reply, he went to the window ledge and ran his fingers underneath, locating the listening device that he'd planted there two weeks ago. It had been a great source of information, but after today he would no longer need it, and he didn't want to risk someone finding it later.

The cell phone buzzed in his hand, and he smiled broadly as he read the reply he'd been waiting for. _Perfect. _He typed in another message, and waited only a couple minutes until the phone buzzed in reply once more. He scrolled through the phone's menu to delete the sent and received messages, and then emptied the Deleted Items folder. Then he waited a full ten minutes to make sure no additional messages came through. Finally satisfied, he turned off the phone, slid it back in the drawer, and left. Another part of the plan complete. _Soon, _he told himself.

* * *

Gabriella was hard at work on her laptop, going over statistical data for the new class she would soon be teaching, when her cell phone buzzed with a new text message. She was mildly surprised to see that it was from Dr. Lentz. He'd never texted her before, but, she told herself with a smile, nothing that man did surprised her anymore. He was, as he'd told Troy, a "stubborn old man" who had a passable level of skill when it came to technology, and Gabriella suspected that his 13-year-old granddaughter had introduced him to the world of texting. She pressed the button to open the message.

_Going out for a drive this afternoon. Meet me at the lab to go over class research?_

Gabriella chuckled. He'd just mentioned helping her with her research during her visit yesterday, and already he was arranging to get it done. Although it probably had more to do with his desire to drive again than his urge to do research, she thought with a smile. _Just like Dr. Lentz. _She hit the Reply button and typed her response.

_Sounds great if you're sure you're up to it. What time?_

The response came back quickly.

_1:00?_

Gabriella glanced at the clock. 11:45. She'd have to hurry to shower, change, download the research files she'd already completed, eat lunch, and drive to campus by then. But he could only be away from the rehab center for four hours, and she wanted to maximize her time with him.

_That'll work. See you then!_

* * *

At the hospital, Troy, Kelly, and Mark were just finishing their lunch when Mark's pager went off. He glanced at it, and then rose to leave.

"Gotta go, they need me in the ER," he told them. "It's been a crazy morning."

"Hey, you said you were going to take out my stitches after lunch," Troy reminded him.

"Sorry, man," Mark replied as he moved toward the exit. "I'll catch up with you later."

"But they itch…" Troy whined, scratching at the healing skin on the back of his head.

Kelly laughed. "Come on, _Doctor…_ I'll take out those mean, itchy stitches for you."

"You will?" Troy replied. "Cool!"

* * *

When Gabriella stepped out of the shower and saw that her computer files had not finished downloading, it was apparent that she was going to be late. She got dressed, brushed her wet hair, hastily made a sandwich, and _finally _pulled her flash drive out of the computer as soon as the download box disappeared. As she rushed towards the door, she scribbled a note to Troy:

_Meeting w/ DL for research, call you later. Love, G_

She hurried to her car and headed toward campus. When she came to a stoplight, she pulled out her phone and texted a hasty message to Dr. Lentz.

_Running late, there by 1:15. Sorry!_

The light turned green as she pressed the Send button, and, finally satisfied that her bases were covered, she put down her phone, picked up her sandwich, and settled in for her commute.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Troy no longer thought that having Kelly take out his stitches was "cool." It was, in fact, quite painful. When Mark had stitched him up after his attack in the parking garage, he'd used the only color silk he had in his supply kit. That happened to be brown. The same shade of brown as Troy's hair. So far Kelly had removed five stitches, and, Troy estimated, about 25 hairs. He yelped as number 26 parted company with his scalp.

"Okay, I'll take the itchy stitches over this torture any day," he told her. "If I knew any war secrets, I'd have cracked and told you everything about 15 hairs ago!"

"Doctors make the worst patients," Kelly commented calmly from behind him.

"Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired," he said through clenched teeth. "You're going to have to explain to Gabriella why I suddenly have a bald spot that wasn't there when I left for work this morning."

"Oh, man up, Bolton," she snapped. She muttered to herself about men being wimps and women having to go through menstrual cramps and childbirth… Troy tuned her out and tried to think happy thoughts to push aside the pain. They were both pulled from their reverie when Kelly's pager sounded. She glanced down to see that someone was calling from the ER, and reached for the phone next to the door. Mark picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hey, Kel," he greeted quickly. "You have to get down here. Jane Doe is here!"

"What?" Kelly asked, confused. "I thought you were in the ER, not the Acute Care Clinic."

"I _am _in the ER," he told her. "She came in via ambulance about fifteen minutes ago. Her neighbor is the one that called it in, and she's here talking to the police right now."

"So we finally get the scoop on our mystery patient?" Kelly asked excitedly. "We'll be right down!"

* * *

As Gabriella walked quickly down the hallway toward the lab, she was a bit nervous. Dr. Lentz hadn't answered her last text, and she hoped that he wasn't upset that she was late. When she came to the lab where Dr. Lentz's class usually met, there was a sign posted on the door. _Bioscience Lab closed Saturday and Sunday, _it read. _Use Criminal Research Lab in basement. _Dr. Lentz was probably already waiting for her there, she thought. She'd read about the CRL being remodeled in the campus newspaper, but hadn't realized that it was finished. She wasn't even sure exactly where the basement lab was, but, not wanting to make Dr. Lentz wait any longer than necessary, she headed for the nearest stairwell.

* * *

Troy and Kelly made it to the ER in a matter of minutes and quickly located Mark, who was standing by an older woman and two police officers in the hall. When Mark spotted them, he took a few steps away from the woman and quietly filled them in.

"This lady is her neighbor," Mark said, gesturing toward the older woman. "They live in connected townhouses, and last night she heard a major ruckus coming from next door. Unfortunately it happens a lot, she said, but this time it was pretty intense."

"Did she call the police?" Troy asked.

"No," Mark shook his head. "She used to when she heard them fighting, but her neighbor—Jane Doe—asked her not to anymore. Said it only made things worse."

Kelly shook her head. That sounded like a typical domestic abuse victim. "So what was different this time?"

"She said she just had a bad feeling," Mark continued. "She has a key to their place, so she waited until the guy left this morning and then went over to check it out. She found her neighbor unconscious in a pool of blood in the kitchen, and called an ambulance."

"Wow," Troy breathed.

"Yeah," Mark added grimly. "He really beat the shit out of her. It's a wonder she survived the night after losing so much blood."

The trio fell silent and overheard a snippet of the neighbor's conversation with the police. "…yelling, saying he didn't want her anymore, she was worthless and he found someone else…"

"I want to go in and see her," Kelly announced suddenly.

"She's unconscious, Kelly," Mark told her gently.

Kelly shrugged. "After I spent so much time talking to her the last time she was here… I feel like I know her. Maybe it'll help her just to hear a friendly voice." She moved toward the neighbor in the hall, introducing herself as the policemen closed their notebooks and turned to leave.

Troy's pager sounded, and he looked down at it. "Dr. Overman needs me back in Ortho," he told Mark. Turning back toward the main hospital building, he caught a thread of Kelly's conversation.

"… we called her Jane Doe because she wouldn't give us her real name," Kelly was telling the older woman.

"Oh, it's Joan," the woman supplied. "Joan Strickland."

Troy froze. "Dear God…" he whispered. Behind him, he heard Mark swear. Snapping back to attention, Troy's instincts took over and he ran. Not back into the hospital, but towards the exit. There was no indication that Gabriella was in immediate danger, but somehow, Troy just _knew._

"Mark?" Kelly questioned fearfully.

"That's the guy," he called over his shoulder as he followed Troy. "He's going after Gabriella."

* * *

Gabriella was still searching for the basement lab, her frustration mixing with an odd creepy feeling. There were a few classrooms and offices in the basement of the old stone building, but most of the rooms were designated as storage areas. She pulled out her phone to call Dr. Lentz to find out exactly where the lab was, and groaned when she realized there was no cell reception. Finally, she turned a corner and found the room she was looking for. The door was open, the lights were on… but there was no sign of Dr. Lentz.

"Dr. Lentz," she called. "I'm really sorry for being so late…" There was no answer, and Gabriella glanced around the room, uncertain what to do. Her gaze dropped to the nearest workstation, and the science geek inside her took over as she moved closer to check out the new advanced research equipment.

"Gabriella." The voice came from behind her, but it was not the voice of the man she was looking for. She turned around to face her worst nightmare. David Strickland.

* * *

Troy was an absolute wreck as he sprinted toward the parking garage with Mark trailing behind him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frantically dialed Gabriella's number, but it kept going straight to her voicemail. It was only when he reached his car that he realized his keys were still in his locker in the doctors' lounge.

"Damn it!" he yelled in frustration, unsure whether to hit something to release his fury or lay down on the garage floor and cry. Mark saved him from his indecision as he grabbed Troy's arm, dangling his own car keys, and pulled him towards the next level of the garage.

"I'll drive. Come on!" Mark told him, and Troy followed mutely. Everything inside him was screaming with terror. _Gabriella. _Her name sounded in his head over and over again. He squeezed his eyes shut as Mark accelerated out of the garage, wishing desperately, _praying _desperately, that this was all just a horrible, horrible nightmare, and he would wake up to find the love of his life sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Troy…" Mark began. He had no idea what to say to his friend at that moment. There were no words of comfort or assurance. He was every bit as terrified as Troy was. He sped down the streets towards the Boltons' home, silently begging to find Gabriella there, safe and sound, with a perfectly logical explanation for why she wasn't answering her phone.

* * *

Gabriella took a moment to draw a deep breath and compose herself before turning to face the man behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Strickland sneered. "I work here."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You're in violation of the restraining order."

"Am I?" he challenged.

"You'd know that if you'd shown up for the hearing," she fired back. The same anger she'd felt when she'd found him in Dr. Lentz's room at the rehab center surged through her veins once more.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Waste of time. It doesn't change anything."

She frowned. "Doesn't change anything? Tell that to the judge when you get arrested for this little conversation. Hope it's worth it."

He took a step toward her. "Oh, trust me, everything about this will be worth it."

She stepped backward, changing her tack. "You should know that someone is meeting me here… He'll be here any minute."

"You mean your precious Dr. Lentz?" he taunted, taking another step forward. "He's not coming. I paid him a little visit this morning, and he was kind enough to let me use his phone to contact you."

"What did you do to him?" she whispered, dread washing over her.

He laughed evilly as he continued to move toward her. "See, that's your problem, Gabriella. You worry too much about others, and not enough about yourself." Standing in front of her, her traced a finger down her arm, causing her to shiver. "Don't worry, darling, I'll take good care of you."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Get your hands off of me," she demanded, drawing her hand back to slap his face. This time, though, he was ready for it. He caught her hand and twisted it hard, unnaturally, ignoring her anguished cry. She felt a pop, and white-hot pain raced down her arm. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she continued to struggle. Suddenly he spun her, pinning her from behind with her stomach pressed into a lab table. He pressed his hips into her backside, and she nearly vomited as she realized what he wanted. He was hard, and he pushed forward, grinding his erection against her.

"Do you feel it, love?" he asked lowly. "This is what you do to me, every time I look at you, every time I think about you. I'm tired of waiting, tired of your silly games, tired of being frustrated and having to take care of this little problem myself. Today, Gabriella, we're going to take care of it together." He bent to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna scream."

She whimpered, paralyzed with fear. _Troy, _her heart cried. But Troy was at work, would be for several more hours. He didn't know where she was. He wasn't coming for her. A tormented scream escaped her lips, and she collapsed in David Strickland's arms.

* * *

Troy stormed through the front door, frantically calling for Gabriella. Her car wasn't in the driveway, but he hoped against hope that she was there nonetheless. He rushed from room to room, searching, calling, begging. She wasn't there. In his mind, he could hear her screaming, crying, calling for him, and it was destroying him that he wasn't there to help her.

"Troy!" Mark called from the living room, and Troy ran to meet him, grabbing the paper that Mark was holding. Troy's heart clenched as he took in the familiar cursive letters on the page.

_Meeting w/ DL for research, call you later. Love, G_

"DL?" Mark questioned.

"Dr. Lentz," Troy supplied. "Rehab center—let's go."

He ran for the car with Mark following closely behind. As Mark threw the car into gear, Troy traced his fingers over Gabriella's writing, clutching the paper like a lifeline to her. His hands shook and his legs bounced anxiously. _Love, G._ He stared at those five letters, fighting the bile that was rising in his throat. What if he never had another chance to tell her he loved her? It was unimaginable.

The loud ring of Mark's phone cut through the silence, and Troy sucked in a breath, hoping…

"It's Kelly," Mark announced, flipping open the phone and greeting her grimly. Troy's heart sank once again as he listened to Mark's side of the conversation.

"No, not yet… On our way to the rehab center… Yeah, her old mentor… Um, let Dr. Gould know what's going on… and tell the ER docs to keep an eye out… and just keep calling her cell… Okay, we'll let you know… Thanks, bye."

Mark glanced at Troy and cleared his throat. "We're going to find her, man."

Troy nodded silently. He had to believe Mark. He couldn't bear a life without her.


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmare, Part 2

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 20—Nightmare, Part 2**

**A/N: ****This chapter is rated M.**

Gabriella remained limp in David Strickland's grasp, feigning unconsciousness, while her mind raced. Fear gripped her as she forced herself to accept that no one knew where she was, no one was coming to save her. If she was going to get out of this situation, she would have to do it herself. She was going to have to fight, harder than she'd ever fought in her life. In her heart, she heard Troy's voice, repeating what he'd told her at the courthouse: _You can do this, I know you can. Be strong for me, okay? I love you. _She had to fight, for Troy. She needed to feel his arms around her again, needed to get lost in his beautiful blue eyes, needed to have kids and grandkids and great-grandkids with him.

Strickland seemed unsure what to do with the limp woman he was still pinning to the lab table. Finally, he lifted her onto the table and laid her on her back. She felt his hands trail up her legs to her torso. She gritted her teeth when his fingertips grazed the outside of her breasts, but thankfully his trajectory continued upward, ending with his fingers threading through her hair. She felt him climb up onto the table and sit beside her. She struggled to keep still, adrenaline coursing through her as she waited for her opportunity to act.

It came when his hands settled at the waistband of her jeans, sliding the button through the hole and grasping the zipper with his fingers. At that moment, she swiveled her hips and kicked him as hard as she could, her knee cracking painfully as it connected with his face. Caught off guard and crying out in pain, he dropped off the table onto the floor. She jumped off the other side of the table and ran for the door, but didn't make it far before his hands circled her ankle and jerked, sending her crashing to the floor. She landed hard on the knee she'd just planted in his face, and agonizing pain tore through her. Desperately she tried to crawl away from him, but by then he was on his feet, and he smirked down at her before rearing back and kicking her hard in the side.

Gabriella rolled onto her other side and curled into a fetal position, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath as she struggled to recover from his powerful blow. His foot again connected with her middle, forcing a strangled cry as the air whooshed out of her lungs. She felt herself slipping into darkness, and again Troy's voice spoke inside her: _I know you're scared right now, but please, you have to trust me. Take some nice, slow breaths. _Wincing, she pulled in a breath and blew it out slowly. _Good girl. _Ignoring the sharp pain her expanding lungs caused, she drew another breath, a bigger one this time, and let it hiss out through her teeth.

Strickland stood back and seemed to enjoy watching her struggle. Resolutely she pushed herself to her knees, and then, grasping the table leg for support, rose to her feet, one arm clutched around her aching middle. He offered a few mocking claps as he approached her again.

"Bravo, Gabriella! You have even more fight in you than I gave you credit for." He reached up as if to cup her face, but then seized a handful of her hair and tilted her head up so her lips were only a breath away from his. "But you need to save your strength. I want you to struggle while I'm fucking you. I want it hard and rough. My worthless wife, she doesn't even fight anymore. She just lays there and takes it and cries like a stupid child. I want you to fight and scream and beg." Her eyes widened fearfully as his lips crashed onto hers, his slimy tongue forcing its way into her mouth as his other hand gripped her backside and forced her forward into the erection that was straining against his pants.

One of her arms was pinned against her side, but the other swung free as he clutched her head, forcing her into his kiss. She quickly assessed her options, deciding how she could inflict the most pain. His groin was grinding into hers, effectively shielding it. She balled her hand into a fist and connected it directly into his eye socket. He screamed in pain, momentarily loosening his hold on her, and she tried to twist free, but he recovered too quickly. The back of his hand met her cheek, the force of the blow propelling her backwards into the lab table. Using the momentum, she pushed off and charged at him, head-butting him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and she stayed low, balling her fist again, her prime target unprotected this time. She drew back to deliver the crippling blow, but her fist never reached its destination. As he'd stumbled, he'd grabbed the nearest weapon, a brand new, state-of-the-art, $4,000 microscope, and as she swung at him, he crashed it down onto her skull. _I'm sorry, Troy, _her heart cried as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

As Troy and Mark ran past the reception desk at the rehabilitation center, Chloe was picking off her recently-applied nail polish.

"Hey, you have to sign in," she called, but they ignored her and raced on toward Dr. Lentz's room.

Randall Lentz was sitting by the window reading when his door crashed open. Seeing Troy's panic-stricken face, he sprung to his feet.

"Troy, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately frightened.

"Gabriella…" Troy gasped. "Was she here?"

Dr. Lentz frowned. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Troy held up the note. "She said she was meeting you to do research. I can't find her… God…" He trailed off, unable to continue, and Mark took over the explanation.

"Strickland's wife is in the ER. He beat her up and told her he'd found somebody else and didn't want her anymore. He's gone after Gabriella. Has she called you?"

Dr. Lentz moved over to his bedside table. "No… but I had therapy this morning. Let me see if she left a message." He pulled out his phone and frowned again. "It's off. I never turn it off." He waited as it powered up, and then shook his head. "No voicemail, but there's a little envelope on the screen…"

Troy rushed over and grabbed the phone from the older man's hands. It was a text message from Gabriella, received at 1:03 p.m. With shaking hands, Troy opened the message.

_Running late, there by 1:15. Sorry!_

Troy's brows furrowed. There were no other texts on the phone, neither sent nor received. "Did you text her this morning?"

"No… I don't even know how to text," Dr. Lentz admitted. "My granddaughter keeps trying to teach me, but I'm afraid it's a lost cause."

Troy's muscles rippled, his body tight with tension, as his mind struggled to untangle the mystery. Gabriella's voice echoed in his head: _Troy Bolton, you are strong and smart… I'm _so _proud of you. You can do this! I believe in you, and you have to believe in yourself. _He couldn't let her down.

"Where was she going?" Troy asked, thinking aloud. "If she wasn't coming here, where would she be meeting…" His head snapped up. "School! The lab!"

"That's got to be it!" Dr. Lentz nearly shouted. "Let's go!"

For a moment, Troy forced himself to think of something other than finding Gabriella. "Dr. Lentz, you're recovering from a heart attack. It's not a good idea…"

Randall Lentz cut him off. "She saved my life, Troy. If she's in danger, I'm going. Besides, I know that campus like the back of my hand. If she's there, I'll find her."

"He's right, Troy," Mark said.

"Fine, come on," Troy replied.

As the three men ran past the reception desk, Chloe called weakly, "Dr. Lentz, um, if you're leaving, you need to fill out some paperwork…" She didn't bother to finish the sentence. They were already gone.

* * *

While Gabriella was unconscious, David Strickland moved her into a small office at the back of the lab. Then he went upstairs and removed the "Closed" sign he'd placed on the Bioscience Lab door. The labs were rarely used on weekends this time of year, but he didn't want to risk any students venturing into the basement. Then he returned to the basement lab and set about cleaning up the mess he and Gabriella had made as they fought. He picked up the pieces of the broken microscope and dropped them into the trash, and straightened the lab furniture that had been knocked askew. Finally, he returned to the office where Gabriella was, swearing angrily as he saw that she was still unconscious.

He was impatient, primed and ready to have sex with her. He leaned over and unbuttoned her shirt, feeling himself harden again as he took in the black lace bra that covered her luscious breasts. His hands shaking with anticipation, he lowered the zipper of her jeans, groaning as he found matching black lace panties. Undoing his own zipper and shoving his hand into his underwear, he began pumping his erection, closing his eyes to imagine how it would feel inside her. _Shit, _he swore inwardly. _If she doesn't wake up soon…_

* * *

The drive from the UCSF Medical Complex to the Hastings campus usually took around eight minutes. Mark made it in under five. Troy ran to check Gabriella's office while Mark and Dr. Lentz headed for the Bioscience Lab. When Troy caught up with the other men, they were surveying the lab, noting no sign of recent use. They were at a dead end, and Troy was at his breaking point. Emotions were overpowering him, and fear for his wife's safety nearly drove him to his knees in anguish. His mind was replaying Gabriella's voice: _No matter what happens, I will always, _always _love you._

"Now what?" Mark asked uncertainly.

Dr. Lentz's face was scrunched in concentration, his mind zipping through the mental files of possible campus locations.

"Strickland's office?" Mark offered. "A lecture hall?"

Dr. Lentz's eyes suddenly widened. "There's another lab, in the basement…"

"Let's go!" Troy cried as he turned and ran for the door.

* * *

As Gabriella slowly regained consciousness, her first awareness was of the throbbing pain in her head. She reached a shaking hand up into her scalp, and her fingers discovered the warm stickiness of drying blood. She knew what Strickland was going to do to her, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Troy was the only man she'd ever loved, the only man she'd ever given herself to fully, the only man who'd ever touched her intimately and made love to her. Another tear slid down her cheek. If she survived this ordeal, she'd be tainted. Troy wouldn't want her anymore, her mind told her. But her heart disagreed, supplying his words: _I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here to take care of you no matter what. _

She couldn't fight anymore. The pain was too much. Her whole body ached, and her heart cried out for Troy. Then she heard his voice again: _You're a strong and courageous woman, Gabriella… I'm proud to have someone who cares enough about me to fight for me… courage isn't the absence of fear, it is acting in spite of it…. _In that moment, she knew what she had to do.

Steeling herself, she slid open her eyes and glanced around. They were in a smaller room, an old office, it appeared. Her eyes landed on David Strickland, who was kneeling on the floor next to her, watching her, his hand in his pants. Her heart sank as she realized that her shirt and jeans were open. Had he already…?

"I'm tired of waiting, Gabriella," he said lowly. "I said I wanted you to struggle, but you forced me to hurt you, and now you're too damn weak. This is going to have to do for now." He moved to straddle her waist, pinning her hands next to her head, and she whimpered as he cruelly squeezed her injured wrist. He leaned forward with a sneer, his face inches from hers. "Get ready for the ride of your life."

"Go to hell!" she snarled, and then, taking advantage of his proximity, she thrust her head forward, connecting her forehead squarely with his nose. He shouted as blood poured from his nostrils, and then his eyes turned murderous.

"You bitch!" he growled, and his hands circled her throat, squeezing, strangling her. Gabriella struggled with every bit of strength left in her body, but her lungs could draw no air, and she felt the blackness overtaking her once more. She thought again of Troy, her heart hearing his voice once more: _I love you with all my heart and body and soul._ Her eyes closed as gasps and gurgles slid from her airless throat. She was slipping away. It was over.

As Gabriella's body went limp, the door of the office suddenly flew open and Strickland was hit with the bone-crushing force of Troy Bolton. Strickland flew off of Gabriella's body and slammed into the opposite wall. As soon as he slid to the floor, he was lifted to his feet, coming face to face with the furious visage of Mark Davis. Mark dragged him from the small room before delivering a series of uncontested punches, finally satisfied as Strickland fell to the ground in a heap, out cold.

Mark rushed back to the small room, where he found Troy hovering desperately over his wife's still form. His hands ghosted over her battered body as if he was afraid of inflicting further harm. Mark's eyes circled the room, looking for a phone, but found none. He gestured to Dr. Lentz.

"Go back upstairs and call an ambulance," he ordered. "And the campus police. Wait by the entrance until they arrive so you can show them where we are. Go!"

Dr. Lentz nodded and turned, stepping over Strickland's unconscious body, and rushed toward the door. Mark dropped to the ground on Gabriella's other side, and Troy looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Be strong, man," Mark urged. "She needs you."

Troy's gazed dropped back down, and he urgently called her name. "Gabriella!"

For a moment, Gabriella wondered if she was dead. But surely, if she was dead, her body wouldn't be screaming with pain. She heard her name—that voice… it couldn't be…

"Troy?" she asked weakly, fearing she was hallucinating. Her doubt was instantly erased as she was enveloped in the heaven of his arms, and she didn't care how much it hurt, he was there and it was over.

"Thank God," Troy whispered into her neck. "Baby, you're safe. I'm here, and you're safe. It's all over. Oh Gabriella, I love you so much."

"Troy…" Mark said quietly. "She's hurt. I know you don't want to, but you need to put her down until we can assess her injuries."

As a man whose traumatized wife lay injured in his arms, putting her down was the last thing he wanted to do. But as a doctor, he knew Mark was right. Gently he lowered her back to the ground, bringing his hands up to cup her face as Mark's trained hands explored her body, making mental notes.

"Gabriella," Troy murmured. "Sweetheart, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but can you open your eyes for me? Please?"

It took great effort, but Gabriella managed to force her lids open a fraction of an inch. Her efforts were rewarded when her gaze locked on the ocean blue eyes that she'd feared she would never see again. He forced a smile for her as his thumbs stroked her cheeks carefully.

"Troy." This time it was a statement, not a question, and her lips attempted a tiny smile. She knew it was real, that Troy was with her and she was safe, and she didn't have to fight anymore. Relieved, she allowed her eyes to close as she slipped back into the darkness.

Troy momentarily panicked when she lost consciousness, but a quick check of her pulse and breathing reassured him. His stomach retched as he saw that her shirt and jeans were open, but he would not allow himself to think about what had happened to her. She was alive and safe, and that was all that mattered to him at that moment. Carefully he pulled the sides of her shirt together and buttoned one button, just under her breasts, to provide some coverage, and then refastened the button of her jeans as well. He knew this was a crime scene, but he didn't want his wife laying exposed to all the curious students that the emergency vehicles would undoubtedly attract. Then he ran his hand through her hair, as he'd done countless times throughout the course of their relationship, and gasped when he felt blood.

"Mark, she… she has a head injury," he stammered.

Mark looked up grimly from her side. "Internal bleeding too, I think. What's taking the damn police so long?" Just then he heard the paramedics clambering into the lab, and he rose to step out of the office. Troy heard him swear furiously.

"What is it?" Troy demanded.

Mark swept his gaze over the lab, hoping to find that he was wrong. Then he sighed, turning back to see Troy looking up at him, waiting for an answer.

"The bastard, Strickland… he's gone."


	21. Chapter 21: Prognosis

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 21—Prognosis**

Troy sat on his haunches in the hall outside the ER triage area with emotions streaming through his tense body. His colleagues, including Mark, were assessing and treating Gabriella's injuries, but as much as Troy had argued, begged, and pleaded, the chief resident, Dr. Gould, had not allowed him in the exam room. Even Mark had respectfully stepped out for a short time as the other doctors used a rape kit to collect forensic evidence. Although no one knew exactly what had happened to Gabriella, it was standard procedure to collect evidence in cases of violent assault.

When they'd found Gabriella in the basement lab, Troy's initial reaction had been an overwhelming flood of relief. But as he'd sat in the ambulance next to her, he'd come to realize the seriousness of her injuries as he'd heard the paramedics calling out vital signs and seen Mark calling the ER to have the trauma team ready for their arrival. Gabriella had been in shock, drifting in and out of consciousness during the trip to the hospital. She hadn't spoken, but had cried out in agony when one of the paramedics pressed her darkened abdomen, reinforcing Mark's suspicion of internal bleeding. Troy had stroked her face and hair, his face close to hers as he whispered comfort and placed careful kisses on her face. She'd slid her eyes open for a few brief moments at a time to connect with Troy's before closing them again. In the dark eyes he loved so much, Troy had seen relief, gratitude, love, and, most prominently, _pain_.

Crouched in the hospital corridor, Troy ran his thumb over the wedding ring on his finger. _Two years, _he thought. _That's not enough. We promised to spend the rest of our lives together. _He sank his head into his hands, fighting the tears that burned his eyes. Judging by the multitude of cuts, bruises, and injuries on her small body, Troy was certain of one thing: She had fought. _Hard. _She'd fought for her life. He was immensely proud of her for that, but it didn't relieve his worry as to whether she would be all right.

With his face close to his chest, he suddenly noticed the crimson smears on his scrubs. Blood. _Gabriella's blood. _Anguish swept over him. _How could I let this happen to her? _he asked himself. _I promised to keep her safe and… I failed. _Tears spilled unchecked down his face.

"How are you doing?" a soft female voice asked above him. He glanced to the side and recognized Kelly's trademark pink scrubs.

He swiped at his eyes. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're probably finding a way to blame yourself for this," she answered knowingly.

Angrily he pushed off the wall and rose to his feet. "Why shouldn't I?" he demanded. "I've told her over and over again that I would protect her, keep her safe... that she didn't have to be afraid. She has every right to be disappointed in me. I let her down. I wasn't there when she needed me." He shook his head as more tears spilled.

"Troy," Kelly began softly. "You did not let Gabriella down. You can't be with her around the clock—she doesn't expect you to be—but damn if you didn't get to her today right when she needed you most." Kelly paused to consider her words. "You have given her strength throughout this entire mess. And she's going to need your strength now more than ever. You know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for any of this. She loves you, Troy."

He stood silently for a minute, considering her words. She spread her arms to offer him a reassuring hug, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms loosely around her waist. But it was all wrong. Her head didn't fit under his chin like Gabriella's did. She didn't mold her curves into his the way Gabriella did. She didn't smell like Gabriella. And he realized, helplessly, that the only woman who could truly make him feel better simply by wrapping her arms around him, was Gabriella.

Dr. Gould stepped out into the hall. "Troy?"

Troy immediately released Kelly and swiped at his eyes once again. "How is she?"

"She has head and chest trauma and internal bleeding, those are our biggest concerns right now," she answered. "There are also several possible fractures."

Troy nodded. Later, he would ask for more details about her injuries, but for the time being, only one thing mattered. "Can I see her?" he asked anxiously.

Dr. Gould nodded. "We need to run a number of tests to determine the extent of her injuries. They'll be taking her up to CT in a few minutes, but you can stay with her until then."

Without another word, Troy rushed in to his wife's side, his eyes anxiously scanning her body. Her head was bandaged, her eyes closed, and an oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, partially obstructing the angry bruise that darkened her cheek. Finger-shaped bruises circled her neck, but her airway was apparently intact, since she had not been intubated. Her left arm was held in a split, indicating a possible fracture, and her right arm was dotted with IV lines and monitor wires. The remainder of her injuries were concealed beneath the blanket that had been tucked around her.

Troy lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then carefully lifted her right hand, placing kisses there as well. When he looked back at her face, her eyes were open, watching him.

"Hi," he murmured as he traced the perimeter of her face with his fingertips. Her eyes drifted shut, but she took a breath and forced them open again, as if trying to gather strength. "It's okay, baby, don't try to talk," he told her. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later. I know you're really weak and in a lot of pain. We're going to take care of that for you soon, okay?"

She blinked slowly again. "They're going to run some tests," he continued soothingly, "so they know exactly how to treat you, but don't be scared, sweetheart. You're going to be just fine."

She gave a small nod, and her eyelids drooped again. "It's all right, baby, close your eyes and rest," he murmured. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down to kiss the corners of each of her eyes and then smoothed her hair away from her face. She looked so small and fragile, he wanted to gather her into his arms and cradle her. As it was, he simply held her hand and gently touched and kissed her face. For that moment, it had to be enough.

* * *

While Gabriella was undergoing tests, Troy made two of the most difficult phone calls of his life—one to his mother-in-law, and the other to his parents. Maria Montez was frantic, her words tumbling over themselves as she tried to grasp what had happened. She was still in New York on business, and the longer-than-usual distance between her and her daughter seemed more than she could bear. Troy promised to call back with updates until she was able to secure a cross-country flight to California.

Troy's call to his parents proved to be his undoing. As much as he'd tried to hold himself together, something about hearing his mother's voice seemed to give him permission to release the flood of emotions he'd been struggling to keep in check. In the privacy of the doctors' lounge, he wept openly as Lucille Bolton tried her best to reassure him.

"I can't lose her, Mom," he cried. "She's my whole world. Nothing matters without her. I don't want to live without her."

"Son, you're getting ahead of yourself," Lucille soothed. "Gabriella is strong. She has to be to have made it through such a terrible ordeal. You have to believe in her, honey. She loves you, and she's going to fight for you."

"I was so worried," he went on. "When we couldn't find her… I've never been so scared in my whole life. What if that woman hadn't come into the ER? I wouldn't have even known there was something wrong for hours… and it might've been too late…" A sob escaped his tortured body.

"Troy, this is not the time to be talking about 'what ifs' and 'maybes,'" she continued. "The important thing is that it's over, Gabriella is safe, and you have to be strong for her. She needs you right now, and if she sees you upset, it'll only upset her. I know it's hard, but you need to pull yourself together and focus all your energy on helping your wife. Can you do that?"

Knowing his mother was right, as usual, Troy took a deep breath and blew it out, working to get his emotions under control. Finally, he nodded his head resolutely. "I can do this, Mom. I promised Gabriella that I would take care of her, and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," she praised. "Now Troy, please call us back just as soon as you have news, or if you just want to talk. We're here for you, and we love you both. Hang in there, okay?"

"I will, Mom, thanks," he concluded. "I love you. Bye."

He took a few more minutes to gather himself, and then stepped out into the hall, where he ran into Mark.

"Hey," Mark said. "Dr. Gould asked me to find you. She wants to go over Gabriella's test results with you before she goes in for surgery."

"How bad is it?" Troy asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know," Mark told him. "I haven't seen the test results." He nudged Troy's shoulder as they walked. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be a lot better when I know she's going to be okay," Troy answered.

At Troy's request, Mark accompanied him in to his meeting with Dr. Gould.

"All right, Troy, I'm going to go over what we've found and show you the test results and scans," Dr. Gould began. "If you have any questions, be sure to speak up, all right?"

He nodded, and she clicked a button on the computer and brought up the first CT image.

"All right, we'll start with her head," Dr. Gould said, pointing to the screen. "She has a small depressed skull fracture, less than ¼", as well as a cerebral contusion, a bruise to the brain tissue. We're going to insert an Intracranial Pressure Monitor just to be safe, but I don't think we'll need to do anything surgically beyond that, which, in cases of blunt force trauma, is very good news." Troy nodded again. One hurdle cleared.

She clicked over to the next image, and Troy sucked in a breath. "Here's what I'm worried about," Dr. Gould told him. She didn't have to point it out—he could see the large mass of blood in Gabriella's abdomen. "She has peritoneal bleeding, and we're going to have to go in and drain it and check for organ damage."

Troy blinked, staring at the screen. "How…?"

Dr. Gould's gaze softened. "Troy, judging by the patterns of her bruises, it looks like she received several serious hits or kicks to the chest and abdomen." Troy squeezed his eyes shut. He'd been trying not to think about Strickland, but it was impossible to ignore, with the evidence staring at him from the computer screen, that Gabriella's injuries were not accidental. His fists clenched before he felt Mark's hand on his shoulder.

"Stay focused on Gabriella," Mark told him. "We'll worry about the bastard later." Troy motioned for Dr. Gould to continue.

"Her chest CT and radiograph indicate that she has a couple of hairline fractures on her ribs, just below her lungs, also consistent with blows to her chest," Dr. Gould went on, bringing up the next set of images and pointing to the cracked bones. "We did an ABG analysis to make sure her lungs weren't contused. They're okay. She'll have to do some spirometer therapy when she's stronger to prevent pulmonary splintering." More good news. Troy felt his fists loosen as the next images appeared on the screen.

"She has a fractured radius, where the forearm bone connects to the wrist," Dr. Gould continued. "Dr. Overman is going to come in while we're working on her and set the break, and then put a cast on it. He's also going to do an arthroscopy on her knee—there appears to be damage there as well, but the x-rays couldn't pinpoint the problem." Troy nodded once again. He'd assisted Dr. Overman with a number of those procedures, so he understood what was involved.

Dr. Gould crossed her arms. "Troy, once we take care of the peritoneum and Dr. Overman decides how he wants to proceed, I hope it'll be smooth sailing. She's going to be in a lot of pain, and has a lot of recovery ahead of her, but bottom line, I'm cautiously optimistic. She's in great health and has a strong support system, so that's a big plus in her favor."

Troy finally felt a genuine smile cross his face for the first time since the ordeal had begun. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's being prepped for surgery," Dr. Gould told him. "You can check in on her before they take her into the operating room."

"Dr. Gould, would there be any possible way…" he began to ask, but she cut him off.

"Absolutely not," she told him firmly. "You are not going to be in or near that operating room. I don't need an anxious resident breathing down my neck while I'm working on his wife. If you want to watch from the gallery, be my guest, but that's the closest you're going to get."

Troy met her eyes. "Please… take good care of her, okay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded before heading down the hall to scrub for surgery, and Troy let out a sigh of relief. Mark patted Troy's shoulder and then turned to go back to the ER.

"Mark?" Troy started.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for… just thanks."

"Anytime, man," Mark answered. "Keep me posted, okay?"

"You bet."

* * *

Troy walked into the pre-surgical holding area and found Gabriella awake, her eyes squinting under the bright overhead lights. When she saw him, a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted. She certainly didn't feel beautiful at the moment, and a soft laugh forced its way from her throat. She winced in pain. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized as he took her hand. He noticed her squinting again and reached over to turn off some of the lights. "Is that better?" She nodded. "Your eyes are sensitive to the light because of your head injury." She nodded again as one of the residents and a nurse walked into the room.

"We're ready to take her to the OR," the resident told Troy.

"Just one more minute, please," Troy replied. The two stepped back into the hall to give them privacy, and Troy's eyes locked with Gabriella's.

"Baby, you're going to be fine, okay?" Another nod. He bent and placed a reverent kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Gabriella." He started to turn, but her hand stopped him. She reached up and shakily pulled the oxygen mask from her face.

"I love you, Troy," she said softly. Her voice sounded so faint, so fragile, but to him it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Say it again," he whispered in awe.

She smiled. "I love you."

He bent again and connected his lips with hers in a soft, sweet kiss. For the lovers, who just hours before had wondered if their lips would ever meet again, it was heaven. Troy pulled back and looked at her, and then kissed her again. The resident and the nurse reentered the room, and Troy placed a final kiss on her forehead. As the bed started to roll toward the door, he kissed the hand that he still held. Their hands finally separated, and he watched her disappear down the corridor.

* * *

After Gabriella was taken to surgery, Troy checked in with his parents, Maria, and Kelly. Maria had booked a red-eye flight, and told Troy she would be there in the morning. Kelly told Troy that after Dr. Lentz had given his statement the police at the campus crime scene, they had returned him to the rehabilitation center. He'd wanted to come to the hospital to see Gabriella, but he'd had a few mild chest pains, most likely a result of the stressful situation, but the rehab staff wanted to keep him there for observation, just to be safe.

Troy also changed out of his soiled scrubs and back into his street clothes, clipping his hospital ID to his shirt pocket. Then he met with the police, who had just finished taking Mark's statement, and filled them in on the trouble Gabriella had been having with Strickland, the restraining order, and the events leading up to her attack. They told him they had not yet found Strickland, and the K-9 units that had searched the campus had come up empty.

Finally, Kelly convinced Troy to eat something. He purchased some food in the hospital cafeteria, and then sat and picked at it. Mother-like, Kelly vowed that he would not leave the table until he had eaten the food on his tray, so he forced it down.

"Have the police been able to get any information about Strickland from his wife?" Troy asked.

Kelly shook her head. "She's in a coma."

Troy's anger bubbled to the surface. "How could a man do such a thing? How is an evil creature like that allowed to walk free, hold a job, interact with other people?" His voice rose as his anger intensified.

"Troy…" Kelly began, but he cut her off.

"No, that bastard attacked my wife," he continued. His hands ran roughly through his hair. "He's lucky I'm not out there looking for him. I'd kill him with my bare hands."

"Troy, I know you're upset, but…" Kelly tried again.

"Upset? UPSET?" Troy roared. Anger burned in his eyes, and he lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "Upset doesn't even begin to cover it. They took a DNA sample from me, Kelly. Want to know why?" She seemed to be frozen in her spot, her eyes wide, as he continued. "So the lab can determine whether the semen they found inside my wife's body is mine, or _his,_" he spat. "Do you have any idea how I feel, knowing that another man may have… _been inside_… my wife?"

Kelly's eyes narrowed. "How _you _feel? Troy, you have every right to be upset, but what about how Gabriella feels? Even _she _doesn't know what he did to her. She was unconscious, but that doesn't make it any easier for her. It's still a violation. _Her _body may have been violated. Troy, tell me something… If it turns out that Gabriella _was _sexually assaulted, will you still want her? Will you still love her?"

Troy looked at her as if she had two heads. "That's ridiculous. Of course I would. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because Gabriella asked _me _that," Kelly told him. His jaw dropped in shock, and she went on. "When I took her from CT to Radiology. Troy, she's afraid you'll never want to touch her again."

Troy was speechless. _How could she think that? _He suddenly pushed himself to his feet and rushed out of the cafeteria. When Gabriella came out of surgery, he wanted to be there. No matter what, he was always going to be there. And he had to make sure she knew that, once and for all.

* * *

A couple hours later, Gabriella was moved to a private room. She'd been way too groggy in recovery for Troy to talk to her, but he hadn't left her side. He watched her as she slept, his eyes traveling over the lines and monitors attached to her body. Her hair flowed loosely onto her shoulders, the bandage removed from her head. Her head wound had been stitched, and the thin wire of the ICP monitor poked out of her scalp, hooked to a machine above her bed, monitoring her brain pressure. Her left arm was encased in a cast, her ring finger bare following surgery. Troy sat beside her bed, thinking about her, touching her, willing her to wake up.

Troy's eyelids began to droop, and he lowered his head to the bed as exhaustion overtook him. He wasn't sure how long he slept before he was stirred by the touch of a small hand as it stroked through his hair. He looked up to meet his wife's eyes. She was more coherent than he'd seen her all day, although he knew that the pain medications she was on would soon knock her out again.

"Hi, sweetheart," he greeted softly, as if talking loudly would shatter the dream-like shimmer that surrounded them.

"Hi," she returned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning up to carefully run his fingers through her hair.

"Sore… tired… my whole body hurts," she told him weakly. He nodded in understanding.

"Dr. Gould was pleased with the surgery," he told her. "They located the source of the bleeding in your abdomen and repaired the damage. None of your organs were affected. Once you're off the ICP monitor, they'll do an MRI to make sure your skull and brain are all right. You've got a lot of healing to do, but you're going to be okay."

She smiled, but Troy noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "What is it, baby?" He questioned.

Her smile disappeared and her eyes skimmed down her body. "Do they know if… if he…" she couldn't finish the question, but Troy knew what she wanted to know. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

"They don't know yet," he told her. "The lab put a rush on the test… They took a DNA sample from me to compare to the semen they found."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding.

"Sweetheart, we made love last night," he reminded her gently. "It's entirely possible that the sample they collected came from me, not from him."

"Oh," she said softly, her eyes lifting again to meet his. "But Troy, what if… what if…"

His finger came up to rest on her lips, and he shifted to sit on the bed, his other arm caging her delicate body.

"Baby, it doesn't matter to me," he told her. "I love you, and _nothing _is ever going to change that. You are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I love making love to you. The way I feel about you, the way my body reacts to you, the passion we feel when our bodies unite… Gabriella, you are the only woman I ever want to feel that way about. Do you understand that?"

She nodded, her eyes glistening. An idea suddenly struck him, and he reached in his pocket as he eased off the bed and dropped to his knee. She looked at him strangely.

"Gabriella Bolton, will you please do me the great honor of being my wife?" he asked, holding out her engagement and wedding rings. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered. Troy smiled broadly as he rose to his feet and returned her rings to their rightful place on her left hand, and then climbed into the bed and gathered her carefully in his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her. Unlike the kiss he'd given her before surgery, this kiss was deep and loving, and it told her exactly how much he loved and desired her.

When they broke the kiss, he reached up to wipe her tears away.

"I love you," he told her, feeling like he'd never meant those words as much as he did right then.

"I love you too, Troy," she replied softly.

As she laid in the comfort of his arms, her eyelids fell again, and soon she was asleep. Troy held her, unable to stop himself from placing feather-light kisses all over her face. Kelly knocked gently on the door, and Troy motioned for her to come in.

"I have the lab results on the semen sample," she told him, and then a broad smile broke across her face. "It's yours, Troy. Only yours, nobody else's."

He nodded his thanks, and as she left the room, he returned his gaze to his sleeping wife.

"I'm yours, sweetheart," he whispered to her. "Only yours."

With one final kiss, he lowered his head and surrendered to sleep with his wife in his arms, right where she belonged.


	22. Chapter 22: Parental Support

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 22—Parental Support**

Troy awoke early the next morning to find Gabriella still asleep in his arms. It had been a restless night for him, with nurses coming in regularly to note Gabriella's vital signs, check equipment and IV lines, and administer doses of medication. On top of that, Gabriella had slept fitfully, and with her body cradled into his, Troy had felt her every move and heard her every whimper. He wasn't sure if her restlessness was caused by nightmares or pain, but he had never even considered separating from her and climbing out of the hospital bed. After everything that had happened, he needed to be close to her, to touch her, to reassure himself that she was truly going to be all right.

As he laid watching her, his index finger gently traced the darkened bruises that marred the olive skin on her forehead, cheek, and neck. Her eyes peeked open, and confusion registered in her features as her mind struggled to remember where she was and why her body hurt so badly.

"Hey, beautiful," Troy greeted softly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "How do you feel?"

She squeezed her eyes shut before answering. "I've been better," she responded, and her expression told him how much of an understatement that was.

"I'm sorry, baby," he told her sympathetically before checking his watch. "You're due for your next round of pain meds in about an hour. Can you wait that long, or do you need some now?"

She tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but a gasp escaped her lips as pain shot through her right side. Momentarily breathless, she clutched the offending area near the bottom of her rib cage. That was all the answer Troy needed, and he reached across her to push the call button to summon a nurse. He eased himself into a sitting position on the bed, and his free hand settled over hers on her side. His arm tightened around her shoulders, drawing her eyes to his.

"Breathe slowly, but not too deep," he instructed. "You have a couple of broken ribs vying for your attention this morning."

She followed his directions, and he watched her face for signs of pain. The nurse Troy had called entered the room, and Troy asked to borrow the stethoscope that hung around her neck. Carefully he lifted the side of the blanket.

"Gabriella, can you show me exactly where it hurts?" he asked.

Her shaking fingers skimmed across her hospital gown, and his fingers followed the same path, palpating as gently as possible. He put the stethoscope in his ears and moved it around her chest, listening to her lungs as she breathed.

"Dr. Bolton, should I page Dr. Gould?" the nurse asked uncertainly.

He smiled at her, handing back her stethoscope. "Yes, please. Ask for her authorization to increase the dosage and frequency of the pain medication, and tell her that I'd like to schedule another ABG analysis, just to be safe." The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Troy, is something wrong?" Gabriella asked nervously as his hand traced up her arm and cupped her neck. His thumb caressed her cheek comfortingly.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetheart," he told her. "It's important for you to be able to take deep breaths while your ribs are healing. Otherwise, you could get pneumonia, and I want to make sure that doesn't happen. You can't breathe like you need to if you're in this much pain, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible." He punctuated his answer with another kiss on her forehead, and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she told him earnestly.

"Thank you for being here so I _can _take care of you," he murmured before lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her gently until a female voice interrupted.

"My goodness, Dr. Bolton, that's some bedside manner you have!"

"Mama!" Gabriella exclaimed, her eyes wide. Troy's face broke out in a wide grin. He hadn't told Gabriella that her mom was coming.

"M'ija!" Maria Montez cried tearfully. Troy eased off the bed and took a few steps back to allow room for her. She rushed forward and enveloped her daughter in a careful embrace.

"Oh, sweetie, I was so worried," she went on. "When Troy called, I was afraid that I might lose you…"

"Mom, I'm okay," Gabriella comforted her, pulling back. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Well then, how would you feel about a couple more visitors?" Maria asked, her eyes gleaming. Troy and Gabriella both looked toward the door in confusion, and were shocked to see Jack and Lucille Bolton on the threshold. They hugged Troy exuberantly, and then offered more subdued hugs to their daughter-in-law.

"I can't believe you're here," Troy told them, dumbfounded.

"Well, I talked to Maria last night, and we agreed to meet at the airport this morning so we could surprise you both," Lucille explained.

"Thank you so much for coming, all of you," Gabriella told them softly. Troy was the first to notice the shimmer in her eyes. He returned to his seat on the bed and stroked his hand through her hair.

"How are you doing, honey?" Jack asked.

Troy's gaze was still on her, and he wiped away the tears that forced their way out of her eyes before circling his arm behind her to rub her back soothingly. "She's dealing with some pain this morning," Troy answered for her. "I've just contacted the chief resident about adjusting her meds."

Maria stepped forward, next to Troy, and took her daughter's cast-encased hand. Lucille and Jack moved closer on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella told them tearfully. "I don't know where this is coming from. I'm just feeling… kind of overwhelmed right now."

"It's okay, sweetie," Lucille told her. "You've been through a lot. We understand."

"She is one strong, brave woman," Troy told them, resting his arm around his wife's waist as she leaned into his side. "Put up one hell of a fight."

Gabriella shook her head and looked imploringly at her in-laws. "Troy saved my life," she told them softly. "If he hadn't found me when he did…" Her voice caught in her throat. "You should be so proud of your son."

"Gabriella…" Troy started, uncomfortable with her praise.

"We are," Jack told her, his voice cracking.

"And we're proud of you, too, honey," Lucille added tearfully. "I don't know what any of us would've done if we'd lost you."

Gabriella felt Troy's arm tighten, and she realized that he'd probably imagined that scenario many times in the past 24 hours. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Troy's eyes met hers, and confusion registered on his face.

"What are you sorry for?" he questioned.

"For putting all of you through this," she murmured, her tears falling harder now. "For being stupid and walking right into such a dangerous situation."

Troy frowned and turned her face toward his, cupping his hands around her cheeks and swiping her tears with his thumbs. "Gabriella, stop. I won't let you blame yourself for what happened. Baby, none of this is your fault, okay? Please don't torture yourself like that."

"Troy's right," Maria nodded toward her daughter. "You couldn't have known what would happen. And don't you dare worry about us. Our pain was nothing compared to what you've suffered through."

"The only thing you need to worry about right now is healing," Lucille added.

The room fell silent as the women sniffed and wiped their eyes. Troy realized that on top of her physical injuries, Gabriella was suffering emotionally as well, and his heart ached for her. When she was stronger, he decided, they were going to have a long talk.

* * *

When the nurse returned to take Gabriella down for a second round of tests, Troy took his parents and mother-in-law to the cafeteria. Lucille and Maria fussed over him, insisting he eat breakfast rather than just drinking coffee. Knowing he was outnumbered and far too tired to argue, he bought waffles and bacon to placate them, and Jack helped him carry four coffees to their table.

"Troy, honey, you look awful," Lucille told him, taking in his rumpled clothes, mussed hair, and exhausted face. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much," he admitted. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to wipe away the scratchiness that lack of sleep had caused.

"Troy, how is she, really?" Maria asked softly.

"She has some pretty serious injuries, but barring any unforeseen complications, she should make a full recovery," Troy told her. "But it's going to be a long process, and the multiple injuries make it more difficult. Dr. Overman wants to do knee surgery as soon as possible to repair a meniscal tear behind her kneecap. She won't be able to use crutches because of her wrist fracture, and physical therapy will be more complicated as well. She'll also have to do some respiratory therapy before she leaves the hospital, and that will be painful with her broken ribs."

"I could kill that bastard for what he did to her," Jack growled.

"You'll have to get in line behind me," Troy said grimly. "She doesn't deserve any of this. It's so unfair."

"Okay, you two," Lucille cut in. "Neither one of you is going to kill anyone. That'd be no help whatsoever to Gabriella."

"It'd sure make me feel better, though," Troy mumbled.

Jack nodded, and Lucille sighed. "You know what else would make you feel better?" she continued. "Some sleep, a shower and shave, and a change of clothes."

Troy shook his head, running his fingers through his tousled locks. "I'm not leaving her," he told them adamantly.

"Troy, let us stay with her while you go home for awhile," Maria pressed. "You're no good to her if you're dead on your feet."

"Maria, as long as that lunatic is still out there, I am not leaving her," Troy insisted. "I let her down once, and I will not make that mistake again."

"Son, you can't blame yourself for what happened," Lucille told him, but he cut her off, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Don't you see?" he demanded, tears pricking his eyes. "I promised to protect her, and I failed." He gestured wildly as tears forced their way out of his red eyes. "It's so hard seeing her up there, suffering, knowing that I should have kept her safe." He paused to stare at them. "I love her so much… I was out of my mind, worrying about her. If I'd lost her…"

"But you didn't," Jack interjected sharply, and then lowered his voice before continuing. "Son, one of the things I taught you on the basketball court is that you always have to keep your eyes forward, on the goal. You miss a shot, you keep going. If you start wondering about what you should've done, or blaming yourself when things go wrong, then you're going to lose your focus. Troy, you can't beat yourself up about what happened to Gabriella. Yes, it's awful and she didn't deserve it, but it happened, and it's over, and you have to keep your eyes forward. She's going to need you to help her reach the goal, to keep _her _eyes focused forward."

Lucille's eyes moistened again. She often teased Jack about his frequent use of basketball analogies, but in this case, it was exactly what Troy needed to hear. "Troy, I've always said that everything happens for a reason. Sometimes it's hard to see that, but this will all work out for good. You have to believe that."

Maria nodded. "You told Gabi not to blame herself… so take your own advice."

Troy nodded reluctantly, glancing around the table. "Okay, you're right. All of you. But I still don't want to leave her when that psycho is still on the loose."

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Do you trust me, Troy?"

Troy frowned slightly. "Yeah…"

"Do you really, completely trust me?" Jack pushed.

"Dad, I trust you," Troy insisted.

Jack nodded. "Son, you go home for a few hours, get some rest and get cleaned up. I promise you that I will take care of Gabriella while you're gone. I know how important she is to you, and I will not let anything happen to her. Can you trust me enough to let me do that for you?"

Troy swiped at his burning eyes before he raised them to meet his father's. "Okay, Dad. Thanks. Thanks to all of you. It really means a lot to me, and to Gabriella, that you're here."

* * *

Troy had thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep when he went home that afternoon, so he was pleasantly surprised when he awoke a few hours later, feeling refreshed. It was strange sleeping alone in the bed he'd shared with Gabriella for so long, and his arms ached to hold her. He showered and shaved, splashing on the aftershave that Gabriella loved to smell on him. Then he threw some clothes and toiletries in a bag for himself and for her, and took a few minutes to tidy the house, guessing that his parents would probably spend the night there. Everything around him reminded him of her—the coffee cup and cereal bowl she'd placed by the sink, the laptop that she'd left open on the desk, the towel from her shower the previous morning. He remembered his panic as he'd searched each room for her, calling her name desperately, and suddenly he didn't want to be alone in their house anymore. He was overwhelmed with the need to see her, so he flicked off the lights, grabbed his duffel bag, and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Troy walked into Gabriella's hospital room, and as promised, Jack sat near the door like a bulldog, ready to pounce on anyone that threatened harm to his daughter-in-law. Troy could instantly see that his mom and mother-in-law had been busy while he was gone. The room was dotted with several vases of flowers, and the curtains were open to welcome the late-afternoon sun. They had also given Gabriella a sponge bath and washed her hair, and her bed was raised so she could sit up. It appeared that they'd even brushed a bit of foundation on her face to conceal her bruises. When he saw her, she literally took his breath away. Sitting there smiling at him expectantly, she looked just like an angel.

"Wow," he gasped as the mothers beamed. He walked closer, taking her in, scarcely able to believe the transformation that she'd undergone in just a few hours' time. Laying down the flowers he'd brought, he sat next to her on the bed and kissed her soundly, cupping her glowing face in his hands.

"Baby, you look… incredible," he murmured against her lips. "So beautiful." His hand burrowed into her black curls, and only then did he realize that the ICP monitor had been removed from her skull.

"Your monitor… they took it out?" he questioned, glancing up to the top of her head.

"Yep," she smiled. "Dr. Gould said there's no brain swelling, so I don't need it anymore."

"That's great," he replied, returning her smile. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she told him. "She adjusted my meds, so the pain's not nearly as bad as it was this morning."

"I'm so glad to hear that," he told her earnestly before leaning in to kiss her again, taking in the sweet taste of her lips.

"Mmm, you smell good," she told him when they separated. She ran her hand approvingly over his freshly shaved face before sliding her fingers into his still-damp hair. "You're so handsome," she continued, almost shyly. Lucille and Maria exchanged knowing smiles. Things were definitely getting back to normal for their love struck son and daughter.

Jack cleared his throat. "Okay, I think that's our cue to leave," he announced. "Maria, Lucille, how about if we head down to the cafeteria and give these two some time alone."

The women reluctantly agreed, and Maria couldn't resist the urge to tease her son-in-law, echoing her warning from years ago when he was her daughter's teenage boyfriend.

"Now Troy," she told him mock-sternly, "I'm trusting you with my daughter's innocence. No inappropriate behavior with her, young man."

Troy grinned and played along. "Yes, ma'am. I'll have her home before curfew."

"See that you do," she replied, and they laughed. It felt good. With that, the parents waved goodbye and left the young couple alone.

Troy leaned in again, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "You may have been innocent back then, Mrs. Bolton, but I happen to remember _exactly _when and how that changed, for both of us."

Her cheeks flushed pink, and she flirted back, "Does that mean you're going to behave inappropriately with me, Mr. Bolton?"

He eased himself closer to her on the bed and carefully wrapped his arm around her. "All in good time, sweetheart," he told her. "You've got some healing to do first, but in the meantime, I'd be glad to remind you just how much I love you."

His left hand reached across to cup her face tenderly, and he lowered his lips to hers. _Keep your eyes on the goal, _his father's words echoed in his mind. And if his goal at that moment was to demonstrate his love to the woman who held his heart, then it was truly a victory for them both.


	23. Chapter 23: New Developments

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 23—New Developments**

By Wednesday, Gabriella's strength was returning, and Dr. Overman determined that it was time to discuss her knee surgery. Since she had been confined to her hospital bed since the attack, her injured knee had grown increasingly stiff, swollen, and painful. She was unable to use crutches because of her wrist fracture, but the previous day she had attempted to walk, supported by Troy on one side and Jack Bolton on the other. She'd only made it a few steps before her knee had given way and she'd collapsed, frustrated, in her husband's arms.

Maria Montez had returned to New York on Monday evening, explaining apologetically that her company was very close to sealing a lucrative deal, and needed her at the bargaining table. Jack and Lucille Bolton were still in San Francisco to help Troy take care of Gabriella, and to make sure Troy was taking care of himself. Gabriella felt bad, knowing that they were using up vacation time from their jobs, and she'd argued with Jack that the East High basketball team needed him for training, to which he'd simply replied, "That's what assistant coaches are for."

They had fallen into a routine to prevent Gabriella from being alone, since David Strickland still had not been located. Troy slept in Gabriella's hospital room each night while Jack and Lucille slept in the guest room at their son and daughter-in-law's home. Every morning they came to the hospital to relieve Troy, who showered and changed in the locker room before starting his work day. After work, Troy returned to Gabriella's room, and the foursome had dinner together before Jack and Lucille left for the night.

When Dr. Overman came in to see Gabriella on Wednesday, he was followed closely by a couple of residents, and Gabriella smiled as one of them winked at her.

"Good morning, Gabriella," Dr. Overman began. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired of being stuck in this bed," she answered honestly.

"Understandably so," he replied, and then nodded a polite greeting to Jack and Lucille. He gestured to the men behind him. "These are my residents, Dr. Pauley, and… I believe you know Dr. Bolton."

Dr. Pauley shook Gabriella's hand politely, and then Troy stepped forward with an exaggerated flourish, taking her hand and lifting it to his grinning lips to place a gentle kiss there.

"Good morning, ma'am," Troy greeted charmingly, although he'd only just left her room an hour before. "It is truly a pleasure to meet such a stunningly beautiful patient."

Gabriella giggled, turning to Dr. Overman. "Please tell me he doesn't greet all of his patients this way," she teased.

"Well, Dr. Bolton does have a good bedside manner, but I must say I've not seen him so—_enthusiastic_—with anyone else," Dr. Overman told her with a chuckle.

The residents fell back in line behind their supervisor, and Dr. Overman lifted the blanket on Gabriella's left side to inspect her knee.

"Hmm… Still quite a bit of swelling," Dr. Overman observed, frowning slightly. "And you still can't put your weight on it?"

"I've been trying, with Troy's… _Dr. Bolton's…_ help," she told him. "I can stand or take a few steps, but then it just catches or gives out. It's so frustrating."

Dr. Overman nodded. "That's common with this type of injury," he replied. "The menisci are pieces of cartilage below and behind your kneecap that act as a kind of shock absorber between your thighbone and shinbone. They cushion the joint and keep it stable. Meniscal tears are common athletic injuries, often caused by direct impact."

Gabriella nodded her understanding. Troy had already explained the mechanics of her injury.

"Dr. Bolton," Dr. Overman continued, "why don't you explain the surgical procedure to our patient here."

"Yes, sir," Troy answered eagerly, moving forward to sit on the edge of the bed and pulling a pen from the pocket of his scrubs. "The procedure will be an arthroscopy, with small incision points here, here, and here." He used his pen to indicate where the incisions would be. "Dr. Overman will insert a miniature camera through this incision, and then go in here and trim and repair the torn cartilage. After surgery you will have to wear a brace for approximately a week until the initial healing is complete, and then you will start a series of rehabilitation and strengthening exercises. You will use a more flexible knee brace until therapy is complete and the injury is completely healed, which will be approximately six weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"No, your explanation was very thorough," she replied with a smile. "Thank you, Dr. Bolton." He winked at her once more, running his hand quickly down her bare leg before rising to his feet and stepping behind Dr. Overman.

"Gabriella, I've scheduled your surgery for first thing in the morning," Dr. Overman told her, and then stepped forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Now, this is a bit unusual, but I was thinking of having Dr. Bolton assist me on this procedure. He has assisted me with a number of similar surgeries, and I have complete confidence in his abilities. Do you feel comfortable with that? If not, I will schedule another resident."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, who was smiling at her, before turning back to the older man. "Dr. Overman, I think Dr. Bolton is an excellent choice, and I would be pleased to have him there during the procedure. I trust him completely." Troy's grin widened, nearly splitting his face in two.

"Very well," Dr. Overman answered. "I will give the nurses instructions about your surgery prep, and we will see you in the morning." He turned to go, and the residents dutifully followed him out the door.

Jack laughed. "Gabriella, I think you just made his day."

Before Gabriella could reply, Troy rushed back into the room, sitting quickly on the side of the bed.

"Troy, what…" she started to question, but he stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, you don't have to, if it's too weird…"

This time she cut him off, slipping her hand into his. "Troy, I meant what I said. I trust you. I trust you with my _life_, never mind my knee. You're a great doctor, and honestly, I'll feel better knowing that you're in the operating room with me. So yes, I am sure."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he told her earnestly, lifting her hand to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied with a smile. "Now get back to work."

He leaned in and brushed his lips quickly against hers, and then stood and retreated out the door to catch up with his colleagues.

Lucille laughed. "Dr. Bolton," she observed proudly. "It has a nice ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it?" Gabriella agreed.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Troy accompanied Gabriella to pre-op and waited there with her until the surgical nurses came in to prep her for the procedure. He gave her a quick kiss, promising to see her soon in the OR, and went to scrub for surgery.

When Gabriella was wheeled into the operating room, Troy felt an odd sensation ripple through his gut. He'd been in this position a number of times, scrubbed in and ready, waiting for the anesthesiologist, but never before had he felt such a strong emotional pull toward the patient on the table. She looked tiny in comparison to the medical equipment that surrounded her. Her hair was secured under a blue surgical cap, which made her eyes appear larger as they flitted nervously around the room. Gabriella was studying the medical personnel, who were all similarly dressed for surgery, with gowns, gloves, and masks concealing their individuality. She finally found the one she was looking for when he stepped closer, his blue eyes gleaming behind his surgical glasses.

"Hey, gorgeous," he murmured.

"Hi," she replied, her voice soft.

"Doing okay?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'll be glad when it's over," she told him.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, you know we'll take good care of you. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know," she replied quietly, her eyes glistening. "I'm glad you're here."

He was overwhelmed with the urge to gather her in his arms and hold her, but he knew he couldn't. The anesthesiologist came in, followed by Dr. Overman.

"Good morning, Gabriella," Dr. Overman greeted. "Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

The anesthesiologist stepped forward and went to work, and Gabriella's eyes drifted over to see Troy wink at her reassuringly. As the anesthesia coursed through her bloodstream, they held each other's gaze until her eyelids fluttered shut and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Gabriella was returned to her room after surgery, Kelly offered to stay with her so Troy could eat lunch with his parents and tell them about the procedure. Troy knew that Gabriella would be sleeping off the anesthesia for several hours, so he agreed. As they settled in the busy hospital cafeteria, Troy spotted Mark and waved him over.

"Hello, Boltons," Mark greeted as he set his tray down. "How's Gabi doing?"

"Surgery went well," Troy told him, and then grinned. "Dr. Overman let me run the scope and trim the cartilage."

"Yeah, well I took out a gall bladder this morning," Mark gloated. Jack laughed and Lucille shook her head.

"What is it with you men, always having to outdo each other?" she asked.

"Remember when they played together at Berkeley?" Jack reminded her. "I watched a few practices where they were trying so hard to beat each other that I wasn't sure if either of them would make it out alive."

They laughed, but Troy's laughter died in his throat when he spotted Kelly threading her way through the crowd toward them. He stood quickly, tipping his chair, and rushed toward her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is she okay? What happened? What's going on?"

Kelly stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Gabriella is fine," she assured him. "Still sleeping peacefully. But I need to talk to you."

By then they had reached the table, and Kelly repeated her assurance that Gabriella was okay to the others. Troy, however, was still unconvinced, not understanding why Kelly had left Gabriella alone.

Sensing his concern, Lucille stood. "Troy, you stay. I'll go up and sit with Gabriella until you're finished here." He nodded gratefully, and she gathered up the remainder of her lunch to take with her. Jack stood, repeating her actions, and then followed her out of the cafeteria.

After he watched his parents leave, Troy turned back to Kelly. "Okay, what's going on?"

Kelly's eyes dropped, and she wrung her hands together under the table. "I just talked to one of the nurses in the ICU," she told them. Her eyes scanned between Troy and Mark. "Joan Strickland died this morning."

Troy dropped his head into his hands, and heard Mark curse softly next to him. They had all hoped that she would awaken from her coma and be able to provide more information about what her husband had done to her and where he might be hiding.

Mark cleared his throat. "Actually, I have something too… I was waiting until after Gabi's surgery to tell you."

Troy looked at him through narrowed eyes. He had asked the police to give Mark updates about their search for David Strickland. If anything came up that Troy needed to know, Mark told him. Otherwise, Troy didn't want to hear or think about it. He wanted to devote all of his attention to his wife's care.

"The Stricklands' neighbor spotted him leaving their house late last night," Mark said. "She called the police, but he was long gone by the time they got there."

Troy visibly blanched. "So he's still in town," he said through clenched teeth.

Mark nodded. "The police think he's been sticking around to monitor his wife's condition and make sure she doesn't wake up and tell them everything she knows." He glanced at Kelly and corrected himself. "Everything she _knew._"

"Maybe now that she's gone he'll leave once and for all," Kelly said hopefully.

"Or maybe he's sticking around to watch _Gabriella_," Troy bit out. "Damn that bastard!" Suddenly his stomach twisted and he needed more than anything to see Gabriella. Rising to his feet, he barely acknowledged his friends as he turned and ran for the exit.

* * *

When Troy flew into Gabriella's room a few minutes later, he was relieved to find her sleeping peacefully, just as Kelly had reported, as his parents sat and talked quietly by her bed. Trying to cover his panicked entrance, he approached Gabriella's bed, pretending to check her IV lines and lifting the blanket to inspect the stiff brace that encased her leg from thigh to shin.

"Troy, what's going on?" Lucille asked, not fooled by his charade.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on her," he offered lamely.

"Troy Bolton," she said sternly, and waited for him to face her before continuing. "The false bravado may work on Gabriella, but it's not working on me. What's wrong?"

His shoulders drooped, and he glanced back to Gabriella to make sure she was still asleep before settling into a chair next to his mother. He rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

"Strickland was spotted last night," he told them. "He's still in town, and now he's a murderer. His wife died this morning."

Lucille gasped, and Jack reached over to take her hand. After a minute of silence, Jack cleared his throat.

"So, now what?" he asked.

Troy shook his head helplessly, glancing again at Gabriella. "I don't know. I'm sure as hell not leaving her alone. But if her recovery continues as predicted, they could release her from the hospital this weekend. She's going to need someone to take care of her, and I know you two can't keep wasting vacation days to stay here."

"Troy, we're here because you and Gabriella need us, and it's certainly not a waste," Lucille corrected him firmly before her voice dropped. "But… you're right, we do need to get back home soon. Sunday, probably."

"It's okay, Mom, I understand," Troy told her, reaching out to pat her leg. "It means a lot to us that you're here, but you can't stay indefinitely. We'll figure something out."

Lucille glanced between her son and husband thoughtfully. "What if… what if we took Gabriella back to Albuquerque with us?" The men cast shocked expressions at her, but she held up her hand to silence them. "Just hear me out," she continued. "Troy, you can't work and take care of her around the clock, which means that someone else has to stay with her, someone who can protect her if necessary. If she's with us in Albuquerque, she'll be safe, and we can recruit some of your friends to help take care of her while your dad and I are at work."

Troy frowned, running his hand through his hair. "I couldn't… I don't want to be apart from her, especially in this condition." His hand gestured vaguely toward the bed, and then he squared his gaze back on his parents. "I've been thinking… about asking for a leave of absence from the residency program so I can care for her at home. Maybe we could _both _go back to Albuquerque with you…"

"No," a soft voice interrupted, startling them. Troy's eyes flew to Gabriella, and he was surprised to see her eyes open, staring at him. He stood and closed the distance between them, settling on the side of her bed and picking up her hand.

"Hi, sweetheart," he smiled, hoping she was still drowsy enough to be distracted away from the snippet of conversation that she'd obviously overheard. "How are you feeling?"

"My knee hurts," she told him. "A lot."

Troy stroked his thumb over her knuckles. "I'll ask about getting you another dose of pain medication." He started to stand, but she pulled him back to the bed, determined not to let him change the subject.

"Troy, you can't take a leave of absence from the residency program," she told him firmly. "It'll mess up your schedule and put you behind the rest of your class. I won't let you do that, not for me."

Jack and Lucille rose to leave, realizing that their son and daughter-in-law should conduct this conversation in private.

"Baby, I need to take care of you, and I can't do that if I'm spending half my time working," he argued.

"You have worked too long and too hard to get off track now," she persisted. "You're less than two years away from finishing your first phase of residency and earning your certifications, and I won't let you put your plans on hold because of me." She paused, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. "And I'm not going to let you ship me off to Albuquerque, either."

"But you would be safe there," he told her softly. They hadn't talked about Strickland at all since her hospitalization, but she was perceptive enough to notice Troy's ongoing concern for her safety. "And there would be more people to help take care of you during your recovery."

She shook her head. "You told me that I have at least six weeks of recovery ahead of me. I am _not _staying away from you that long. I couldn't bear it." She blinked rapidly, fighting tears.

He stroked her cheek tenderly, wiping away the tears that spilled from her eyes. "I would go crazy missing you," he admitted. "But I can't let my selfishness interfere with your health and safety. I want to do what's best for you."

"You said yourself that a patient's outlook has a lot to do with the success of their recovery," she pointed out. "How am I going to get better when I'm moping around missing you? What's best for me is to be here, with you." She caught his hand as he caressed her cheek. "Troy, I need you," she told him through her tears. "I'm afraid to do this without you. I _can't _do this without you. I need you to take care of me, to help me get better, to give me a reason to push through the pain and recover so we can have our lives back."

"I need you too, baby," he said softly. "I hate that this happened to you. I hate… _him…_ but you and I… we're going to be okay. We're going to get through this together, and it's going to make us stronger, because every day since this happened, I've fallen more and more in love with you. I didn't even think that was possible, but I've seen how strong and determined and brave you are, and I just can't believe that I convinced such an amazing woman to marry me."

Her tears fell harder, but she smiled. "Well, that woman can't believe her luck, that the incredible man she's in love with actually _wanted _to marry her. You could've had anybody, and you chose me." She touched his face tenderly. "I love you, Troy. I've made it this far because of you, and I'm not interested in doing this any other way except with you by my side. So no shipping me off to Albuquerque, got that?" She grinned up at him cheekily. "If you do, I'll just run away and come back to San Francisco to be with you."

He grinned in return, his heart soaring at her loving words. "You know, you're really not supposed to run right after knee surgery… Your surgeon does not want to have to go back and redo his work, even though it _was_ some top-notch work."

"Oh it was, was it?" she asked with amusement. "Well, my surgeon is neglecting me, because he said he was going to get me pain medication, and he hasn't budged from my bedside to do that. And on top of that, he hasn't kissed me in at least four hours!"

Troy pretended to ponder that. "Hmm, which is a more immediate need, pain meds or a kiss for my beautiful wife? I might need to go look that up in my medical books. Wouldn't want to get it wrong."

She laughed at his teasing, but suddenly sucked in a breath when she saw the intensity in his eyes. She knew, even before he leaned in to claim her lips in a passionate kiss, that the pain meds would have to wait. And, she realized, she was totally okay with that.


	24. Chapter 24: Healing

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 24—Healing**

By Saturday afternoon, Gabriella was going stir-crazy, so Troy borrowed a wheelchair and pushed her along the hospital corridors to allow her a change of scenery. Her eyes darted around, but she didn't say much. In fact, Troy had noticed that she hadn't said much since the day before, when Dr. Gould had begun talking about when Gabriella would be discharged. Physically, she was healing—they were gradually reducing the potency of her pain medications—but emotionally, she was struggling. Her attitude and demeanor had been surprisingly positive throughout her hospitalization, and only now was she beginning to face the internal demons that the haze of medications had protected her from. She had been interviewed twice by the police and had had several sessions with a staff psychologist, but she would not talk about the attack with anyone else. Troy had even met with the psychologist himself, seeking advice on how to draw her out and get her to open up to him.

It was difficult for Troy. He and Gabriella had never had trouble talking about issues that arose, but in this situation, she couldn't talk to him about it. Of course, it didn't help that the couple was rarely alone for any significant length of time. In addition to Jack and Lucille Bolton's regular presence, there was a steady stream of visitors, doctors, nurses, therapists, dieticians, and technicians making endless rounds. And then there was the media. It was the hospital's policy to not release personal information about victims of domestic abuse or sexual assault, so it was only after Joan Strickland's death that her identity was made public. Gabriella's identity had thus far been protected, but Troy wondered how long that would last once she was released from the hospital.

Although Troy was more than ready to return his wife to the solace of their home, her care and safety remained his biggest concern, and her withdrawal told him that she was as fearful about the unknown as he was. An idea suddenly struck him, and he wheeled her into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

He released the handles of the wheelchair to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Downstairs," he answered vaguely. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

"I didn't doubt that you would," she replied before falling silent once again.

Troy's hands remained on her shoulders, kneading them gently. He frowned when he noticed how pronounced her collarbones were under his fingers. His hands moved down to her upper arms, feeling the clear definition of those bones as well. Gabriella was small to begin with, and her hospital stay had evidently taken several pounds off of her petite frame. Troy made a mental note to talk to the dietician about increasing her caloric intake.

When the elevator doors opened, he steered the wheelchair out and down a familiar corridor. Before long, they found themselves in the hospital chapel. Troy pulled the doors shut to give them some much-needed privacy, and then pulled a chair up to face Gabriella, scooting as close as her protruding knee brace would allow. His fingertips traced the perimeter of her face, and she looked up at him, her eyes dull.

"Why are we here, Troy?" she asked quietly.

"I thought you might like some peace and quiet, away from all the interruptions," he told her. "We can talk, if you want, or I can wait outside, and you can sit here in the quiet and think."

She shook her head sadly. "I don't want to think," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. "With the interruptions, I don't have to think about… about… it… him."

"Oh, sweetheart," he replied, his voice echoing the ache of his heart. Troy wished once again that he could gather her in his arms and hold her, but her injuries prevented it. He scooted a few inches closer, noticing that her arms had wrapped uncertainly around her waist. He gently pulled them away from her body, holding her small hands in his larger ones.

"Is that why you're nervous about going home?" he asked.

"Partly," she answered.

"What else?" he pressed.

Gabriella's eyes dropped, and she seemed to be debating whether to tell him or retreat back into her silence. Finally, she sighed and met his eyes again. "He's still out there, isn't he?"

She saw his jaw tighten. "Yes," he answered.

"Do they think he's still around here?" she asked.

This time he hesitated. "A neighbor spotted him leaving his house on Wednesday night."

"Why, Troy?" she pleaded. "Why is he still in San Francisco?"

Troy's thumbs stroked her knuckles. "They think… that he was hanging around to monitor his wife's condition. Did you know he was married?"

She nodded slightly, and her eyes dropped. "He told me… when… when he…" She stopped herself, not wanting to think about the awful things Strickland had said to her. "He told me," she repeated.

"Gabriella," he said softly, lifting her chin with his finger. "What did he tell you?"

Her eyes squeezed shut at the memory, and she bit her bottom lip. "I can't, Troy," she whispered.

"Baby, please," he persisted. "Please try." She began to wring her hands together, but his hands reclaimed them, stilling her movement.

"He… he said that… he… didn't want her anymore," she forced out, her eyes still closed as images assaulted her. "He wanted a challenge… someone… someone who… would…" She trailed off, overcome as Strickland's vile, ugly words replayed in her mind.

Troy watched the internal battle play out across her features, wondering whether he should be pushing her to talk about the memories that haunted her. But deep down, he knew that she couldn't be freed from the evil images in her mind until she found a way to talk about what had happened to her.

He squeezed her hands. "Someone who would… what, sweetheart?"

Her eyes were pinched shut tightly as she fought tears, her whole face contorted. Finally she forced out the word that was lodged in her mind. "Struggle."

Troy bit back an angry retort, knowing that was not what she needed from him right then. Instead, he brushed a hand through her hair. He tested a number of replies in his mind, rejecting each one, and was still formulating his words when her eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Troy," she whispered, her eyes boring into his. "He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants from me." The realization overwhelmed her, and her head dropped into her hands as her tears escaped.

He was out of his chair in an instant, kneeling in front of her, circling his arms around her as best as he could. Her arms reached out to him and her face burrowed into his shoulder. She drew comfort from the scent that was uniquely Troy, and from the feel of his strong arms around her. Finally he drew back to lock eyes with her.

"Gabriella, he is _never _going to get what he wants from you," he told her firmly. "I am not going to let that happen, I promise. I let you down once, but it will not happen again."

She pulled back, shocked. "Wait, what? You let me down? How can you say that?"

"I promised that I would take care of you, and I wasn't there when you needed me," he reasoned.

"You weren't there when I needed you?" she asked incredulously. "Troy Bolton, if you hadn't gotten there when you did, he would have killed me!"

"But if I'd taken care of you like I should have, you wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with," he argued.

Gabriella was floored. She remembered that Kelly had mentioned Troy being upset with himself, but she'd had no idea that he blamed himself for what happened to her. She studied him thoughtfully.

"When I said it was my fault that this happened, because I walked into the situation and didn't realize the danger, what did you say?" she asked him.

He blinked, confused by her change in tack. "I said it wasn't your fault, because you couldn't have known what would happen."

She paused, waiting for him to make the connection, and then sighed when he didn't. "Troy, how can you blame yourself for not knowing what would happen when you won't let me do the very same thing?"

"But that's different," he argued stubbornly.

"How? How is it different?" she challenged. "Because you're the big, strong man and I'm the defenseless woman? That's ridiculous and you know it!"

"But…"

"No buts," she interrupted. "If I can't blame myself, then neither can you. Period. Besides, you're focusing on the wrong thing here."

"What?" he frowned, confused.

"Troy, you're focusing on the fact that you weren't there to protect me," she explained patiently. "But you're overlooking the fact that I was able to protect myself. I had no idea that you were looking for me, so I thought that the only way out of that situation was to fight. If I'd given up and chosen not to fight, I would've been long gone by the time you got there."

Troy studied her face before answering, thrilled to see the life and determination that had flared back into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you for what you did. I just… want to be the one to make sure you're safe. I don't want you to have to do that again, ever."

"I don't want to have to do it either, but it's good to know that I have it in me," she replied. "The psychologist helped me realize that. I _like _that you're here to protect me, but I also like knowing that I can hold my own when necessary."

"And I like being married to a woman who's both strong and beautiful," he declared proudly. "Have I told you lately how incredible you are?"

"Not for at least a couple hours," she replied with a teasing smile.

He locked his gaze on her once more, returning her smile. "I can never thank you enough for fighting and not giving up, because I couldn't have gone on without you. And for both of us, the self-blame ends here and now. It's time for us to move forward, together."

Her smile grew, and her eyes glowed. "That sounds perfect."

Troy and Gabriella stayed in the chapel awhile longer, and she told him, in bits and pieces, some more details about her time in Strickland's capture. Troy knew it was hard for her to talk about, so he didn't push her, but encouraged her to share what she was comfortable with, and held her when her memories overwhelmed her. By the time they left the chapel, Gabriella felt lighter than she had in days, and Troy couldn't contain his smile, knowing that she was truly healing.

* * *

When they returned to Gabriella's room, they found Dr. Lentz and Dr. Jacobson there waiting for them. Jack and Lucille Bolton had left earlier to "run errands," which, Troy knew, meant that they were up to something.

"Well, look who's here," Dr. Lentz exclaimed, leaning down to give her a careful hug. "It's our favorite patient."

"Hi, Dr. Lentz, Dr. Jacobson," Gabriella greeted.

"Good to see you up and around," Dr. Jacobson told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied. "They're reducing the dosage on my pain meds, so I don't feel quite so drugged up and out of it."

The professors stepped back as Troy came around to the front of the wheelchair and gently pulled Gabriella to her feet. Holding his arms for support, she took first one step, then another, moving forward until she had reached the side of the bed.

"Good girl," Troy praised her softly. He helped her turn and sit down on the bed, and then lifted her legs up as she used her good arm to scoot herself back. She pulled the blanket up to her waist as Troy circled the bed to reattach her IV line. Finally she was settled, and Troy sat in his usual spot next to her on the bed.

"It must be nice to have such personal care from your doctor," Dr. Jacobson observed with a wry smile.

"Troy takes very good care of me," Gabriella bragged, reaching out to take Troy's hand. "He's been absolutely wonderful. I have to admit, I'm in danger of being spoiled with all this attention from him."

"Oh, I don't know," Dr. Lentz observed with a wink. "The attention you are receiving from him now is not all that different from the way he's doted on you since I've known you."

Gabriella laughed, knowing it was true. Troy was always very attentive to her.

"What can I say?" Troy defended good-naturedly. "I'm just a guy who's madly in love with his wife."

"It shows," Dr. Jacobson replied with a smile.

Gabriella turned her attention to Dr. Lentz. "How are you coping now that you're back home?"

"It's great," Dr. Lentz told her with a smile. "I still go in for therapy three times a week, but it's nice to be back in my own place and sleeping in my own bed."

"I understand," Gabriella nodded. "I'm looking forward to a good, uninterrupted night's sleep when I go home. I'm sure Troy is too… He's slept at the hospital every night since I've been here."

"Every night?" Dr. Jacobson asked incredulously.

Troy shrugged. "I'd rather stay here with her than sleep at home alone. Besides, I wanted to make sure she was comfortable and safe."

"Ah, yes, and therein lies part of the reason that Nora and I decided to pay you a visit today," Dr. Lentz said. He glanced at Troy and received a nod of approval. Troy had done his best to shield Gabriella from details about Strickland, but after their conversation in the chapel, he felt confident that she could handle it. Nonetheless, he tightened his fingers around hers, letting her know he was there if she needed him.

"Since the news of Joan Strickland's death became public, the local news stations have been all over this story," Dr. Jacobson told them. "They've been doing a lot of digging into David Strickland's past, and you won't believe some of the things that have come out. For starters, he left his position at Stanford in the midst of an investigation into allegations that he sexually harassed and assaulted a student there."

"Is she okay? Did she press charges?" Troy asked.

Dr. Jacobson shook her head. "He apparently threatened her, and without the victim's testimony, the D.A. couldn't proceed with the case. The university forced him to resign, but without a conviction, they couldn't record the allegations in his employment records. They did, however, include mention of his misconduct."

"Then how did he get the job here?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"His father was on the board," Dr. Lentz reminded her. "They pressured the Dean to hire him without doing a thorough background check. The State Ethics Committee has opened an investigation into the school's hiring practices and the board's conduct."

"Wow," Gabriella breathed.

Troy's frustration grew as he connected the dots. "So you're saying that he should never have been hired here," he said. "Gabriella was his _third _victim, and she was put in danger because of a scared witness and a corrupt board?"

Gabriella glanced at Troy, noting the familiar clenching of his jaw. She released one of his hands to touch his cheek. His eyes met hers and softened, just as she'd hoped.

"The police still haven't found him?" Gabriella asked, although she already knew the answer.

"No," Dr. Jacobson confirmed. "But now for a bit of good news… I spoke with the District Attorney this morning, and he's agreed to provide you with police protection until Strickland is caught, in exchange for your testimony."

"Deal," Gabriella agreed without hesitation. "If my testimony can stop him from doing this to someone else, then I have to do it." She glanced at Troy. "And it will be a big relief, for both of us, to not have to worry about our safety."

Troy nodded. "Thank you for arranging that for us," he said earnestly.

"There's one more thing," Dr. Lentz told them. "Nora and I just met with Dr. Heller, and since she's in the hot seat for, at least indirectly, allowing this to happen, we suggested a way that she could make amends, so to speak."

Gabriella frowned slightly. "How?"

"The college is going to provide you with an in-home nurse to care for you during the days when Troy's at work," Dr. Lentz said with a wide smile.

Troy's face split into an equally wide grin, but Gabriella's face still registered confusion.

"Wait, Dr. Lentz, we can't afford… I mean, I'm sure that's expensive…" she argued.

"Which is why the school board is picking up the tab," Dr. Jacobson interrupted. "It's the least they can do, under the circumstances."

"Wow, that's so awesome… such a relief… I… I don't know how we can thank you…" Troy sputtered.

"Seeing the smiles on your faces is more than enough thanks," Dr. Lentz answered.

Troy glanced at his wife and noticed tears shimmering in her eyes. His arm snaked protectively around her, and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, pretty girl, what's on your mind?" he asked softly.

"I'm just… stunned… This is just amazing…" Her gaze shifted to the professors. "Knowing that Troy doesn't have to take a leave of absence from his residency… that he can go to work and not worry about me… I don't know what to say."

"Well, the important thing is, you can be home, safe, and focus on getting better," Dr. Lentz told her.

"Speaking of getting better," Dr. Jacobson said, pushing herself to her feet, "I think this young lady needs some rest, so Randall and I had best be going."

Troy stood and shook their hands, and then watched as they each bent to give Gabriella a careful hug. After they left, he settled back down next to her on the bed, and saw that Dr. Jacobson's assessment had been right. He slid his arm around her shoulders and smiled as her head drooped onto his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and held her as she drifted to sleep. Soon his own eyelids grew heavy, and he dozed into the best sleep he'd had all week.


	25. Chapter 25: Home

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 25—Home**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

On Sunday afternoon, Troy left Gabriella in Kelly's care to drive his parents to the airport. It was, he realized as he pulled out of the parking garage, the first time in a week that he'd left the hospital. Gabriella and Lucille had shared a tearful goodbye, and even Jack had coughed and cleared his throat enough to betray the emotions he was trying to conceal.

"I can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done for us this week," he told them. "I don't know what I would've done without your help."

"We're glad we could be here for you and Gabriella," Lucille replied. "She's a remarkable woman, Troy. You couldn't have picked a better mate."

"I know," he responded softly. It meant a lot to him to hear such confirmation from his mother. "She means everything to me, Mom. I love her with all my heart."

"I know you do," she said. "And she adores you. I can't tell you how many hours this week she and I spent talking about you."

He chuckled, wondering what embarrassing stories his mom had told his wife. And, quite possibly, vice versa. Still, it warmed his heart to think about the two women he loved most spending time together, regardless of the circumstances.

From the back seat, Jack cleared his throat. "Son, I want to tell you something…" Lucille glanced back encouragingly. "You know that I was a little… apprehensive about the career path you chose…"

Troy's jaw tightened. "Yeah, Dad, I know… I gave up too quickly on basketball… We've been through all this before."

"Troy," Jack tried to interrupt, but Troy continued on.

"Dad, I'm happy with my career, and with the life that Gabriella and I have built together here, and I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted for me, but…"

"Son, your happiness matters far more to me than what you do or where you live," Jack interjected. "I just wanted to say that… well, this is the first time we've seen you working in your profession since you graduated from medical school."

"Okay…?" Troy glanced at his mom, confused.

"And… Troy, we're very proud of you," Jack finally finished. "You're going to make a fine doctor."

Troy was momentarily speechless. Finally, he found his voice. "Thanks… thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome," Jack replied, and out of the corner of his eye, Troy saw Lucille dab her eyes.

"Geez, Mom, no more waterworks," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Didn't we get enough of that at the hospital?"

Jack laughed, and Lucille slapped Troy's arm playfully.

"Fine then," she said, feigning indignation, and then smiled as an idea formed. "You know, Troy, our visit is not complete until I remind you that your father and I are not getting any younger. So when can we start looking for a grandchild?"

Troy rolled his eyes and recited his standard answer. "When my wife and I decide that we are ready to start a family, we will let you know." He glanced over at her. "_Please_ tell me that you have not been harassing Gabriella about this while she's in the _hospital_."

This time Lucille rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Harassing Gabriella is Maria's job. It's my job to harass _you._"

He shook his head good-naturedly, but then grew serious. "Gabriella has a lot of healing to do, both physically and emotionally, before we even _think _about having a baby. Her health and safety are my main focus right now. And honestly, considering how close I came to losing her, I'm think I'm allowed to be a bit selfish for the time being, wanting her all to myself."

"Fair enough," Lucille agreed. "I won't ask you about it again until… Are you two planning to come to Albuquerque for Christmas?"

Troy glanced in the rearview mirror to see his dad wink. Some things just never changed.

* * *

Gabriella was discharged from the hospital on Tuesday, and Troy finished his shift before returning to her room to find her dressed in the track pants and sweatshirt he'd brought for her. Her small body was drowning in her clothes, making her look frail, but his attention was drawn to the beautiful smile that lit up her face.

"Hi, handsome," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, gorgeous," he returned, leaning down to kiss her.

Kelly cleared her throat from the other side of the bed, and Gabriella broke off the kiss with a giggle.

"What, no greeting for me?" Kelly feigned hurt.

"Sorry, Kel," Troy answered teasingly. "I only have eyes for one woman in this room... well, in _any_ room, really. In fact, she's so hot, I'm hoping to get her to go home with me." He winked at Gabriella, and she grinned.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Gabi, if you weren't still recovering, I'd be willing to bet that horny boy here wouldn't even make it through the front door before he'd be all over you."

Gabriella's eyes met Troy's, and he was surprised to see desire in her brown pools. She'd been in the hospital for ten days after surviving a horrific attack, had two surgeries, plus all kinds of therapy, and yet she was sending him a look that he knew all too well. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Kelly, do you really think I'm that big of a cad, that I would ignore my wife's condition to satisfy my own needs?" he asked her pointedly.

"What about your wife's needs?" Kelly shot back with a grin.

"Okay, I think it's time that Troy and I get going," Gabriella interrupted, not wanting to hear a discussion about her 'needs.'

"Do you have your discharge paperwork?" Troy asked her.

"Signed, sealed, and delivered," Gabriella answered.

"What about your prescriptions? Follow-up care instructions? Physical therapy schedule?" Troy quizzed.

"I have everything I need, Troy," she told him patiently. "My discharge nurse was very thorough." She smiled in Kelly's direction, and Kelly smirked at Troy.

"Will there be anything else, _Doctor _Bolton?" Kelly teased.

"A wheelchair, if you don't mind, Nurse," he requested, trying to sound authoritative through his grin. "Hospital policy," he told Gabriella unnecessarily.

Soon Gabriella was settled in the wheelchair with her belongings on her lap, and Troy steered her toward the exit. Kelly walked with them, carrying a couple of flower arrangements. Troy had taken most of her flowers and gifts home the previous day. When they exited the main doors of the hospital, Gabriella squinted in the evening sunlight. Troy opened the car door and laid Gabriella's things in the back seat, and then turned to help her to her feet. He kept his hold on her as she walked slowly to the car and turned to sit. He eased her down into the passenger seat and reached around to fasten her seatbelt.

"There you go. Are you comfortable?" Troy asked solicitously.

"I'm fine, Troy," she replied.

Troy turned back to Kelly. "Thanks for all your help," he told her sincerely.

"My pleasure," she replied with a smile. "Be sure to call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do," he answered before getting in and pointing the car toward home.

* * *

When they pulled into their driveway, Troy and Gabriella immediately noticed the police cruiser that was parked in front of the house. Seeing them, the police officer got out and approached their car. Troy got out and came around to Gabriella's side.

"Hi," the officer greeted. "You must be the Boltons."

"We are," Troy confirmed, extended his hand to shake the officer's. "I'm Troy, and this is my wife, Gabriella."

"Pleased to meet you both. I'm Officer Don Burton of the SFPD," he said. "I'm one of the officers assigned to protect Mrs. Bolton until her attacker is captured."

"Awesome," Troy replied. "We're very grateful for your presence here, Officer Burton."

"My pleasure, Dr. Bolton. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to do a quick sweep of your house before you go in."

Troy led him up to the porch and inserted the key in the lock, pushing the door open and allowing the officer to enter. Then he returned to the car to help Gabriella to her feet before sweeping her up into his arms.

"Troy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? I can walk… not well, but I can still walk."

"I know you can walk, sweetheart," he answered. "But don't deprive me of the privilege of carrying my bride across the threshold."

She laughed, and, caught up in the romantic gesture, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face into his neck. As they reached the porch, Officer Burton met them.

"All clear," he told them. "I'm going to be out here, in my car, to give you folks some privacy. Here's my card… If you need anything, give me a call. I'll be here until midnight, and then my partner John will be taking over. Good night."

"Good night," they told him in unison, and then stepped into the sanctuary of their home. Sensing Gabriella's fatigue, Troy carried her to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, carefully pulling off her shoes and then his own. Once she was settled, he crawled in next to her and molded his body into hers, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"I've missed holding you like this," he told her. "It's great to be home, isn't it, sweetheart?"

There was no answer. She was already asleep.

* * *

As Troy made breakfast the next morning, he turned to get some juice from the refrigerator, and was surprised to see Gabriella with her cane, slowly making her way to the kitchen table.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered. "Best night's sleep I've had in awhile. And breakfast smells good, but don't you need to be getting ready for work soon?"

Troy glanced at his watch, and then smiled charmingly at her. "I still have 45 minutes. Plenty of time to do this…" He bent to kiss her soundly. When he pulled away, he swept his thumb across her cheek. "Do you want me to help you take a shower before I go?"

"Hmm… are you trying to seduce me?" Even though her voice was teasing, Troy again saw the burn in her eyes.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, fighting the temptation. "Baby, I would love nothing more than to seduce you, but you still have a lot of healing to do, and I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

She stared back at him, her eyes pleading, her mouth forming an adorable pout that he could never resist. He started to lean back down to kiss her, his hormones raging, when the doorbell rang. He let out a frustrated moan before releasing her to answer the door, and opened it to find a uniformed police officer and a young woman.

"Good morning, Dr. Bolton," the officer began, extending his hand. "I'm Lieutenant John Callahan, SFPD. This young lady says she is Mrs. Bolton's home-care nurse, so I thought I would escort her to the door and introduce myself."

"Pleased to meet you, Lt. Callahan," Troy told him before turning to the young woman. "And you, Miss…?"

"Donovan," she supplied, offering her hand as well. "Beth Donovan."

"Nice to meet you," Troy returned. "Please come in, and I'll introduce you to my wife."

After he met Gabriella and provided his contact information, Lt. Callahan excused himself to return to his squad car out front. Troy retrieved a pad of paper from the kitchen and sat down between Gabriella and Beth.

"Okay, I've written out Gabriella's medications and care instructions, as well as contact information for her doctors and myself, and a list of symptoms that you should watch out for," Troy told Beth before glancing sideways at Gabriella. "She's going to tell you that she doesn't need help, but she does, at least to make sure she doesn't fall or aggravate any of her injuries. She also needs regular rest, and, starting tomorrow, physical therapy."

"Really, Troy," Gabriella protested. "You make it sound as if I'm completely incapable of doing anything for myself." Beth chuckled, and Troy reached out to take his wife's hand.

"Sweetheart, I know you can do things yourself, but I want to make sure you don't overdo it or push yourself too hard," he told her. "My day will go much better knowing that you're being properly taken care of."

"Mrs. Bolton…" Beth began.

"Please, call me Gabriella," she interrupted.

"Okay, Gabriella, I can assure you that I do not intend to treat you like an invalid," Beth told her. "I'm here to help you with things that you can't yet do on your own, but also to make sure you get the rest and therapy necessary so that you _can _do things on your own."

Troy nodded, satisfied. That was _exactly _what he expected from Gabriella's nurse, and he was pleased to know that Gabriella would be in good hands.

* * *

When Troy came home from work that evening, he was greeted by the aroma of dinner cooking. He went into the kitchen, expecting to find Beth at the stove, and was shocked to instead see Gabriella there, with Beth watching intently from a stool at the island.

"Hi," Troy said to announce his presence.

Gabriella turned, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the stove and the exertion of being on her feet, and gave him a wide smile. Beth also nodded her acknowledgment.

Troy couldn't help but feel irritated by the scene. "Is this some kind of therapy technique I'm not aware of?" he asked Beth pointedly. "Making her do all the work while you sit here and watch?"

"She wanted to make dinner, and felt strong enough to do it, so I'm letting her," Beth replied, nonplussed.

"What if she faints and hits her head again, or overstresses her knee?" Troy argued.

"What if nothing bad happens and she earns the sense of accomplishment of being able to do something nice for you?" Beth countered. "Protectiveness is fine, but allowing your fear to keep her from doing what she is capable of is not going to help either one of you."

Part of Troy was angry that a woman they'd only known for one day was telling _him _what was best for his wife, but another part of him knew that she was right.

"Troy, please don't be upset with Beth," Gabriella told him, placing her hand on his arm. "I wanted to do this for you, after everything you've done to take care of me."

As he looked into her eyes, he felt his ire fade, and he wrapped his arms carefully around her waist. "Thank you, baby," he told her. "It smells great." He glanced at Beth. "And thank you," he told her sincerely.

"Just doing my job," she replied with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get out of your hair and let you two enjoy your dinner in peace." She winked meaningfully at Gabriella, and then let herself out.

* * *

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella curled together on the couch to watch a movie. Soon, though, the movie was forgotten as their hands and lips explored one another. He kissed her deeply, his hands circling her body and clutching her hair. When her hand skimmed across his denim-covered erection, however, he forced himself to break the kiss and pull away.

"Troy, what is it?" she questioned softly.

His head tilted back to rest on the back of the couch, and his eyes squeezed shut. "Just give me a minute, sweetheart. I need to get myself under control."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because all day I haven't been able to stop thinking about how good it felt last night, sleeping with you in our bed, holding you, waking up to you this morning," he told her.

She stroked her fingers down his arm, causing him to shiver. "I've been thinking about it too, Troy. But that doesn't explain why you're pulling back."

He opened his eyes to look at her, his expression pained. "Because it's too soon," he told her. "I meant what I said to Kelly yesterday, about not ignoring your condition to satisfy my desires. I won't do that to you, I _can't _do that to you, no matter how much I want to."

"Troy, remember what Beth said about your protectiveness stopping me from doing what I'm capable of doing?" she asked, her gaze intense. "I _am _capable of this, and I want it. I want _you_. It's been almost two weeks since our last time together, and I need to be with you, right now."

Troy was clearly fighting his urges. "But after what happened, I don't want to push…"

"You're not pushing, Troy," she told him. "You've been a saint, and I love you for that, but you need to get busy, or I'm going to explode."

Finally convinced, and turned on beyond belief, Troy hovered over her and kissed her again, slowly and meaningfully. Then he lowered himself to the floor in front of her, pulling her shorts down her slim legs. His fingers carefully loosened the restraints on her knee brace, allowing her more freedom to bend it, and then slid the nearby ottoman under it so she didn't have to hold it up. Just as he was sliding her panties down her legs, her phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he told her, his voice husky.

She stretched to the side, scooping the phone off the side table to look at the caller ID. "It's my mom," she told him indecisively as his lips began to trail sensually up her legs.

"Don't answer it," he told her again. "She'll leave a message."

"But she'll be worried if she can't reach me," Gabriella insisted, although at that moment, with Troy's lips on her inner thighs, she was finding it hard to care. Squeezing her eyes closed, she pressed the button to answer her phone.

"Hi, Mom," she answered, hoping her mom didn't notice the squeak in her voice.

"Hi honey, how's it going?" Maria greeted.

"It's… uh… going really, really… great, Mom," Gabriella forced out as, thankfully, Troy skipped over her burning core and lifted her shirt to unhook her bra. He pushed the loosened material up out of the way and settled his mouth over her nipple, sucking and licking one as his hand kneaded the other.

"How's Troy doing?" Maria asked conversationally.

Gabriella fought the urge to tell her mother, in detail, _exactly _how Troy was doing at the moment, since it was all she could think about. "Um, yeah… Troy's doing great… he's… mmm… he's fantastic."

She felt Troy smile against her breast. "Thank you, baby," he murmured.

"How are you, Mom?" Gabriella pressed on, hoping desperately for a quick answer, as the fingers of her free hand laced through Troy's hair.

"Oh, great," Maria replied. "The project we're working on is going really well. I should be heading back to Austin next week."

"That's good," Gabriella murmured. "That's sooo good…"

Troy chuckled at her failing attempts to carry on a conversation, and released her breasts to move back down her body. He sucked lightly on her navel, and her hips lifted in response. Her breathing quickened, and she pulled at his hair.

"Gabriella, are you sure everything's okay?" Maria questioned suspiciously.

Just as Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, Troy's lips settled onto her core, his hands circling her hips to grasp her backside. It was all she could do to keep from moaning loudly in her mother's ear.

"It's great, Mom. Just… indescribable. Look, I've gotta go, Troy needs me."

"Oh yeah, baby, I need you," Troy breathed from between her legs. "I need you to come for me."

"Okay, well, sweetie, let me know if you need anything, or…" Maria continued.

"I will, Mom, thanks, love you, bye!" Gabriella nearly shouted before ending the call. Her head sunk into the back of the couch, and she squeezed her eyes shut as Troy's tongue circled teasingly around her clitoris. "Troy Bolton!" she scolded, trying her best to sound aggravated instead of aroused.

"What?" he looked up at her innocently, his breath hot on her folds.

"Don't you 'what' me!" she told him. "What was… mmm… what was that... all about?"

"I told you not to answer the phone," he reminded her, his fingers now tracing the area that his mouth had just explored. "You told me to get busy, and that's exactly what I'm doing. No interruptions. If you'd given me the phone, I'd have told her that."

"Oh, that would've been a great idea," she scoffed before moaning softly.

"Hey, it's short and to the point," Troy argued. "Hi, Maria, sorry we can't talk right now, I'm in the midst of giving your daughter oral sex…"

"Troy!" she shrieked, but her scandalized protest was silenced as his fingers slipped inside her and his tongue flicked her clit.

"Yeah, that's right, say my name, baby," he purred.

"Troy…" this time it came out as a whimper. The pressure was building, the familiar pull in her abdomen growing, and her hips lifted off the couch to meet the thrusts of his fingers as her body writhed.

"I love the way you taste," he murmured. "I could stay down here for hours."

Her legs began to shake, and a series of soft grunts and moans escaped from her mouth, telling Troy that she was close. He sped up his pace, his eyes on her face, and then suddenly she shattered. She cried out as her back arched and her legs trembled. Troy continued his motions as she vibrated around his fingers, panting loudly. As her climax abated, she struggled to speak.

"Troy," she gasped. "That was… so… so…"

He smiled as he kissed his way back up her body, pulling her hips to the edge of the couch as he slipped off his boxers and knelt on the floor between her legs. His lips came to a stop by her ear.

"'So' what, baby?" he whispered.

She tried again to answer, but her mind went blank again when he rubbed his erection against her tingling folds.

"Troy, please," she whimpered, but he seemed to ignore her as he continued to grind his stiff penis across her core.

"Can you feel what you do to me?" he asked in her ear. "You make me so hard—just thinking about you, seeing you, touching you, tasting you… It's been too long since I've been inside you, Gabriella." He pushed forward, positioning his pulsing tip at her entrance, barely dipping it in. She knew he was teasing her, and it was driving her crazy.

"Put it in… please… ugh, Troy, stop torturing me!" Gabriella's body was begging for him to join them. Her nails dug into his backside, trying to pull him into her.

"So making love with me is torture?" Troy asked wickedly.

Gabriella couldn't take it any longer. She grasped his erection and shoved her hips forward as hard as she could. He slid into her, and she squeezed her eyes shut in relief, smiling when she heard the hiss of air between his teeth.

"Damn…" he swore softly.

His hands found her hips, but he forced himself to remain still inside her. His eyes closed as he struggled for control. After a moment, he felt her hand on his cheek.

"Troy?" she questioned uncertainly.

He looked up at her, shaking his head slightly. "Give me a minute, baby," he told her. "This feels so… incredible. I want you so bad. I just don't want to… lose control… and hurt you."

"Sweetie, I'm fine," she reassured him, smoothing her fingers through his hair.

"Gabriella, you have to promise me…" he said. "Promise me that if this gets uncomfortable for you… If it hurts and you need me to stop… You have to tell me, okay?"

"_Could _you stop?" she asked doubtfully.

He cupped her face. "Even if it killed me."

"Troy," she whispered. "I want you to make love to me."

His lips descended onto hers as he began to thrust carefully into her. Their tender kisses quickly grew passionate and frenzied, and he pulled her hips closer to deepen his penetration. When they broke off their kiss to gasp for breath, they rested their foreheads together, both looking down to where their bodies were joined, watching as his penis slid out and then completely disappeared again inside her. His lips drifted across her cheek and down to her neck, where he bit and sucked, leaving a mark. Her hands trailed over the defined muscles of his chest, unable to pull her eyes away from the erotic sight of their lovemaking.

"Troy," she panted. "Tell me… tell me that you love me."

She needed reassurance, and he gave it, raising his head to look at her. "I love you."

"Again," she whispered. Her hands dropped to his backside, kneading his firm flesh to encourage him to thrust harder.

"Gabriella, I love you," he repeated, hanging on by a thread.

"Show me," she urged as she ground her hips forward into his. "Come inside me."

His body obeyed without hesitation, and he grunted as wave after wave of his orgasm flowed into her. The vibrations of his body in hers set off her orgasm, and emotions flooded her senses as she clung to him, panting. He continued to thrust gently into her as he softened, having no desire to separate their bodies after they'd been apart for so long. When he raised his head, he was concerned to see tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He pulled her close, kissing her bare shoulder before nuzzling into her neck.

She shook her head with a smile. "You didn't hurt me, Troy. You brought me back to life. And right now, here with you, it finally feels like home."


	26. Chapter 26: No Pain, No Gain

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 26—No Pain, No Gain**

Gabriella woke the next morning in the arms of her lover, the front of his body curved into her side, his breath warm on her neck. His left arm laid between her breasts with his hand high on her sternum, carefully avoiding the broken ribs on her right side even in his sleep. She lifted her hand and covered his, her touch gentle to avoid waking him. Her fingers traced the smooth gold of his wedding ring as she thought about his lifelong commitment to her. He was a wonderful man—strong, smart, sexy, kind, caring, loving—and he was hers, an idea that never failed to amaze her.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful." His voice was husky from sleep, and his statement was punctuated by a series of gentle kisses to her bare shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him, and she melted as his sleepy blue eyes met her gaze. "I was thinking about you… about us," she told him softly.

Troy's lips caressed the mark he'd left on her neck the night before, the stubble on his chin tickling her delicate skin. "Good things, I hope."

"Always," she answered, leaning to meet his lips with a soft, gentle kiss.

He raised up on his elbow to look at her, shifting his left hand from under hers to cup her cheek. "I love you, Gabriella," he told her, his voice hushed as if in awe.

"I love you too," she replied, smoothing her fingers across his broad chest.

His thumb caressed her cheek, and he continued to gaze at her. "Sweetheart, last night was…"

"Incredible," she finished breathlessly.

"Yeah," he said, unable to stop the satisfied smile that spread across his face. After a moment, he recovered enough to complete his thought. "How do you feel this morning? Are you okay?"

Her fingers scraped along his jaw. "I am so much more than okay." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I wasn't sure… when I was in the lab with him… if I would ever… if we would…"

"If we would have another opportunity to make love," he finished for her, and she nodded. "I know, baby, I thought the same thing."

"So waking up to you this morning, with amazing memories of last night… I'm just feeling like the luckiest girl in the world right now." Her smile grew, seeming to stretch the seams of her face.

His thumb dropped from her cheek to trace the plumpness of her lips. "Well, that makes us even, because I wake up pretty much every day and pinch myself, wondering how I managed to get such a beautiful woman into my bed."

"There's no place I'd rather be," she whispered just before his lips descended firmly onto hers. His kiss was worshipful, and he explored her mouth as if it were their first kiss. Far too soon for Gabriella's liking, he pulled back, easing the loss by leaving soft kisses on her nose and forehead.

"We'll have to finish this later, sweetheart," he explained, chuckling as her nose wrinkled in protest. "I need to get ready for work, and you have physical therapy in a couple hours." Then he lowered his lips to her ear, causing her to shiver. "But don't worry, baby… I'll make sure it's worth the wait."

A moan worked its way up her throat as he gave her one last kiss. Then his warmth was gone from her side. She mourned the loss, watching him gather his clothes and head for the shower. Under normal circumstances, she would've joined him there, but she was painfully aware that her circumstances had not yet returned to normal. Physical therapy would be the first step to remedy that, she told herself resolutely. And that was more than enough motivation for her.

* * *

As Beth drove toward the hospital, she glanced sideways at Gabriella.

"So, did you accomplish your mission last night with Troy?" she asked.

Gabriella smiled. She had told Beth about her plan to seduce Troy, knowing that he was far too noble to make the first move. "Oh, yeah."

"Did it freak you out?" Beth probed. "I mean, after what happened to you, didn't you get scared or feel uncomfortable?"

"No, I mean, I was a little worried… I talked to the psychologist about it before I was discharged from the hospital," Gabriella explained, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "Troy's always been a sweet and tender lover, very attentive to my needs. I guess when it came down to it, a few hours with that creep couldn't take away from what I have with Troy. He's the love of my life."

"That's kind of unrealistic, don't you think?" Beth replied, her tone suddenly sharp. "I mean, loving one person your whole life? Aren't you ever worried he'll get tired of you and move on?"

Gabriella frowned, puzzled by the abrupt change in the tone of the conversation. "Well, Troy and I have been together for almost ten years, since high school, and neither of us is tired of the other yet. I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I love him."

"So was he your first?" Beth asked. Gabriella couldn't help but wonder where this conversation was going. True, she and Beth had only known each other for one day, but they'd talked a lot, and Beth seemed like a nice enough person.

"Yes," Gabriella answered. "We were each other's first… and only."

Beth barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "See, that's what I mean. Don't you ever wonder what else is out there? You haven't really experienced sex when you've only had it with one person. Haven't you ever wondered what other men are like? You've never picked up a guy in a club and taken him home for a night of hot, uninhibited sex. And what about Troy? He's a good-looking guy… surely he's been approached by other women before. Don't you think he's been tempted? If a woman came on to him hard enough, isn't there some bit of doubt in your mind that he might not stay faithful to you?"

"I trust him," Gabriella insisted, her eyes narrowed. "And no, I've not been interested in other guys since I met Troy. What I have with him is way better than any one night stand." Beth scoffed, and Gabriella studied her. "What happened to make you so jaded about men and love?" she asked pointedly.

Beth remained silent for several long moments, and then sighed. "I had a 'Troy' once," she finally shared. "Thought we'd be together forever. What a crock!" she laughed bitterly.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked, her earlier irritation with the nurse replaced by sympathy.

"We were together through high school and into college," Beth explained. "And then late one night, this woman knocked on our apartment door, looking for him. He was at work, and she just kind of unloaded on me. Seems that she was his _other_ 'one-and-only', and she was pregnant. By the time we got to the bottom of all his lies, there turned out to be _three _of us. Gotta give him credit though, for keeping three women from knowing about each other, and making each one think they were something special."

"Oh, Beth, that's awful," Gabriella said softly. "I can't even imagine…"

"I'm over it," Beth interrupted, clearly finished revisiting the pain of the past. "I guess I showed him… he ended up saddled with a wife and kid, and I'm free to be with any man I want, any time, no strings attached."

Gabriella frowned. That didn't sound like the winning end of the bargain to her, but she refrained from commenting further. They rode in silence the remainder of the way to the hospital.

* * *

"Good morning, Gabriella," Dr. Overman greeted warmly when she walked slowly, with the aid her cane, into his office. She would be doing her physical therapy sessions in his sports medicine clinic, which, Troy had assured her, was one of the best in the state of California.

"Hi, Dr. Overman," she replied with a smile before turning to introduce her companions. "This is Beth Donovan, my home-care nurse, and Lt. John Callahan from the San Francisco Police. He's keeping an eye on me to make sure I stay out of trouble."

"Hmm," Dr. Overman joked. "I bet that's a full-time job in itself!"

"Well, fortunately, she isn't moving very fast these days," the officer returned with a smile.

They laughed, and Lt. Callahan found a comfortable spot in the waiting area while Dr. Overman led Beth and Gabriella back to the physical therapy room. On the way, Dr. Overman stopped outside an open office door.

"Hey, Mike, can you spare a minute?" Dr. Overman asked. A moment later, an older man appeared in the doorway.

"This is my partner, Dr. Mike Trimble," Dr. Overman introduced. "We've run this clinic together for… how many years?"

"More than I like to think about," Dr. Trimble replied good-naturedly, and then leaned conspiratorially toward the women. "James is a good doctor… one of the best. Of course, I taught him everything he knows."

They laughed. "Yeah, you wish," Dr. Overman answered with a smile. "Dr. Trimble, this is Troy's wife, Gabriella, and her home-care nurse, Beth."

"Ah, the famous Gabriella," Dr. Trimble grinned, offering his hand to shake hers, and then Beth's. "I've heard so much about you from Troy, but it's nice to finally meet you. He's right, you're a beautiful girl, and smart, too, from what I hear."

"Thank you," she replied with a blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Troy speaks very highly of you, of both of you."

"As he should," Dr. Trimble teased with a wink. "Flattery will get you everywhere in this clinic."

"Good to know," Gabriella answered, smiling widely. Then she noticed the bored expression on Beth's face. "Well, we won't keep you, Dr. Trimble, but it was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied, and waved as they continued down the corridor.

* * *

After an hour-long session with the physical therapist, Gabriella was exhausted and drenched in sweat. The session had been a lot harder than she'd expected. While she iced Gabriella's knee, the therapist went over the home exercises with Gabriella and Beth. She was to do three home sessions a day in addition to her sessions at the clinic, followed by half an hour of rest and ice each time. It was a grueling program, but if everything went well, Gabriella would be back to normal in under six weeks.

When Beth followed the therapist to her office to retrieve some printouts of the exercise instructions, Gabriella laid back on the table, covering her eyes with her arm. The ice helped, but her knee was still aching, as were her ribs. She heard the door open and close, but didn't remove her arm to see who it was. Suddenly, a pair of very familiar lips made contact with her forehead, and she dropped her arm, forcing a pained smile.

"Hard session, huh?" Troy asked softly.

"That's an understatement," she answered. "Why didn't you warn me?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Would you really have wanted to know?"

"Probably not," she agreed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that there was a pretty girl in the clinic, so I had to come check her out," Troy flirted.

"Hmm, I think you've got the wrong room," she replied. "The only girl in here is sweaty and worn out."

"And still manages to be gorgeous," he returned. "Although _I_ prefer to be the one who causes you to be sweaty and worn out…" His eyebrows arched, and she knew he _wasn't_ talking about physical therapy. Still, she couldn't resist teasing him.

"I'm glad you feel that way," she told him. "Because you'll be helping me with my morning and evening home therapy sessions."

He simply laughed. "See, I told you I became a doctor so I could take care of you. Even the Ortho specialty, just for this type of situation."

"You are so full of it, Bolton," she grinned.

"Yep, and you love it," he countered, bending to give her a quick kiss as Beth and the physical therapist reentered the room.

"Ah, Dr. Bolton, I should've known you wouldn't be able to stay away with your wife around," the therapist joked. "You're not assigned to the clinic today, are you?"

"Nope," he answered. "But you're right… I definitely felt a strong force pulling me toward the clinic after I finished rounds this morning." He glanced at his watch, and then looked at Gabriella regretfully. "I should probably be getting back. Call me if you need anything. See you tonight." He bent to kiss her once more, and jogged out the door.

* * *

Early the next morning, Troy awoke to find Gabriella struggling to get out of bed. Instantly he was at her side.

"Baby, what is it? Are you okay? What do you need?" he asked.

She looked up at him, and he could immediately see the pain in her eyes. "I need… pain medicine," she told him through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he soothed, easing her back into bed. "I'll get it. You stay here."

She settled back onto the bed, trying unsuccessfully to find a comfortable position. A few moments later, Troy returned with a glass of water and a couple pills. He watched as she took them, and then lifted the blanket to examine her.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. She ran a hand down to her right side, where her broken ribs ached so badly that it stole her breath.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he told her as his hand followed the path hers had just taken. "Your rib fractures must have been aggravated by the physical therapy yesterday. I should've thought to wake you during the night to take your meds."

She shrugged. "I should have said something last night. The home therapy session I did with Beth before you got home was really painful, especially the leg lifts."

He frowned. "Did you tell her you were in pain?"

"Yes, she said it was normal. 'No pain, no gain.' I mean, therapy hurt at the clinic too, but the new exercises at home were the worst," Gabriella told him.

His face clouded over for a moment, but then he forced a smile. "You lay back down and rest until the meds kick in, and I'll make breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Good," she answered. "Thank you, Troy."

"Anything for my favorite girl," he told her with a smile and a wink that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

But the pain didn't go away. It seemed only to worsen, and Troy's worry compounded along with it. He canceled her physical therapy session and firmly instructed Beth not to do any home therapy sessions that day. When he got home after work, Beth informed him that Gabriella had spent most of the day in bed, despite receiving regular doses of medicine. Troy was baffled. He couldn't understand why the medications that had worked in the hospital and during her first couple days at home suddenly seemed ineffective.

After Beth left, he went into the bedroom to see how she was doing. Her eyes were closed, but the shifts of her body and the flinches on her face told him that she was awake.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. When she opened her eyes, he saw pure misery. "Aw baby, I'm sorry you're in so much pain. Is it just your ribs, or your knee as well?"

"Everything," she told him miserably. "Ribs, knee, even my wrist and head. Plus all the muscles I used at therapy yesterday."

He frowned deeply. "Your wrist and head hurt? When is the last time you remember them hurting before today?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "Several days… before I was released from the hospital."

"Beth said you took your last dose of medicine at 4:00… Does that sound about right?"

She nodded, and he checked his watch. "Okay… We need to wait another hour, and then you can have your next dose."

"Okay," she answered, and then her eyes drifted shut again. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before heading to the kitchen to start dinner.

As Troy spread vegetables out on the counter to chop, he reached for a knife and bumped Gabriella's bottle of pain pills. The lid had apparently not been closed tightly after her last dose—when the bottled rolled off the counter and hit the tile floor, pills went everywhere. Annoyed, Troy knelt to pick them up, groaning when he felt a couple capsules break under the weight of his knee. He continued to pick up pills, but suddenly stopped short when he shifted his position and saw the broken capsules. He bent closer to study the white powder that had spilled out of them. It didn't look right.

Standing, he broke open several more capsules onto the kitchen counter and poured out their contents. To an untrained eye, there was nothing unusual about it. But Troy's medical knowledge prompted him to look closer, and he suddenly realized what was wrong. Medicine inside capsules was supposed to be in a very fine powder form. But the white substance on the counter was in granules. He collected a small amount on the tip of his finger and touched it to his tongue. Sugar. Nausea washed over him. Gabriella had been taking placebos since… when? How could something like this happen? Troy wasn't sure, but he certainly intended to find out.


	27. Chapter 27: Normalcy

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 27—Normalcy **

Troy hung up the phone after talking to Dr. Overman and paced restlessly around the kitchen island. How on earth had Gabriella ended up with placebos in place of pain medicine? It didn't make any sense. Dr. Overman hadn't had any answers either, but he had promised to return to the hospital to get new medication and bring it to the Boltons' house. Troy had briefly considered bundling Gabriella up and taking her to the ER, but the movement would have made her pain worse, and he didn't want to frighten her with the possibility of foul play. She'd been through enough.

He stepped out the door and approached the police car in front of the house to let the officer know that Dr. Overman would be coming soon. Then he returned to the bedroom to check on Gabriella, and found that she'd finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, his dinner prep abandoned. His heart ached as he thought of how much pain she'd been enduring with very little complaint. It seemed so unfair, everything that had happened to her over the past few months.

He was pulled from his reverie when the doorbell rang. He opened the door for the doctor, nearly yanking him into the house in his hurry. He waved to the police officer, signaling that everything was okay, before closing the door. Troy led the way to the bedroom, and Gabriella woke when the two men bustled into the room.

"Dr. Overman, what are you doing here?" she asked drowsily.

"Hi, Gabriella," he replied with a warm smile. "I understand you're experiencing quite a bit of pain, so I brought a different prescription for you."

Troy went into the bathroom to fill a cup with water so she could take the new pills, but when he returned, he was surprised to see Dr. Overman drawing a syringe from a vial. It was a powerful pain killer, stronger than the regular prescription strength.

"This will give you some fast relief and help you sleep peacefully," Dr. Overman explained as he expertly wrapped a band around her upper arm, located a good vein, and inserted the needle. She barely flinched. When he withdrew the needle, Troy handed him a cotton swab, and then unwrapped a bandage for him to apply.

"Troy, I'm going to go make a couple of phone calls," Dr. Overman told him. "You stay with her until she goes to sleep."

"Thank you, Dr. Overman," she said quietly before her gaze shifted to Troy. He mustered a smile for her, and took Dr. Overman's place when he stood from the bed.

"You're going to feel so much better when you wake up," Troy told her, taking her hand and stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

"That's good," she answered as her eyelids began to droop. "Troy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart," he replied softly, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you for… taking… care of me," she told him with effort. Her eyes closed, and then fluttered back open, as if she didn't want to fall asleep with him sitting there.

"Don't fight it, baby," he told her soothingly, reaching up to stroke a hand across her cheek. "Let yourself go to sleep, okay? I'm not going anywhere… I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay," she replied with a dreamy smile. Her eyes closed, and Troy waited until he felt her body relax before he let go of her hand, placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and went to find Dr. Overman. He found his colleague in the kitchen, examining the pills that Troy had discovered to be filled with sugar.

"What do you think?" Troy asked.

The older doctor shook his head. "Not sure. We do stock some placebos in the hospital pharmacy, but they are packaged differently and stored in a separate area of the pharmacy."

"I don't understand," Troy confessed. "They worked the first couple days she was home, and then all of a sudden they stopped."

Dr. Overman frowned. "It could've taken that long for the IV medications from the hospital to work their way out of her system. Or physical therapy yesterday might've exacerbated her pain. I'm going to take these pills to the lab for testing and see if we can uncover anything. Pharmacy orders pass through a number of hands before they reach the patient—It could've been a legitimate mistake, or they could've been switched by anyone along the way."

"Switched?" Troy asked incredulously. "On purpose? Who would do something like that?"

"Prescription pain killers are big sellers on the black market right now, Troy," Dr. Overman explained grimly. "Although with all the checks and balances we have at the hospital, I don't understand why anyone there would take the risk of getting caught."

"What if…" Troy began, while a bad feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. "How can we be sure these originated in the hospital? What if Gabriella's nurse switched them?"

"That's a serious charge, Troy," Dr. Overman said with a frown. "I met her yesterday… she seemed competent enough. Besides, there are nearly 200 pills in the bottle. Are you suggesting that she opened every capsule and replaced the contents with sugar? That'd be a monumental task for one person. And why? There are too many 'maybes' and 'what ifs.' Wait and see what I can find out from the hospital before you say anything to her. Hopefully we'll have some answers before she comes back to work on Monday."

Troy nodded, confident that Dr. Overman would get to the bottom of the mystery. More importantly, he was happy that Gabriella would be back on her feet soon. "Thank you so much for coming over," he told him.

"No problem, Troy," Dr. Overman replied. "The new pills I brought are the real deal—I checked them myself. I'll be in touch as soon as I hear something. In the meantime, keep a close eye on Gabriella. She'll be out for a number of hours, but should be nearly pain-free when she wakes up. If not, let me know immediately."

"Will do," Troy answered gratefully. The two men walked together toward the front door, and then Dr. Overman made his way to his car. Troy returned to the bedroom to check on Gabriella, and, realizing that his appetite was long gone, he made a quick sweep through the house to turn off the lights. Then he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed beside his wife, snuggling carefully into the warmth of her body.

* * *

Troy woke early the next morning to find that Gabriella was not beside him in bed. Alarmed, he rose and pulled on a pair of sweats before making his way toward the lit kitchen. When his bare feet connected with the tile floor, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Gabriella was not only out of bed, but was in the midst of cooking what appeared to be a very large breakfast.

"Sweetheart, what...? How?" He stuttered, unable to comprehend that this was the same woman who'd barely been able to move the night before.

She turned and offered him a broad smile. "Hi," she greeted before returning her attention to the bacon sizzling in the pan in front of her.

He shook his head to clear his confusion, and took a few steps closer to her. "Gabriella? Are you okay? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

She turned again patiently. "Troy, I feel _so_ much better today. I don't need to be in bed. And from the looks of things in here, you didn't eat dinner last night, so I thought I'd cook a nice breakfast for you."

Troy closed the distance between them, circling one arm around her shoulders and reaching for the fork in her hand. "Baby, why don't you let me finish this and you sit down and rest? Are you feeling okay? I don't want you to overdo it."

She refused to relinquish the fork, and turned to face him once more. "I'm not an invalid, for goodness sake. I'm fine. Please let me do this. I want to, for you." She punctuated her point by placing a soft kiss on his stubbly chin.

"You know, you're beautiful when you're stubborn," he charmed, pulling her into his side as he kissed the top of her head.

"That's good, because I have to be stubborn to live with you," she teased, setting down the fork to reach around and pinch his backside.

"Hey!" he cried in mock indignation. "That wasn't nice!"

"Deal with it, Bolton," she returned, smiling broadly.

"Oh, I'll deal with it, all right," he growled. She saw the playful glint in his eyes a split second before he bent, circling both arms low on her hips, and lifted her into the air.

"Troy!" she protested through her giggles. "The bacon's going to burn! Put me down!"

"Nope," he told her. "Not until you admit that I'm the easiest man in the world to live with."

"Well, I have no way to know if that's true," she argued, using her best lawyer voice. "I haven't lived with all the men in the world, so I don't know how you compare. I might have to do some field research to test that claim…"

"No way," he replied, shaking his head vigorously, barely containing his grin. "You're mine, and I'm not sharing you with anybody else."

She was wearing a tank top, and the bare skin above her breasts was level with his face as he held her up. He leaned forward to tickle her delicate skin with his nose before placing soft kisses there.

"Mmm," he murmured. "You smell good." He kissed her again, parting his lips this time. "Taste good, too."

"That's going to be the only thing that tastes good if you don't put me down," she replied with a giggle. "Otherwise, you're going to have some seriously burned breakfast."

Reluctantly, he lowered her back to the ground, but before she turned back to the stove, he lifted her chin, cupped her cheek, and gave her a lingering kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when he pulled away.

His thumb swept across her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart," he told her, his voice husky.

"I love you too, Troy," she murmured, momentarily stunned by the emotions in his blue eyes.

"Um, Gabriella…" he said, grinning as he waved his hand between them to break her trance.

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"The bacon's burning."

Without another word, she flicked off the burner and stepped back into his arms, reconnecting their lips forcefully. Breakfast could wait.

* * *

After lunch, Troy helped Gabriella do her physical therapy exercises, and then settled her on the couch to ice her knee. The new pain meds were definitely doing their job, and although she wasn't completely pain-free, she was comfortable enough to function as normally as her injuries would allow. Troy went to the kitchen to pull a bottle of water from the fridge, and then returned to the living room, offering her the water as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"So," he began casually, "what's your impression of Beth so far?"

Gabriella's face scrunched up as she thought about her answer. "I'm not sure," she told him honestly. "I almost feel like I've seen three different personalities the three days she's been here."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, the first day, we got along pretty well. She was nice; we talked a lot, mostly about me. Whenever I tried to ask questions about her, she gave me short answers and then turned the conversation back to me."

Troy knew how much Gabriella disliked talking about or drawing attention to herself, so Beth must have been pretty persistent to convince her to share details about her life like that.

"Then on Thursday," Gabriella continued, "she was… I don't know, like on a short fuse. Very cynical and impatient, and kind of rude. She told me more about herself, how her boyfriend cheated on her and kind of implied that given the opportunity, you would cheat on me too."

Troy's jaw dropped. "She _said_ that? Please tell me you didn't believe that nonsense."

She smiled. "Of course not. I've known her for three days. I've known you for ten years. She just has trouble trusting men in general. It's kind of sad, really."

Troy shook his head. Typical Gabriella, taking pity on a woman who'd accused her husband of having a wandering eye. She had a unique ability to see the best in people, no matter what. It was one of her endearing qualities, but one that had set her up for hurt many times in her life.

"Yesterday," she went on, "I think she slept almost as much as I did. When I needed her help, I had to call for her several times to get her attention."

That revelation made Troy's eyes narrow. He didn't like the image of Gabriella lying in bed, crying for help and being ignored.

"Why are you asking about Beth, anyway?" Gabriella wondered.

"I don't know," Troy admitted. "I just have a weird feeling about her… something's not right, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Something _besides _her possibly stealing my pain pills?" she asked. He'd told her about the placebos after breakfast, and much to his relief, she'd taken the news in stride.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've been around a lot of nurses during my medical training, and something just seems a little off about her."

"I don't know about nurses, but my lawyer instincts tell me she's got something to hide," Gabriella told him. "Like she has a guilty conscience."

"Maybe she felt guilty when she saw how much you were suffering from the fake pills," Troy speculated.

"But she's innocent until proven guilty," she said. "We have to be really careful about accusing her. Something like this could ruin her career."

"If it's true, she _deserves _to have her career ruined," Troy pointed out. "But you're right… We can't say anything until we have some evidence to back up our suspicions. I think you should let her keep giving you the fake pills, and then you can take the real ones on your own. That way she won't know that we suspect anything."

"Sounds good," she agreed. "And I'm going to keep talking to her, to see if I can find out any more about her."

"Good idea," he answered. "Once Dr. Overman has some answers for us, we'll have a better idea of what to do. In the meantime, you be careful around her, okay?"

"I will," she assured him.

* * *

That evening, Gabriella decided impulsively to invite Mark and Kelly over for dinner. Troy and Mark cooked steaks on the grill, while Kelly helped Gabriella prep the rest of the meal in the kitchen. Around the dinner table, the foursome talked, teased, laughed and shared stories long after the food was gone. The returning sense of normalcy in their relationship was refreshing, and added to their enjoyment of one another's company.

"Gabi, you've made a lot of progress this week," Mark observed during a rare lull in the conversation.

"Yeah, I could hardly keep up with her in the kitchen," Kelly added, then paused thoughtfully. "Wow, hard to believe it was two weeks ago today… the attack, that is."

Troy circled his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and squeezed, gauging her reaction and lending his support if it was needed. She responded by dropping her hand to his thigh, rubbing him gently to let him know that she was okay. Nonetheless, he seized the opportunity, while silence circled the table, to effectively change the subject.

"Two weeks—that means it's time for your stitches to come out," he told his wife.

"Do I need to go back to the hospital to have them removed?" she asked.

"No, one of us can do it," Troy replied. Kelly snickered under her breath, and Mark and Gabriella exchanged confused looks.

"Spill, Kelly," Mark said. "What's so funny?"

She could barely contain herself, and when Troy sent her an evil look, she only laughed harder. "Well, when it was time for Troy's stitches to be removed a couple weeks ago, he asked Mark to do it. Mark was busy, so I offered to do it instead. And, well, Troy was not a very good patient."

"You were pulling out my hair instead of my stitches," Troy retorted. "It was really painful!"

"Aww, did the big bad nurse hurt the poor defenseless doctor's boo-boo?" Gabriella cooed to Troy before bursting into a fresh round of laughter. He shot a mock glare at his insensitive wife and friends.

"Seriously, Gabi, I've removed stitches from little kids who took it better than Troy did," Kelly giggled. "Women have a much higher tolerance for pain, probably because we have to endure the pain of childbirth."

Gabriella nodded in agreement while Troy and Mark scoffed. "Please," Troy shot back. "I know for a _fact _that neither of you has given birth, so you aren't allowed to use the childbirth card. Besides, sweetheart, if you're so tough, why don't you let Kelly take out your stitches? Then you'll see exactly what I mean."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, fine with me."

Kelly grinned triumphantly as Troy went to the kitchen to collect the necessary supplies from the first aid kit. Mark leaned forward mischievously. "How about if we make this a bit more interesting," he proposed.

"How?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

"Well, if Gabi sits here and gets her stitches removed without reacting—yelling, flinching, or whatever—then Troy and I will do the dinner clean-up," he offered. "But if she reacts, the clean-up duties go to you ladies. What do you think, Troy?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Troy agreed. "That way Mark and I can go sit outside and enjoy the evening while our women do all the work."

"Whatever, Bolton," Kelly taunted. "You just don't want everyone to know what a pansy you are. By the way, I want to point out that you had eight stitches. Gabi has 22. That'll just make it more impressive when we win. We're going to show you how tough we women can be."

"Game on," Troy shot back.

As Kelly set to work, both men leaned forward in their seats, waiting for Gabriella to admit that she was in pain. But she sat stoically, her expression unchanged as Kelly pulled out stitch after stitch and laid them on the dining room table. The men kept count silently, watching Gabriella's face for any sign of wavering. Finally, when Kelly triumphantly dropped the 22nd stitch onto the table, Troy and Mark had to admit defeat.

"I can't believe you guys actually _wanted _me to be in pain!" Gabriella accused. "Especially my own _husband!_"

"No, baby, it's not like that," Troy floundered, smiling weakly. "I knew you could do it… I was just challenging you so you'd be strong."

"What a crock!" Kelly mocked.

The foursome laughed, the women more heartily than the men, and Troy rose to circle the table and inspect Gabriella's scalp.

"It's healed nicely," he told her as he dropped his hands to knead her shoulders. She tipped her head back in invitation, and he bent to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella replied sweetly, her soft brown eyes twinkling. "Now if you'll excuse us, Kelly and I are going to go sit outside and enjoy the evening. You two had better get to work… the kitchen's not going to clean itself!"

The men skulked into the kitchen, muttering to themselves, while Kelly and Gabriella went to the front porch and settled on the porch swing.

"That was pretty impressive, Gabi," Kelly told her. "I can't believe we pulled it off."

Gabriella giggled. "Unbelievable. Two hot-shot doctors, and they were so focused on winning that they missed the most obvious thing in the world. I'm on _pain _medication. Of _course_ it didn't hurt!"

The women laughed, reveling again in the sense of normalcy that enfolded the evening. It felt absolutely incredible.


	28. Chapter 28: Setbacks

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 28—Setbacks **

By Sunday evening, Troy had worked himself into a state of near-panic about leaving Gabriella home alone with Beth. He paced restlessly around the living room while she sat stoically on the couch watching him. There was no new information from Dr. Overman, so they still weren't sure who was responsible for switching the pain pills, but Troy's suspicion rested firmly with Beth Donovan.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to leave you here alone with her," Troy insisted. "We don't know what she's capable of."

"Troy," Gabriella tried to soothe him. "I'll be fine. First of all, we don't even know if she was the one who switched the pills. We're assuming. Innocent until proven guilty, remember? Second, how much danger can I really be in with a police officer sitting right outside the house? And third, if I can defend myself against a man who's a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier than me, then I'm sure that if the need arose, I could defend myself against Beth, at least long enough for the police to get in here. She's not that much bigger than me."

Troy shook his head. "But you're hurt, and on medication that can slow your reflexes. And what if she tries something while you're asleep? Or while she's driving you to physical therapy? There are just too many risks, and they're risks I'm not willing to take where you're involved."

Gabriella sighed. Troy was overprotective to a fault, but he always had her best interest at heart, and she trusted his instincts. "I suppose I could call Dr. Lentz and ask him to drive me to physical therapy tomorrow," she offered.

He smiled widely. "I already talked to him. He'll pick you up at 9:30, and he agreed to spend the afternoon here as well."

She shook her head. "Troy Bolton, what am I going to do with you?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll let you think about that for a few minutes while I go call Beth and tell her not to come tomorrow."

"You're not telling her why, are you?" she asked, concerned.

"Nope, I'll just tell her that I got the day off and want to spend some time alone with my wife," he replied with a wink.

She sighed. "If only that was true. I don't like it when you're at work and I'm stuck here all day missing you."

His eyebrows raised again and he took a few steps toward her. "You want some sexy time with your man, do you? Well, that can certainly be arranged. Anytime, anywhere. I'm always game."

She giggled as he crouched in front of her. "Of course you're always game…you're a guy. Guys are always ready for 'sexy time.'"

"Only when I'm with you, baby," he murmured, sliding his hand up her arm to circle the back of her neck. "Or when I'm thinking about you," he amended. "Or dreaming about you. Or fantasizing…"

"Troy?" she said, interrupting his confession.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Go call Beth," she reminded him.

"Only if you promise to still be here when I get back," he bargained.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she assured him with a cute smile. "At least, not for another 70 or 80 years."

* * *

When Troy got home from work the next day, he found Dr. Lentz and Gabriella huddled over Gabriella's laptop, going over statistics for her Scientific Methods class. He paused in the doorway to watch them as a warm feeling spread through him. The fact that Gabriella was working and planning for her new class was another positive step in her recovery, and a surge of pride streamed through his body. She was a fighter, no doubt about it.

She glanced up from her laptop and smiled broadly at him, and he grinned in response. Walking into the room, he muttered a quick greeting to Dr. Lentz, and then swept his wife up into his arms, kissing her deeply. When they parted, her cheeks were pink and they both paused to catch their breath. Dr. Lentz chuckled knowingly beside them, his eyes still on the computer screen.

"What on earth was that for?" Gabriella asked breathlessly.

"I've been thinking about you a lot today," he admitted with a boyish grin.

"And that's my cue to leave," Dr. Lentz announced, pushing himself up out of his chair.

"No, no, Dr. Lentz," Gabriella protested. "I insist that you stay for dinner!"

"Yes, please stay," Troy chimed in. "I really appreciate your help with Gabriella today, and feeding you is the _least _we can do."

"Well, all right," Dr. Lentz conceded. "If I'm choosing between heating a frozen dinner and eating alone or sharing a nice meal with you two, the choice is obvious."

"Good," Gabriella nodded, draping her arms loosely around Troy's waist. "By the way, I called the home health agency and asked them to send me a copy of Beth's profile. It should be here tomorrow or Wednesday."

"That's good. We probably should have looked at it before she started working for us," Troy said. "But it looks like she's in the clear as far as your pain pills go. One of the pharmacy technicians at the hospital confessed to stealing pain killers from the hospital stock. Needless to say, he's in a _lot _of trouble."

"Wow," she replied with a shake of her head. Then she lifted her chin to look at Troy. "See, I told you, innocent until proven guilty!"

"Okay, okay. You were right." She grinned triumphantly, and he shifted his attention to the computer screen. "How's the research going?"

"We're making progress," Gabriella told him shyly.

"She's being modest, Troy," Dr. Lentz told him. "She is a whiz at statistics. My head was spinning just trying to keep up with her!"

"He's totally exaggerating!" she accused.

"Brains _and _beauty," Troy teased, his fingers tracing the contours of her back.

"That's a rare combination, Troy," Dr. Lentz interjected with a grin. "Don't let this one get away!"

"I have no intention of letting my favorite girl get away," Troy assured him. "That's why I married her."

* * *

On Tuesday, Beth was back, and she seemed to be calmer and more settled, less agitated and more friendly. Gabriella talked to her and tried to draw her out, and was pleased when Beth finally opened up more about her life. Gabriella learned that Beth had been raised by her mother after her father left them. Her mom had died four years ago after an extended battle with cancer. Caring for her, Beth said, is what made her decide to pursue nursing.

As she learned more and more about Beth, Gabriella realized she had misjudged her. She'd had a difficult life, and the bitterness that occasionally showed itself in her demeanor was understandable, given the circumstances. Troy and Gabriella had also looked over Beth's profile from the agency. Her record was good, and she was highly recommended by her previous clients.

Despite that, Troy still got an odd vibe from her. Gabriella was doing well with her physical therapy, and gradually becoming less dependent on her pain medication. Soon she would be completely able to take care of herself, and Beth's services would no longer be needed. Secretly, Troy looked forward to that day.

* * *

On Friday morning, after Troy had showered, shaved, and dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Gabriella's sleeping body. He nuzzled his chin into her neck, nibbling gently on her tender skin. She awoke with a shiver, instinctively curling closer to her husband.

"Good morning, beautiful," he mumbled, his lips still trailing along her skin.

"Mmm… you smell good," she replied groggily, and felt him smile against her neck.

"The shower's all yours," he continued. "Beth will be here soon, and you have physical therapy at 9:00."

"Okay," she answered, forcing her sleepy brown eyes open to peek at him. "What time do you get off work today?"

"Six," he answered. "Kelly's working until 7:00, so she and Mark will meet us at the bonfire."

The chairman of the hospital board of directors owned a beachfront estate in San Francisco, and every fall he hosted a weekend-long beach party. The length of the shindig allowed hospital employees to come whenever they were able, without disrupting their work schedules. There were activities planned throughout the weekend, but the Boltons were most excited about the bonfire and fish fry that would take place that evening.

Gabriella rolled over to claim a morning kiss from him, and then, with Troy's help, climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. As Troy made coffee and poured milk into his bowl of cereal, the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock. Beth was early. He went to answer the door, and frowned as he took in her bloodshot eyes and disheveled appearance.

"Hey, Troy," she slurred. "Where's Gabriella?"

"In the shower," he told her, taking a step backward to put some space between them. "Beth, have you been drinking?"

She stepped forward to close the distance between them again. "Don't be silly. I'm just a little tired is all. Rough night." She dragged her finger across Troy's chest. "So, Gabriella tells me that she's the only woman you've ever slept with. Is that true?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes, it's true," he ground out, circling her wrist and pulling her hand away from him.

"Don't you ever wonder what you're missing?" she rambled on. "Gabriella is so naïve… imagine what fun you could have with a more… _experienced_ woman." Her fingers tiptoed up his chest again, reaching up to twirl a piece of his hair.

"Beth, you're way out of line," he told her, his anger building. "This is totally inappropriate and unprofessional, and you really need to back off."

"It must be a drag for you, having a lover with all those injuries. I bet it really slows things down in the bedroom." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I bet I could keep up with you much better than she can in bed. It could be our little secret, Troy."

"Stop!" Troy growled, grabbing her wrist again and flinging her hand away from him. "How dare you try to come onto me after Gabriella has been so kind to you! You're making yourself look desperate and pathetic. And let me be crystal clear about this—my wife is the _only _woman that I am interested in having in my bed. I would _never _cheat on her, and certainly not with _you_. You're done here. Get out of my house."

With that, he pushed her out the door and slammed it shut, leaning against it as he fought to control the anger that threatened to consume him. How _dare_ she proposition him! And how could she do that to Gabriella? _Turns out my hunch was right, _he told himself. _I just never dreamed it was _me _she was after. Unbelievable._

When he heard the shower water turn off, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths and return to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. He poured out his now-soggy cereal, not bothering to replace it. He'd lost his appetite. He stood in front of the kitchen window, looking out and drinking his coffee. He was so tense that he almost dropped his mug when Gabriella's arms snaked around his waist from behind. He took a deep breath and let it out before he turned to face her, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately. He should've known he couldn't fool her.

"Beth just called while you were in the shower," he answered tightly. "She's sick and won't be coming today. You can ride with me to the hospital for physical therapy, and then I'll bring you back home on my lunch break. Are you ready to go?"

She looked at him with confusion. "Um, yeah… I just need to get my shoes on and grab a cup of coffee. Troy? Is everything okay?"

"Just fine, baby," he answered soothingly, setting his mug on the counter so he could grasp her hips and pull her closer. "I'll get your coffee ready while you get your shoes on, okay? Looks like you get to spend the morning with your favorite doctor."

She smiled, turning toward the bedroom.

"Gabriella?" he stopped her. "I love you."

Her eyebrows knitted together, but she decided to let his odd behavior go for the time being. "I love you too."

* * *

Friday evening was cool and clear, a perfect November night for a bonfire. Gabriella was pleased that she had graduated from her big knee brace to a smaller one that fit under her jeans. She was tired of wearing track pants, and wanted to look nice to meet Troy's colleagues. She added a warm knit top and leather jacket, and casual canvas shoes. The bruises that had covered her face and body were almost completely faded. She spent extra time styling her curls, and even brushed on a touch of makeup. It had been awhile since she and Troy had gone out together for a social event, and her stomach fluttered like a nervous teenager getting ready for a big date.

When Troy got home from work and saw her, his face immediately split into a wide grin.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted, leaning in to kiss her. "You look great! Good thing you have that cane… You'll be fighting off the men at the bonfire with it."

"Thanks," she demurred. "But knowing you, you won't let them within ten feet of me."

"Are you saying I'm a little bit protective of my girl?" he teased, and she nodded knowingly. "Okay, guilty as charged," he admitted with a smile. "Let me get changed, and then we'll get going."

Half an hour later, Troy pulled into the parking lot by the beach, and they saw that the party was already in full swing. He darted around to the passenger side to help her out. He was casual but handsome in jeans and a Berkeley sweatshirt, and she smiled when he offered his arm.

"Take it easy walking on the sand, okay?" he instructed. "I don't want you to twist your knee."

"As long as I have you to hang onto, I'll be fine," she returned.

"I'm all yours, sweetheart," he told her with a wink. They made their way toward the blazing fire, breathing in the succulent aroma of cooking seafood. Troy steered her toward a group of fellow residents, proudly introducing her to them as his hand rested possessively on the small of her back. Gabriella always loved Troy's attention in situations like this, when he made it clear to everyone around that she belonged with him. She listened and laughed as Troy's colleagues tried to one-up each other with stories about the strangest patients they'd encountered so far.

When the group drifted away in search of more alcohol, Gabriella spotted and approached several nurses who had cared for her during her stay in the hospital. One of the nurses shrieked when she caught sight of Gabriella.

"Oh my goodness, Gabriella!" she exclaimed. "You look great! I can't believe you're out here a week and a half after being released."

"It's surely due to all the great care I got in the hospital," Gabriella grinned.

"Or the great care you're getting at home," another nurse winked at her, and Troy chuckled from behind her, bringing his hands up to rest on her shoulders.

"How's the physical therapy going?" a third nurse asked her.

"Really well," Gabriella answered. "I've improved my range of motion, and I don't have to wear the big bulky knee brace anymore. It feels good to be able to wear my jeans again."

"And you look good in your jeans too," Troy murmured, patting her backside playfully.

The other women rolled their eyes teasingly, accustomed to Troy's displays of affection.

"Some things never change," one commented with a knowing smile.

Troy and Gabriella continued to drift through the crowd, exchanging introductions and chatting with his colleagues. As they concluded their last conversation, Gabriella leaned back against Troy's chest.

"Are you ready to sit for awhile?" he asked, and she nodded gratefully. He took her over to a circle of deck chairs near the fire and settled her in one. "How's that?" he asked solicitously. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted.

He reached behind her and pulled her hood up, tucking her hair tenderly around her face. His palms were warm on her cheeks, and she smiled up at him. "I'll go get us something to eat," he told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead before making his way toward the food tables.

Gabriella tipped her head back and allowed her eyes to drift shut as fatigue swept over her. She wasn't used to being on her feet for so long, and walking on the uneven sand had caused a dull ache in her knee. She was barely aware of the shouts of drunken revelers who were obviously taking full advantage of the party's alcohol supply.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open suddenly when she heard a scream, followed by a man's unmistakably angry shouts. At the edge of the parking lot next to the mansion, a couple argued loudly, hurling drunken insults at one another. Without warning, the man raised his hand and struck the woman hard, knocking her backwards onto the asphalt. He stood over her, taunting her, before kicking her in the stomach. Gabriella's throat closed, as if invisible hands were wrapping around her neck. Strickland's hands. The scene playing out in front of her was far too reminiscent of the blows he'd dealt her. She closed her eyes to block out the violence that was taking place on the beach, but in her mind's eye, the strangers' faces were replaced with hers and Strickland's. She wanted to scream, but couldn't force any sound out of her throat.

Gabriella heard additional shouts, and willed her eyes open to see several men, including Troy, running toward the parking lot. Mark and Kelly had apparently just arrived, and Mark barreled out of his car toward the fight. Her eyes squeezed shut again, not sure which scene was more painful to watch, the real or the imagined.

"Gabriella?" Kelly's tentative voice came from in front of her a few moments later. "Gabi, are you okay?"

Clearly she was not okay. She was drawn into a fetal position, her eyes closed and her hands covering her face. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she was trembling badly, rocking back and forth as if trying to soothe a crying child.

"Troy!" Kelly shouted, looking up toward the parking lot. The man was on the ground now, subdued, and there were enough doctors there to tend to the woman. Troy looked up, instantly registering Kelly's tone and location. He raced down the beach toward them with Mark close behind him.

Troy skidded to a halt, kneeling in front of Gabriella's chair. He didn't have to ask. He knew.

"Gabriella? Sweetheart, I'm here. You're safe. It's over. You don't have to be afraid. It's okay, baby." He reached out to touch her, not wanting to frighten her, but knowing he needed to draw her out. She jumped slightly when his hand settled on her knee, but she didn't resist him. Encouraged, he moved his hands up her arms and kneaded her shoulders, talking softly to her all the while. Then he stood, lifted her easily, and took her place on the deck chair, holding her trembling body close to his. Mark and Kelly stood watching, full of concern, but Troy's attention was focused on her alone.

Gradually she calmed and the tremors ceased. When she finally lifted her head away from Troy's chest and swiped her sleeve across her tear-stained face, she forced a weak smile.

"Troy, I'm sorry…" she began.

"Don't be," he said simply. "I understand. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're all right."

She smiled at him gratefully, and then turned to face their friends. "Thanks, Kelly," she told her.

"No problem," Kelly answered softly. "That must have been really frightening for you…"

Gabriella nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"We're going to go," Troy told them, standing and nestling her against him. "See you in the morning?"

"You bet," Mark replied. "Take it easy, Gabi. Get some rest, okay?"

Gabriella nodded again, but doubted that would happen. The images and memories that had forced their way to the front of her mind showed no sign of going away anytime soon.


	29. Chapter 29: Broken

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 29—Broken**

Saturday morning, Kelly rang the Boltons' doorbell and waited. Since the home care nurse was only scheduled to come Monday through Friday, Kelly stayed with Gabriella when Troy had to work on Saturday or Sunday. Troy opened the door, looking exhausted and slightly confused.

"Kelly… You're early," he said. "I don't have to leave for another 45 minutes."

"I know," she told him, following him into the house as he shut the door. "After last night, I thought you might need to talk. How's Gabi doing?"

Troy sighed heavily as he sank onto the sofa. "She cried herself to sleep last night," he told her quietly. He looked absolutely heartbroken, and Kelly laid a comforting hand on his arm. "There was nothing I could do except lay down with her and hold her."

"That's the best thing you could do for her," she replied. "Troy, we knew this was coming. The psychologist said to watch for signs of post-traumatic stress disorder, and sure enough, that fight last night triggered it."

"I know," he nodded. "I recognize what's happening, but that doesn't make it any easier to watch. Last night she was just… broken. Inconsolable. And when she finally fell asleep, the nightmares started. It was a rough night for her."

"For both of you, I'd imagine," she observed.

"I'm fine," he muttered, scrubbing his hands roughly across his face. "And to make matters worse, I fired her home care nurse yesterday. She doesn't know yet."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"She came on to me," Troy answered. "Offered to sleep with me. I told her to get out and not come back."

"Wow," Kelly muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why haven't you told Gabriella?"

"Right after it happened, I was so angry that I didn't want to talk about it," he replied. "I was going to tell her last night, but then we saw that fight, and…"

He was interrupted by a scream from the bedroom. He sprang from his seat and rushed down the hall with Kelly behind him, but when he burst through the bedroom door, Gabriella was not in their bed. Troy circled the bed and found her cowering on the floor, her arms wrapped defensively around her head. He knelt beside her and rubbed her arms, gently pulling them away from her face.

"Gabriella, I'm here, baby," he soothed. "You're safe. It was just a dream."

"No!" she argued, her eyes glassy. "He was here! Right over there!" She pointed frantically at the far corner of the bedroom. "I opened my eyes, and he was just standing there in the corner, watching me." Her head dropped, and gut-wrenching sobs wracked her body.

He glanced over to Kelly. "Kelly, would you please go ask Officer Burton to do a sweep of the house, inside and out?" She nodded sympathetically and left the room, knowing that Troy's request was made simply to pacify Gabriella. There was no way that Strickland had really been in the house.

Troy lowered himself to the floor, opening his legs to circle his wife and pulling her against his body.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she accused.

"I'm having Officer Burton check it out, but sweetheart, you've been through a lot… Are you sure that you weren't still asleep, and you _dreamed _you were awake?" he asked diplomatically.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Don't patronize me, Troy! I _saw _him! I know whether I'm awake or asleep—I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were stupid, Gabriella," he replied, trying not to let frustration seep into his voice. "You're exhausted and upset. But if he was here, then Officer Burton will find him. In the meantime, you need to try to calm down. You're safe now." He stroked one hand through her dark curls while the other rubbed her back soothingly.

She seemed to consider that for a moment, and then her sobs resumed. "What's… happening… to me?" she choked out, looking and sounding utterly lost.

"Aw, baby, come here," he murmured, pulling her more tightly against him. She buried her face in his chest, her tears almost instantly dampening his shirt.

The police officer strode into the bedroom and checked the closet, under the bed, any space that was big enough for a person to hide in. Then he tested the windows, which were locked shut, and stepped into the bathroom to check there. He gave a small nod to Troy before moving on to the other areas of the house. Kelly had obviously told him what was going on, but his sweep was thorough nonetheless. Several minutes later he returned to indicate an "all clear" to Troy, who nodded his thanks.

After what seemed like an eternity, Troy finally felt Gabriella's sobs diminish, and her body relaxed into his. He continued to rock her back and forth until finally he pulled back to see that she was asleep. He gently lifted her off the floor and laid her back in bed, tucking the covers around her and rubbing her back until she was settled. Then he reluctantly pushed himself to his feet and pulled the bedroom door shut as he went to find Kelly. She was in the kitchen stirring scrambled eggs in a skillet, and Troy eased onto one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"How's she doing?" Kelly asked.

"She's sleeping," Troy answered flatly.

"How are _you _doing?" she pressed.

"I'm fine," he snapped, a little more harshly than he'd meant to, and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, Kelly. It's so hard watching her fall apart like this, picking up the pieces, putting them back together, and then waiting for it to happen all over again."

Kelly nodded sympathetically. "I worked with women with post-traumatic stress at the battered women's shelter. The nightmares, fatigue, irritability, fear, even seeing things that aren't really there… It's tough to understand and deal with."

"Maybe I should stay home with her today," he mentioned uncertainly.

"Nonsense," she replied, pulling the pan from the stove and spooning the eggs onto two plates. She set one in front of Troy, and then settled across from him at the island with the other. "I'll take good care of her. Besides, it will help for you to get your mind off of all this for awhile."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," he muttered, stabbing a large piece of egg with his fork and jamming it into his mouth.

"Now that's the spirit! Good attitude, Bolton," Kelly teased, and to her relief, she saw a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. She reached across the island to rest her hand over his. "She's going to be okay, Troy. It's just going to take time."

"I know," he agreed reluctantly, and then glanced at his watch. He quickly shoveled the rest of the eggs into his mouth and pushed to his feet. "I'll call in a few hours to check on her," he told her. "Call me if you need anything in the meantime."

"You bet," she replied.

* * *

Throughout the day, Troy called to check in, and Kelly assured him that Gabriella was doing as well as could be expected. She'd tried, mostly unsuccessfully, to sleep, but she'd also been able to open up somewhat and talk to Kelly about what she was feeling.

Troy and Mark were signed up to play on the hospital residents' team in a beach volleyball tournament at the weekend beach party that evening, and while Troy was reluctant to go, Kelly convinced him that getting out of the house would be good for Gabriella. After work Troy called to tell Kelly that he and Mark were on their way to pick up the women, but Kelly told him that Gabriella had just managed to fall asleep.

"Go ahead to the beach party, Troy," Kelly urged. "I'll let Gabi sleep for a little while, and then we'll meet you guys there."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep… And remind Mark to take it easy," she said. "He's going to my family's Thanksgiving gathering next week, and I don't want them to meet him looking like he's just come out of a bar brawl."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, right. He doesn't take it easy on anything competitive… but I'll tell him anyway."

"Thanks," she replied.

* * *

A couple hours later, the volleyball tournament was in full swing, and the residents were dominating. Troy was by the net, waiting for Mark to serve, when he glanced to the side and was shocked to see Beth Donovan standing nearby. She waved, and he reluctantly tossed a hand up to acknowledge her. After their team earned the point from Mark's serve, Troy called in a substitute to take his place and jogged over to where Beth was standing, slightly apart from the other hospital employees and spouses who were watching the game.

"What are you doing here?" he asked brusquely. "This is a private party."

"Troy, I just wanted to ask you to give me a second chance," she answered. "Please, I need this job, and I promise it won't happen again."

Troy shook his head. "How am I supposed to trust you with my wife after you tried to convince me to cheat on her? No way. You're not coming back into our house."

"Come on, Troy," she persisted. "Why can't you understand that… oh… I'm not feeling so good…" she trailed off as she swayed and her knees buckled. Instinctively he caught her as she fell, wrapping his arm around her torso and setting her back on her feet. She circled her arms around his neck and held onto him as she teetered to regain her balance, even as he loosened his arm and pushed at her sides, trying to put some space between them.

"Beth, why don't you…?" he was cut off as her lips slammed onto his, her kiss sloppy and cold. After a second of shock, he pushed her away, and inexplicably, her palm connected firmly with his cheek. "What are you doing?" he asked, stunned.

"I said no!" she shouted, drawing the attention of the onlookers nearby. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to sleep with you! You're married! That may not matter to you, but it matters to me! Now for the last time, leave me alone!" Then she turned and flounced toward the parking lot, leaving Troy to face his shocked co-workers.

"It's not… I'm not… I never… She's lying!" he stuttered, realizing that only made him look more guilty.

Mark approached him with a scowl. "What the hell was that about?"

"She is… was… Gabriella's home care nurse," Troy explained angrily. "Yesterday morning she tried to hit on me, and I fired her. She didn't take it too well, so she's apparently trying to get back at me."

"Dude…" Mark started, and Troy followed his gaze back to the parking lot. He saw Beth retreating… and then his attention swung to the other side of the parking lot, nearest the beach house. Gabriella stood where the asphalt met the sand, her eyes wide in disbelief and her hands covering her mouth. Troy's heart dropped to his feet.

"Oh, no," he rasped as bile collected in his throat. "Damn it!" He took off at a run, thinking of nothing else but getting to her and doing damage control. When she saw him coming, she turned and hurried back toward the car, her cane tapping furiously on the pavement. She reached the car just as Kelly slammed the trunk and bent to pick up the beach chairs and other supplies she'd unloaded.

"Gabi, what's going on?" she asked, her concern apparent.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy cried as he caught up with her.

Tears glistened on her cheeks as she turned on him, angrier than he could ever remember seeing her before.

"Baby, please, it's not what you think," he started.

"I saw you, Troy," she spat. "I saw you with _her_! How could you do this to me?"

"Sweetheart, let me explain," he pleaded, taking her arm. She jerked it away.

"Go away!" she cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Gabriella, _please_," he begged. "Please listen to me."

"Why? So you can tell me that I'm hallucinating again, like this morning?" Silent tears poured down her cheeks, and Troy ached at how fragile she looked.

"No, what you saw was real," he began, struggling to keep his voice even. "But you have to let me explain. _She _came on to _me, _not the other way around. Please, baby, you have to believe me!"

A guttural, almost animalistic shriek escaped from her mouth, and she lunged at him, pounding furiously on his chest with her fists. "How could you? You said you loved me! I trusted you!"

Troy's heart shattered at her angry words. He carefully grasped her wrists and held them away from him. Her whole body was shaking, and her sobs came in agonizing gulps.

"Sweetheart, please try to calm down," he told her worriedly. "Take some deep breaths." He placed a steadying hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off angrily. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and her body went limp, and Troy caught her as she collapsed, just as he had Beth. Except that Gabriella wasn't faking, as he now knew Beth had been, and while he'd wanted to push Beth away, he gathered Gabriella close to him. He lowered himself to the warm asphalt and cradled her limp body across his lap, holding her tightly and rocking her as he had in their bedroom that morning. Tears slid down his face unchecked, and he barely looked up when Mark and Kelly settled on the ground on either side of him.

"Troy…" Mark began, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How could she think that I don't love her?" Troy asked miserably. "She's my whole life. I would _never _betray her for another woman."

"What happened, Troy?" Kelly asked carefully.

"I told you what happened with Beth yesterday." Troy paused to swipe the tears from his cheeks. "She came here tonight to ask me for her job back and I refused, and then she fainted—pretended to faint—and I caught her, and while we were close together, she kissed me."

"And Gabriella saw you," Kelly finished for him.

"Yeah," Troy continued. "I pulled away, though… But then she slapped me and started yelling that she wasn't going to sleep with me, as if _I _was the one going after _her._"

"It's true," Mark interjected. "I saw when Troy caught her, and the kiss… It was all her."

Troy nodded and started to say something else, but stopped when he felt Gabriella stir in his arms. He smoothed her hair away from her face and braced himself for her next tirade. When her eyes opened and took in her surroundings, they narrowed and she struggled to move away from Troy.

"Troy, let me go," she told him.

"No," he answered gently.

"Troy, let me _go_," she repeated.

"No. Gabriella, you're not going anywhere until you hear me out."

"I don't _want _to hear you out," she insisted, her voice rising again. "I know what I saw!"

"No you don't!" Troy protested a little more forcefully than he'd meant to, and he felt her flinch. He made an effort to lower his voice. "Sweetheart, what you saw was Beth coming on to _me_. She pretended to faint, I caught her, and she moved in. I didn't want it, I don't want her. Know why? Because she's not _you._ You're the woman I love, and you must know I would _never _cheat on you. Not with her, not with _anybody_. Please say that you believe me."

She looked at him for several long moments, as if trying to decide whether to believe him, and then turned to Kelly. "Would you please take me home?"

"Gabriella…" Troy started desperately. He felt as if she was slipping away from him, and his gut tightened.

"I heard you, Troy," she told him softly. "I just… need to go home."

"Then I'll take you," he replied, pushing himself to his feet before reaching for her hand to help her up.

"I'd rather go with Kelly," she answered evenly, not meeting his eyes.

"But…" he started to argue, but Kelly stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Troy, why don't you let me drive Gabriella home, and you and Mark can follow us? It'll give everyone a chance to calm down a bit." Kelly looked at him meaningfully, urging him to agree even though letting his wife out of his sight just then was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Gabriella? I'm really sorry this happened. I love you."

She looked up at him, and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. Resisting the urge to enfold her in his arms, he reached up a shaky hand to brush a lone tear from her cheek. Fighting his own tears, he turned quickly and strode toward the beach to gather his belongings.

"Gabi, you may not want to listen to Troy right now, but you need to know that what he's saying is true," Mark told her. "I saw what happened. She came on to him. He loves you. Period." He brushed his hand down Kelly's arm and leaned over to kiss her cheek, and then turned and followed Troy.

* * *

The car ride home was complete torture for Troy. He stared miserably out the window as Mark drove in silence, and only as they approached the Boltons' home did Mark finally speak his mind.

"Troy, you know that under normal circumstances, Gabi would never believe for a second that you would cheat on her. She knows you, we all know you, and that's just not who you are. What happened last night, and back there in the parking lot just now… That's not who Gabi is, either. The Gabi I know loves you and trusts you. Surely you can see that this is fallout from her attack. It's post-traumatic stress. The anger, the insecurity… She told Kelly that her biggest fear after the attack, besides Strickland coming after her, is that you'll wake up one day and realize that she's not worth the trouble. She's afraid you'll leave her, Troy. And what she saw tonight only reinforces that in her mind."

"That's crazy," Troy retorted. "I would never leave her. She knows that."

"_Normally _she knows that," Mark pointed out. "Right now she doesn't know which end is up. She just needs time and support."

"How am I supposed to support her when she won't even talk to me?" Troy asked, his frustration evident.

"She's had time to calm down," Mark replied. "And Kelly can be _very _persuasive when she needs to be. I'm guessing they had a productive drive home."

As if on cue, Mark pulled into the Boltons' driveway, and Kelly was standing by her car waiting for them. The men had been a few minutes behind the women, and Gabriella was already in the house.

"How is she?" Troy asked Kelly anxiously as soon as the car stopped.

Kelly smiled. "Better. She's ready to talk to you. In fact, Mark and I are going to go and leave you two alone. Just be gentle, and don't just talk. Listen."

Impulsively, Troy swept Kelly up into a warm hug. "Thank you so much… for everything."

"You're welcome," she replied. "It's going to be okay, Troy."

He nodded, and then turned and shook Mark's hand, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime," Mark answered. "Call us if you need anything."

Troy managed a small smile. "I think I've got it from here."

He stood on the porch and waved as they backed out of the driveway, and then pushed open the front door. Gabriella stood waiting for him, wringing her hands nervously.

"Gabriella…" he began as he took a few tentative steps toward her. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"No, Troy, _I'm _sorry," she interrupted. "I should've listened to you. I don't know what came over me. I just feel so… vulnerable… right now." She choked back a sob. "Please, Troy," she whispered. "Please don't leave me."

That was all it took for him to close the distance between them and take her in his arms. "I'll _never_ leave you," he murmured in her ear. "Not now, not ever. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," she cried. He pulled back to wipe the tears from her cheeks, ignoring his own. Overcome with emotion, he bent to kiss her. It was meant to be soothing, comforting, but with their emotions in overdrive, it quickly intensified. She parted her lips and tentatively touched her tongue to his lips. He accepted the invitation, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Then he pulled away, breathing hard as he looked down at the love of his life.

"Baby," he pleaded earnestly. "Let me prove to you that you're the only woman I want, now and for the rest of my life. Gabriella, please, I want to make love to you."

"Troy, you don't have to prove anything to me," she answered softly. His head dropped, anticipating her rejection, but she cupped his face, curling her fingers through his hair, and lifted his chin so their eyes met. "Yes, Troy. Always yes."

He lifted her into his arms, kissing her fiercely before carrying her to their bedroom. As he covered her naked body with his and slid into her, he saw recognition and acceptance in her passion-filled eyes, and realized that he'd pulled her back from the edge. That alone was cause enough for celebration, and their celebration lasted well into the night.


	30. Chapter 30: Just Desserts

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 30—Just Desserts**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton very seldom fought. Apart from the occasional mild disagreement, they had a very amicable relationship, which meant that they rarely experienced the explosive power of make-up sex. Neither felt that their sexual relationship was diminished in any way because of that, but they took full advantage of the situation whenever it presented itself. They'd been on an emotional roller coaster the previous day as Gabriella had struggled with post-traumatic stress and Troy had faced down Gabriella's wrath after his run-in with Beth at the beach party. So when they finally came together that night, they couldn't get enough of one another.

Gabriella drifted off to sleep after their love-making, only to find herself in the midst of a very erotic dream a few hours later. As she enjoyed the sensations that felt so real and arousing, she suddenly opened her eyes to realize that it was _not _a dream. She was lying on her side, and Troy laid on his side, facing her, very much awake. She followed his gaze and look down between them, gasping when she realized that Troy was holding his erect penis against her, grazing the tip along her folds. He heard her gasp and looked up at her, surprised and a little embarrassed about being caught touching her so intimately as she slept. But the ragged breath that she exhaled as he added more pressure assured him that she didn't mind at all.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said sheepishly. "Did I wake you?"

"No," she told him with a smile. "Were you _going _to wake me, or just have your way with me while I was asleep?"

"I was still debating," he answered honestly. "I would never force myself on you, but I hadn't quite figured out what to do about my little… problem."

He gestured between them, and she glanced down again, pushing his hand away and replacing it with her own. She circled her fingers around his shaft, rubbing and stroking, and smiled as he moaned in response.

"You're far too modest," she cooed. "This is anything but 'little.' And you're so hard. That can't be very comfortable. How long have you been like this?"

Troy chuckled nervously. "Pretty much since we made love a few hours ago."

"What? How? But you came—I felt it!" She creased her brows in confusion.

"I did, baby," he told her with a grin. "You made me come so hard I saw stars. You'd think that would have done it, but tonight, I'm aching for more. I want you again."

"Have you been awake all this time?" she asked incredulously.

"I slept off and on," he admitted. "It's okay… I passed the time watching you sleep." His fingertips slid across her cheek, sending tendrils of heat tingling down her spine. "You're so beautiful," he added, his voice thick and husky.

Her hand continued to stroke him as he kissed her deeply. When she positioned him at her opening, it took only a small jerk of his hips to connect them again, and the passion reignited anew.

* * *

Gabriella awoke Sunday morning in an unusual position. After their second round of love-making, she and Troy had fallen asleep almost immediately, finally succumbing to the exhaustive effects of their stress and passion. Consequently, she now found herself lying straddled atop Troy's nude body, and as she began to move, she realized that Troy's penis was still nestled between her legs, the tip resting just inside her. Even though he was asleep, he was partially erect, as was common first thing in the morning.

She was intrigued. Despite the slight ache between her thighs, she could not stop thinking about having him inside her. She recalled their love-making at the cabin during their weekend getaway, the erotic way his penis grew and hardened inside her, and she couldn't resist the urge to swirl her hips, moaning softly as she felt their intimate connection.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," he mumbled from underneath her, his eyes still closed. He raised his hands to her hips, holding her down on him as he lifted his hips, sliding a little farther into her. She moaned again.

"Mmm, Troy, I hope you're awake, because I don't want to do this alone," she murmured.

His eyes opened in response, already dark with desire. "I'm all yours, baby," he told her. His arms tightened around her, and his hips pushed forward and then retreated in slow, even thrusts.

"Oh, wow," she gasped as he grew inside her. "That feels unbelievable! Don't stop, I need more."

He held her body tightly to his, maintaining their connection, and rolled so she was underneath him. Careful to brace himself above her, he sped his thrusts, incredibly turned on when he felt her walls stretching as his erection grew.

"Oh yeah, that's it, baby," he moaned. "Nice and wet for me… and oh so tight! You feel so good… it's driving me crazy!"

"I love how big and hard you are," she cooed. "Do you have some more for me?" She squeezed her vaginal muscles around him, and impossibly, he hardened further, moaning at the sensation.

"You're killing me, sweetheart," he grunted. She was already well on the way to ecstasy, and the pants and moans that worked their way out of her lips were sweet torture for Troy. He quickened his thrusts, and her eyes squeezed shut as her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow.

"Troy… make me come," she begged. "Oh, Troy… oh, Troy… Troy… Oh my…" Suddenly her eyes flew open and she shattered, her mouth frozen in a silent scream.

Ordinarily he would slow down and let her ride out her orgasm, but Troy was too far gone. The way she'd chanted his name, begging for him… He couldn't take it anymore, and he leaned forward and drove into her, grunting as the pressure built. His release came quickly, and he groaned as his penis pulsed inside her.

Holding her close, he rolled them again, letting her rest on top of him as she had been when they started.

"Good morning," he grinned, craning his neck to kiss her properly.

"It sure is," she replied, smiling down at him.

* * *

Sometime later, Troy stepped out of the shower to the smell of waffles cooking. He'd have liked to engage in yet another love-making session in the shower, but Gabriella's injuries made that too risky for his liking. Instead, he'd left her in bed, but apparently she'd decided not to linger there. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and jeans and quickly shaved, splashing on the after-shave that Gabriella loved. Then he strode toward the kitchen, barefoot and shirtless, his hair wet and unruly. He sidled up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and brushing the curls away from her neck before his lips settled there.

"You were supposed to wait for me in bed," he scolded gently as he nipped at her neck.

"I could hear your stomach rumbling through the bathroom door," she returned with a smile. "I couldn't have my man collapsing on me. For that matter, I don't think I could handle any more of you without some nourishment."

His hands dropped to her hips, turning her to face him. Her arms slid up his bare chest to rest on his shoulders, and he took a step forward, pinning her carefully between his body and the counter. His hands cupped her face, and his lips ghosted around the edges of her face. The timer on the waffle maker sounded, but Troy was not distracted from his task.

"Troy, the waffles are done," she whispered, even as she lifted her face to provide easier access to his trailing lips.

"Shh, don't interrupt, I'm kissing my wife," he murmured. He dropped one hand to slip under the hem of her tank top, and smiled against her skin as a shiver jolted through her.

"Babe, at this rate, we're not going leave this house all day," she told him.

"And that's a problem why?" he asked philosophically.

"For starters, you and Mark are supposed to go surfing together today," she reminded him.

He suddenly pulled back, looking at her strangely, and she took the opportunity to pull the slightly overcooked waffles from the iron and switch it off.

"No way," he shook his head vigorously. "There's no way I'm leaving you today to go hang out at the beach. Not after everything… I can't…"

"Troy," she began as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. "I'm okay. You and I… we're okay, right?" Her voice was suddenly small and vulnerable, and his chest tightened.

"Sweetheart, our relationship… our marriage… we're fine. I love you with all my heart," he assured her. "But Gabriella, you need to know that the post-traumatic stress is not going to go away just like that. It's going to take time."

"I get that, Troy," she answered. "But you can't sit around here, watching me and waiting for a relapse. We both have to keep living our lives."

"But _you're _my life," he countered. "And what's wrong with wanting to spend time with my beautiful, amazing lover after an incredible night together?"

Her cheeks blushed pink. "It _was _incredible," she admitted with a shy smile. "But Troy, the last time you and Mark planned a surfing trip, I got food poisoning and you had to cancel to stay home and take care of me. You are _not_ going to cancel your plans again because of me. Besides, Kelly is coming over, and we've planned a girls' movie marathon."

Troy still looked unconvinced. "I guess we could go out for a few hours and then come back and hang out with you two," he offered.

"You like girl movies, do you?" she teased, reaching around to pinch his backside.

"I like being with my girl," he corrected, returning his lips to the smooth skin of her neck.

"Mmm, Troy," she moaned. "Stop it… We need to eat."

His teeth grazed across her skin. "I _am _eating…"

"I'm not on the menu," she mumbled, fighting to not give in to his tempting invitation. Then her stomach growled.

He reluctantly broke the connection and stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get the message. Let's eat." His mischievous grin returned. "And then we can negotiate about dessert."

* * *

That afternoon, Troy finally relented and dragged out his wetsuit and surfboard as he waited for Mark and Kelly to arrive. Then they loaded Mark's SUV, kissed the women goodbye, and set out for the beach. It was an unusually clear day in San Francisco, and Troy and Mark enjoyed the view as they zipped into their wetsuits to protect them from the chilly water.

They paddled out into the ocean, and Troy rode the first wave to shore. Mark followed closely behind him, and soon they lost track of how many runs they'd done. When Troy pulled his board up onto the sand to take a break, Mark followed suit.

"Nice moves out there, Bolton," Mark grinned. "Not bad for a guy who grew up in the desert."

Troy chuckled. They had this conversation every time they surfed together. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull, Davis?" he argued good-naturedly. "Albuquerque may be in the desert, but I spent plenty of time on a snowboard growing up there. Ever heard of the Sandia Mountains, right outside the city? They offer some of the best black diamond runs in the southwest."

"Then why did your parents always go out-of-state for the New Year's holiday?" Mark asked.

"So I could meet the love of my life," Troy answered with a nostalgic smile. "That night in Colorado… it changed everything for me, man."

"Oh geez, don't go getting all sappy on me, Bolton," Mark laughed.

"You brought it up! But I have to say, if you're not careful, you'll be out-sapping me in no time," Troy pointed out. "I've seen the way you are around Kelly. She's definitely brought out the softer side of Mark Davis."

"Did you just call me soft?" Mark demanded. "Oh, it's on now, dude. Let's go… race to the shore, last one in buys dinner tonight."

"Game on," Troy shot back as they splashed into the water once more.

* * *

After a quick stop to pick up some sushi for dinner, the men finally headed back to the Boltons' house. Mark's good-natured ribbing about Troy losing the bet fell silent as they approached the house and saw two police cars in the driveway in addition to the usual one out front. Troy's heart dropped to his feet, and as soon as the car stopped, he was out of it, running toward the front door. He burst through, panic rising, and was relieved to see Gabriella on the couch in front of him with Kelly by her side.

"What's going on?" he asked, scanning the faces of the uniformed police officers for clues. He circled the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of Gabriella, pulling her hands from where they were wringing together in her lap. He couldn't quite decipher the look on her face, but her silence scared him. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Dr. Bolton?" one of the officers asked, and Troy nodded in response, his eyes still on his wife. "We came here to notify you and your wife that we believe David Strickland committed suicide by jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge this morning."

Troy was flabbergasted, imagining that his expression looked every bit as shell-shocked as Gabriella's. Mark stepped forward as Troy moved to sit next to Gabriella on the couch, pulling her hands into his lap.

"You believe?" he questioned. "You don't know for sure?"

"The currents under the bridge are very strong," another officer told them. "The body has not been located at this time. The Coast Guard is still searching, but it's likely that he was swept out to sea."

"Then how do you know…?" Troy asked.

"There were witnesses who saw him jump," Lt. Callahan explained gently, his eyes on Gabriella. Since he was one of the officers assigned to protect her, he was more aware of her emotional vulnerability than the other officers were. "And he left his wallet on the bridge deck."

He gestured toward a small pile of plastic bags on the coffee table, and Troy leaned forward. He picked up the plastic bag on top, which contained David Strickland's driver's license. The next bag contained his Hastings faculty ID, and below that was a credit card with his name on it. Troy looked up at the officers.

"Fingerprints?" he asked.

"All over them," Lt. Callahan answered. "It's definitely his stuff."

Troy's stomach lurched as he lifted the plastic bag containing the credit card, and found a worn photo of Gabriella staring back at him. He glanced at Gabriella, whose eyes were squeezed shut tightly. His gaze shifted to Kelly, and she nodded grimly.

"She already saw it, Troy," she told him.

"Why…?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy's arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her head to rest in the crook of his neck. He could feel her trembling, and hoped that she could hold it together a little while longer. "So what happens next?" he asked the officers.

Lt. Callahan cleared his throat. "Well, hopefully the body will wash up so we can confirm his identity. And most likely, the District Attorney will close the case."

"Which means no more police protection?" Troy asked quietly.

"That's right," the officer answered. "We have every reason to believe that his fall was fatal. It's 220 feet from the bridge deck to the water. There's a 98% fatality rate."

"But with no body, it's impossible to know for sure," Mark said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Technically, that's true," Lt. Callahan told him. "Look, we're going to go now, but if you have any questions, please call me. We'll keep you up to date as more information becomes available." He bent to gather the evidence bags from the table and then led the other officers out the door. Mark pushed it shut and flipped the lock, and then took a seat in the armchair next to Kelly.

Kelly reached out to touch Gabriella's arm. "Gabi, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I… I don't know how to feel," Gabriella answered, her voice soft and uncertain. "I _want_ to believe that he's really gone, but… I'm just not sure. Something feels off… it's too easy."

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard to let go after everything that's happened, but the chances of surviving a fall like that are _really _low," Troy told her gently.

"We've worked on jumpers in the ER," Kelly chimed in. "The injuries are catastrophic… Even if they are pulled out of the water right away, the vast majority don't survive."

Gabriella looked intently at her friends and her husband, and then drew a long breath and let it out slowly. "Okay… I guess it'll just take some time for it to sink in," she finally allowed.

Troy's arm tightened around her shoulders. "That's my girl," he murmured, leaning to kiss the side of her face.

Mark cleared his throat. "Well, if everyone's hungry, we brought some sushi for dinner," he offered. "Actually, Troy was kind enough to buy for everybody, since he lost our bet."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, a smile touching the corners of her mouth. "When are you going to learn not to take bets against Mark when it comes to surfing?"

"When Mark learns not to take bets against Troy that involve basketball," Kelly spoke up.

"Hey! I can beat Troy at basketball," Mark insisted, feigning hurt at Kelly's lack of faith in his skills.

"Whatever, dude," Troy smirked. "There's a hoop outside. Want to go and put your money where your mouth is?"

"Boys, boys," Gabriella sighed, unable to contain a giggle. "Is it asking too much to have a nice, quiet dinner, just the four of us, without bets or challenges?"

"Says the woman who didn't divulge her use of pain medication during our last challenge," Mark whined.

"Oh, get over it, Mark," Kelly scolded, slapping his arm playfully. "It's not our fault that you two _doctors _didn't make the connection when I took out Gabi's stitches. Is it really so terrible for you guys to do something nice for your women without expecting something in return?"

"Not when it involves losing a bet," Mark refused to give up.

"Wait, we're not allowed to expect something in return?" Troy asked, feigning indignation. "I never agreed to that!"

Gabriella smiled saucily at him. "I'll tell you what, babe. You and Mark take clean-up duty tonight, and you can expect some more of that 'dessert' we discussed earlier."

"Oh, you're on!" Troy accepted enthusiastically.

"Wait, dessert?" Mark looked lost. "We didn't pick up any dessert…"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Forget it, honey," she told him. "Troy and Gabi are having dessert for two. But if you help Troy with the clean-up, I'm pretty sure I can find some dessert for you and me back at my place."

Laughter surrounded them as the foursome gathered around the table for dinner, eating quickly in anticipation of their own private "desserts."


	31. Chapter 31: Precarious Positions

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 31—Precarious Positions**

_Gabriella was strolling along the pedestrian walkway on the Golden Gate Bridge. She paused to take in the view. Angel Island was to her left, Alcatraz straight ahead, and farther off, Treasure Island and the Bay Bridge. As she gazed across the water at the San Francisco skyline, a sound from below caught her attention. Her senses sharpened as she heard a voice crying, "Help! Somebody please help me!" She leaned over the bridge deck, and saw someone hanging from a cable below her. "I'll go get help!" she shouted, but the person halted her. "No! I'm going to fall! You have to help me now!" Uncertainly, she climbed over the barrier to get closer, grasped the railing tightly, and leaned down to offer her hand. Suddenly, she got a clear look at the person's face. It was David Strickland. She tried to pull her hand back, but he had already grabbed onto her. "You didn't think I was going to let you go quite that easily, did you?" he mocked. She jerked her hand, trying to break his hold, until an evil smile spread across his face. Gabriella watched in slow motion as he gave a strong tug, and her hold on the railing broke. She dangled for a heart-stopping moment as he clutched her hand, and then he let go, laughing maniacally as she plunged into the swirling abyss below._

Gabriella sat up abruptly, just barely holding back the scream that was lodged in her throat. She looked around to see that she was not in the water, but in bed, with Troy's warm body beside her. She scrubbed her face with her hands, wiping away the sweat that matted her hair to her forehead, and then hugged her knees loosely to her chest. She jumped slightly when she felt Troy's hand slide up her back, but leaned into him when he sat up beside her.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" he asked softly. She shook her head. Tears pricked her eyes, and she dropped her head onto her bent knees.

"Hey, what's the matter, sweetheart? Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and turned her so that her face rested against his bare chest. The wetness of her tears against his skin and the trembling of her body provided his answer. "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded, and he stroked a hand through her hair. "Can you tell me about it?"

She took a long breath and let it out. "It was him," she mumbled against his chest. "On the bridge. He was hanging over the edge and I reached out… He grabbed me and… pulled me down with him. Then he let go and… I fell." She squeezed her eyes closed at the memory, forcing more tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Troy was at a loss for words, so he simply followed his instincts and held her, rubbing her back until her tears ceased. When he felt her body relaxing, he laid back down with her, pulling her close to his body as if he could protect her from the demons in her mind.

Gabriella woke several more times during the night, and rose the next morning with red, swollen eyes rimmed with purple bruises. As she'd done multiple times the previous evening, she peeked out to see if the police car still sat outside the house. To her relief, it was still there. But she knew that once the District Attorney reviewed the case, that would probably change, and she hoped desperately for news that the police had located Strickland's body. Only then would she have peace.

* * *

When Troy came home after work that afternoon, he found Dr. Lentz alone in the living room, reading a book. Troy had hoped to make it over to the Ortho Clinic to check on Gabriella after her physical therapy session, but hadn't been able to get away from the ER at the time.

"Hi, Dr. Lentz," he greeted as he dropped his keys on the table. "How's she doing?"

Dr. Lentz's worried eyes turned on him, and Troy felt his heart drop. "About the same," Dr. Lentz said with a sigh. "Troy, Nora Jacobson called this afternoon. She talked to the DA today, and if Strickland's body doesn't show up by Wednesday, they're going to issue a death certificate and officially close the case."

Troy uttered a deep sigh and sank onto the couch next to the older man, stroking a hand through his hair. "How did Gabriella handle the news?" he asked.

"Not well," Dr. Lentz replied. "She doesn't believe that he's dead. She seems to think that he's going to come after her again as soon as the police protection is ended."

"I spoke with Lt. Callahan today about that," Troy told him. "He showed me the surveillance footage from the bridge. It's grainy, but you can definitely tell that it's Strickland. At one point he looked directly at the camera."

"Do you think it would help Gabriella to see the tape?" Dr. Lentz asked.

"I thought about that, but I'm afraid it would be too upsetting for her. She's hanging on by a thread right now," Troy answered. "Besides, the tape doesn't show his actual jump. He was too far out on the ledge. You can see him walking toward the edge and laying down his wallet, but then he stepped out of the camera's view. But it shows the witnesses' reactions just after he jumped."

"The body still hasn't been found?" Dr. Lentz questioned.

Troy shook his head. "The Coast Guard called off the search. They think it was probably swept out to sea."

"So you believe that he's really gone?" Dr. Lentz pressed.

"I wasn't sure until I saw the tape," Troy answered quietly. "Now I just have to get Gabriella to believe that it's real."

"She won't talk about it, Troy," Dr. Lentz commented. "I've tried throughout the afternoon, but she's shut down. I tried to get her to work with me on some statistical analysis for the Scientific Methods class, but she wasn't interested."

Troy frowned. That was very unusual for Gabriella. "I couldn't get her to talk this morning, either. She was awake five or six times last night with terrible nightmares. But she's finally managed to get some sleep?" Troy asked hopefully.

Dr. Lentz shrugged. "She's been in bed, but I don't know how much sleep she's gotten. When I went in there a little while ago, she was lying there with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling."

Troy rose to check on her, and Dr. Lentz stood as well. "I'm going to go and leave you two alone," the older man told him.

"Are you sure? Do you want to stay for dinner?" Troy asked distractedly.

"No, I have some packing to do," Dr. Lentz told him. "I'm flying to Virginia on Wednesday evening to spend Thanksgiving with my daughter and granddaughter."

"Good for you," Troy said with a small smile. "Can you stay with Gabriella again tomorrow? I talked to the home health nursing service this morning, and they can't reassign a different nurse for us until the beginning of next week."

"No problem," Dr. Lentz replied warmly. "See you in the morning."

Troy walked him to the door, and then went to check on Gabriella. To his surprise, she was not in bed, but had pulled a chair over by the bedroom window, and was staring out it vacantly.

"Hi, sweetheart," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied, not even turning to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm fine, Troy," she answered flatly.

He moved closer to her, kneeling in front of her chair. "Baby, I need to talk to you. The police showed me the surveillance video from the bridge today, and…"

"I want to get our families together for Thanksgiving," she interrupted him.

He blinked with confusion. "What?"

"I want to get our families together for Thanksgiving," she repeated impatiently. "We've not had a Thanksgiving dinner with your parents and my mom together since we've been married."

"Gabriella, we've already discussed it with them," Troy told her. "You know they aren't coming this year because my mom and your mom both have to work on Friday. So do I, which is why we're staying in San Francisco."

She finally looked at him, her bloodshot eyes desperate. "Please, Troy," she begged. "Call them again. See if you can convince them to come. It's really important to me."

He studied her for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, I'll ask them, but sweetheart, I don't want you to be upset if they say they can't make it." She nodded. "Now, I was starting to tell you about the surveillance tape…"

"Could you call them now?" she interrupted again. "Please?"

"Fine," Troy mumbled. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Miraculously, both the Boltons and Maria Montez agreed to fly to San Francisco to celebrate Thanksgiving with their children. They would come in on Wednesday evening, and, because of their work schedules, leave late on Thursday night. It would be an extremely short visit, but the news seemed to make Gabriella happy. It also sent her into a frenzy of house cleaning and meal planning. Troy tried to coax her to bed when he turned in that night, but she refused, assuring him that she'd be there shortly. Hours later, though, he woke to find that she was still not in bed with him, and rose to look for her. He found her in the living room, bent over her laptop, and approached her, sitting on his haunches next to her.

"Gabriella, sweetheart, it's after 2:00 in the morning," he began, tracing his finger down her arm. "Please, come to bed. I know you're exhausted—you need to rest. If you're afraid of having more nightmares…"

"I need to find a recipe for cranberry relish," she interrupted randomly. "My grandmother used to make the most amazing cranberry relish, and I want everything to be perfect on Thursday."

Troy frowned and then rose decisively, closed the lid of her laptop, and grasped her shoulders. "It can wait until tomorrow," he insisted. "Come on, you need some sleep."

She started to argue, but he placed a finger on her lips to shush her and guided her toward their bedroom. When she laid down beside him, he gathered her tightly in a warm embrace, and quickly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_Gabriella was walking across the Golden Gate Bridge again, her hands thrust in her pockets to fight the early morning chill. As she approached the midsection of the bridge, she heard footsteps behind her, approaching at a run. She turned and froze when she saw that her pursuer was David Strickland. He caught up to her in a few long strides, and clutched her upper arms with talon-like grips. "Let me go!" she shouted, but he merely laughed mockingly. "Not quite yet, my love," he finally replied. "Not until… ah yes, right on time." Gabriella turned to follow his gaze, and her heart sank when she saw Troy's car approaching in the traffic lane closest to them. When Troy spotted them, he slammed the car into park, blocking traffic behind him, and rushed toward them. "Troy, no!" she screamed. "It's a trap!" Strickland used her momentary distraction to close the distance between them and the railing, and hurled her over. She grabbed at a cable, using all her strength to keep from dropping to the water below. Seconds later, Troy's face appeared over the edge of the railing. "Gabriella, hold on! I'm coming to get you!" he called. He started to work his way down toward her, and didn't see Strickland's foot until it connected squarely with Troy's chest. Caught off guard, Troy hurtled past her, grabbing desperately onto her legs. He dangled below her, his life in her hands for a heart-stopping moment until she could no longer grasp the cable. "I'm sorry, Troy," she cried as they plunged together into the blackness._

Gabriella awoke with a gut-wrenching scream, and Troy was instantly awake and sitting up beside her. She took one look at him and let out a choked sob, surprised to find him alive and well. He pulled her into his arms, feeling her racing heart pounding against his chest. His brows furrowed with worry when he felt her pajamas drenched in sweat. Her body jerked in convulsive sobs, and her breathing grew shallower and more desperate. Troy pulled her away from his body and lifted her chin.

"Gabriella, look at me," he ordered. "Gabriella!"

Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed, and tears forced their way out from the corners. She shook her head vigorously, as if to rid herself of the terrifying images in her mind.

"Gabriella," he tried again. "It's not real! You're safe. He's not here. I'm here with you, and everything is okay. Sweetheart, _please _open your eyes and look at me."

Finally, her heavy lids slid open, and her eyes connected with his. The misery and fragility that Troy saw in her gaze nearly broke his heart in two. She was crumbling, and he had no idea how to help her.

"Troy," she begged between ragged breaths. "Please don't leave me! Please, don't… I can't… without you… please…" Her words didn't make sense to him, but her need resonated deeply.

"Gabriella, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Never, Gabriella. I will _never_ leave you. I love you. Do you understand?"

She nodded miserably and buried her face back into his chest, her fingernails cutting into his bare skin, and she held him as thought both of their lives depended on it.

* * *

"Hey," Troy greeted softly when she walked into the kitchen the next morning. She didn't answer, but walked straight into his arms, slipping her arms around his waist. He pulled her head into his chest and held her close, stroking one hand up and down her back as the other cradled her head against him protectively. After several long minutes, he grasped her shoulders and stepped back to get a better look at her. Her hair was matted where she'd tossed and turned, and her eyes were dull and sunken, making her appear ill. She'd awakened again and again throughout the night, so many times that he'd lost count.

"You don't look so good, baby," he told her gently. "Why don't you go lie back down until Dr. Lentz gets here? Your physical therapy isn't until 10:30 today."

"I want to stay with you," she told him, her eyes glistening. "Please, Troy? I need you. Why can't I just stay with you?"

"Sweetheart, I have to be at work in 45 minutes," he told her apologetically, glancing at his watch. "How about this? I'll come in and sit with you until I have to leave. You go on in… I just need to write down a couple of notes for Dr. Lentz."

She nodded silently and turned back toward the bedroom. When he joined her a few minutes later, she was curled up tightly, her paranoid eyes flitting around the room suspiciously. He eased onto the bed and gathered her close to him, brushing her matted curls away from her face. She stiffened when the doorbell rang, but Troy eased her back onto the bed and went to answer the door.

He greeted Dr. Lentz when he pulled the door open, and quickly filled him in on the latest developments. Then he returned to the bedroom, and was relieved to see that Gabriella had managed to drift off to sleep. Troy sat carefully on the edge of the bed and watched her for a few moments before he leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

"I love you," he whispered before reluctantly turning to leave.

* * *

That evening, Gabriella decided that trying to sleep was pointless. Her nightmares haunted her mercilessly. So when Troy insisted on Tuesday night that she come to bed, she laid down next to him, pretending to sleep until he drifted off. Then she rose and resumed her preparations for their family Thanksgiving, working through the night to make sure everything would be perfect.

When Troy woke on Wednesday morning, he was instantly aware that Gabriella was not there. He rose quickly, pulling on a pair of sweats before hustling into the living room. There she sat, on the couch, covered by a blanket, with every light in the room blazing brightly. Her eyes stared vacantly into space, and her hands knitted together nervously.

"Gabriella?" He approached her uncertainly, her body language betraying her instability. "Sweetheart, what time did you get up?"

"Oh, hi Troy," she greeted brightly. Too brightly. "I was just working on my shopping list. I have a lot of groceries to buy today so I can get busy cooking."

He sat down next to her, leaving a substantial space between them. The woman in front of him felt like a stranger. Her appearance and behavior hardly resembled the Gabriella that he knew, and the realization made Troy's gut swirl with worry.

"Um, that's great, baby," he patronized. "Look, Gabriella, we need to talk about Strickland…"

"I don't want to talk about it," she interrupted emphatically.

"But we _need _to talk about it," he insisted. "The police protection ends today. That means that the police, the District Attorney, the Coast Guard… everyone believes that Strickland is dead."

"He's not dead," she told him stubbornly, crossing her arms like a pouting child. "And I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Gabriella…" he began gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She suddenly turned on him. "Do you believe them? Do you, Troy?"

"Sweetheart, I saw the footage from the bridge," he answered carefully. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. It was definitely him. I saw it myself."

"Traitor!" she spat, her voice icy. "How can I trust you when you won't even believe me?"

"Because you haven't slept in three days," he shot back, regretting the tone of his voice but knowing of no other way to get through to her. "You haven't slept, you've barely eaten, you're behaving erratically, and you won't talk about it or accept that Strickland is gone… baby, you're losing touch with reality." He forced himself to lower his voice as he saw tears forming in her eyes. He reached over to take her hands in his.

"I'm really worried about you, Gabriella," he went on. "Everything that's happened in the past few days, it's too much… You're falling apart, and I don't know how to help you. I'm afraid for you, afraid of what's happening to you."

He paused, stroking his thumbs over her hands. "I took the morning off and made an appointment with a psychiatrist that specializes in post-traumatic stress disorder… You can talk to her yourself, or we can do it together—whatever you want. I just… need you to be okay again."

He'd expected her to argue or try to explain away her actions, but she didn't. Her eyes locked with his, and his heart lurched when he saw the pain and resignation there. She nodded mutely, seeming finally to accept what was happening to her. Troy could only hope that that was the case, because he couldn't bear to consider the alternative.

* * *

In Gabriella's mind, this Thanksgiving had to be absolutely perfect, down to the very last detail. The house had to be spotless, the food had to be delicious, and the time spent together had to be happy and memorable. Her reasoning was quite simple. The police protection ended today. She would be surrounded by loved ones on Thursday. On Friday, Troy would be at work. Their families would already be back home. Mark and Kelly would be up the coast visiting their families, and Dr. Lentz would be in Virginia. Which meant that on Friday, when she was alone, Strickland would come after her, and kill her.

As much as that realization saddened her, she refused to allow herself to dwell on it. She threw herself into preparations for Thursday, so that after she was gone, Troy and their parents would at least have good memories of their last day together. Every inch of her sleep-starved mind believed without a doubt that she would, in fact, be gone on Friday. Not by her own hand, but by David Strickland's.


	32. Chapter 32: Giving Thanks

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 32—Giving Thanks **

"Dr. Bolton, your wife is suffering from severe post-traumatic stress disorder," Dr. Sheldon told Troy as she closed the door of her office. She'd just finished a two-hour session with Gabriella, part of which Troy had been included in, and part of which she'd done alone. "I, of course, can't reveal specific details of the conversation that I had with Gabriella when you weren't in the room, but I trust that this diagnosis does not come as a surprise to you."

Troy shook his head.

"There are three categories of symptoms for this disorder," Dr. Sheldon explained. "The first is intrusive memories—mainly flashbacks and nightmares. The second is avoidance and emotional numbing—refusing to talk about the traumatic events, avoiding events that were previously enjoyed, trouble concentrating, and hopelessness about the future. And the third category is anxiety and increased emotional arousal. That includes irritability, anger, self-destructive behavior, trouble sleeping, being easily frightened, and hearing or seeing things that aren't there."

"So Gabriella is exhibiting symptoms from all three categories," Troy concluded quietly.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd consider admitting her for further psychiatric testing, but tomorrow is a holiday, and our office will be closed on Friday, so I don't think that's the right option at the moment," Dr. Sheldon continued. "But I would strongly advise against leaving Gabriella alone for the next few days. And don't try to force her to talk about what she's feeling. Acknowledge her fears, let her know you're there for her, but don't push. Keep things as light and normal as possible around her."

Troy nodded. The upcoming holiday and visit from their parents would certainly help lighten the mood.

"Gabriella is afraid to sleep, because the nightmares are terrifying her," Dr. Sheldon went on. "The lack of sleep is exacerbating her other symptoms, making her extremely unstable and paranoid. I'm prescribing a strong sedative for you to give her tonight. Hopefully it will offer her some relief and help both of you get some sleep."

"What about this notion she has that Strickland is still after her?" Troy asked.

Dr. Sheldon shook her head. "It's a shame that he died in such a manner. Gabriella desperately needs closure, and the fact that the body wasn't recovered makes it very difficult for her to accept his death."

"So if she can't accept it, this is never really going to be over," Troy realized. The lump in his gut hardened.

"She'll be able to move on, but it's going to take time and therapy to help her learn to deal with everything that's happened and not let her fear consume her life," Dr. Sheldon clarified.

Troy's head dropped into his hands. _Time, _he thought. _Everyone keeps saying that she needs more time. So why can't I shake the feeling that time is running out?_

* * *

Gabriella was silent on the trip back home, only looking up when Troy reached over to lift her hand from her lap and laced his fingers with hers. When they got home, he guided her into the house and over to the couch, where she sat down resignedly. He sat on the coffee table in front of her, his knees caging hers and their hands still joined. His other hand cupped her face tenderly.

"Gabriella," he began, waiting for her eyes to meet his. "I know this is scary for you. You don't understand what's happening, and everything seems really uncertain. Sweetheart, I am here with you, and we are going to get through this together, okay? I'm not going anywhere. You are the most important person in my life, and I will do anything, _anything, _to help you feel better. If you need to talk, I'll listen. If you need to cry, I'll hold you. If you need a distraction, I'll make you laugh. If you need to feel safe and loved, I'll do everything I can to make that happen. You just need to talk to me, let me know how you're feeling, and let me help you. Can you do that?"

Her eyes glistened. "I'll try," she finally told him.

"That's my girl," he replied with a smile. "Now, I know you have things to do to get ready for tomorrow, but I want you to try to get some sleep first. Dr. Lentz will be here with you until your mom's flight arrives, and she can help you with your grocery shopping. How does that sound?"

She looked at him again, and her eyes betrayed the torture of her emotions. "I'm… I'm scared, Troy," she admitted quietly.

"Oh, baby, I know you are," he replied gently, moving to sit next to her on the couch, and gathered her in a tight embrace. "But the medicine Dr. Sheldon gave you will help you sleep without having to worry about nightmares. You can take some now so you can rest, and then you'll wake up and feel better by the time your mom gets here. Then when _my _parents get here later tonight, you three women can stuff and chop and mince and whatever else you do to make Thanksgiving food, and my dad and I can sit on the couch with our guts hanging out and watch football." He winked at her. "It's the American way!"

A small laugh forced it way out of Gabriella's chest, and Troy's heart soared to see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"I've missed that beautiful smile," he told her, his voice tinged with huskiness. "So, what do you say?"

"You don't have a gut, Troy," she replied softly. "Neither does your dad. You're just as fit as you were in high school. Probably more so."

He smiled. "Thanks for noticing, but don't try to change the subject. How about that nap?"

"Okay," she answered softly.

"Good girl," he encouraged. "Come on, I will stay with you, fit physique and all, until you fall asleep."

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Troy checked in with Dr. Lentz, who reported that Gabriella seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Maria arrived in time for Dr. Lentz to leave for the airport, and Troy went to pick up his parents from the airport when he finished work for the day. He met them in the baggage claim area, and his mother immediately engulfed him in a hug before pulling back to study him. He'd filled his parents and Maria in on everything that had been happening in the past few days, but, Lucille realized, he'd downplayed the effect it was having on him.

"Son, you look exhausted," she declared immediately.

"I'm fine, Mom," he answered automatically.

"Don't give me that nonsense," she replied, eyeing him more closely. "You're trying to be strong for Gabriella, but you're not taking care of yourself."

"Come on, Lucille, let's talk in the car," Jack interjected. "We don't need to have this conversation in the middle of the airport. Oh, and good to see you, Troy."

"Thanks, Dad," Troy answered gratefully. "Thank you both for coming, even for just a short time. It's really important to Gabriella, but honestly, I'm just as glad to see you."

The threesome made small talk until they were outside the airport, but as they approached Troy's car in the parking garage, Lucille turned serious.

"Okay, Troy, spill it," she began, turning to face him. "You've told us what's going on with Gabriella, but how are _you?_"

To the surprise of all three of them, Troy's eyes filled with tears. Lucille pulled him into a tight hug as Jack stood off to the side, his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Troy tried to explain. "It's so hard, watching her crumble like this. She hasn't been sleeping, and when she does she has terrible nightmares. But the worst…" He paused to swipe tears away from his cheeks. "That night when she saw Beth try to kiss me… she actually _believed _that I was interested in Beth. She _doubted _me and our relationship. How could she doubt me, after everything we've been through together? She's afraid I'm going to give up and leave her. I will _never _give up on her! Why can't she see that?"

"Son, the woman you're describing is not the Gabriella that we've always known," Lucille comforted. "What she's going through is hard to understand. The real Gabriella, the woman you followed to California, the woman you've been in love with since you were 17, the woman with whom you vowed to spend the rest of your life… She's still in there, Troy. But she's fighting one of the hardest battles she's ever faced, and she needs your strength more than ever before."

"I know. Since we found out about Strickland on Sunday, she's been really clingy to me, like a child," Troy lamented. "Sometimes, I just don't know how to help her. I can't do enough. I can't take away her pain, and I _hate _that." His voice cracked. "I know my feelings are nothing compared to everything she's been through, but I just… I want my wife back."

"Troy, you and Gabriella have _both_ been through a terrible ordeal," Jack supplied. "And what's happening to her now… It's not nearly so easy to heal emotional wounds as it is to set broken bones or stitch up cuts."

"Don't discount your own feelings, Troy," Lucille added. "Gabriella isn't the only person affected by this. You have to deal with your own feelings in order to help her sort through hers."

"Let me ask you something," Jack continued seriously. "Think about it. All this stress and pain and uncertainty… Are you sure she's really worth it?"

Troy turned on his father, suddenly mad enough to spit nails. "How can you even ask me that?" he demanded. "You know how much she means to me. I love her! I would do _anything _for her! Even if she never recovers, I won't leave her. So yes, Dad, she's worth it!"

Jack smiled philosophically, reaching out to pat his son's shoulder. "I know that. I just wanted to make sure you still knew it too."

Understanding his father's point, Troy let out a big breath and nodded solemnly, suddenly realizing how much it meant to have his parents there with him. "Thank you both, so much," he told them. "I've been completely focused on caring for Gabriella… It's nice to have you here caring for _me_. It'll be great to celebrate Thanksgiving all together."

"Well then," Jack replied, his smile widening, "let the celebration begin!"

* * *

When the Boltons walked into the house, they found Maria Montez sitting on the couch with Gabriella curled up beside her, asleep, with her head in her mother's lap. Maria gently stroked her hand through her daughter's hair, and it struck Lucille that when Troy was a child, she had comforted him the very same way whenever he was upset or afraid. Jack and Lucille whispered greetings to Maria, and Troy circled the couch and knelt to look at his wife. He couldn't resist stroking a gentle hand over her face, and Maria smiled knowingly at Lucille.

"How is she?" he asked Maria anxiously.

"Dr. Lentz said she was upset when she woke up and you weren't here, but she's been all right since I got here," Maria reported.

Troy shook his head. "I hate having to leave her like this," he admitted guiltily. "It's so hard…"

Gabriella began to stir, and his words trailed off as he waited for her eyes to flutter open. When they did, he smiled broadly.

"Hi, sweetheart," he murmured.

"You're home!" she exclaimed, coming out of her slumber and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I am," he answered with a smile. "I couldn't stay away from my girl any longer. And I brought some more visitors to see you."

She pulled away to turn around, and when she saw Jack and Lucille, she let out a little squeal. Troy helped her to her feet and watched happily as she greeted his parents enthusiastically.

"Wow, you look great, honey," Lucille told her warmly. "So much better than the last time we were here."

"You're moving around nicely on that knee, too," Jack added. "How's the therapy going?"

"Okay," she told him. "I have almost my full range of motion back."

"How much longer do you have to do therapy?" Lucille asked. Unsure, Gabriella looked to Troy for an answer.

"About three more weeks," he answered for her. "Although Dr. Overman said she's doing so well that he may release her from therapy before then."

"My daughter has always been an overachiever," Maria told them proudly. "You should have seen the list we took with us to the grocery store—categorized alphabetically, by food type, even by the aisle each item was on!"

As the group laughed, they moved to find seats in the cozy room. Gabriella snuggled contentedly on the sofa between Troy and her mom, realizing how incredibly safe and happy she felt just then. She sat, absorbing the conversation, feeling Troy's gentle caresses and her mom's warmth, trying to remember every moment, every sensation.

Finally, the hour grew late, and after the women stuffed and dressed the turkey and put it in the oven to cook overnight, Troy led his weary wife to bed. After giving her the prescribed sedative, he held her until she fell asleep, and then rejoined his parents and Maria in the living room.

"She's asleep," he announced as he flopped down on the sofa and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Good," Maria replied. "She looks so exhausted."

"She hasn't gotten a good night's sleep for days because of her nightmares," he told her. "Hopefully the sedative will help her sleep through the night."

"Let's hope," Lucille agreed. "Meanwhile, we were trying to decide on sleeping arrangements. Your dad offered to take the couch and let Maria and me have the bed in the guest room, but Maria insists that the couch will work fine for her."

Troy glanced at Maria. "If you want, I can take the couch, and you can sleep in our bed with Gabriella," he offered.

She shook her head. "Once upon a time, that would have been comforting to Gabi, but now it's you that she needs. She will sleep much better with you beside her, and you'll feel better knowing you're close by to take care of her." She smiled at the Bolton men. "Besides, I will fit more comfortably on the couch than either of you. I appreciate your chivalry, but the discussion is over."

"Yes, ma'am," the men chimed in together, grinning, and Maria threw a pillow at them.

Troy pulled out his phone and scanned quickly through his messages. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

"Troy…" Lucille warned, her tone disapproving of his language.

He rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm an adult."

"And I'm still your mother," she pointed out.

"What's the problem, Troy?" Maria cut in.

"I've been trying to find another resident to cover my shift on Friday, and I'm not having any luck," he told them. "Dr. Lentz is in Virginia, and Mark and Kelly are working tomorrow so they can drive up the coast and visit their families on Friday. There's nobody to stay here with Gabriella, and the chief resident said she can't let me off. I can't leave Gabriella here alone, but short of taking her to the hospital with me, I don't know what to do with her."

Jack and Lucille exchanged a thoughtful glance before Lucille reached out to pat his shoulder. "Let's not worry about it for tonight, Troy," she told him. "We'll figure something out. But in the meantime, it's been a long day, and I'm ready for bed."

* * *

The next morning, Troy awoke to the succulent aroma of roasting turkey. His smile widened when he opened his eyes and realized that Gabriella had slept through the night without interruption. She was curled against him, her back to his front, and he tightened his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Mmm," she mumbled, her half-asleep voice sounding incredibly sexy. He moved her hair out of the way and began leaving tender kisses on her neck and cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured in her ear. "Happy Thanksgiving."

He felt her stiffen, and she suddenly sat up. "Oh no, what time is it?" she asked worriedly. "We have so much to do to get ready…"

"Hey, hey, easy there, Mrs. Bolton," he said softly, easing her back down so that she laid facing him. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek. "Let's take a few minutes to count our blessings. Hmm, where to begin?" He paused, studying her face. "I'm thankful for these beautiful brown eyes…" He kissed each eyelid. "And your cute little nose…" Another kiss. "And your sexy lips…" His kiss lingered longer there. "And the adorable dimple in your chin…" His tongue flicked out to trace it, eliciting a small moan from her.

"Troy…" she murmured.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, baby," he told her, his voice full of husky promise.

"Troy," she tried again. "I would _love _to continue this, but your parents and my mom are here."

"We're married," he argued. "We're allowed to fool around whenever we want to. What are they going to do, ground us?"

"No, but our walls aren't that thick," she reasoned. "Do you really want to spend the day with them unable to look us in the eyes because they heard us going at it?"

He chuckled. "Did you really just describe making love as 'going at it'? Why, Mrs. Bolton, that's positively primal!"

She giggled. The sound was magical. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face close to hers. "I love you, Troy. And I'm thankful for you. _All_ of you."

He leaned forward and kissed her, their bodies pressing together sensually. Finally, reluctantly, he broke the kiss and put some distance between them.

"If you're determined not to put on a show for our parents, then we'd better stop there," he admitted. "We'll put our own private celebration on hold until tonight, when they're gone. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

"I have a long, hard day of watching football ahead of me," Troy announced with a grin. "So I'm going to go take a shower. And since I can't invite you to join me, I won't be long."

She giggled once more, and he swept down to claim her lips hungrily before reluctantly pulling back and heading for the bathroom.

Gabriella laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and blinking back tears. If it was truly her last day with her family surrounding her, she wanted to soak up every moment. She couldn't allow herself to dwell in sadness or regret—there was no time. The day was all about making memories for them to look back on after she was gone, and it was up to her to provide them with as many great memories as she could.

* * *

As Troy prepared to leave for work on Friday morning, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Gabriella indecisively. He wanted to wake her up and make sure she was okay, but her swollen eyelids reminded him of the emotional night she'd had. They'd all had a great day together, but when it had come time for her mother to leave, Gabriella had cried inconsolably, clinging to her as if she'd never see her again. Maria had felt absolutely terrible leaving her daughter in that state, but she didn't have a choice. Lucille had received a similar farewell from her daughter-in-law, softened only by Jack's offer to stay in San Francisco an extra day to take care of Gabriella while Troy worked on Friday.

Then, inexplicably, when Troy had carried Gabriella to bed, her face still wet with tears, she'd asked him to make love to her. He'd initially refused, fearing that she was too emotionally fragile, but she'd eventually calmed herself enough to convince him. So while Jack had driven Lucille to the airport, Troy had gently, tenderly made love to his wife. She'd told him she loved him more times than he could count, and afterwards her tears had returned. She cried herself to sleep in his arms as he laid helplessly, struggling desperately to understand how such a happy day had filled her with such sadness.

Reluctantly, he bent to kiss her and left the room. He knew that if she awoke in tears, he'd never be able to leave her, and Dr. Gould had made it _very _clear that she would not tolerate any residents' absences on one of the busiest days of the year. Wiping his bleary eyes, he met his father in the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I didn't… couldn't… wake her," Troy told him, before turning pleading eyes on his father. "Dad, _please _take care of her today. Don't let her out of your sight. I have a bad feeling… I can't explain it, but just… please don't let anything happen to her."

Jack rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Troy, I promise you, I will guard her with my life."

"Thank you," Troy answered.

"Son, she's going to be okay," Jack said firmly. "Don't worry. You go do what you have to do, and she'll still be here, safe and sound, when you get home." He pulled him into a hug.

"Okay," Troy finally answered. "But when she wakes up, just… tell her I love her."

"I will," Jack assured him. "Now get your butt going before you're late for work."

"Yes, coach," Troy replied with a smile. The sooner he got to work, the sooner he'd be back home, where he belonged.


	33. Chapter 33: Showdown

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 33—Showdown**

**A/N:** **This chapter is rated M.**

Troy pulled off his bloodied gloves and wiped at the sweat that had gathered along his hairline. The ER had been a zoo all morning, just as Dr. Gould had predicted. It was all part of the day-after-Thanksgiving, first-official-day-of-the-Christmas-season mayhem, and Troy had seen patients with injuries from car accidents, falls, and overzealous bargain hunters. He'd been so busy and focused on practicing medicine that he hadn't had much time to worry about Gabriella, and while that realization made him feel somewhat guilty, he also felt a tinge of relief. Between residency and caring for Gabriella, he was stretched to the limit. So, for short periods of time, he gave himself over to the mindlessness of sewing stitches, drawing blood, and taking x-rays, and if he was totally honest with himself, he had to admit that it felt good.

Shortly after noon there was a break in the action, and Dr. Gould told Troy and another resident to grab lunch while they had the chance. Troy started for the cafeteria but then changed his path, opting instead to grab something from the vending machines so he could use the break to check on Gabriella. After selecting a sandwich and drink, he flopped down in one of the waiting room chairs and pulled out his phone. The line rang three times before Jack Bolton answered.

"Hey, Dad," Troy greeted. "How's it going?"

"Oh, everything's fine," Jack answered, and Troy immediately recognized the fake cheerfulness in his father's voice. "We were just getting ready to watch a movie."

Troy sighed heavily. "How's she doing, Dad? Just tell me."

"Hold on, I need to get a drink from the kitchen," Jack announced with about as much subtlety as a bull in a china shop. Troy knew Jack had reached the kitchen when he whispered harshly into the phone, "She's been pretty upset all morning."

Troy rubbed the heel of his hand across the bridge of his nose. "Is she crying again?" he asked, dreading the answer he anticipated.

"No, more like she's completely shut down," Jack clarified. "She's not talking. She doesn't want to do anything. She's wrapped up on the couch, just staring off into space. It's like I'm talking to myself."

"Okay, put her on," Troy instructed. "Let me see if I can get her to talk to me." Just then, his pager sounded, and he read the urgent message. "Never mind, Dad. I just got paged back to the ER. I'll call again when I can. Tell her I love her. Bye."

Jack returned to the living room and sat down on the couch next to his daughter-in-law, patting her knee gently.

"That was Troy," he told her unnecessarily. "He wanted to talk to you, but then he got paged. He told me to tell you he'll call back as soon as he can, and that he loves you." She nodded silently, and Jack rambled on to fill the silence. "Are you ready to start the movie, or would you rather eat lunch first? Or do you want to eat lunch while we watch the movie?"

Finally, his chatter trailed off, and he studied her. "Honey, Troy's really worried about you. We all are. If there's anything I can do… or if you want to talk about it…" She shook her head. Out of ideas, Jack sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go make lunch." He patted her knee again and left the room.

* * *

Back in the ER, Troy was preparing to set a dislocated shoulder when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the number, which he did not recognize. He slipped the phone back into his lab coat and continued with his task. It continued to vibrate in his pocket, as whoever was calling him persistently redialed again and again. Annoyed, he reached in his pocket to switch it off, but then he recalled Gabriella's heartbroken sobs the night before, and withdrew his hand. He needed to be available in case she needed him.

After he'd set the patient's shoulder, splinted it, and gone over discharge instructions, Troy stepped out into the hall and pulled his buzzing phone from his pocket. It was the same number. Irritated, he pressed the button to answer with a curt "hello."

"Bolton?" It was a female voice on the other end of the line, one that he didn't recognize.

"Yeah, who is this?" he asked.

"Your wife's in danger," the caller told him.

"What are you talking about? Who is this?" he asked again, more forcefully.

"Your wife is in danger," the caller repeated.

Troy's heart plummeted. The bad feeling he'd pushed to the back of his mind came roaring to the forefront. He struggled to think of the right questions to ask. "How do you know? What kind of danger? What's going on?"

"David Strickland," the woman answered, and the name instantly sending an icy jolt down Troy's spine.

"What about Strickland? He's dead." Troy was practically shouting now, and suddenly he didn't feel so confident about the truth of that statement.

There was a small laugh on the other end of the line. "Strickland's alive, and you'd better hurry." Then the line went dead.

Troy stood, frozen in place, for a full minute, his mind trying to tell him that this was some big, sick joke. But what if it wasn't? He'd rather be wrong a hundred times, go on a hundred wild goose chases and face the consequences, than be right and not act in time. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Gabriella. Strickland, alive? Gabriella had been saying it all along. Why hadn't he listened to her?

It wasn't really an option, Troy realized. He had to go. He had to be sure that she was okay. As he ran toward the exit, shouting an explanation to the nearest resident, he was struck by the irony that this was how the ordeal had begun four weeks ago, with Troy and Mark rushing out of the ER in search of Gabriella. Anguish threatened to envelope him. Why hadn't he awakened her that morning before he left to kiss her goodbye? Why hadn't he talked to her on the phone over lunch to tell her he loved her? And why was this happening, _again, _when he'd promised her that it never would?

* * *

David Strickland had waited weeks for this opportunity. Troy Bolton had been very careful to never leave Gabriella alone, until today. Faking his death had been an extreme measure, but it served the desired purpose. It had gotten rid of the police protection that had kept him away from Gabriella for three weeks, and made the detectives back off the investigation. They'd been getting way too close for comfort. Strickland had watched Troy leave the house alone this morning, and had seen no other cars arrive, meaning that Gabriella was there by herself. _At last. _

* * *

Jack Bolton glanced up from his newspaper to see that Gabriella hadn't moved from her position. She was still seated on the couch, curled up tightly, scanning the room nervously. He'd put in a movie for them to watch, but he was quite sure she hadn't seen any of it.

"Honey, why don't we…?" he began, but was interrupted by the doorbell. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound.

"Don't answer it," she whispered fearfully, pulling herself into a tighter ball.

"Why? Who do you think it is?" Jack asked as he moved toward the door.

"Jack!" she hissed. "Don't answer the door! It's him!"

"Gabriella, who…?" he peered through the peephole and saw a man… His head was down, and he wore a hat bearing the logo of the local gas company. A van with the same logo was parked in the driveway.

"Honey, it's just a man from the gas company," Jack told her, but the information did nothing to assuage her. The doorbell rang again. "He sure is persistent," Jack muttered, reaching for the doorknob.

"Jack, no," Gabriella whimpered behind him, her voice so terror-filled that Jack paused. He looked through the peephole again. This time, the man was glancing nervously toward the street. He stepped down off the porch, but instead of returning to his vehicle, he disappeared around the side of the house. Jack frowned.

Moments later, a loud knock sounded from the back door. Gabriella was as white as a ghost, quaking with fright. Jack paused in the doorway uncertainly. The knocking turned to pounding, and as Jack reached for the phone to call the police, it rang in his hand. He hit the button to answer it.

"Dad?" Troy's frantic voice sounded over the line.

"Troy…" Jack started.

"Dad, Gabriella's in danger," Troy shouted. "Strickland's alive, and he's coming after her…"

"He's here, Troy," Jack interrupted sharply.

"Dear God," Troy gasped. "I called the police, and I'm almost there." He paused, clearly choked up. "Dad… please…"

"With my life," Jack told him firmly. He knew he would never be able to face his son again if he allowed anything to happen to Gabriella.

"Make sure she…" Troy began, but he was abruptly cut off as glass shattered at the back of the house. Gabriella screamed, and Jack took a couple steps toward the kitchen, stopping suddenly when he saw a black-clad arm reach through the broken glass in search of the inside lock. Decisively, Jack grabbed Gabriella's hand and yanked her to her feet, flinging open the front door just as the back door crashed open. He pulled Gabriella out the door onto the front porch, nearly dragging her in his rush to get her away from the house. But his speed and her limited mobility were a dangerous combination, and as Jack turned to look back at the progress of the intruder, Gabriella tumbled down the front porch steps. She landed hard, and the air whooshed out of her lungs. Jack grabbed her under the arms to lift her, but the delay had allowed the intruder to round the exterior of the house and catch up with them.

Standing at the bottom of the porch steps, still leaning over Gabriella, Jack heard the distinctive click of a gun being cocked. Slowly he turned and came face to face with his daughter-in-law's attacker. It was, unmistakably, David Strickland. He looked to Gabriella to confirm what he already knew, but her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, pain and fear twisting her features.

"Who the hell are you?" Strickland demanded.

"The guy you're going to have to go through to get to her," Jack answered angrily, placing himself squarely between Strickland and Gabriella.

Strickland sniffed. "Well, since I don't see you carrying a weapon, that shouldn't prove too difficult."

"The police are on their way," Jack told him defiantly.

"Gabriella and I will be long gone before they arrive," Strickland smirked. "You just need to decide whether to hand her over and live, or resist and die. It doesn't really matter to me. I'll get what I want either way."

"Jack…" Gabriella said softly, touching his arm. He kept his eyes on Strickland, but covered her hand with his own, hearing the tremor in her voice. "Please… It would kill Troy to lose both of us. I can't let you… please, go back in…"

"Absolutely not!" Jack barked. He caught movement behind the van out of the corner of his eye, but kept his gaze firmly locked on Strickland.

"You should listen to her, you know," Strickland taunted. "All this time she's been fighting her feelings for me, but it seems she can't live without me any longer." He took a step closer, and Jack adjusted his position to shield Gabriella. "You had to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," Strickland told Gabriella with a sneer. "I always suspected you'd like it rough, but I never dreamed our foreplay would become so primal. Personally, I found it… exhilarating. And it's only made me want you more."

Gabriella forced her chin up to look at the man who had haunted her thoughts and dreams, and her voice came out ice cold. "Go to hell!"

Strickland opened his mouth to react, but was suddenly tackled from behind. He stumbled forward and landed hard on the pavement, the gun tumbling into the grass. He turned for a brief glimpse of two murderous blue eyes before Troy grabbed a fistful of Strickland's hair and shoved his face into the ground. Troy's knee planted firmly in his back, pinning him in place.

"Dad, take Gabriella inside," Troy instructed.

"But Troy…" Jack began.

"Dad!" Troy shouted. "Do it! Take Gabriella inside."

"Troy?" Gabriella asked fearfully.

Her tiny voice almost made him crumble, but he couldn't lose his focus. "Go!" he said again, his voice softening, but he purposely avoided her gaze. "It's okay. Go on. And lock the door."

Gabriella's eyes were still on Troy as Jack clutched her arms and turned her, helping her up the steps as she continued to protest. Troy waited until he heard the lock click on the front door, and then bent low so his mouth was next to Strickland's ear.

"I warned you to stay the hell away from my wife, Strickland," Troy told him, his voice deadly. "You're nothing but a sick, pathetic bastard, and it would give me great pleasure right now to finish you off with my bare hands. But instead, you're going to have a long, miserable life in prison, thinking about the woman you're never going to have. Gabriella is mine. She is _my _wife, _my _lover. It's _my _ring on her finger. It's _my _name she screams when she comes. And you will never, ever lay a finger on her again."

Troy punctuated his speech by grinding his knee further into Strickland's back, but his attention was momentarily diverted as two police cars screeched to a halt in front of the house. Strickland sensed the hesitation and rolled, throwing Troy off of him and diving for his gun. The police officers jumped out of their cars, guns drawn, and Troy looked up to see the gun in Strickland's hands pointed directly at him. _Oh, shit, _he thought, and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Inside the house, Gabriella was frantic with worry. "Jack, please, you have to go help him," she begged. "_Please._"

Just then, gunshots erupted outside. Jack dove toward Gabriella, pulling her into the hallway away from the living room windows. When the shots ceased, she dropped her face into her hands. "Troy! Dear God, no…" she whispered, overcome with anguish.

Jack pulled her hands away from her face and forced her to look at him. "Gabriella, listen to me," he told her firmly. "I need you to do exactly as I say, okay? I'm sure Troy's fine, but I'm going to go check on him. I need to make sure you're safe, so just in case, I want you to go in your bedroom and lock the door. Then find someplace to hide, and I don't want you to come out unless I call you. Do you understand? No matter what, honey, don't make a sound unless I call you."

She rose shakily to her feet, and he pushed her toward the bedroom. He listened for the sound of the lock clicking into place, and then took a moment to gather himself and strategize. _Troy… _His heart cried out, but he would not allow himself to think that his only son could be… _No! _He had promised to protect Gabriella, no matter what.

Keeping low, he moved back toward the living room when the front door suddenly burst open, and Jack nearly collapsed with relief when he saw Troy standing in the entry.

"Troy!" Jack exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "Dad, where's Gabriella?"

"In the bedroom," Jack told him. "We heard the gunshots, and I was afraid he'd overpowered you. I told her to lock herself in…"

Troy didn't hear the rest of his father's answer. He was already running toward the bedroom. He came to the locked door and pounded on it.

"Gabriella, it's me," he called. "It's Troy. Baby, please let me in. It's over. Please, sweetheart, open the door so I can make sure you're okay. I promise, you're safe now."

There was no answer, and Troy's worry grew. He rammed his shoulder against the bedroom door frantically, again and again, but it wouldn't budge. He was soon joined by his father, and finally, the two of them were able to force their way in. Troy rushed in, looking around the room frantically.

"Gabriella!" he called. "Gabriella, answer me!"

He heard a whimper from the closet, and when he flung open the door, her found her. Her eyes were closed tightly, her hands covering her face, and she was withdrawn so far within herself that Troy wasn't sure she even knew he was there. He knelt in front of her, forcing his voice into a calm, soothing tone.

"Gabriella, I'm here, sweetheart," he said. "We're all safe. You don't have to be afraid. It's me, baby. It's Troy." Her eyes were still squeezed shut, as if she feared that she'd open them and he wouldn't be there in front of her, safe and unhurt. "Sweetheart, open your eyes and you'll see that it's really me. I'm okay." He reached out to touch her face. "I love you, Gabriella."

Her eyes slid open, afraid to believe… But there he was, and she launched herself into his arms, hysterical with relief.

"Troy," she cried, clutching at the collar of his scrubs as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Oh, Troy, you're safe. I was so scared… I thought... Please, just… hold me. Don't leave me. I love you…" Fierce sobs rippled through her small body, and Troy gathered her close as his own tears of relief wet his cheeks.

"Son, what happened?" Jack asked, his voice choked. "We heard the gunshots…"

Troy nodded grimly. "He dove for his gun… shot at the police officers… they had no choice but to return fire."

"Is he…?" Jack began, but Troy shook his head, cutting him off. He wasn't sure Gabriella could handle the rest of the details at that moment. She'd been so fragile for the past week, and he worried that today's events would push her over the edge. He pulled her tighter against his body, trying to still the tremors that shook her body. Jack stood silently for a moment, then turned and left the bedroom to speak with the police officers.

"It's over, sweetheart," Troy murmured into her hair. "He will never hurt you again. Please, Gabriella, tell me you're okay. I was so worried…"

As he felt her begin to calm, he eased her away from him and sucked in a breath. "Baby, you're bleeding." His thumb brushed across her bottom lip, which had been split open in her fall. In the midst of the craziness, she hadn't even noticed. He tilted her chin up to get a closer look, and frowned. "What happened?"

"I fell," she answered softly. "Down the porch steps. When we were trying to get away."

He stood and pulled her to her feet, and then led her to sit on the bed. He strode into the bathroom and wet a hand towel, returning and placing it gently against her wound.

"Does anything else hurt?" he asked cautiously. She shook her head and reached out to touch his face.

"Troy, what about you? Are _you _okay?" Realization dawned on her belatedly. "You risked your life to save me, both of you…" she whispered. "He could've…"

"But he didn't," Troy interrupted firmly. "I'm fine. You're safe, my dad's safe…" His hands cupped her face tenderly, wiping the lingering tears from her cheeks. "We made it, baby. It's really over, once and for all."


	34. Chapter 34: Release

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 34—Release**

_A/N: Special thanks to Abby and Anna for their input on this chapter._

Gabriella sat on the step outside the back door, looking aimlessly across the small back yard. She pressed the ice pack Troy had made for her against her split lip, and closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the sounds of the mayhem that was taking place in front of the house. It was a crime scene, and there were numerous police cars, forensic investigators, and, she suspected, probably a few reporters. Troy was talking to the police, giving his statement, and when she'd left the house, Jack had been on the phone with Lucille, recounting the terrifying events. Gabriella had suddenly had enough, and that was why she'd made her way to the back of the house, away from the craziness. The glass from the broken window had been cleaned up, and for the time being, this was the most peaceful place she could escape to.

She heard the door open and close behind her, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know the source of the comforting warmth that settled by her side. Troy's hand rubbed gently up and down her back, and she leaned into him, her head nestling into his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" he asked tentatively.

She wasn't sure how to answer. He surely expected her to be thrilled that Strickland was finally gone from their lives, but it just wasn't that simple. She shrugged noncommittally, and felt his arm tighten around her shoulders.

"Hey, pretty girl," he whispered into her hair. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking about."

She opened her eyes, looking out again over the yard in front of them. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel," she answered honestly.

"No one can tell you how you should feel," he answered. "You've been through a lot, sweetheart. It may take awhile to sort it all out, and that's okay."

"Yeah," she agreed softly.

He resumed his gentle rubbing of her back before continuing uncertainly. "The coroner will be leaving soon with the body. I think… it might help you get some closure… if you see for yourself that he's really dead."

She pulled away to look at him incredulously. "Why? Why would I want to see the body? Because I didn't believe he was dead before? He _wasn't _dead, but nobody listened to me." Her voice dropped. "_You _didn't listen to me, Troy."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I should've listened to you. You were right. But given the evidence, it just seemed really unlikely that he would have survived a fall from the bridge."

"So how did he?" she asked. "Or did he really jump at all?"

"I don't know," Troy answered. "Now that he's gone, we may never know."

"But it wasn't just the 'evidence' that made you not believe me, was it?" she asked pointedly. "You thought I was delusional and paranoid. Ever since that morning when I thought I saw him in our bedroom. And when I saw you on the beach with Beth."

His jaw tightened. "Please, can we not talk about that right now? Besides, I _never _said you were delusional or paranoid. I was just worried about how you were coping with the stress."

"There's not a big difference, Troy," she pointed out. "But maybe it's good that I _was _paranoid, since I was the only one who sensed the likelihood of him coming after me again."

Troy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Everybody assumed he was dead," she said quietly. "He just had to wait until the police were gone and I was alone."

"If you felt that way, why didn't you talk to me about it?" Troy asked incredulously.

She looked at him sadly. "If I had, would you have believed me?"

His eyes narrowed. "You didn't even give me a chance. How could you know whether I'd believe you if you wouldn't talk to me?"

She interrupted his protest. "Come on, Troy, you've been walking on eggshells around me all week. You may not have _called_ me paranoid, but you definitely thought it."

"Of course I've been on eggshells," he retorted. "You've been completely closed off from me, Gabriella. I'm tired of trying to guess what's wrong with you. I know you've been through a lot, but damn it, this hasn't been easy for me either."

"I know that, but if I'd told you Strickland was coming after me today, you would have had me committed," she argued. Belatedly realizing her gaffe—she'd never told him her suspicion about Strickland's return—she tried to smooth it over. "Never mind, just forget it," she hedged.

"Are you _kidding _me? I will most certainly not 'just forget it'! I'm not going to let you shut me out this time. You_ knew_ he was coming after you today?" Troy's voice was edged with shock. He stared at her as pieces of the bizarre puzzle snapped into place. When he spoke again, his voice was cold. "Is that why you wanted our parents here for Thanksgiving? Why you were so intent on making everything perfect? Why you insisted we make love last night?" Her lack of denial stirred his anger. "Gabriella, you did all those things because you were _expecting _to die today?" His hands ran wildly through his hair, causing it to stick up in every direction.

"Troy," she began, placing her hand on his arm. He shook it off and stood, turning to face her.

"You quit," he bit out, his voice thick with emotion. "You gave up on me, on us, on the life that we've made together. How could you not tell me? You didn't trust me to listen or help you? I _promised _that I wouldn't let him get to you again, and you didn't believe me."

"It's not that I didn't believe you, Troy," she said, her agitation evident in her voice as her eyes swam with tears. "I just wanted you and my mom and your parents to have good memories, something to look back on, if he _did _get me. I'm so tired of being afraid, tired of wondering if it's ever going to end. You're always trying to protect me, but in this case, I was trying to protect you just as much."

"Gabriella, I don't _need _the kind of protection where you sacrifice yourself for me," Troy nearly shouted. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was not the right time to be having this conversation, but his anger kept pushing the harsh words out of his mouth. "If he _had_ taken you, how do you think I would have gone on knowing I didn't save you? I would _never _have forgiven myself. This isn't just about you! I'm tired too, tired of fighting for you, tired of you doubting me and shutting me out. You don't have the right to give up and leave me behind, not after everything we've been through together. It's not fair!"

More tears slid down her cheeks, but her gaze stayed on him. "And yet you risked leaving _me _behind. You sent me back into the house with your dad, made us leave you alone outside with him. He could have killed you, Troy! Why is it any different?"

"It's different because I didn't _want _to leave you," he spat. "I was fighting. I didn't quit!"

"You think I _wanted _to die?" she cried. "It was eating me alive, the thought of never seeing you again. How could you possibly think that would be _easy _for me?"

"What was I supposed to think when…" he began loudly, but was cut off by his father's harsh voice behind Gabriella.

"Son, can I see you in the house, _right now_?" Jack's voice was ice cold. Despite the fact that Troy was an adult and it was _his _house, he scurried past Gabriella into house like a little kid. Jack lowered himself down to the step next to his daughter-in-law and slid his arm around her, giving her a supportive squeeze as she swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Sweetie, the detective needs to get your statement. Do you want me to send him out here?"

"No, I'll come inside," she said quietly. He pushed back to his feet and offered his hand to help her up. Then he opened the door and let her in. Troy was standing in the kitchen, and she passed him wordlessly on her way to the living room. Jack watched as she settled on the couch with the detective before he gestured for Troy to follow him back outside. As soon as the door closed behind Troy, Jack turned on him, eyes blazing.

"Son, I'm going to need some help here, because I could swear I just heard you out here _yelling _at your wife."

"Dad, don't get in the middle…" Troy warned, irritation evident in his voice.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me where to be," Jack thundered. "I _am _in the middle, because I stood between your wife and a man who planned to do unspeakable things to her! The same woman who you were supposed to check on just now, but instead decided to _yell at? _What on _earth _possessed you to do that?"

"Dad, she gave up," Troy returned, anger building. "She had a feeling he was going to come after her, and she didn't tell me. She just went about her business, trying to give us 'good memories' for when she was gone… How could she be so selfish?"

Jack's eyes narrowed to icy slits. "Troy Bolton, I have half a mind to take you over my knee and thrash you right now. That _'selfish' _woman offered to go with Strickland without a fight if he would let me live. She said that it would kill you to lose both of us. Even when she was staring down the barrel of his gun, while he was saying all those vile things he was going to do to her, she was worrying about _you. _Right now, I'm not sure you deserve that kind of loyalty."

"You're really talking to me about loyalty?" Troy demanded. "I have taken care of her these past four weeks, tended her wounds, listened when she needed to talk, held her when she cried, put her back together when she fell apart. Do you know how hard it's been?"

"Son, I know it's been hard for you, and I'm not trying to minimize all you've done for her, but the challenges you've faced just don't measure up to hers. You can go to work or go out with Mark and get your mind off everything for awhile. Gabriella doesn't have that luxury. It's _always _there, when she's awake and when she's asleep. When she goes to physical therapy to heal wounds that _he _caused. She's been dealing with more fear than she's even shared with you. She's been dealing with it for _months_."

Troy paused, thinking over his father's words.

"What happened today… It was scary and emotional, for all of us," Jack continued. "You were scared of losing her—so was I—but now you're letting those emotions interfere with your judgment. You're mad at Gabriella because you almost lost her, _again_. You were mad at Strickland, but now he's dead, so your anger has to go to someone else. But Troy, don't let that person be Gabriella. She doesn't deserve it. She deserves every ounce of unselfish support and encouragement that you can muster. Yell at me, hit me, find a way to dump all that leftover adrenaline, but get your head out of your ass and be the husband that your wife needs right now."

As much as he hated to hear it, Troy knew his dad was right. He'd been so worried about her health and stability, her safety, and her care, that he'd unfairly directed his frustration toward her. He thought about his earlier relief at the hospital when he didn't have to worry about her for a few hours, and guilt filled him. If Strickland had had his way, Troy wouldn't have had Gabriella to worry about for the rest of his life. His heart constricted at that thought, and his anger evaporated. Suddenly, he was too far away from her. He needed to be by her side, holding her and make sure she was all right. Without another word, he brushed past his dad and headed back into the house, missing the small smile that curved across Jack's face.

He paused in the kitchen to pull himself together, and busied himself making another ice pack for Gabriella's split lip. Then, taking a deep breath, he headed toward where Gabriella and the detective sat, pausing between the dining area and the living room as he heard what she was describing. To his surprise, she was detailing Strickland's _original _attack on her, four weeks earlier in the lab at school. She was faced away from him, toward the detective, and didn't see Troy standing behind her. Troy realized with a jolt that he was hearing details of the ordeal that he hadn't heard before.

As he listened, he realized he hadn't been with her when she'd given her original statement to the police in the ER, and the version she'd told him later when they were alone had spared him many of the most disturbing details. He was surprised to hear her talk so candidly about it, when he'd had such difficulty getting her to share the story with him. As he heard the awful details and felt his muscles tense and his fists tighten at his side, he finally understood. She was protecting him; had been protecting him all along. She knew how much it would upset him to hear, in detail, the things Strickland had said and done to her in the lab. She'd spared him the most evil, lewd, awful moments of her ordeal, internalizing them and nearly destroying herself in the process. He'd been dead wrong. She wasn't selfish. She was the most self_less _person he knew. Suddenly he felt more ashamed of himself than he'd ever felt in his life. Tears ran silently down his cheeks, and he turned and retreated to the kitchen, where he nearly collided with Jack.

"Somehow I get the feeling you've changed your attitude," Jack observed philosophically.

"Dad, I heard her talking in there… did you know… did you…?" Troy stammered.

"Did I know she hadn't told you the whole story about what happened to her?" Jack finished for him. "Yes, I did. She broke down one day when she was in the hospital and told your mom everything, and then made her promise not to tell you."

Troy's mouth gaped open incredulously, completely unable to form words.

"And before you get all mad and judgmental again, you just think about what it has cost her to keep those things inside," Jack went on. "Lucille and Maria had a long talk with her yesterday, trying to get her to tell you the things she'd left out, but she wouldn't do it. She said she didn't want to ruin the day, that you were already under enough stress as it was. That doesn't sound selfish to me, Troy. That sounds like a woman who loves her husband with all of her heart."

Troy could no longer control the tears that flowed down his cheeks. He strode past his dad and back to his spot in the living room, still undetected as Gabriella's story concluded. He cleared his throat to make his presence known, and Gabriella turned, her eyes wide.

"Troy! How long have you been standing there?" she asked nervously.

He answered by circling the couch and pulling her to her feet and into his arms. "I heard everything," he murmured into her hair. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? You should never have kept all those terrible memories inside."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she answered, her voice muffled against his chest. "Please, don't be mad at me—I can't bear it. I was just trying…"

"To protect me," he finished for her, pulling away so he could look into her tearful eyes. "I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. You fought and survived, and I'm so incredibly proud of you. And I'm sorry for everything I said outside. I had no right…"

"No, Troy, what you said was true," she interrupted. "I shouldn't have kept so much from you. I never wanted to die—I wanted to _live,_ with you. I just couldn't bear the possibility of that monster taking that away from us. I'm sorry for making you think I didn't trust or believe in you. I do, Troy. I always have, and I've only made it through this because of you. You've been so strong for me, and I can never thank you enough for sticking with me." She reached up to touch the tears on his cheek. "I'm so sorry for all the worry and pain I've caused you."

"Don't apologize, baby," he told her gently. "We've been through hell, and we've made it through together. That's all that matters to me. I still have you. You mean everything to me, Gabriella."

"Oh, Troy," she murmured. "Last time… thinking I was going to die… was bad enough. But today, facing the possibility of losing you…" Her eyes swam with tears, and he gathered her close again.

"I love you," he whispered close to her ear.

"I love you too," she answered. "More than anything."

Clearing his throat from the couch, the detective rose and closed his notebook. "I think that's all I need from you right now. Here's my card… call me if you need anything." Clearing his throat again gruffly, he dropped his card on the table, circled the couch, and walked out the door. Jack followed him out, offering a handshake when they reached the front porch.

"Thank you so much for that," Jack told him, gesturing toward the couple in the living room.

"You're welcome," the detective replied. "And thanks for the suggesting that I ask her for the full story. It sounds like that conversation was long overdue."

Jack nodded. "Somehow, I have a feeling that they're going to be all right."

"I think you're right, and hopefully this will give them both some much-needed closure. I should tell you, though, that we have reason to believe that Strickland had help," the detective said. "Perhaps the woman who called to warn Troy."

Jack's brows knitted together. "If she was working with Strickland, why would she call to warn Troy? That doesn't make sense."

"Guilty conscience?" the detective speculated. "Or maybe they intended to harm Troy as well. I don't know. Maybe we'll get some answers when we run prints and trace the gun. I'll be in touch as soon as we know anything."

"Thanks," Jack told him. Knowing that the young couple needed some time alone, he settled on the porch swing and watched as the detective conferred with the other investigators in the driveway. The coroner had already left, but uniformed officers still combed the area, gathering evidence and documenting the scene.

Back inside, Troy had settled on the couch and pulled Gabriella into his lap. They cried together, their tears mixing as their bodies pressed close. Troy realized how much he loved the feeling of her soft body curled into his, the way her head nestled into his shoulder and her hands splayed across his chest. For her part, Gabriella reveled in the feel of his firm muscles against her cheek, the way he held her head so tenderly, and the gentle kisses he placed in her hair.

Finally, as their tears began to wane, Troy lifted her head and kissed her wet cheeks. He looked deep into her eyes, and caught a flash of the insecurity that had been plaguing her for weeks. Inwardly he kicked himself for the harsh things he'd said to her outside. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and then traced the lines of her face gently.

"No more secrets, baby," he murmured. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Troy, you've been incredible through all this. I truly couldn't ask for a better husband, a better man." She paused, and her eyes dropped to her fidgeting fingers. "I was just wondering if… if everything that's happened… has made you question… I mean, you didn't sign up for all this…"

"Gabriella," he said firmly, forcing her eyes to return to his. "I signed up to be your husband, your partner, your protector and comforter, your lover… I am those things, not because of some sense of duty, but because I want them, with you, for life. I love you, sweetheart. I will _always _love you, and nobody can take that away from us."

His words connected to her very soul, and she responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his face enthusiastically. "I love you, Troy," she told him. "But you left a few things off your list." He looked at her, confused, but she responded with a grin. "You're my soul mate, my rock, my strength, my _hero, _my dream come true. And as long as we're together, I _know _we're going to be okay."


	35. Chapter 35: Laughter, The Best Medicine

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 35—Laughter, The Best Medicine**

_It was supposed to be over, and yet there they were again, standing in the driveway, with Strickland pointing his gun at Gabriella and Jack. Troy crouched behind the gas company van, waiting for his opportunity to tackle Strickland and disarm him. Suddenly, Gabriella's eyes raised to meet Strickland's, and she hissed, "Go to hell!" With an angry shout, Strickland pulled the trigger, and Gabriella collapsed onto the sidewalk as blood pooled around her. An animalistic cry ripped from Jack's chest, and he dove toward Strickland. The gun went off again, and Jack dropped to the ground beside his daughter-in-law. "NO!" Troy screamed, running to where they laid. His hands worked frantically over first his wife's body, then his father's. He needed to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't attend to both of them at the same time. Helplessly he knelt between them, torn, paralyzed with indecision. Then he heard the gun cock behind him…_

Troy jolted awake to find himself safe in bed, albeit sweaty and shaken to the core. He glanced down to see Gabriella asleep beside him, and sighed with relief that he hadn't awakened her. As long as he lived, he would never be able to erase from his mind the image of Strickland holding Gabriella and Jack at gunpoint. It could so easily have turned out differently. Worse. Life-shatteringly worse. He took a few deep breaths to slow his racing heart, and then laid back down, pulling his wife gently onto his bare chest. Even in her sleep, she naturally nestled into him, and he further calmed himself by breathing in the sweet scent of her skin and feeling the gentle rise and fall of her breasts against him.

Jack had been worried about Troy after he'd witnessed Strickland being mortally wounded by the police, but it had not been a particularly upsetting scene for Troy. He'd seen plenty of gunshot victims in the ER, and frankly, he had felt a bit of perverse pleasure to witness Strickland's death. What haunted him was how close he'd come, _again, _to losing the love of his life. It was unimaginable, and yet it had been so close. What if his dad hadn't stayed an extra day to take care of Gabriella? What if Troy had ignored the warning phone call? What if he hadn't made it there in time? Gabriella had said he was her hero, but saving her was really saving himself, because he was certain that he wouldn't have been able to live without her. The intensity of his love for her threatened to overwhelm him, and he suddenly wished he _had _wakened her so he could stare into her beautiful brown eyes and then kiss her senseless. Instead, he settled for watching her sleep and placing soft kisses on her upturned face. She'd still be there in the morning. _Thank God_, he added silently before closing his eyes once again.

* * *

The remainder of the night was not very restful for Troy, and when he met his father in the kitchen the next morning, he could see that Jack hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Morning," Jack greeted.

"Hey," Troy returned, rubbing his scratchy eyes.

"How's Gabriella doing?" Jack asked.

"She had a peaceful night, thanks to the sedatives Dr. Sheldon prescribed," Troy replied. "Which is more than I can say for either of us."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I did a whole lot more thinking than sleeping." He gestured his coffee cup toward the newspaper on the island. "Front page article about Strickland in the Chronicle."

"Great," Troy muttered. "Anything new in there?"

"Nothing we didn't already know," Jack answered. "There's no mention of the suspected accomplice… they must be keeping that information quiet to avoid scaring him or her off. Any more ideas about who it was that called you yesterday?"

Troy shook his head. "I've replayed it in my mind a hundred times, and I've got nothing. It was so short, and honestly, with everything that happened after that, I don't even remember what her voice sounded like. But I just don't feel like it was someone I know."

"Well, whoever she is, she helped you get here in time to save Gabriella," Jack commented.

"Yeah, that's another reason I want to figure out who it was," Troy said. "Besides finding out how she knew about Strickland… I want to thank her."

Jack nodded solemnly. "Hard to imagine what it would've been like to lose you or Gabriella. It was way too close for comfort—I have a feeling that's why neither of us could sleep."

"Yeah. Dad, I want to thank you for everything you did for us yesterday," Troy told him quietly. "Protecting Gabriella, holding Strickland off, and…" A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "And telling me to 'get my head out of my ass.'"

His father chuckled. "I heard that phrase from your mother enough when you decided to go to Berkeley instead of U of A."

Troy's eyes narrowed. "Dad, I know you didn't like that I supposedly gave up my dreams at U of A to follow Gabriella here, but it was the best decision I've ever made. If I'd stayed in Albuquerque, taken the scholarship, and listened to Chad's advice to let her go, I would have been miserable for the rest of my life."

"It may have taken me awhile to warm up to the idea of Berkeley, but it was absolutely the right decision for you," Jack told him. "Your mom and I love Gabriella as if she was our own daughter. She is part of our family now, and it's plain to see that you two belong together. A lot of couples wouldn't have been able to survive everything you've been through. The fact that you have shows how strong your relationship is."

Troy nodded philosophically. "It certainly hasn't been easy, but seeing how she's dealt with everything that's happened to her… If it's possible, I love her even more for it." His gaze became a bit dreamy, and his smile grew. "Speaking of the woman I love, I think I'll go check and see if she's awake."

Jack chuckled knowingly. "In that case, I think I'll plan to eat breakfast by myself."

* * *

When Troy returned to the bedroom, he was surprised to see Gabriella awake and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. "I didn't know you were up."

She glanced up at him with concern evident on her face. His smile faded instantly. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She lifted the pant leg of her pajamas to reveal that her injured knee was badly swollen.

"Whoa," he breathed as he knelt in front of her to take a closer look. "What happened?"

"I must've twisted it when I fell down the porch steps," she said quietly. "In all the excitement yesterday I didn't even pay attention to it hurting more than usual."

His hands moved carefully over the skin that stretched over the swollen joint, noting that it felt warm and squishy. "Does this hurt?" She shook her head. "Here?" Another head shake. "How about here?" Her sharp intake of breath answered his question. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured. He reached for her hands, which were nervously knitting together in her lap.

"What if I messed it up again, Troy?" she asked, and he noticed the quiver in her voice. "What if I need more surgery? What if I have to start physical therapy all over again?"

He pushed to his feet and settled next to her on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hey, sweetheart, don't get ahead of yourself here," he told her. "We'll ice it and see if we can get the swelling down. If that doesn't do the trick, then we'll go to the hospital and run an MRI to see what's going on. But in the meantime, I will be your personal valet." He stood and bent to scoop her up in his arms, but then oddly reconsidered and slung her arm around his neck. With his arm around her waist, he helped her into the living room, where he settled her on the couch and carefully placed pillows under her knee.

"You, Mrs. Bolton, need to stay right here," he instructed with a wink. "I'm going to make an ice pack for your knee, and then my dad can keep you company while I make breakfast." He glanced up to see that his dad had wandered in from the kitchen. "That all right with you, Dad?"

"Sounds good," Jack nodded. "Can I get you some coffee while we wait?"

"Okay," she replied, and after Jack retreated, she turned worried eyes back to Troy.

He halted her fretful questions by leaning over and covering her mouth with his. They both relaxed into the kiss, breaking apart only when Jack cleared his throat loudly from behind them. Troy straightened, and then bent once more to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, gorgeous," he told her. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

As the day progressed, Gabriella's knee continued to swell painfully, and Troy doted on his wife, waiting on her indulgently and doing his best to calm her anxiety. When it was time for Troy to take Jack to the airport, he bundled Gabriella into the car as well, and after Jack left for his return flight to Albuquerque, Troy took Gabriella to the hospital. Dr. Overman had agreed to meet them at the hospital even though the sports medicine clinic was closed that day.

After the MRI was complete, Troy waited with Gabriella in an exam room while Dr. Overman looked over the test results. He held her hand, and although she was quiet, she held herself together like a trooper. When Dr. Overman returned, he pulled up a seat next to Gabriella and took a deep breath.

"Good news and bad news, Gabriella," he began. Troy felt her tense, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "There is fluid in several of the bursa sacs around your knee, caused by your fall yesterday. The good news is, your previous injury suffered no additional damage. The swelling you have now is treatable, and will only interfere with your physical therapy for a few days. Then you'll be able to get right back on track."

Gabriella blew out a breath. "That's a relief," she said, glancing up at Troy. He smiled down at her, but if the tightened muscles around his mouth were any indication, he knew what the bad news was going to be.

"Now the bad news," Dr. Overman continued. "I need to aspirate the fluid from the bursa sacs, and then I'll give you several corticosteroid injections to reduce the inflammation."

Gabriella frowned slightly, looking back and forth between the two men. "Okay, what are you not telling me? That sounds pretty straightforward… Why is it bad news?"

Troy squeezed her hand again. "Sweetie, it's a really painful procedure," he said regretfully.

Dr. Overman nodded, his serious face mirroring Troy's. "I'll insert a needle into each sac and draw the fluid into a syringe. Then the steroid injections will go directly into the bursa. It will be swollen and painful for a couple of days."

Gabriella sighed. "Are there any alternatives?" she asked, even though she knew that if there were any, they would have already been mentioned.

"Not really," Dr. Overman told her. "If we don't drain them and the bursa sacs get infected, we would have to consider surgery." He held up a hand to halt her protest. "I don't anticipate having to do that. This treatment, despite the level of discomfort it causes, is effective."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded resolutely. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella gritted her teeth as Dr. Overman inserted the first needle into her knee. He'd given her a local anesthetic to take the edge off, but she could still feel the heat and pressure of the needle probing beneath her skin. Beside her, Troy tightened his grip on her hand and rubbed her back reassuringly. She glanced up to find him watching her face, and gave him a tight smile.

"I'm okay, Troy," she told him just before her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as the second injection hit its mark. He grimaced slightly as his gaze shifted between her face and her knee.

When Dr. Overman was halfway finished, he paused. "How are you doing, Gabriella?"

"I think I'm coping better than Troy is," she observed. He _was _looking a bit paler than normal.

"What? No, I'm fine," Troy argued.

"I must say, Gabriella, you are handling this better than most patients I've treated," Dr. Overman told her.

She shrugged and glanced again at Troy. "Pain means that I'm alive," she said philosophically. "That's something I'm feeling particularly thankful for today."

Dr. Overman nodded and resumed his work, and Troy seemed to snap out of his daze long enough to resume his gentle rubbing of her back. Gabriella barely paid attention to the pain as the doctor finished the procedure, because she was watching the twitches and flinches on Troy's face. Something was definitely wrong, and he was obviously trying to hide it.

When Dr. Overman finally pulled out the last needle and reached for a swab to clean the area, he glanced up at Troy. "Dr. Bolton, I assume you know the follow-up treatment for your wife's knee?"

"Yeah," Troy answered automatically. "Rest, ice, compression, elevation."

"Good," Dr. Overman replied. "Gabriella, you can take your regular pain medication to ease the discomfort. If the swelling returns or the pain doesn't go away in a couple days, I want to see you back here. Barring any complications, you'll resume physical therapy on Tuesday. Rest until then." He waited for her to nod in understanding, and then turned to Troy. "Now, Dr. Bolton, are we going to take a look at that shoulder, or are you going to keep trying to act like nothing's wrong?"

Gabriella's gaze shot to Troy, and the pained expression on his face told her that the older doctor was right on target. "Troy!" she scolded. "You're hurt and you didn't tell me?"

"It's no big deal," he mumbled. "It's just a pulled muscle. Probably from when I tackled Strickland."

"Well, considering your profession, it's best not to take any chances," Dr. Overman told him. "Go get yourself an x-ray… Gabriella can wait here until you come back."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella's phone rang as she watched Dr. Overman fit a sling onto Troy's left shoulder. She glanced at the screen to see that the call was from Albuquerque, and pressed the button to answer.

"Hi, Lucille," she greeted. "Jack made it in safely? Good, glad to hear it. No, I'm okay. No permanent damage, just some excess fluid that Dr. Overman drained. Yeah." She paused to look at Troy, who was pouting at his mentor. "We're still at the hospital… Troy has a mild shoulder sprain that the doctor is taking care of. No, Jack didn't know about it. Troy was trying to keep it to himself." Troy's gaze shot daggers at his wife, but she smiled sweetly at him. "Honey, your mom wants to talk to you."

"Great," he muttered before making his voice falsely cheerful. "Hi, Mom. No, I'm fine. It's no big deal. I know, but… yeah… No, Mom, I'm not trying to be Superman… Okay, yes, I promise… okay… Bye, Mom." He handed the phone back to Gabriella. "I'm so going to get you for that," he hissed.

She simply winked at him and ended the call just as Dr. Overman finished adjusting the sling. "Okay, Troy, you know the drill. Rest, ice, pain meds as needed, use the sling for at least twenty-four hours, whether you want to or not. You're off rotation until Tuesday."

"What?" Troy protested. "I can't be off that long! Dr. Gould will kill me!"

"Trust me, I've considered it," Dr. Gould interjected as she walked into the room. "But good residents are too hard to find." She winked at Gabriella, and then her face resumed its mock-sternness as her gaze shifted back to Troy. "Bolton, now that the psycho is gone, can I safely assume that you won't be running out in the middle of your shift again?"

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed.

She turned her attention to Dr. Overman. "Tuesday, huh?" He nodded, and she chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Troy demanded.

She gestured at the young couple in front of her. "You two are like a walking advertisement for the Ortho Clinic," Dr. Gould snorted.

Gabriella's laughter bubbled behind him, and Troy realized with a start that it'd been a long time since he'd heard that sound. It filled him with warmth, and he chuckled in spite of himself as he turned to see the beautiful smile on her face.

"I'm not so good at the walking part right now," Gabriella replied, causing the laughter to erupt anew.

"And hey, if we're going to advertise for you, the least you can do is give us a discount for your services," Troy added.

"I've already given you the two-for-one special," Dr. Overman teased.

With a final guffaw, Dr. Gould turned to leave. "I'm glad things are finally resolved for you two," she told the couple sincerely. "See you Tuesday, Bolton."

Dr. Overman pulled off his gloves. "All right, does anyone else have any undisclosed injuries that we need to check out?" Troy and Gabriella shook their heads dutifully. "In that case, I'm heading home. We're having leftover turkey for the third night in a row… You've got to love the holidays, huh?"

"Thank you, Dr. Overman," Gabriella told him sincerely. "For taking care of _both _of us." He shook hands with Troy and left the room.

"Well, Mrs. Bolton, I don't know about you, but the mention of leftover turkey has my mouth watering," Troy said, smiling as she giggled again. He'd forgotten how much he loved that sound, and decided that while they were home together for the next couple of days, his top priority would be to provoke as much laughter as possible.

He helped her up and sat her in a nearby wheelchair, knowing he couldn't offer much help in supporting her weight. Pushing the wheelchair with one arm made steering difficult for him, and Gabriella had several near-misses with the corridor walls. Another giggle escaped her lips as she realized how ridiculous they looked.

"Troy, we really _do _look like a walking advertisement for the Ortho Clinic!" she laughed.

"Or a tipsy old couple with a list of ailments a mile long," he added with a grin.

"Come on, Ernie, let's go home," she played along.

"Right behind you, Maude," he laughed. "We need to get home before it gets dark."

"Oh, and Ernie," she replied, turning to wink at him. "If you play your cards right, I'll wear that flannel housedress you like so much."

"All right!" he beamed. "Looks like my teeth will be staying _in _at bedtime tonight!"

When they reached the car and Troy settled her inside, he bent to kiss her adoringly. "I love you, Maude."

"I love you too, Ernie," she giggled. "And I hope you're better at driving a car than you are with a wheelchair!"


	36. Chapter 36: New Chapter

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 36—New Chapter**

Troy let out a moan as he flopped onto the bed beside Gabriella. After returning home from the hospital, they were reclining in their bedroom, propped up with pillows behind them.

"This is so _not _how I wanted to spend the evening now that we have the house all to ourselves again," he whined.

There was a melodic giggle next to him. "Spending the evening in bed with me is not what you had in mind?" she teased.

"No, that's _exactly _what I had in mind," he clarified with a smile. "What I _didn't _expect was that we'd be too sore and hopped up on pain meds to do anything besides sleep."

Her hand slipped into his, and he automatically laced his fingers with hers. "Maybe it's better this way, Troy," she commented, and he instantly noticed the change in her voice.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" he asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She sighed. "I know he's really gone now, but seeing him again yesterday... It just kind of... brought back a lot of memories... from the last time."

"Oh, baby," he murmured, separating their hands so he could slide his arm around her shoulders and pull her into his chest. He left soft kisses on her forehead as he carefully weighed his next words. "Gabriella," he began tentatively. "I heard most of the story yesterday when you were talking to the detective, but… could you tell me again, the whole story, with nothing left out?"

Her teeth captured her bottom lip as she looked up at him uncertainly. "Why?"

"I think it'll help both of us to talk about it, _all _of it, and then we can start working on putting it behind us once and for all," he answered. "But only if you're up to it."

She regarded him for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were both in tears, but there were no secrets left between them. Although reliving the nightmare had been difficult, Gabriella felt a sense of relief that everything was out in the open. Troy had also shared his side of the ordeal, how he had desperately searched for her, and the fear that had enveloped him all the way up until Dr. Gould had told him that his wife would be all right. Gabriella had heard only bits and pieces of Troy's story before then, and she cried as she realized the emotional pain he had endured. It made her love him all the more, knowing that he had neglected his own "healing" to focus on hers. She was tired of being so dependent on him. They were supposed to be equal partners in their marriage, and she realized that she had been leaning on him far too much. As the pain medication finally caused her eyelids to droop, she decided that it was time for her to be strong, for Troy. After everything he'd done for her, he deserved it. _They _deserved it. It was time for a new chapter in their relationship, a post-Strickland chapter, and she was more than ready to turn the page.

* * *

Sunday was a lazy day for the Boltons. They watched movies, dozed, and talked for hours about everything and nothing, reconnecting as a couple and enjoying one another's company. As the sunlight began to fade into evening, the doorbell rang, and Troy reluctantly released his comfortable hold on his wife to answer the door. As soon as he flipped the lock and pulled the door open, Kelly and Mark bustled in, greeting their friends enthusiastically. Gabriella waved from the couch as they passed on the way to the kitchen, their arms full of bags and containers. Troy looked at Gabriella questioningly, but she could only shrug.

When Mark and Kelly returned empty-handed, Kelly bent to hug Gabriella. "We heard what happened," she told her. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella smiled at Troy, who had reclaimed his seat beside her. "Yeah, I am," she answered. "More okay than I have been in awhile." Troy affirmed her statement with a wink.

"When did you two get back?" Troy asked them.

"This afternoon," Mark replied.

"And how did it go, meeting each other's families?" Gabriella asked meaningfully.

"Oh, you know Mark and his charming ways," Kelly answered with a teasing eye roll. "He had my mom and brother and sister-in-law under his spell after fifteen minutes."

"Your dad was another story, though," Mark added ruefully.

Kelly laughed. "True, but I _am _his 'little girl.' Once you guys started talking about basketball, though, you were like the best of friends."

"That's funny, basketball is what got me off on the _wrong_ foot with Troy's dad," Gabriella shared.

"Let me guess," Mark said with a wink. "You were a distraction."

"She wasn't a distraction!" Troy defended, and then glanced at her. "Okay, maybe a little," he grinned, tightening his arm around her shoulders. "But hey, spending hours in the gym with a bunch of sweaty guys, or singing duets with a beautiful girl? Tough choice!"

"I see your dilemma, my friend," Mark teased, earning him a poke in the ribs from Kelly. "Hey, what was that for?"

Gabriella skillfully changed the subject. "So Mark, what did your family think of Kelly?"

"They loved her," Mark said quietly, and the teasing atmosphere suddenly became charged with emotion. Gabriella noticed the intense gaze between her friends before Mark spoke again. "Just like I do."

Gabriella bit her lip to keep from squealing as Kelly wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and kissed him. They'd apparently exchanged their first "I love yous" over the holiday weekend, and Gabriella couldn't wait to get the whole story from Kelly when they were alone.

"Hopefully they don't love her _exactly _the way you do, because that'd be pretty gross," Troy interjected with a laugh. This time _he _received the poke in the ribs. "Ow! Mark, get your woman under control!"

"Oh, she's under my control, all right," Mark smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Psh, whatever, Davis," Kelly retorted with a grin.

"Mark, before this weekend, how many girls have you taken home to meet your family?" Gabriella asked knowingly.

Mark glanced sheepishly between the two women. "Um, several, I think…" He trailed off as Gabriella cleared her throat sternly and Troy fought back a chuckle. "Okay, fine, none," Mark admitted.

"So who's under whose control?" Gabriella made her point triumphantly, and Troy's chuckle slipped out.

Mark didn't answer, but turned to Kelly with a wink. "New relationship rule," he told her. "No more friends who are lawyers."

"Nope, I'm not going to agree to that," Kelly proclaimed. "Besides, I'm the one who makes all the relationship rules, remember?"

"Yes, dear," Mark admitted as he smiled adoringly at her. The foursome laughed heartily.

"So, you two," Kelly turned her attention to Troy and Gabriella, "my mom cooked a ridiculous amount of food, and sent us home with two bags of leftovers, so we thought we'd share with our favorite convalescing couple. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," Gabriella declared, smiling as she realized just how truly perfect it felt.

* * *

On Monday, Troy took Gabriella for a session with her psychiatrist, who was tremendously pleased with the change in Gabriella since their last meeting not quite a week before.

"Her progress is remarkable," Dr. Sheldon told Troy afterward. "Especially after facing her attacker again, having her life threatened… She's not thinking about dying anymore. She's thinking about _living._ It's a wonderful change to witness. I don't doubt that the post-traumatic stress will return at some point, but now that the lines of communication are fully open between you two, I am confident that you will be able to weather it together."

Troy beamed, pleased that the doctor had seen the same change in Gabriella that he'd witnessed over the past few days. It felt like a new chapter, like they were finally moving on with their life together.

"What about you, Troy?" she went on, surprising him a bit. "How are you dealing with everything?"

He provided his standard answer. "I'm fine."

Dr. Sheldon looked at him more closely. "Really? Because if someone I loved had been through everything Gabriella has been through, I would be anything but fine."

Troy hesitated, staring out the office window. "Seeing that bastard pointing a gun at my wife and my father… I can't even describe what that felt like. So many emotions went through me. It was so close. I can't stop thinking about how close it was…"

"Are you having nightmares?" she asked.

He nodded. "I dream about getting there too late, seeing him shoot them, and not being able to save them."

"But you _did_ save them, Troy," she pointed out. "You _did _get there in time, and it's over. It was scary and hard, but it turned out all right. You need to release yourself from the 'what ifs' of the situation and accept that."

"Just like I told Gabriella to," he realized.

She smiled. "I'd say it's time you take your own advice. Troy, you're obviously a loving, devoted husband, always putting your wife's needs ahead of your own, but in order to truly help her, you have to help yourself. You two are partners in this relationship, and that means that the support should go both ways."

Troy nodded again. "It's just hard… I mean, I've always been kind of protective of Gabriella, but now, after everything that's happened, my protective instincts are off the charts."

"That's understandable, but now that this is over, Gabriella is going to start looking to regain her independence," Dr. Sheldon told him. "Your first instinct is to keep her close, to protect her from harm, but you need to be ready to step back and let her rediscover the confidence she's lost. Help her, support her, but don't smother her."

"I'll try," Troy promised.

"That's all I can ask," Dr. Sheldon nodded, rising to show him to the door. "I'll see you both next week."

"You bet," he answered with a smile. "And thank you."

* * *

As the car idled at a red light on the way home, Gabriella suddenly grabbed Troy's arm. Alarmed, his head snapped over to look at her, and he was surprised to see a hopeful smile on her face.

"Troy," she began, her voice breathy with excitement. "Could we… I want to stop by and see my class."

He could think of a hundred reasons why it could be a bad idea… She needed to rest. It was too soon. Her students might not know how to react to her presence. She might have flashbacks. But even as he rattled off the list in his head, he realized that if Gabriella felt ready to go back, then he couldn't stand in her way.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I am," she answered. "Please, just for a few minutes." She glanced at her watch. "We'll get there during the last ten minutes of class, so it won't cause a huge disruption, and… I want to do this with you beside me."

Troy smiled at her giddy excitement. _Can't argue with that, _he thought as he turned the car toward Hastings.

* * *

Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy's arm as they approached the lecture hall. She'd insisted that she wanted to walk into class without her cane, so it had remained in the car. He'd been wary—even though he was no longer wearing his splint, his shoulder was still tender—but her excitement made it impossible to deny her. They paused outside the door, and Gabriella peeked through to see Daniel, the graduate student who had been covering her class for the past month. Losing three professors within a matter of weeks had stretched the college to its limits, so the introductory law classes, including this one, were being taught by graduate students.

Glancing again at her watch, she reached for the door handle as Troy gave her a reassuring squeeze. Gabriella wasn't sure what reaction she'd been expecting, but she was not prepared for the stunned silence, followed by raucous cheers, that greeted her as she stepped into the classroom. Soon she was surrounded by enthusiastic students, and Troy braced his arm around her waist to keep her steady. She glanced apologetically at Daniel, but he seemed as excited to see her as the rest of the class was. Finally, he whistled loudly to quiet the class.

"Okay, guys, quit mobbing Professor Bolton," he said loudly. "We have a few minutes of class left… take your seats, and then she can answer your questions in a more orderly fashion."

"Thank you, Daniel," she told him gratefully as the students returned to their seats.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

She turned to face her class as Troy's hand settled on the small of her back, and suddenly, she was at a loss for words. She glanced up at Troy, who gave her a reassuring nod, and cleared her throat. "Um… well, hi, everyone," she began. "It's so good to see you all again. I want to thank everyone for all the notes and cards and flowers you've sent me. They've been such an encouragement to me during… during…" Her voice faltered, and Troy knew she was struggling with her emotions.

"We both really appreciate your support over the past month," he finished for her. His hand stroked up and down her back comfortingly, and he felt her draw a deep breath to gather herself. "You can do it, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Dr. Jacobson has told me that Daniel is doing a fine job teaching this class, so I expect everyone to be well-versed in health law when I return soon," Gabriella told them.

Troy looked at her in surprise. They hadn't really discussed when she would return to the classroom, but he'd assumed it would be when the new semester started in January. She apparently hoped to return before the current semester ended. His first reaction was worry, but as he looked at her glowing face, he realized that he was glimpsing the old Gabriella, the one that made plans and looked forward to the future, instead of the one that had lived each day of the past month wondering if it would be her last. He felt a surge of pride, and an intense love for her.

His next realization was that he had become lost in his thoughts as he stared at her, and at some point Gabriella had stopped talking. She was watching him, her amusement evident.

"Well, class, it looks like my lecturing skills will need some fine-tuning before I return," she teased. "Two minutes into my speech, and I've already lost part of my audience." The class laughed as Troy's face reddened.

"Busted!" a male student shouted from the back of the room.

"Hey, can you blame me?" Troy returned cheekily.

"_Don't _answer that!" Gabriella squealed, her face filling with color, a perfect match with Troy's.

Daniel stepped in to rescue them. "Okay, I think we're done for today. Don't forget, summaries are due Wednesday; I'll see you then. Class is dismissed."

As the students filed out, Gabriella returned her attention to Daniel. "Thank you so much," she told him sincerely. "I've heard nothing but good things about this class and your teaching. It's a big job for you to take on, and you've handled it very well."

"Thank you, Professor Bolton," he answered humbly. "I've actually enjoyed it much more than I expected, and teaching law is a great way to learn more about it."

Gabriella nodded, and then glanced back at Troy, hoping he wouldn't object to her next statement. "Perhaps we could set up a meeting next week to go over the lesson plans for the remainder of the term. It would be great if I could get in a few more lectures before final exams."

"Sounds good," Daniel agreed as he gathered his materials. "Sorry to rush, but I have another class to get to."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled. "I'll be in touch."

As Daniel bolted out the door, Troy circled his arms around Gabriella from behind, and she leaned back into his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" he asked.

"I didn't realize how much I missed teaching until today," she confessed, covering his hands with hers. "Troy, do you think it's too soon?"

"Baby, I think this is where you belong, and when you're ready to come back, I'll be behind you all the way," he told her.

His words warmed her, and she turned in his arms, circling her arms around his neck. "Dr. Bolton, you never cease to amaze me," she told him adoringly.

"Well, _Professor _Bolton, that goes double for me," he replied before he lowered his lips to meet hers. _Kissing in the lecture hall… probably not the most professional thing to do,_ the rational part of his mind told him. He didn't care. They were starting a new chapter in their life, and if he wanted to kiss the professor, nobody was going to stand in his way.


	37. Chapter 37: Girl Talk

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 37—Girl Talk**

As life began to return to normal for the Boltons, the pre-holiday rush bustled around them, and soon it was the middle of December. One Saturday morning, Gabriella awoke to the sensation of Troy's face nuzzled into the back of her neck. She moaned softly as his lips brushed her skin, but as she peeked through one eyelid at the alarm clock, her moan turned to a groan.

"Troooy, it's not even 6:00," she whined. "What are you doing up?"

His breath tickled her ear. "I have to work today," he reminded her softly.

"Okay, well I don't, so why are you waking _me _up?" The drowsy grumpiness in her voice was adorable. Troy chuckled. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Come on, I need a peek at those beautiful brown eyes to get me through the day," he charmed, nipping at the shell of her ear.

Reluctantly she rolled over and forced her eyes open, offering as much of a smile as she could at such an obscenely early hour of the morning. He had already showered and shaved, and was apparently ready to leave.

"There's my favorite girl," he murmured, lowering himself to kiss her forehead, her nose, and her lips, lingering there. "I set your alarm for 7:45. Kelly's coming to pick you up at 8:30."

Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to remember making plans and came up empty. "Kelly and I don't have plans for today," she argued.

"You do now," he said cryptically. "Have a good time, and I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too," she answered. Her eyes slid closed again as she heard the front door open and shut. Surely he was mistaken, she told herself, dedicating a full ten seconds of thought to his words before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

When Gabriella's alarm woke her some time later, she shut it off and padded barefoot into the kitchen. Her breath caught when she saw a vase of beautiful red roses on the island with an envelope propped against the base. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled the envelope open and withdrew the card.

_Good morning, gorgeous! I hope you like the flowers… they are just the first of several surprises for you today. I'm taking you on a date tonight—can't tell you where, but Kelly's going shopping with you to help you pick out the perfect dress. Get what you like and don't worry about the cost. And no fair interrogating her—she's sworn to secrecy! Have fun today, but save some energy for tonight! I'll pick you up at 6:00. I love you, sweetheart. ~Troy_

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as a powerful surge of love flowed through her. She was truly married to the most wonderful man on earth. She sniffed and went to retrieve her phone from the bedroom, punching the speed dial to connect to Troy's phone.

"Hey," he answered warmly.

"Oh, Troy," she murmured.

He chuckled. "I take it you found my note."

"I did," she answered. "Thank you so much for the roses. They're beautiful."

"Just like you," he told her, and she smiled at the huskiness in his voice.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you doing this?" she asked. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil my wife?" he reasoned. "We have a lot to celebrate. You just got your cast removed, finished your physical therapy, and got a clean bill of health. You're driving and teaching again. And we haven't been on a proper date in a long time. And frankly," his voice dropped conspiratorially, "I'm hoping to get lucky tonight."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "Troy, since when do you need to go to such lengths with me to 'get lucky'?"

"Are you saying that you're easy?" he teased. "You should make me work for it once in awhile, babe."

"Oh, it's on now, Bolton," she replied, trying her best to sound stern. "You'd better bring your 'A' game tonight, or my thighs will be locked up tighter than Fort Knox."

He groaned down the line, and she couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. "You're killing me, baby," he moaned. His beeper sounded in the background. "Gabriella, I have to go. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

* * *

As Kelly and Gabriella walked through the mall in search of the "perfect dress," Gabriella continued the questioning that she'd begun in the car.

"What kind of dress are we looking for?" she quizzed. "Formal? Semi-formal? Cocktail? Is he actually taking me somewhere, or are we doing something at home? Is this just dinner, or something else? A show? A concert?" She paused to take a breath, and Kelly laughed.

"You are one persistent woman, my friend," Kelly told her. "But everything about today is strictly a 'need-to-know-basis' kind of deal. That means no matter how many questions you hit me with, you're only going to find out what you need to know in order to look smoking hot for your man tonight."

Realizing she wasn't going to get anything else from Kelly at the moment, Gabriella changed her tack. "Speaking of men… How are things going with you and Mark?"

Kelly couldn't control the smile that consumed her face. "Things are great," she admitted shyly. "He's so handsome and smart and sexy and… Oh, Gabi, he just makes me feel special and safe and _loved_. I always thought I was an independent woman and I didn't need a man to take care of me, but it turns out that I love that security, you know what I mean?"

"I do know," Gabriella smiled. "Troy and I grew into adulthood together, and my mom was afraid that I'd never learn to stand on my own two feet with him there to take care of me. But he was great—he always encouraged me to make my own decisions and do what was best for me, even if it took me away from him. He loved me enough to let me go."

Kelly returned Gabriella's smile. "And then followed you to California."

"I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't," Gabriella admitted softly. "I was totally miserable without him."

"He adores you," Kelly observed. "It's so cute to watch you two together. He loves taking care of you. You're a perfect match."

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "I love the way he cares for me. He's an amazing man." Her dreamy gaze snapped back into focus. "Hey, you changed the subject! We were supposed to be talking about Mark!"

Kelly laughed. "Works every time! Just mention Troy, and you're a goner."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well, I think it's safe to say that Mark's a goner too. Troy and I have known him for years, and I've never seen him the way he is with you. It's sweet."

"He _is _sweet," Kelly confirmed. "In fact, _we _have a date tonight too. So while we're dress shopping, I have to find something to wear as well."

Gabriella clapped her hands together excitedly. "Ooh, are we double-dating?"

Kelly hesitated, not wanting to give too much away. "We may meet up at some point during the evening." She held up a finger. "_Don't _ask me anything else. Troy will kill me if I spoil his surprise."

"Okay, okay," Gabriella agreed. "Since we're shopping for _two _dresses, we'd better get started!"

* * *

A couple hours later, Gabriella stood uncertainly in front of the dressing room mirror. She wore a deep scarlet dress with a plunging V neckline that met a thick cinched bodice just below her breasts. The straps crisscrossed on her back, exposing her golden skin, and the skirt flowed all the way to the floor. The satin material hugged her curves flawlessly, and she turned in slow circles, looking at her reflection from every angle. She was pulled from her reverie when Kelly knocked on the fitting room door. Gabriella flipped the lock to let her in, and Kelly let out a gasp when she saw the dress.

"Wow, Gabi, that's it!" she exclaimed. "That dress looks like it was made for you. It's perfect!"

Gabriella continued to study herself in the mirror. "I don't know," she confessed. "It's a little more… revealing… than I'm used to." The cut of the dress made wearing a bra impossible, so her breasts were supported by thin cups inside the triangles of fabric that covered her.

"Are you kidding me?" Kelly asked. "Troy will _love _it! Although I wouldn't expect much eye contact with him… I think he'll be looking a little lower."

Gabriella giggled. "Are you sure the long skirt is appropriate for where he's taking me? I think I'll feel safer in heels if I wear my knee brace."

"It's totally appropriate," Kelly affirmed. "And maybe we should look for some lower heels. You may be on your feet awhile, and you want to make sure you're safe and steady."

Gabriella looked sideways at her friend. "Safe and steady, huh? Troy told you to suggest that, didn't he?"

Kelly's sheepish look confirmed her suspicions. "He just doesn't want you to overdo it or hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to wear clunky shoes with a dress like this," Gabriella declared. "I didn't go through six weeks of physical therapy to fix my knee, just to end up wearing sensible shoes."

She noticed the dress that Kelly had draped over her arm. "So you decided on the blue one? I think that's the right choice. It looks great on you."

"Hopefully Mark will share that opinion," Kelly winked. "Get changed and let's check out. I'm ready for lunch."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella and Kelly sat in the open atrium of the mall's food court, chatting as they ate. When they reached a lull in the conversation, Kelly chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Gabi, can I ask you something? Why did you insist on wearing a long dress?" Kelly asked. "Don't get me wrong, the dress you bought is gorgeous, but you have great legs… Why were you so determined to cover them up?"

Gabriella hesitated, and Kelly sensed her self-consciousness. "It's just… the scars on my knee haven't faded yet, and… I don't want people looking at them."

Kelly studied her face. "'People,' or Troy?" she asked pointedly.

Gabriella's head dropped, and the pink blush on her cheeks confirmed Kelly's suspicion. "Gabriella, Troy is absolutely, hopelessly in love with you," she told her. "He doesn't care about a few scars on your knee."

"And my wrist… and the big one on my abdomen," Gabriella added quietly.

"Gabi, that big one on your abdomen saved your life," Kelly argued. "You had internal hemorrhaging. They had to go in and stop the bleeding, or you would have died."

"I know that, and I'm grateful to be alive and healthy," Gabriella countered. "But… every time I see those scars… it reminds me of… what happened." Kelly covered Gabriella's hand with her own. "And Troy… he's wonderful, but I can't help but wonder if he sees me as… damaged… now."

"Didn't Troy have knee surgery in college?" Kelly asked. Gabriella nodded. "Do his scars bother you? Do you look at his body and think he's flawed?"

"No, of course not, but that's different," Gabriella told her. "He got injured playing basketball, doing something he loved. It was a risk he chose to take. I didn't have a choice."

"Gabi, have you talked to Troy about this?" Kelly asked, and Gabriella shook her head. "What happened to the 'no secrets' approach to your relationship?"

"How do you bring up something like that?" Gabriella challenged. "Hey, you know those big ugly scars on my body? How do you feel about them? Do they make you not want to touch me?"

Kelly shook her head. "First of all, you're not giving Troy much credit. He's not shallow like that. Yes, he loves your body, and I really don't think a few scars are going to change that. But there is so much more he loves about you than just that, and you know it." Kelly's gaze pinned Gabriella, and she nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Second of all, I have _never _seen Troy not want to touch you. _Ever._ That man can't keep his hands off of you. So I don't see that changing just because of a few imperfections. How has your sex life been since the attack?"

"Good," Gabriella answered without hesitation. Her cheeks grew pink again. "Sex with Troy has always been amazing. Granted, I have no basis of comparison, but… well, he's a very caring, sensitive lover." Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "I can't believe I'm talking about Troy's… abilities… in the middle of the mall!"

Kelly laughed. "I just love the look on your face when you're talking about him like that. It's so beautiful, what the two of you have."

"It is, isn't it?" Gabriella said dreamily.

"Yes, it is, so no more talk about body flaws now, or I'll tell Troy you were critiquing his 'abilities' in public," Kelly teased.

"You wouldn't!" Gabriella protested with a giggle. Then her breath caught as she looked across the atrium. "It's her," she said seriously.

"Who?" Kelly asked, trying to figure out where her friend was looking.

"Beth… my old home care nurse. The one that kissed Troy," Gabriella told her. "See her? She's over by that kiosk, with a red sweater and jeans."

Kelly squinted, finding the woman Gabriella was talking about. "The one with the black bag?" Gabriella nodded, and Kelly squinted harder. "I swear, that woman looks just like a girl I knew from nursing school…"

"Well, she _is _a nurse," Gabriella pointed out with a smile.

"What's her last name?" Kelly asked, still studying the woman across the atrium.

"Donovan," Gabriella answered. "I'm half tempted to go over there and give her a piece of my mind…"

Kelly seemed not to hear her. She was muttering to herself. "What was her name? Linda? Laura? Laney? Lacey! Yeah, that's it!"

Gabriella's brows wrinkled. "What are you talking about?"

"That woman," Kelly answered. "I swear I know her… either that, or Beth Donovan has an exact look-alike. Lacey… something." She tapped her temple. "Ugh, why can't I remember her last name?" By then the woman had moved away from them, disappearing into a shop across the way. Kelly looked over at her friend, who was still staring in that direction. "Hey, are you okay?"

Gabriella seemed to snap out of her daze. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It still irks me, what she did to Troy." She shook her head, glancing at her watch. "Hey, if we're going shoe shopping, we'd better get a move on."

Kelly laughed. "Now you're speaking my language. Let's go!"

* * *

As Gabriella and Kelly shopped for shoes, Gabriella's phone rang. She pulled it out and saw Troy's smiling face on her display.

"Hi," she answered brightly.

"Hi," he responded. "How's the shopping going?"

"Great," she told him. "We're having a fantastic time."

"Glad to hear that. I knew you would," he said before his voice dropped. "Did you find a nice, sexy dress to wear for me tonight?"

She giggled. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

"I've been thinking about you all day, baby," he murmured. "How much I want you. It's making things a little… uncomfortable… for me right now."

Gabriella's cheeks flushed, and she took a few steps away from Kelly, who winked at her knowingly. "So you're feeling pretty _excited_ about tonight?"

"That's an understatement, sweetheart,'' he admitted.

She remembered his challenge to make him "work for it," and a wicked smile creased her face. Her voice dropped. "Troy, did I mention where we are right now?"

"No… Are you still at the mall?" he asked.

"Yes. More specifically, in the lingerie shop," she fibbed. "I'm in the dressing room trying on a few things."

He moaned into the phone. "No way. Seriously?"

"Yep. I just tried on a lingerie set, but I don't think I'm going to get it," she teased. "It was black lace, really pretty, but you could see right through it. I prefer a more demure look. Wouldn't want you to think that I'm giving it away too easily."

Troy made a strangled sound before he whispered harshly down the line. "Baby, you're killing me right now. Buy the black lace. I'm begging you."

"Oh, you'll be begging me, all right," she returned, glancing around to make sure her conversation was not being overheard. He groaned so loudly that it sounded like he was in pain, and Gabriella fought to control her giggles. "Are you still there, Troy?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," he grunted. "But I need to hang up right now before I spontaneously combust. See you tonight." That thought seemed to add to his difficulties, and he moaned softly again. "I love you. Bye."

She didn't answer, knowing that he was already gone. Kelly approached her, smiling widely. "Wow, what's with the smug look? Were you torturing poor Troy?"

"It's his own fault," Gabriella replied. "He started this little game, but I fully intend to win. Speaking of which, after we're done here, can we make a stop at the lingerie shop? I need to find a little something in black lace."

"Sounds good," Kelly answered as she turned back to collect their purchases.

_You're going down tonight, Troy Bolton, _Gabriella thought to herself with a smirk. _In more ways than one._


	38. Chapter 38: Date Night, Part 1

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 38—Date Night, Part 1**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

Gabriella and Kelly giggled like teenagers as they worked together to prepare Gabriella for her date. Mark was picking Kelly up from the Boltons' house so the women could get ready together, and they were both giddy with excitement.

"I swear, Gabriella, I have never in my life seen a woman so excited to be going out on a date with her _husband_," Kelly observed with a grin.

"Troy has put together some epic dates over the years," Gabriella explained. "He knows how much I love surprises, and when he pulls out all the stops like this, I know it's going to be amazing." She squinted at her friend, seizing the opportunity to fish for information. "Unless… Is there a reason I _shouldn't _be excited about my date? Is he taking me someplace totally lame?"

Kelly threw her hands up in surrender. "For the thousandth time, I am not giving up any secrets about your date! If you love surprises so much, why are you working so hard to get it out of me?"

Gabriella winked. "It's all part of the fun. Besides, I'm a lawyer. It's my job."

"You're a law _professor_," Kelly laughed. "And this has nothing to do with your job!"

"Hey, I teach, but I'm still a licensed attorney," Gabriella insisted good-naturedly.

"Okay, well here's the only statement you're going to get from me, Counselor," Kelly grinned, and then paused for dramatic effect. "You're going to have a _great _time tonight."

Gabriella squealed and clapped her hands, causing Kelly to glare at her reflection in the mirror.

"And if you don't stop moving, I'm never going to get this done in time," Kelly told her. She was in the process of pinning Gabriella's hair up in an elegant chignon, with loose tendrils curling around her face.

"What about you?" Gabriella asked. "You haven't even started getting ready."

"Mark has to work until 6:00, so I'll have time to get ready after your handsome prince whisks you off on your enchanted adventure." Kelly winked at her and resumed her work.

"But then I won't get to see you dressed up," Gabriella pouted. "Unless we're meeting up later…"

Kelly slapped her playfully. "Stop it! You're fishing again! I swear, the next time Troy recruits me to be his accomplice, I am going to charge him double for all the aggravation I have to put up with!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Gabriella feigned indignation.

"Not nice, but still true," Kelly replied. "There, I'm done." She gave Gabriella a small mirror to look at the back of her hair.

"Oh, Kelly, it's perfect!" she exclaimed, rising to hug her friend.

"Careful, you'll smudge your make-up," Kelly scolded. "Okay, you get dressed and I'll start on my hair."

* * *

As 6:00 approached, Gabriella paced nervously, glancing at the clock and wondering why Troy hadn't come home from work yet.

"Where is he, Kelly?" she fretted. "It's not like Troy to be late and not call."

Kelly glanced at the clock. "It's 5:56. He's not late."

"But he's not dressed…" Gabriella was cut off as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Kelly sang, rushing past to open the door. A moment later, Troy stepped into the entry, clad in a black suit with a blue-gray tie that highlighted the blue of his eyes. His hair was combed back neatly, and the smile on his face nearly melted Gabriella into a pile of mush.

For his part, Troy was frozen in place, stunned by the radiant beauty in front of him. She took his breath away, and he stared for an indiscriminate amount of time before Kelly cleared her throat beside him.

"Well, my work here is done, so I think I'm going to finish getting ready," Kelly said before heading back toward the spare bedroom.

"Thanks, Kelly," Troy said softly, his eyes never leaving Gabriella's. Forcing himself out of the spell she'd bewitched him with, he propelled himself forward, coming to a stop in front of the beautiful woman he'd married.

"Gabriella." She smiled up at him expectantly. "Sweetheart, you look… wow… I can't… There are no words to describe how incredibly stunning you are. This dress… it's perfect. _You're_perfect." His words were breathless, and her eyes shimmered with emotion. His hand came up to cup her cheek.

"You're looking pretty stunning yourself, Dr. Bolton," she told him softly. "Very handsome. I love your suit."

He raised his other hand, revealing a single red rose that he'd saved from the bouquet he'd given her that morning. "I couldn't come empty-handed," he offered charmingly.

She accepted the rose, feeling sparks as his fingertips brushed against hers. An idea struck her, and she carefully broke off the stem a couple inches below the bud. Setting the stem aside, she tucked the rose into the buttonhole on the lapel of Troy's jacket. "There," she said with a nod. "Now we match."

As her hands dropped, he caught them in his own and pulled her against his chest, lowering his mouth to kiss her. He could have stayed there all night, tasting her sweetness as his lips caressed hers, but he finally forced himself to pull back. His thumb brushed across her cheek as his eyes held hers. Happiness bubbled up, and a giggle slipped from her mouth. Troy found it adorable, and chuckled along with her.

Keeping his hold on her hand, he took a step back and allowed his eyes to rake down the length of her body. He sucked in a breath when his hungry gaze fell on her deep neckline and her breasts covered by torturously small scraps of red fabric. Gabriella smiled, realizing where her husband's eyes had settled.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Hell yeah," he growled, his voice husky. His cupped hands hovered in front of her, preparing to take possession of the luscious mounds, but she stopped him.

"Uh uh," she tutted. "Look, but don't touch. You've got to work for it, remember? I'm going to need a nice, fancy dinner before I even _think _of letting you touch me there."

Troy groaned. "You're trying to torture me, aren't you? How can I _not_ touch your breasts when they're right there, easily accessible and begging for me?"

"Good things come to those who wait," she told him breezily, although the intensity of his gaze was rapidly turning her blood to syrup.

Forcing himself away from her, he offered his arm. "Fine then, my love. Your carriage awaits."

As she passed him, his hand sought her back, and his internal temperature rose a few more degrees when his fingers touched bare skin. The crossed straps dipped to the middle of her back, providing scant coverage of the golden skin above the bodice. "Damn," he swore softly.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, only to stop short when she saw a limousine parked in front of the house. This time it was she who was breathless, and he laughed at her reaction. He lowered his lips to her ear, deliberately nipping at it before he whispered, "Game on, baby. Game on."

* * *

The limousine ride to the restaurant was mercifully short, for which Troy was thankful. His self-control was already seriously compromised, and a long limo ride would have made it impossible to keep his hands off of his wife. She'd put a lot of time and effort into her appearance, and it had certainly paid off, so he told himself to at least let her get through dinner before unwrapping the beautiful red package.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Gabriella gasped. "Troy! This is a five-star restaurant, one of the most exclusive places in San Francisco! They're booked for months in advance. How…?"

"Nothing but the best for my lady," he replied grandly. He offered his hand to help her out of the limo, and then tucked her hand into his arm as he escorted her inside. Her eyes grew wide as they stepped into the grand dining room, and soon they were settled at an intimate round booth near the back of the room. After they looked over the menu and placed their orders, Troy laid his hands, palms up, on the table. Accepting the invitation, Gabriella slid her hands into his, and he stroked his thumbs gently across her knuckles.

"It's nice to hold your hand again without your cast being in the way," he told her.

"It feels good to finally have it off," she agreed.

"Gabriella, I…" She was taken aback by the sudden seriousness of his voice, but his next words eased her mind. "I can't get over how… exquisite… you look tonight," he said softly. "Everything that's happened over the past few months… Some couples wouldn't have survived it, but we did. You're the light of my life, and every day I fall more and more in love with you."

The huskiness in his voice and the intensity of his gaze set off a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. "I love you, Troy, so much. I'm so grateful that you've supported me and stuck by me through it all. I wouldn't have made it without you. And when you look at me like that… I feel like I'm the only woman in the world."

"Good," he told her firmly. "Because in my heart, you _are_ the only woman in the world. And unquestionably the most beautiful."

Their server approached, bringing them glasses of champagne. "You must be newlyweds," she observed with a wink.

Gabriella started to protest, but Troy squeezed her hands to silence her before beaming a charming smile toward the server. "Yes, we are. The day I made this lovely lady mine was one of the happiest days of my life. And 2½ years later, she still takes my breath away."

"Aw, you two are just adorable," the woman sighed before retreating to the kitchen.

Gabriella's melodic giggle made Troy's heart swell with pride, and his eyes met hers with a soul-piercing gaze. They'd started out sitting on opposite sides of the table, but as they talked quietly and sipped their champagne, Troy inched closer. By the time their meals were served, he was sitting beside her with his arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders. Gabriella felt like she was in heaven.

As they ate, however, she had to expand her definition of heaven. The grilled chicken and vegetables she'd ordered were delicious. Troy, for his part, was enjoying his steak, but had trouble focusing on his meal as Gabriella savored hers. She was making little moaning sounds and exclaiming about how everything was "so good," and Troy's already aroused body could barely stand how similar Gabriella's little pleasure noises were to the sounds she made during sex. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so sharply and painfully conflicted between the husband who wanted to be tender, charming, and romantic, and the lover whose body threatened to burst into flames if it did not find release, _soon._

Troy sucked in a breath as Gabriella's hand came to rest on his thigh. "Troy, are you all right?" she asked, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on his body.

He forced a smile, covering her hand with his and moving it down his leg, away from the "danger zone." "I'm fine, sweetheart," he finally managed to say. But when he lifted his hand off of hers, she slid it back up his leg deliberately, coming to rest excruciating centimeters from his hardness. "Baby," he bit out, "I'm warning you, if you get any closer, I may lose it right here in this restaurant." He reached for his champagne glass, his shaking hands betraying the tension of his body.

Sensing his struggle, and not wanting to make things worse for him, she lifted her hand away from him and scooted a few inches away from him in the booth, but he protested.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I didn't want to be close to you," he clarified.

She offered him a serene smile, willing to forgo their teasing game for the time being to ease his discomfort. "Troy, the next place we're going…" she asked sweetly, toying with the cloth napkin in her lap. "Does it take awhile to get there?"

He winked conspiratorially. "I'll make sure that it does."

* * *

Sure enough, as they climbed back into the limo after finishing their delicious meal, Troy made sure the driver knew to "get lost" on the way to their next destination. The couple had only ever ridden in a limousine once before, on their wedding day. On that day, they'd used the time during the ride to share sweet kisses, talk about the ceremony, and assure one another that they were really and truly married. This time, Troy was certain that there would be much less talking. He honestly didn't know how much Gabriella would be comfortable doing in the back of a limo, but he was more than anxious to find out.

As soon as the door closed, their lips fused together. Their kiss was hungry and demanding, and it took only moments before Troy's hands were cupping and kneading his wife's breasts. He felt her nipples harden against his palms, and she moaned into his mouth when his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her dress to rub and tease them. He broke their kiss and eased the material aside to settle his mouth over one of her smooth mounds, and she cried out, dropping her head back onto the headrest behind her. He dropped one hand down to her ankles and trailed his fingertips sensually up her leg, bringing the satin material up with them. As his tongue laved her other breast, his fingers danced across her bare thighs, circling closer and closer to the edge of her panties. He lifted his head to look at her as his hand settled over the damp fabric covering her core, grinning wickedly as she nearly came up out of the seat at his touch.

"Hmm, it seems that someone is thinking some very naughty thoughts," he teased. "You're already wet." He continued to stroke her intimately as he nibbled at her ear. "What are you thinking about, baby? How much you like it when I lick you?"

He shifted, intending to lower himself to his knees in front of her, but she moved quicker, lifting her dress and kicking one leg over him to straddle his lap. Before he even had time to react, she had unzipped his trousers and released his erection into her hands. It was his turn to drop his head back to the headrest, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as she stroked and fondled his penis. Suddenly the movement stopped, and he opened his eyes just in time to see her pull her panties to the side and lower herself completely onto his shaft.

The erotic noise that bubbled out of her throat betrayed the intense rush of emotions she felt at their joining, and he cupped her face, pulling her close to kiss her face. She was breathing hard, and he waited until he felt her tense muscles begin to relax.

"Gabriella," he whispered, lifting his hips to slide farther inside her. Her walls held him like a velvet fist, and he closed his eyes, absorbing the incredible feel of her.

She slowly rocked against him, lifting up until only the head of his erection remained in her, then sliding down again, loving the way he watched her body swallow him. Troy's hands found the curve of her hips, and helped her lift up again before pulling her back down for another slow, deep plunge.

As good as it felt to be inside her, the slow pace was driving Troy crazy. He leaned his lips to her ear, nibbling at the shell. "Ride me, Gabriella," he whispered.

That was all the encouragement she needed, and she gripped his shoulders tightly as she increased her tempo. "Troy… Troy…" she chanted as she bounced on his lap. He met each down stroke with an upward thrust, and soon they were nearly frantic with the tension building inside. She sank onto him again and again, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing in the cavernous car. Suddenly her back arched, and she took him as deep as she could. Her muscles squeezed him hard and she froze. He felt the moment that she tipped over the edge, crying out as powerful spasms tore through her. Beneath her Troy tensed, her name a low groan as his release pulsed inside her.

With her vaginal muscles still tingling deliciously, she collapsed against his chest, burying her face into his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her to him, as they both struggled to slow their ragged breathing.

"Thank you, baby," he murmured against her hair. "That was incredible."

"It was," she said into his chest. "I love you, Troy."

When her breathing returned to normal and she finally felt the strength returning to her muscles, Gabriella braced herself to lift off of Troy's softening length. But he tightened his arms around her, holding her on him.

"Don't go," he said. "The way you feel on top of me, with me still inside you… I'm not ready to let you go." He tenderly lifted a damp curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes glistened at his heartfelt words, and she snuggled into his chest again as he rubbed her back lovingly. Right then, she didn't care where they were going next, or what else Troy had planned for their evening. She felt content, satisfied, and loved. _This __is heaven, _she told herself. And the night was still young.


	39. Chapter 39: Date Night, Part 2

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 39—Date Night, Part 2**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M.**

Gabriella gasped as Troy helped her out of the limousine, shocked to see where they were. She knew the ornate building well. The Regency Center was a San Francisco landmark, built in 1909. It housed the famous Regency Grand Ballroom.

"Troy, what are we doing here?" she asked, breathless as she admired the building's façade.

He smiled broadly at her. "We are going to the UCSF Medical Center Winter Ball. It's an event they host every year for their employees to benefit the Children's Hospital."

Her eyes widened. "I remember reading about this in the Chronicle. Last year they raised nearly a quarter of a million dollars!"

"Yep, that's the one," he confirmed. "Kelly tells me it's a big deal, and they really pull out all the stops. Of course, there's only one way to find out for sure." He offered his arm with a wink, and they walked toward the canopied entrance.

Gabriella was rendered speechless when they entered the Rotunda that led to the Grand Ballroom. They took in the marble floors, elaborate pillared walls, and elegant dome ceiling, but as they approached the table to pick up their tickets, Gabriella suddenly hesitated.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked, surprised to see uncertainty written on her features.

"Do I look okay?" she asked self-consciously, glancing down at her ample cleavage. "I mean, when I picked out this dress, I didn't know we'd be seeing your bosses and the hospital board. It's… um… do you want them to think…?"

"That my wife is insanely hot?" he interrupted. "Absolutely." His warm hands came up to rest on her shoulders. "Gabriella, you look stunning, and I will be very proud to walk in there with you on my arm." His eyes twinkled with mirth. "Unless you don't want to spend the evening with me as your dance partner."

"No, that's not it at all!" she protested before her voice softened. "It's a wonderful surprise, Troy… Almost like the prom we missed at East High…"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Troy nodded seriously.

Her eyes glimmered at the memory. "And this time, I don't have to worry about saying goodbye to you…"

Touched, he pulled her against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Her arms circled his waist under his suit jacket, and her hands caressed the firm muscles of his back. Finally he pulled back reluctantly, tracing his thumb across her cheek.

"So, Mrs. Bolton, would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?" he asked grandly.

"Tonight, every night, always," she replied softly. He smiled down at her, feeling as if his heart might burst with joy.

* * *

The Grand Ballroom made the fancy restaurant where they'd dined that evening look like a hole in the wall. The high ceiling was dotted with chandeliers, and the hardwood dance floor was surrounded by a horseshoe-shaped balcony. A live band played from the stage, and elegantly dressed tables circled the perimeter.

Now that the sexual tension between had been alleviated in the limo, at least for the time being, Troy had returned full force to the romantic, doting, tenderly possessive husband that Gabriella adored. He led her around the room, proudly introducing her to his colleagues and supervisors, his hands in constant contact with her body. She beamed as Troy's coworkers raved about his talent, and blushed when he bragged about her teaching position at Hastings.

As they made their way towards a table, Gabriella squealed, surging forward and using their joined hands to pull Troy along with her. He laughed as he heard an echoing squeal a few tables away, and moments later she released his hand to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing," Gabriella exclaimed. "Kelly, you look so great." She glanced over Kelly's shoulder. "She looks great, doesn't she, Mark?"

"She does," he agreed eagerly before reaching out to shake Troy's hand.

"How was dinner?" Kelly asked expectantly. "And the limo ride?"

Gabriella's cheeks flamed, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She risked a glance back at Troy, who sent her a cheeky wink.

"Everything I could imagine and more," she admitted. "Thank you for your help with this." She gestured around the room. "It's just wonderful."

"You're welcome," Kelly smiled. She motioned toward the table she and Mark had been seated at. "Come on, let's sit and you can fill me in while our men get us something to drink."

"Oh, I see how it is," Mark replied indignantly. "We're nothing more than your personal servants, here to cater to your every whim."

"Not _only_that," Gabriella argued before shooting a barely-contained smile at Kelly. "You guys aren't bad to look at, either."

Troy pretended to huff. "So we're your eye candy as well. I feel so cheap."

"It's a tough job," Kelly teased. "But fortunately, you guys are up for the challenge."

* * *

Half an hour later, Mark and Kelly had made their way to the dance floor, while Troy and Gabriella were engaged in a lively conversation with Dr. Overman and his wife. Gabriella pushed back her chair and set her champagne glass on the table.

"I'm going to the ladies' room," she explained, dropping a kiss on Troy's cheek as she passed him.

After she'd used the restroom, Gabriella stood in front of the vanity, touching up her makeup. Her eyes widened as the door opened, and she saw, reflected in the mirror, Beth Donovan. Judging by Beth's expression, she was about as unhappy as Gabriella was at their chance meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella demanded.

"I'm serving for the event caterer," Beth answered tightly. "Know why? Because I got fired from my home health care job, thanks to you!"

"You kissed my husband!" Gabriella retorted. "That was totally inappropriate and unprofessional, and you know it!"

Beth took a few steps toward Gabriella and leaned in closer. "Yeah, I did kiss Troy. And you know what? He liked it. I don't care what he told you, Gabriella, he kissed me back."

"Stop it! You're lying!" Gabriella shouted, squeezing her eyes shut against her memory of that night on the beach.

They were interrupted when the door swung open and Kelly came in. "Gabi, Troy said…" Her eyes narrowed in recognition. "Lacey. Lacey George." Kelly saw the instant of panic that crossed Beth's features before her face became a carefully neutral mask.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else," Beth replied.

"No, I don't think so," Kelly pressed on. "It's been bugging me all afternoon, after we saw you in the mall. Now I remember. We started nursing training at the same time, but you got kicked out of the program."

Gabriella looked between the women in confusion, while Beth's face displayed barely controlled anger. "I did not!" she ground out.

"Oh, but you did," Kelly refused to give in. "There was a cheating scandal. If I recall correctly, you and a few of your friends stole the answers to a final exam. But you got caught."

"Shut up!" Beth suddenly bellowed.

Gabriella took a step forward. "Beth…" she began.

"No!" Beth spat, turning her blazing eyes on Gabriella. "You ruined my life! You and that maniac that attacked you. Things were just starting to work out for me, and you ruined it!"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?" she asked, suddenly nauseous.

* * *

In the ballroom, Troy glanced at his watch. "Man, the girls are taking a long time in there," he commented.

"Bolton, how long have you been around women?" Mark asked. "It's like their thing, going to the bathroom in groups so they can primp and giggle and gossip. Speaking of, how did Gabi like the restaurant and limo?"

Troy couldn't stop the cocky grin that spread across his face at the memory of the limo ride. Before he could say anything, though, he was bumped from behind. He turned to see Carl Rogers, one of the other residents at the hospital.

"Sorry, dude," Carl slurred, obviously intoxicated.

"No problem," Troy replied evenly as Mark glared at their colleague. The man was a weasel, and neither of them liked him.

Recognition dawned on Carl's face, and his expression drew up into a smirk. "Hey, Bolton. Didn't recognize you from behind. I've been meaning to tell you how hot your wife looks tonight. You don't mind if I have a dance with her, do you?"

Troy's eyes narrowed, and his teeth ground together. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do mind. I'm feeling rather selfish this evening, and I don't intend to share my wife with anyone."

Carl's face creased with annoyance. "How interesting, and completely hypocritical, considering that your wife has to share you with another woman."

Troy took a step forward angrily as he felt Mark's hand grip his arm. "What the hell are you talking about, Rogers?" Troy demanded.

"That girl you kissed at the beach party last month… she's here," Carl announced.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," Troy bit out, struggling to control his anger. "And what do you mean, 'she's here'?"

"She's working for the caterer," Carl told him. "I saw her when I went to refill my drink."

"You're lying," Mark accused.

"Nope, it's true," Carl taunted. "I've got to hand it to you, Bolton… Keeping two women satisfied must really take it out of you. Does your wife know you're doing double duty?"

If Mark hadn't held Troy back, he would certainly have hit Carl. Realizing this, Carl turned on his heel and marched away, chuckling evilly as he went.

"I hate that guy," Mark said angrily.

"Yeah," Troy replied, distracted as he scanned the perimeter of the room. "You don't think he's right, do you? Why would she be working for the catering company?"

"You did get her fired, dude," Mark reminded him. "I'm sure she's not a big fan of you or Gabriella. I'm surprised she agreed to work tonight, though… Surely she must have known you would be here…"

Mark's words trailed off as he saw Troy's eyes widen, and realization struck him only seconds later. By that time, Troy was already rushing toward the restroom.

* * *

Despite her strong façade, Gabriella's insides were trembling. Still, she took another step towards Beth. "What do you mean, I ruined your life?"

"That bastard, Strickland," Beth began. "He used me to try to get to you."

Gabriella braced her hands on the sink behind her, not trusting her legs to support her. "What?" she whispered.

"You bitch," Kelly interjected. "That's really low, dredging up lies about Strickland just to hurt her."

"It's true," Beth insisted. "But, you know, I'm going to let you figure out the rest on your own. We'll talk later, Gabi. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"No!" Gabriella stopped her, surprising even herself with the strength in her voice. "Tell me what's going on! I'm not going to let you manipulate me like that!"

Beth took a step forward, and for a moment, Gabriella braced herself for a slap. But Beth's words were far worse than physical contact. "_I_manipulate _you_? You think you're so perfect. You play the innocent victim really well, but it's all a lie. If it weren't for you, I'd still have a job and a good life. But you ruined everything, and you know what? You deserve everything he did to you!"

"Stop!" a deep voice suddenly bellowed from the doorway. Gabriella saw, through glistening eyes, that Troy and Mark had entered the restroom and placed themselves between Beth and the other two women. Troy took a step toward Beth, shaking with anger. "Get out, and don't you _ever _come near my wife or me again! Got it?"

She dared to stare at him for a moment, as if issuing a silent challenge, and then turned to Gabriella once more. "Think about what I said, Gabi. We'll talk again soon."

"Out!" Troy bellowed once again. Beth pushed past him, and as soon as she cleared the doorway, Troy surged forward and gathered his wife in his arms. His voice was noticeably softer when he spoke again. "Sweetheart, are you okay? You're trembling."

She nodded against his chest, but didn't say anything.

Kelly was pacing back and forth, clearly agitated. "I swear, if I ever see that girl again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. The _nerve _of her…"

Mark stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come on, Kelly… Let's give Troy and Gabi some time to calm down." She nodded reluctantly and allowed him to lead her out of the restroom.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, pulling her away from his chest so he could look in her eyes. They glistened with unshed tears, but he was proud to see that she was holding herself together. "Baby, it's okay. Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head decisively. "No way." She swiped her hand across her eyes and managed a smile. "You promised me a dance, and I'm not leaving until I collect."

* * *

When they emerged from the restroom, Kelly and Mark were waiting, each offering her a comforting hug. She assured them that she was all right, and when the band began playing a slow song, she nudged Troy towards the dance floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I am. This date is just wonderful, Troy, and I won't let her ruin it for us," she murmured as he took her in his arms and began to sway gently. She rested her cheek against his chest, reveling in the tender way that he held her. It was sweet and romantic, and she breathed in the smell of him, an intoxicating blend of soap, aftershave, and masculinity.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy this dress is on you?" he asked softly a few minutes later as his hands slipped under the crossed straps to caress the skin on her back.

She giggled, unable to resist the urge to tease him. "I think you may have mentioned it once or twice." Her fingers knotted behind his neck, drawing his head down to meet her lips with his. After a brief kiss, they rested their foreheads together, almost forgetting to dance as they drowned in one another's gaze. The lilt of the next song broke through their bubble, and Troy took a step back, offering his hand to her with a flourish.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's see if you still remember how to waltz," he invited.

Gabriella accepted the challenge, sliding her hand into his, and soon they glided across the dance floor, unaware of the admiring glances other couples sent their way.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Troy found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything except his wife. He held her close as they danced, watched her smile and laugh as they talked to their friends, and soaked in her beauty. His eyes often strayed to the front of her dress and the supple breasts that begged for his touch. He wet his lips, approaching her as she finished her conversation with one of the nurses from the hospital. He tucked himself into Gabriella's curves from behind, circling his arms around her waist.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he growled in her ear. She turned in his arms, tilting her head curiously.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Standing here looking sexy," he accused. "So sexy I can barely keep my hands off of you."

Gabriella raised up on her toes, her lips brushing the shell of his ear as she whispered, "Well, who's stopping you?"

A low moan gurgled up from Troy's throat, and he tightened his arms around her, pulling her hips forward into his groin. She could feel the length of his erection pulsing through the barrier of his trousers. "I can't wait to make love to you again, sweetheart," he told her. "I've been waiting all day to have you, and once was definitely not enough. It's taking every ounce of restraint I have to keep from bending you over the nearest chair and having my way with you right now."

She shuddered, imagining what he described, and swallowed hard. "Troy, I'm suddenly feeling rather tired. I think you should take me home and put me to bed. _Now_."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Gabriella was face down on their bed with Troy's naked body covering hers. He was playing a torturous game with her, teasing her with his thick, hard penis resting between her thighs.

"Troy, _please,_" she begged, frustrated nearly to tears by the delay.

His hands roamed her beautiful body, rubbing her back, lifting her hair to suck the skin of her neck, and dipping under her to fondle her breasts. "I love it when you beg, baby," he whispered. It took a great deal of control for him to keep from plunging himself into her, but as frustrated as she sounded, he knew the delay would ultimately make the experience better for her. "Tell me what you're imagining right now."

"Troooy!" she cried as his lips found and sucked hard on the sensitive spot behind and below her ear. He was driving her absolutely crazy, and he hadn't even joined their bodies yet.

"Tell me," he urged softly, his hands dipping under her to knead her breasts as he continued to suck her neck.

She closed her eyes, aching for him. "I'm imagining what it feels like when you enter me. You're big and hard, and I'm not expecting it, so it takes my breath away." Impossibly, she could feel him growing harder between her legs, his penis throbbing. "I'm wet and ready, and you push in all the way, and you can feel my muscles around you. They're so tight, and…"

Behind her she heard an primal growl, and his hands gripped her hips as he lined himself up and pushed into her in one sleek stroke, burying himself to the hilt. They both sighed with relief that they were finally joined, but the pressure was building quickly, and he lowered his lips to her ear again.

"I want you to say my name when I'm thrusting deep inside you," he murmured. "Scream for me. Can you do that, baby?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Their lovemaking was usually slow and tender, full of loving words and gentle kisses. This time, though, their only aim was to satisfy the fire that had raged between them all evening.

"What do _you _want?" he asked in her ear, twirling his hips to increase her pleasure.

"Touch me," she answered softly. "Tell me that you love me."

He lowered his full weight onto her back, sliding his hands up her bare arms to clasp their hands together above her head. And then the ecstasy began. He thrust slowly at first, pulling out all but the tip, and then reinserting himself. She moaned as he filled her, urging him to go faster. She was slick with arousal, and he slid easily between her legs. No matter how many times they made love together, Troy was sure he would never really get used to the heady thrill of claiming his wife's body with his own, taking everything she offered him, and emptying himself inside her.

"Troy," she moaned. "I need you..."

"You have me, sweetheart. All of me." His pace increased, and he squeezed her hands harder as he rested his cheek against hers. "I love you," he told her. Sweat was gathering on his forehead, and he lifted his torso to grip her hips again for leverage, raising her body slightly to align with him as he widened his legs and pushed up on his knees. Soon he was pounding so hard that the force of his body was pushing Gabriella forward with each thrust, almost into the headboard. She gripped the rails so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Troy," she whimpered. "Tr-oy… Tr-oy…"

It was almost animalistic, and suddenly it was too much for her. Sensing the change, he forced himself to slow down, even though he was on the verge of explosion. He lowered himself back onto her body, rubbing her shoulders and arms as he continued to thrust gently. When he bent to kiss her cheek, he was shocked to find tears there. He ceased his thrusting completely and braced himself to pull out, but she stopped him.

"No, Troy, please stay," she pleaded. "I just need a minute."

"Gabriella, what's wrong? Baby, did I hurt you? Or scare you? Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, unable to speak, and despite her protest, he pulled out of her and turned her so they laid on their sides, facing each other. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, determined to protect her, even from himself. She tucked her head under his chin and slid her small arms around his body. They were both breathing hard, and as they began to calm, he could feel her trembling.

"Gabriella," he pleaded, "please, _please _talk to me. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," she finally said. Her voice was small, muffled by his chest. "It just got… a little overwhelming… too rough… It reminded me…" She trailed off, unable to finish. She didn't have to. Though her physical injuries were healed, she still carried emotional remnants of her attack, and the run-in with Beth at the ballroom had apparently stirred those thoughts. They'd made love a number of times since the attack, but never so roughly. Nor from behind, where she couldn't see his face. _What was I thinking? _he admonished himself. And the smallest part of his male pride hated that his wife was thinking about another man while he was making love to her.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he told her. "We don't have to go on…"

"No, I want to," she interrupted. "I _need _to. Please, Troy."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. She nodded, and he paused for a few moments to figure out the best way to proceed. Then he carefully rolled them so she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

"Look at me, Gabriella," he instructed softly. "Keep your eyes on me. Don't think, just feel. I promise not to hurt you. If you need me to stop, tell me, and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. Her eyes locked on his, and the silent communication that flowed between them was so intense that she was only dimly aware that he'd slid back into her. Once he was all the way in, and their hips touched, he gathered her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" He asked, searching her eyes for any lingering dismay.

"Yes," she said again. "It feels good to have you inside me."

"It feels good to _be_inside you, baby." Fighting his urge to thrust, he held himself still and kissed her, letting her lead in deepening the kiss, and, before long, moving against him intimately.

Without breaking their connection, he sat up and pulled her up into a sitting position as well. Taking hold of her knees, he slid her thighs on top of his, and then hooked her legs around his back as he held her in his lap. He took her hips captive in his hands, and they rested their foreheads together and looked down at their joining.

"You are so beautiful, so perfect," he told her softly. "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy," she answered. "More than anything."

He began to move again, slowly, talking to her as he thrust carefully. "You're amazing." Thrust. "Wonderful." Thrust. "Gorgeous." Another thrust. "Sexy." Again. "Totally hot."

Soon she was meeting his thrusts, and the passion reignited quickly. Her hips moved of their own accord, her flesh clenching and unclenching around his. He kissed her hard, his tongue ravaging her mouth as his penis penetrated her.

"You feel so damn good," he rasped, pushing himself deeper into her. "So, so sweet."

"Make me come, Troy," she begged. Tearing his lips away from hers to try to catch his breath, he leaned his ear close to her mouth to hear the sexy pants, moans, and whimpers that escaped her lips as her climax neared.

"Oh, baby," he gasped as she tightened around him. "Gabriella…"

Suddenly her walls clenched him hard and she cried out, "Troy!" The strength of her contractions sent him over the edge, and he grunted as the tension finally released, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him into her.

As he began to relax from his climax, Troy felt Gabriella's mouth against his neck. He glanced down to see that she'd nestled into him, her arms wrapped tightly around his back, her parted lips pressed against his skin. Her sigh was the sigh of a contented woman. That sigh gave him more satisfaction than anything he'd ever heard. If anyone in the world deserved to be content, it was her.

He didn't move for another couple of minutes, just rubbed her back and kissed her hair, and soon he realized that she'd fallen asleep. Carefully he laid her back on the bed and gently pulled out of her. Then he settled beside her, bringing the covers over their sweat-dampened bodies, and gathered her once more in his arms.


	40. Chapter 40: Dreams Coming True

**CALIFORNIA DREAMS  
****Chapter 40—Dreams Coming True**

The December sun was beginning to peek through the closed bedroom curtains as Gabriella willed her sleepy eyes to open. She smiled at the incredible memories of her date with Troy the night before, and snuggled closer to him. They laid facing one another, her head nestled into his bare shoulder, and as she stirred, his arms tightened protectively around her even as he slept. She felt his even breath on the top of her head, and tilted her chin up to look at the face of the man she loved more than anything on earth. He was amazing in every way. Unable to resist, she lifted her hand from his chest and traced a finger lightly across the stubble that dotted his jaw. She was so absorbed in her exploration that she didn't notice that he'd wakened until his lips curved into a smile. Her eyes rose to meet the endless pools of blue that made her heart skip a beat.

"Good morning, lover," he murmured, lifting a hand to trace her features as she had his.

"Hi," she whispered, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

Troy tucked his hand behind her head and pulled her up to kiss him. "You are so beautiful," he sighed against her lips.

"Mmm," she hummed as her lips parted to kiss him more deeply. When she finally forced herself to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Last night was incredible, Troy. Everything—it was a perfect date. And the best kind, too, where we could go home together at the end of the evening."

"I love waking up next to you," he told her, his voice growing husky. "It was an amazing evening. Going out, showing you off, dancing with you, and making love to you until you fell asleep in my arms…"

Her eyes went wide as realization struck her. "Oh my gosh, Troy… I fell asleep after…! I'm so sorry! I remember… I felt so warm and safe and peaceful… I can't believe I did that!"

He couldn't stop the chuckle that rolled out of his chest. "Don't be sorry, baby. I didn't mind. It's quite a compliment, really." She raised her head to look at him strangely, and he kissed her forehead. "I wore you out, and I like that you were comfortable enough to fall asleep with me still inside you. I found it rather sexy, to be honest."

"You did?" she asked, frowning doubtfully.

He nodded. "Absolutely. I watched you sleep for a few minutes before I laid you down, and just enjoyed the feel of you. You were adorable, all snuggled up against me. Besides, I don't think I've seen you sleep that peacefully in months."

Her cheeks warmed, as did another area of her body farther south. "That probably explains the nice dreams I had about you," she confessed softly.

Troy laughed again. "Better than reality?" he teased.

"Never," she assured him, leaning up to kiss him firmly. He met her lips hungrily, and soon their breath quickened, hands roamed, and passion flared back to life.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Troy got a call from one of the detectives at the San Francisco Police Department. Strickland's suspected accomplice had turned herself in, and was prepared to give a full confession, but only in the presence of Troy and Gabriella. Troy was hesitant to agree for Gabriella's sake, but she told him calmly that this would be the only way to wrap things up once and for all.

And so, an hour later, the couple sat in an interrogation room along with Lt. Callahan and the detective in charge of the case, staring across the table at Beth Donovan. She looked terrible. Her eyes were dull and puffy, and her hair hadn't been touched since the day before. She was still dressed in the server's attire they'd seen her in at the ball. Gabriella clutched Troy's hand in her lap, feeling his strength flowing into her as she braced herself to hear Beth's story.

After the preliminary questions by the detective, Beth began her story. Her real name was Lacey George, and as Kelly had recalled the night before, she had been expelled from nursing school after getting caught in a cheating scandal. She had transferred to a small school in southern California to finish her training, and worked at a local hospital after graduation. After being injured in a serious car accident, she'd gotten addicted to pain killers, and had ultimately come under investigation after a large amount of medication was discovered missing from the pharmacy of the hospital where she worked. Before she could be fired or arrested, she'd fled the city and returned to San Francisco with a new identity. She'd managed to land a job with the home health care service, where she'd worked for a little over a year.

Lacey suddenly leveled an icy stare at Gabriella. "Everything was fine until you came along."

Gabriella felt Troy's fingers tighten around hers. She returned Lacey's stare, but didn't respond.

"I was assigned to work for you," Lacey continued. "And then, after my first day on the job, I got a late-night visit from David Strickland. Apparently he had some connections with the board that contracted our services on your behalf, and was able to find out about my assignment. And then he did some digging and found out about my past. He told me that I had to help him or he would expose my past and ruin my life."

Troy heard a small gasp, and wasn't sure if it had come from his lips or Gabriella's.

"I didn't really have a choice," Lacey rambled on. "I'd worked so hard to make a new life for myself…. He gave me fake pills and told me to switch Gabriella's pain medicine. And he let me keep some of the pain killers for myself."

Troy's eyes narrowed. "But there was a pharmacy tech at the hospital that confessed to stealing pain medication," he reminded them.

"Total coincidence," Lacey told him. "Strickland was so mad when he heard that Troy had discovered the fake pills." Her voice dropped guiltily. "He wanted her to suffer, to make her weak and vulnerable."

Gabriella's free hand came up to cover her mouth in disbelief, while Troy felt his free hand tighten into a fist.

"Then he realized that he couldn't get anywhere near Gabriella with the police protection, so he decided to fake his death," Lacey went on. "He did a BASE jump off the bridge. He hid the chute under his jacket, and it was foggy enough that morning that no one on the bridge could see him hit the water. He rented a small fishing boat for me, and I pulled him out of the water before the Coast Guard got there."

Troy's teeth ground together as anger built inside him. Gabriella was completely still beside him, but he couldn't bring himself to turn and look at her.

"He was furious when he found out I'd gotten fired because I made a pass at Troy," she continued, daring to meet Troy's eyes. "I kept thinking I should go to the police and turn him in before he went after Gabriella again, but I… I couldn't stop thinking about you, Troy, and how, if she was out of the way, then I could be with you."

Troy could contain himself no longer. He surged to his feet, dropping his wife's hand, and shrugged off Lt. Callahan's restraining hand on his shoulder. He leaned menacingly across the table, shaking with fury. "You selfish, manipulative bitch," he seethed. "Allowing Strickland to hurt her just so you could get your hands on me? Let me tell you something… On her _worst _day, Gabriella is still a better woman than you are on your best day. I don't want you. I never have, and I _never _will. Even if I could somehow get past the idea of you making a play for a married man, the fact that you willingly, _eagerly _allowed my wife to suffer is absolutely unforgivable. Right now, nothing will make me happier than seeing you spend the rest of your life in jail, paying for what you've done."

"Dr. Bolton," the detective interrupted sharply. "Please take a seat."

Troy continued to glare across the table until he felt Gabriella's hand on his forearm. He backed into his seat, his eyes still fixed on Lacey. The storm of emotions that raged through him caused him to shake, but he couldn't look at his wife. He knew that if he did, he would soften and falter, and he had to stay angry until he got out of the interrogation room. Instead, his fingers circled the wedding ring on her finger, and he hoped she understood his message: "I chose you. Only you."

Beside him, Troy heard Gabriella draw a shaky breath before she said quietly, "You called Troy that day to warn him that Strickland was coming after me." Lacey nodded. "What made you decide to turn yourself in?"

Lacey shrugged nonchalantly. "Your friend recognized me last night, and I realized that I either had to run or face up to what I've done. I'm tired of running."

Gabriella's fingers tightened around Troy's a moment before she spoke again. "Thank you," she told the other woman. "Thank you for finally doing the right thing. For giving us closure so we can move on with our lives."

Troy squeezed his eyes shut, utterly dumbfounded by his wife's words. She had every right to hate the woman in front of her, to scream and curse her for all the ways she'd caused them pain, but there she was, _thanking_her. Her reaction was nearly inconceivable to him, and yet he realized that it was truly and completely the Gabriella that he'd fallen in love with. It was exactly the kind of person she was, and exactly why he loved her.

When his eyes reopened, Lacey was on her feet, being led out the door. She turned to look at the couple once more before disappearing from their view, and their lives, for good. Only then did Troy dare to look at Gabriella. Her eyes swam with unshed tears, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He stood and swept her into his arms, crushing her against his chest, and allowed his own tears to escape. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. It was over, once and for all.

* * *

After a hectic week of administering and grading final exams and catching up on research, Gabriella invited Mark and Kelly over for dinner to celebrate the end of the semester. The foursome joked and teased and laughed until their sides hurt, and the men actually _volunteered _to clean up after dinner, claiming they needed a reprieve from all the merriment. Kelly and Gabriella eagerly accepted their offer, and moved their "girl talk" to the living room.

"What has gotten into those two?" Kelly asked as the men moved into the kitchen.

"It's almost Christmas," Gabriella told her with a giggle. "They're on their best behavior so Santa will bring them what they want."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Our men… What are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know about you, but I plan to hold onto my man for a very long time," Gabriella grinned.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that Dr. Davis could turn out to be a keeper," Kelly confided with a wink.

Gabriella leaned forward, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Really? Do you know something you're not telling me? Are you thinking a certain piece of jewelry might end up in your Christmas stocking this year?"

Kelly slapped her playfully. "Whoa, slow down there, Gabi! We've only been dating a few months! I mean, things are going great, but neither of us wants to rush." She glanced toward the kitchen. "What you and Troy have together… It's beautiful. When did you know that he was it for you?"

Gabriella's lips twisted as she thought. "There was a connection between us from the moment we met," she explained. "But that's not to say that it was always smooth sailing. There were misunderstandings and disagreements. We even broke up for a couple weeks that first summer." Her voice lowered as scenes played in her mind's eye. "Probably the hardest time, though, was when we were seniors in high school and we thought we would be going our separate ways after graduation. I was going to Stanford, and Troy had a scholarship to the University of Albuquerque. I had no idea that he was even considering any other schools." She paused to clear her throat, her eyes suddenly glistening at the memory, and she smiled when Troy settled on the couch beside her, pulling her in close. He leaned down to place a loving kiss on her temple before he took over the story.

"It was tough," Troy remembered. "Everyone else thought they knew what was best for me, but the person whose opinion meant the most to me tried to set me free, not because she wanted to, but because she didn't want to hold me back." His arm tightened around Gabriella's shoulders as she blinked rapidly, struggling with her emotions.

"When I thought I'd lost her, that's when I realized that nothing about my future mattered to me unless she was a part of it." His gaze met hers, and awareness shimmered between them. "That decision changed my life," he continued thoughtfully. "If I hadn't followed her here, I would never have been whole again." She couldn't stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with a gentle smile.

"What a great story!" Kelly proclaimed, watching the tender exchange between them.

"But you left out the best part," Mark interrupted, feigning hurt.

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"Well, if you hadn't decided to attend Berkeley, you would never have met me!" he proclaimed proudly. "And come to think of it, I'm pretty sure that I am single-handedly responsible for getting you through medical school."

Troy scoffed. "Yeah, because you were always focused on your studies, and never on women or parties, right?"

"Hey, it's all about maintaining balance, my friend," Mark announced before tossing a wink toward Gabriella. "Of course, I can recall more than a few times when you were more focused on a certain law student than your medical textbooks."

"Guilty as charged," Troy confessed, tightening his hold on the woman in question.

"So, Gabi," Kelly redirected the conversation, "what do you have planned for your holiday break?"

"It's not fair," Mark whined childishly. "I want three weeks off like Gabi!"

"And don't forget the three months every summer," Troy taunted. "Looks like we chose the wrong profession, man."

Gabriella laughed. "I'll hardly be sitting around twiddling my thumbs. Dr. Lentz and I need to finish the research I'll need for my new class next semester."

"I thought he was cleared to return to work," Kelly said.

"He is," Gabriella clarified. "He's already been teaching part-time for several weeks. But since we work so well together, we decided to share the Scientific Methods class. It'll be so much fun to teach with him!"

Troy chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Is he going to get to spend time with his daughter for Christmas, or is his teaching partner going to monopolize him for the next three weeks?"

"He's leaving for Virginia on Wednesday," Gabriella informed him with a playful slap. "That'll give me time to get ready for our parents' visit."

"Aw, you're not going back to Albuquerque for Christmas?" Kelly frowned.

"No, Troy's parents and my mom are coming here since Troy has to work the day before and the day after Christmas," Gabriella explained before her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, no, Troy, that means I have to endure two days with our moms dropping not-so-subtle hints about how they're not getting any younger and it's about time we started giving them grandchildren…"

Troy slapped a hand over his face. "Ugh! Hearing it from one mom is bad enough, but when they're together…"

"So, kids, when _are _you going to start giving us grandchildren?" Mark teased in his best "mom" voice, earning him a slap from his girlfriend.

Troy glanced at Gabriella, getting her nod of permission before sharing with their friends. "We plan to start trying to get pregnant around this time next year, so that by the time the baby comes, I'll be done with the first phase of residency and Gabriella will have two years of teaching under her belt. Then we'll have more time to commit to raising a child together."

Gabriella's cheeks tinged pink, and Troy stroked his fingers across her arm tenderly. They'd talked many times before about starting their family, but sharing the specifics with their friends was exciting. It made things seem more real, more solid.

"Well, you two will make great parents," Kelly observed softly.

"Ooh, I have an idea of how you can deal with your moms," Mark suddenly proclaimed.

Gabriella giggled. "This ought to be good."

"Tell them that you've decided you don't want to have kids at all," Mark advised.

"Mark, that's a terrible idea!" Kelly moaned.

"I like it," Troy announced, earning a surprised look from his wife. "No, really, they'll be so busy trying to convince us that we _should_have kids that when we tell them we're waiting a year, they'll be relieved that we're actually going to go through with it. It's brilliant!"

Gabriella shook her head. "No way! I'm the one who'll be stuck here with them while you're at work, and you always say I'm a terrible liar. They'd break me in no time."

They laughed, and Kelly glanced at her watch, grimacing as she noted the time. "I hate to be a party pooper, but _some _of us have to work tomorrow," she teased, rolling her eyes in Gabriella's direction.

"I don't!" Gabriella sing-songed, and Kelly threw a pillow at her as she stood to leave.

After the friends exchanged hugs, Troy and Gabriella stood on the porch to watch as Mark and Kelly drove away.

"Well, Mrs. Bolton," Troy declared, slinging his arm around her shoulder, "I _do_have to work tomorrow, so I think I'd better head off to bed."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she answered. "You could use a good night's sleep."

"Who said anything about sleep?" he replied with a growl, bending to scoop her up in his arms.

Gabriella couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her throat as her husband kicked the door shut and carried her through the house to their bedroom. Troy beamed at the sound as he lowered his wife onto the bed. It was the sound of happiness, and love, and of dreams coming true.

* * *

_A/N: This is it, the final chapter of "California Dreams." When I started this journey six months ago, I had no idea what a great response there would be, what amazing reviews I'd receive, and what terrific readers I'd get to know. Thank you for coming along with me on the journey. The good news is, although this part of the story is over, the next part of Troy and Gabriella's journey is now being written! If you'd like to read the continuing story of these characters, look for "Sweet Dreams, Fragile Hearts" on this website. And please, once more, hit that magic "Review" button and brighten my day. Thanks again!_


End file.
